Stolen Heart
by ZarakiGirl11
Summary: A continuation of Stolen Kiss that focuses on Kenpachi Zaraki and my OC. This is Erotica, so if you're prudish, like always, don't read my stuff!) I wrote my stories a bit backwards, this takes place before Love is Madness.
1. Chapter 1

:Strong Sexual content warning; intended for mature readers!:

Kenpachi sighed as he looked up at the night sky, he had been walking around the Seireitei looking for his woman for almost an hour when it finally donned on him where she would be. Linake had taken a trip into her world, the human world almost two days ago and brought back one of those telescopes she was always talking about. Kenpachi shook his head as he turned and headed for the only place he could think she would be, Sokyoku Hill. Linake had confided in him that she wanted to chart the constellations of this world, since, it seemed that nobody else had ever felt the need to. He hadn't understood exactly what would make her want to take on the task, but, he'd decided to humor her interest. Linake had given up her old life in order to stay with him, it was the least he could do, Kenpachi figured, as he made his way through the dense grove of stark white trees that framed the outskirts of Sokyoku Hill.

Kenpachi grinned to himself as he remembered the first night they had spent together up on top of the massive rock. Linake had made love to him for hours under the same stars she was so fascinated with, so eager to name. Kenpachi reached the zigzagging staircase and started to climb as he thought about how long ago that was—almost six months! Linake had come so far in such a short time, her zanpakuto had manifested and her substitute soul reaper powers had awakened; giving her enough power to use more skills she hadn't known she was capable of. Linake still couldn't hear her sword calling out to her, but Kenpachi had assured her it didn't mean it wasn't around waiting for her to hear it. Kenpachi could see that when it came to Linake, nothing was ever going to come easy for her, he also noticed that she wasn't letting it hold her back and that filled him with a sense of pride. Linake was growing stronger by the day and Kenpachi could see that she was well on her way to becoming an actual asset to the gotei 13.

Kenpachi climbed the last step and spotted her not far away from the staircase. Linake had the odd looking contraption set up in the middle of the rock surface with it pointed up towards the sky, Kenpachi could only make out the bottoms of her legs, covered by the baggy bottoms of her Shihakusho. The top part of her was covered by a small blanket and he figured she was using that to shield any light that might distort her view. He silently walked over to her and placed his large hand to the small of her back. Kenpachi grinned when she pulled the blanket from her head and looked up at him. Her long dark auburn hair caught the static from the blanket and some strands of hair started floating from the charge.

"You scared me! I wasn't sure if it was you…" Linake sighed before she tossed the blanket down to the ground and ran her hand over the top of her head.

"You gonna stay up here all night?" Kenpachi asked her.

Linake chewed on her bottom lip as she looked back up at the sky.

"No. I was just thinking about what to name this certain constellation, its shape is unique and I can't think of anything that would fit it really…" Linake explained as she bent down and picked up a notebook that had been laying down on the ground.

Kenpachi's brows lifted as he realized exactly what she had meant by charting the sky. She was literally going to give each constellation a name and copy down its placement. Kenpachi peeked at the notes she had already written down and it seemed she had been busy, having already come up with names for four.

"You're really into this stuff aren't you?" He asked.

Linake lifted her head and smiled up at him.

"As much as you're into fighting." She answered.

Kenpachi chuckled lowly.

"As long as it doesn't take up all of your time." He replied as he took a hold of her by the arm, pulling her closer to him.

Linake's lips parted and lifted into a knowing smile as he bent his head down and covered her mouth with his strong lips, turning her brain to mush. It didn't matter how occupied her mind was, whenever the man came near her, her body would always respond to him and Kenpachi knew it. Linake wrapped her slender arms around his wide shoulders and he lifted her from the solid rock by wrapping his muscled arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Linake kissed him back for a couple minutes, savoring the way he made her body come to life. Kenpachi pulled away to meet her gaze.

"Come eat something with me." He demanded.

Linake smiled softy at him.

"I think I'll name that constellation Zaraki, it's unique, just like you are." Linake replied.

She watched his lips lift into a small grin.

"You tryin' to sweet talk me, woman?" Kenpachi teased her.

Linake chuckled.

"Is it working?" She teased back.

"Maybe…" Kenpachi growled as he turned his body towards the staircase and began to walk back to the stairs, still holding her.

"What about my stuff!?" Linake protested.

"Nobody comes up here but us, it should be fine." Kenpachi replied as he effortlessly started descending down the stairs.

Linake decided he was right, she had been granted permission by the head captain to do her little side project in her free time and most of the other soul reapers really didn't have any need to climb up to the top of the giant rock structure that she felt such a connection to. The stars that surrounded them up in the sky beckoned her to name them, Linake felt as if they had gone unknown for too many millennia and she was left wondering if that was part of her abilities. It didn't seem to matter what world she was in, Linake felt connected to them all on a universal level. It was like an itch she couldn't help but scratch.

"You did good today during training." Linake heard his rough voice compliment her.

Linake rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. Kenpachi was growing more comfortable with her, even allowing himself to give her small things; like little compliments and his eyes had become softer and more open when he looked at her. Linake had no doubt now that, somehow, someway, the tough as nails, no bullshit Alpha male of the 11th division had truly fallen in love with her…

A nerdy half human, half soul reaper hybrid of some sort that had yet to even really be explained in true detail, but, it seemed that not very many cared about the why or how. Linake had been welcomed into the squad once she had gained enough confidence in herself to really try and knowing that Kenpachi felt proud of her made it so much better!

"I didn't expect to be able to knock him down." Linake answered honestly referring to the 3rd seat of the 11th division.

Yumichika was a bit more on the feminine side, but he wasn't someone to take lightly when in a fight, he fought just as fiercely as the rest of the men within her division. Slowly, over the past six months Linake had become stronger; her soul reaper powers giving her another edge on top of the other unexplained abilities she had already possessed.

Linake couldn't help but wonder about why she would need her elemental powers and her zanpakuto, but, she had decided that in time maybe the answers would come to her somehow. Linake had a suspicion that once she could communicate with her swords spirit that the Elemental abilities might work differently for her when using the command for her blade and once she could, they would be much more powerful.

"Tch. From the look on his face neither did he." Kenpachi replied as he descended the final bit of steps.

"Getting stronger does feel good." Linake admitted.

Kenpachi paused in the middle of the white grove of trees and she felt his mouth close over the side of her neck.

"I know something else that feels good…" He countered, his voice a deep rasp in her ear.

Linake's body responded to his innuendo automatically.

"It has been a couple days hasn't it…" Linake replied as she lifted her head from his shoulder and pressed her lips against his.

They normally didn't have much time between their lovemaking but she had taken a trip with Rukia back to her own world and by the time she had gotten home she had been exhausted. Kenpachi had seemed content with just holding her the past couple nights.

Kenpachi pressed his mouth over hers roughly as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her waiting mouth. Arousal shot threw her body like lighting as the man teased her with short flicks of his tongue against hers. Linake tightened her hold around his neck as she boldly captured his tongue and sucked on it gently. Linake heard him groan against her mouth right before he pulled back.

"I better take you home before I end up fucking you against one of these trees." he growled as he started walking again.

Linake laughed softly against his ear as she closed her mouth over the bottom part of his lobe, gently nipping at him with her teeth.

"Linake, I'm not playing I'll fuck you right here if you don't stop…" Kenpachi warned her.

Linake pulled away from him then and smiled. She didn't mind the thought of being taken by him up against a tree and she would have let him if it had been in the forest, away from possible prying eyes.

"I thought you wanted to get something to eat." Linake reminded him, deciding to change the subject.

"I did, but now I think I'll just take you back to our room." Kenpachi replied as she noticed he was in fact heading in the direction of his captains quarters.

"We should eat first, it will give us the energy we need." Linake replied not wanting to deny him, but also not wanting to abuse her empty stomach any longer.

She heard his rough laugh.

"We'll eat first, then we can fuck." He agreed.

Linake felt her body spasm as his crude words hit her right in her lower abdomen. The man really knew how to turn her on and he enjoyed every bit of it. Kenpachi was seeming to be getting more comfortable with his own sexuality, along with his feelings about her, as the months passed by he had seemed to be more open, more intimate, and he had even surprised her with telling her he loved her again out of the blue. Each time his deep rough voice forced out the words that sounded more like a threat then a declaration her heart soared. It wasn't that she didn't know it by the way he treated her or how he touched her, it just felt amazing to hear such a rough man like him say the words.

Linake turned her head and noticed the squad 11 barracks come into view. She turned her head back to him and her brow furrowed as she looked at him in question.

Kenpachi grinned at her before he replied.

"I'll get us something from the kitchen here, going out will take too long." Kenpachi explained.

Linake's face softened at his explanation and she couldn't help but smile as she imagined him rushing with his dinner just so he could get her naked…again.

"The buildup will make it that much better." Linake countered as she looked into his one uncovered eye.

His lips parted as he studied her face for a few seconds.

"I'd rather not go out with my cock standing the way it is…" Kenpachi grinned.

Linake let out a small laugh as her cheeks turned a bit red and she averted her gaze.

"After all the times I've been inside you, you still blush, woman?" Kenpachi asked as he lifted one of his hands and cupped her face making her look at him.

"I can't help it sometimes…" Linake answered honestly.

Linake knew it was stupid, but Kenpachi had a way about him, he still make her heart race every time he touched her. Kenpachi chuckled as he ran his thumb across her bottom lip and their gaze met again. Linake felt him adjust his hold on her and she allowed her legs to unwrap around his lean hips as he leaned forward placing her feet back to the ground.

"I'll be back, wait for me inside." Kenpachi ordered as he turned away from her and headed in the direction of the Squad 11 kitchen.

Linake watched him disappear inside the doorway and she smiled before she turned and headed for his captains quarters. She climbed up the steps and pulled the door open to the room that they both shared. Over the past six months, Linake had made herself more than comfortable and even bought a bookshelf for herself to store all of her supplies she would need for her celestial investigations. Linake found herself so consumed by her hobby, that sometimes she forgot about the world around her and even her bodies own needs.

Linake felt her stomach grumble loudly, as if on cue, reminding her that she needed food in order to sustain her energy. She placed her hand over her stomach and willed it to calm itself as she slipped out of her sandals and decided to take a seat on the bed. Linake fluffed up one of the pillows and leaned back against it as she waited for her Alpha male to bring her sustenance. She allowed her eyes to close as she relaxed back into the soft bedding as she waited.

Kenpachi climbed up the steps to his room balancing the large plate of food and the bottle of sake he had taken from the kitchens of his squad. He didn't feel bad about taking it, he was after all one of the only captains who usually chipped in for the costs and actually ate with his own men on a daily basis. Kenpachi tucked the bottle of sake under his arm and reached out pulling the door open and stepped inside.

Kenpachi found her propped up on the bed with her eyes closed and he had to fight back the urge to growl at her. After all the teasing she'd done to him, the woman better not have fallen asleep on him. Kenpachi leaned his body down and placed the bottle of sake and the platter of food down on the bed.

Linake opened her eyes and smiled up at him softly as she sat up and took a look at what he'd brought. The platter was filled with fresh fish, rice balls and assorted vegetables in different sauces and he'd even thought to bring her some of her favorite tea, now that he knew she didn't care for the effect that sake had on her system.

"It looks delicious." Linake replied as her stomach let out another large growl against her will.

She felt his intense gaze stare down at her.

"When did you eat last?" Kenpachi asked her as he leaned down and removed his sandals and socks.

"This morning…" Linake admitted.

"Tch. You need to eat, woman. I don't want you passing out up on top of that rock." Kenpachi replied as he lowered himself down on the bed next to her.

"I know, I just get so wrapped up in what I am doing I don't even realize I'm hungry." She explained.

Kenpachi reached out and took a hold of her chin forcing her to meet his gaze.

"Eat after you train from now on!" He ordered.

Linake met his gaze and she could see by the look in his eyes that he meant what he said, and somehow, she knew that behind his rough demeanor, there was also concern.

"O…okay." She replied.

Kenpachi leaned his head down and took another quick kiss from her before he turned his attention to the food. He picked up one of the rice balls and dipped it into the vegetable curry and lifted it to her lips. Even though is actions yet again took her by surprise, Linake accepted them by taking a bite. The rich flavors covered her tongue and she let out a soft hum of pleasure. Kenpachi's lips lifted into his signature half grin as he brought the remainder of the rice to his own mouth and finished it.

Linake took it upon herself to reach out and continue feeding herself as she took a piece of steamed fish from the platter. She watched him lift the small jug of sake from the bed and tip it back. She never could understand how he and his men never seemed to get drunk no matter how much of the potent elixir they sipped down. With her hunger to the point of almost ravenous, Linake continued to pick at the offerings on the plate. Kenpachi seemed to be more content with watching her eat.

"I thought you were hungry too? If you don't grab it now I'm not promising I'll leave you any." She spoke between bites of curry, trying to make a joke.

Kenpachi frowned down at her and she paused as she realized he was still upset with her for forgetting to eat.

"I'm not going to starve from missing one meal." Linake countered, trying to lighten the mood.

"With the way you're scarfing it down, you could have fooled me." Kenpachi retorted.

Linake sighed and her shoulders slumped. She wasn't used to having her actions scrutinized by someone as observant as Kenpachi. Linake had figured out quickly the more time she spent around Kenpachi and the more he opened up to her, that he had a keen ability to read a person. Linake guessed it was part of his many years spent battling his enemies. Kenpachi could pick up on an opponent's weakness within seconds and adapt himself to whatever strategy he needed in order to come out successful; in other words, now that he'd spent so much time with her, she was like an open book to him now, while she still felt like she was missing some pages here and there.

"I promise, I will eat after I train from now on." Linake stated, hoping that it would stop him from brooding.

Kenpachi's expression softened a little and he reached out and helped himself to some of the fish seeming to accept her promise to him. Linake leaned her body into his and pressed her lips against his cheek right under his eye patch. Kenpachi smirked, letting her know that everything was okay between them again. Linake reached out and picked up the cup of tea and sipped from it. The minutes passed by as the two of them sat in comfortable silence while they both finished their meal together.

* * *

Kenpachi reached out and grabbed the empty platter from the bed and placed it on the floor. Linake looked over at him as he took another sip of sake. She finished the last bit of her tea that she had left and she couldn't help but feel the energy in the room shift the minute Kenpachi reached out and grabbed the cup from her hands and sat it down on top of the empty plate.

Linake's stomach fluttered as Kenpachi leaned his body in and his sake stained lips overlapped hers. The sexual tension from earlier seemed to ooze from him as he lifted his hand and roughly roamed it over one of her breasts. It didn't matter how many times the man touched her, every time she felt his demanding hands it made her stomach clinch and her breath quicken.

Kenpachi pulled back from his kiss and used his strength to lift her up onto her knees in front of him. He spread his long legs and pulled her in between them as his free hand pulled the tie to her shihakusho, freeing her large breasts from the fabric. Her excitement intensified when he bent his head down and caught her left nipple in his mouth. Linake looked down and watched as he sucked on her, sending a surge of sexual energy right into her core.

Kenpachi growled against her as he feasted on her taunt nipple, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive peak. Linake tipped her head back as she reached her hands up and delved them into his hair. Kenpachi bite down on her a bit harder than usual and it forced a moan from the back of her throat before he pulled back and started to assault her other breast with the same treatment.

Linake felt his hands caress a trail down her back and grip her ass tightly in his hands. Her eyes began to feel heavy as her lust for the man started to override any other thought in her mind. Kenpachi pulled back from her nipple and looked up at her with his sultry gaze.

"You ready, woman?" He asked her.

"Yeah…" Linake whispered back to him.

Kenpachi brought his hands up to the sides of her bottoms and was about to pull them down when they both heard a knock at the door, jarring them from their sexual playground.

"Who is it!?" Kenpachi barked harshly.

"A…Amaya…I'm sorry if I am disturbing you, I was told to come and see Linake now that I am back from my mission." She explained from behind the closed door.

Kenpachi closed his eyes and tipped his head back looking as if he couldn't believe the timing.

"I got her some supplies from the human world, it will only take a few minutes." Linake whispered to him as she stood up from the bed and covered her swollen nipples with her top.

"I'll be right out, Amaya." Linake called out to her friend.

Kenpachi watched Linake walk over to her bookshelf and grab a medium sized box from the bottom shelf. The way the woman bent down in front of him gave him one of the best views of her rounded ass he had ever seen. Kenpachi growled lowly in his throat as his body cried out for him to keep touching her. Linake was like an addiction, better than the strongest sake he could ever get his hands on. Kenpachi pushed his large frame up from the bed and stood up just as she turned to head for the door. Linake looked up at him, noticing the frustrated look on his face.

"I'll be quick." She assured him.

"I'm going to run a bath for us. Come in when you're done." Kenpachi ordered as he headed for the bathroom.

Linake smiled feeling a bit smug about herself by his reaction to her, she guessed it was a good thing she never had to wonder whether or not her man wanted her. She quickly walked over to the door and pulled it open seeing Amaya standing dressed in an all-black body suit that automatically deemed her a member of the punishment force.

"Sorry again for interrupting...I didn't reach out to listen before I knocked, you know?" Amaya repeated as she stepped forward.

Linake handed her the box and smiled softly.

"It's okay." She replied not bothering to hide anything for she knew it would be pointless to do with Amaya.

"I've been trying to block out more, give people their privacy and everything." The younger woman explained.

"I'm sure the effort is appreciated." Linake replied.

Amaya's lips lifted in a half-smile.

"Thanks for getting these for me, I wish I could have gone with, but we had a couple deserters that needed to be dealt with." Amaya explained.

Linake nodded.

Linake wasn't sure how she felt about her friend putting herself in such a dangerous situation. Amaya had become almost as fierce as the captain of squad 2 herself, both walking around with an air around them, an air that read "don't fuck with me" and Linake wasn't sure if she really cared for the change very much, but, she wasn't going to make a mountain out of a mow hill…

"No problem. I threw in some extra goodies for you and Sosuke." Linake replied.

Amaya smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, he will appreciate that." Amaya replied as she turned her body back towards the steps.

"I'll see you tomorrow. We can catch up then." Linake called out to her.

"Sure thing, then I can see that chart you've been working on." The younger woman smiled before she walked down the stairs into the darkness.

Linake looked up at the moon and noticed that it was full in the sky and she smiled as she remembered she had a very sexually frustrated beast waiting for her in the bathtub. Linake pulled the door closed and secured the latch before she turned around and walked through the open bathroom door. Linake paused as her eyes caught sight of him, his massive frame sat in the giant tub that was still filling with steaming hot water. He was leaning back against the wood and he had removed his eye patch.

Linake could feel the shift of energy in the room but over the past couple months she had gotten used to his released spiritual pressure. She paused and her mouth fell ajar when her eyes moved down lower and she realized what he was doing as his intense green gaze locked on her.

"You see what you do to me, woman?" Kenpachi growled.

Linake's core clinched from the reaction of seeing Kenpachi grip his own swollen shaft in his hand and she couldn't take her eyes away from the glorious site of watching him pleasure himself. His insinuation that his arousal for her was so intense that he couldn't help but touch himself made her toes curl.

"Strip for me." Kenpachi demanded as he continued running his hand down his impressive cock.

Linake reached out for the tie that held her Shihakusho in place and pulled it free, letting the top fall open revealing her breasts to him again, her nipples still hard from his earlier exploration. Kenpachi growled low in his throat as he kept sliding his hand up and down slowly. Linake shrugged out of her top and allowed the bottoms to fall to the floor as she kept her gaze on him.

"Come finish me, woman." Kenpachi demanded as he pulled his hand away from himself and stared at her, both of his light green eyes heavy lidded.

Linake gripped the sides of her panties and pulled them down her hips letting them fall on top of her bottoms and stepped forward. She had grown so slick with arousal from watching him she was more than ready for him. Kenpachi pushed himself up in the tub and reached his hand out taking a hold of her forearm as she climbed over the side. He pulled her down on top of his lap and she closed her eyes as the hot water enveloped her body.

Linake turned away from him reaching over and turning the water tap off so that it wouldn't overflow on them. Kenpachi's hands cupped her breasts roughly and his mouth closed over the side of her neck and she felt the familiar sting of his bite.

Linake gasped as she felt one of his hands slide down her stomach and stop at the juncture of her thighs. He spread her open pushing the tips of his fingers against her swollen clit sending a shockwave threw her body. Linake let out a harsh moan as she felt his fingers plunge lower pushing inside her. She felt his hot breath up against her ear.

"You're so fucking wet for me it makes my cock throb." Kenpachi growled at her as he plunged his fingers deep inside her.

"Kenpachi…" Linake whimpered as she reached out for him.

He let her wrap her arms around his neck and he grinned when he caught the look of raw pleasure on her face.

"Turn around for me." He instructed as he removed his fingers from inside her.

Linake looked up at him a bit confused but let her arms drop from around his neck as she turned around. Kenpachi wrapped both of his lean muscled arms around her and pulled her body back against his chest, enveloping himself around her as he lifted her up and pressed the head of his cock against her opening from behind. Linake understood what he wanted then and reached down between her own legs and helped him slip inside her. She heard him hiss between his teeth as he filled her.

"I hope you're ready, woman. I can't hold back anymore." Kenpachi admitted as his hips thrust up sending him so deep inside her. Linake pushed back against him grinding her hips for him the way she knew he liked.

"Fuck me, woman, just like that!" Kenpachi growled as he filled his hands with her heavy breasts, her hard nipples teasing his rough palms.

Linake tipped her head back and leaned against his chest as his fingers played with her nipples while he bucked his hips underneath her. She opened her legs wider giving him better entrance as she met his thrusts with every roll of her hips. Linake felt drunk from passion every time his cock pushed inside her it consumed her, sending her even higher. Linake reached her arms back and took a hold of his hair in her hands and pulled as she moaned out loud.

"You drive me insane, woman! I love you, Linake!" She heard his deep voice in her ear as he pressed open mouthed kisses across her neck all the way down her shoulder.

"I love you too, Kenpachi!" Linake groaned back feeling like she was the luckiest woman in the world.

"I want you to be mine." Kenpachi admitted as he thrust his hips harder.

"I am yours!" Linake moaned in-between sharp gasps of breath.

"Linake Zaraki." Kenpachi growled as he reached his hand down and pressed his fingers against her clit.

Linake's eyes widened both at the meaning of his words and the immense pleasure he was giving her. She knew that in his own way Kenpachi had just asked her to marry him as he made love to her.

"Kenpachi!" Linake gasped as she reached out for his arm trying to get him to slow down so she could answer him.

"Answer me after you come for me!" He demanded.

Linake stopping pulling on his forearm, but kept a firm grip on him as his wild thrusting sloshed the water that filled the tub around them, she felt his skilled fingers right on the tip of her clit rubbing, teasing, sending such a delicious deep sensation deep inside her. Linake wanted to come for him more than anything in that moment. When she felt the tingling energy radiate up her spine as her body tensed up she knew it was only a matter of seconds before he made her soar.

"Come on, Come for me!" Kenpachi encouraged her as he felt her body getting so close, she hovered right on the edge and he knew it wouldn't take much more for her to snap. He reached his free hand up and took a hold of her nipple and twisted it between his fingers attacking her already overloaded senses with another burst of pleasure.

"Fuuuck!" Linake groaned.

Kenpachi laughed low in his throat as he felt her finally let go, squeezing and milking his cock hungrily. He increased the speed of his thrusts as her body pulsed around him pulling his own climax from his strained body. Every muscle he had was pulled taunt as he waited for her body to give him his own gratification. Linake shook against him as her orgasm extended out longer than usual and he felt a sense of pride in himself for giving his woman such ecstasy.

Kenpachi thrust himself up into harder and faster until finally he felt the blast of raw energy shoot up his groin as he came inside her. He stopped suddenly and growled her name in her ear as a sense of euphoria washed over him. Linake laid her head back against his chest and he pressed his lips against her cheek as they both fought to catch their breath.

"Yes." Linake whispered between heavy pants.

Kenpachi smiled as he turned his swimming head towards her ear.

"Is that your answer?" He asked.

Linake nodded.

Her head swam as she fought to gain control of herself. Kenpachi had to admit he was having a hard time regaining his own composure after this round. Every time they ended up fucking it just got even more intense for him, it didn't matter how many times he'd taken her, he was always left wanting even more, craving to make her come one more time. Kenpachi felt free when he was inside her, a whole new sensation for him that only she could give him. He wanted her to take his name, to be his, even by the laws of the Soul Society.

"Will you take the name I gave myself?" Kenpachi asked her.

Linake's heart pinched at the reminder that he had grown up without a name of his own. The more he revealed about his past the more her heart bled for him as if his revelations where thorns pricking at her heart.

"I will." Linake replied as she attempted to push her sated body up so that she could look him in the eye.

Kenpachi wrapped his strong muscled arms around her and lifted her hips from his lap. She let a groan as he allowed himself to pull out of inside her. Linake clinched her empty sex trying to readjust to no longer being filled by him. Linake closed her legs together as she twisted her body in order to face him. Kenpachi brought his arms up around her just as she wrapped hers around his thick neck. He squeezed her tight against him hugging her to his chiseled chest.

"There is one thing I want to talk about first." Kenpachi informed her.

She met his gaze giving him her full attention.

"What is it?" Linake asked him.

"My Bankai…If I ever have to use it in the future, I want you to leave the area." Kenpachi replied.

Linake's brow furrowed in confusion, she had already been told what he turned into when he used his full power but she hadn't told him that yet.

"Why would you want me to leave you?" She asked.

"If I ever face another opponent strong enough for me to have to use it, I don't want you in harm's way." He admitted.

Linake felt another pinch in her heart as understanding filled her.

"I change Linake, physically I become something else. At first I didn't even have control over my mindset, but after perfecting it over the years, I can now." Kenpachi explained.

"I've been told what you change into." Linake admitted.

She heard him let out a deep sigh.

"Figures someone opened their mouth about it." He countered.

"Do the horns come out here?" Linake asked him as she lifted her hand and caressed above his prominent brow.

"Around there, yeah." Kenpachi answered.

Linake smiled softly.

"I would never be afraid of you, Kenpachi, I love you and that means accepting everything there is about you as a man." Linake stated.

Linake watched as his eyes closed and he leaned forward pressing his forehead against hers. She brought her hands up and cradled the back of his head as she closed her eyes too, savoring the intimate feeling of the moment. Kenpachi normally wasn't this open with her and she felt as if they had managed to pass another unspoken milestone.

Linake wanted to give him everything she could and she hoped that one day she would see him truly happy. She knew that deep down, he held back most of his emotions form her and she understood his reasons for doing so, but even though she understood, it felt wonderful when he allowed them to slip out. It meant he really did trust her with the one thing he kept the most guarded…his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

:Strong sexual content warning; intended for mature readers!:

Kenpachi rolled over in the bed seeking out Linake's warmth. She had fallen asleep on his chest like she usually did but sometime in the night they had separated. He opened his eyes and realized he could see her with both. His eye patch was still sitting on the side of the bathtub in the bathroom. Kenpachi wrapped his arm around his sleeping woman, he could hear her soft breaths as she slept and it made him smile seeing her look so peaceful with her soft features completely relaxed.

He'd finally allowed himself to admit how much she meant to him long ago and slowly he was finding it easier to let her know more about how he was feeling in certain moments, like when he admitted he worried for her safety. Kenpachi knew what it was like to live within the Soul Society and over the many years he had been a captain he had seen many wars. Linake was getting stronger, but it didn't seem to stifle his worry of her being harmed in some way.

Kenpachi shook the thoughts from his mind willing himself to think of something else and usually he could manage. Lately he had only one thing on his mind and that was to make her his wife publically and within the laws of the Soul Society. Something he never imagined would ever happen for him. He was about to become a married man, he was about to have the one thing he had told himself he would never have, the beginning of his own family.

Linake stirred in his arms as her eyes opened and he felt her body stretch up against him. He liked the way her soft curves pressed up against his hard body and even though they'd made such passionate love only hours ago he felt himself craving her. Kenpachi wondered if she would let him have her again so soon and decided to try as he leaned into her pressing his open mouth against the side of her exposed neck. Linake let out a soft moan as he gently nipped at the sensitive skin.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I want you." Kenpachi whispered in her ear.

"Already?" Linake asked sounding a bit surprised.

"I always want you, woman, there's not a day the goes by that I don't think of being inside you." Kenpachi admitted.

Kenpachi felt her start to roll over in the bed in order to face him and his heart tightened when she turned her soft face to him and he looked into her pretty deep blue eyes. Those eyes of hers mesmerized him every time he stared into her gaze, she didn't hide her emotions from him anymore, he could tell with one look what she was feeling, he liked it the most when her eyes filled with passion for him, growing heavy lidded, like they were now. Linake laid flat on her back as she looked up at him and smiled softy.

"What is it you like the most about it?" He heard her ask him.

Kenpachi's lips parted as he tried to think of a way to answer her without sounding like some love sick jackass. The woman had done her fair share of making him feel soft as putty in her hands. He was still a warrior and he knew that his love for the woman didn't make him any less of a man but he still wasn't completely comfortable with all of the mushy bullshit.

"You make me feel free." Kenpachi answered as he took a hold of her hand in his and lifted her arm in the air.

Kenpachi laced his fingers with hers and smiled down at her as her hand filled his palm. Linake was pretty average for a woman in height and weight but his abnormal size made him tower over her in both build and height. She seemed so fragile to him, and sometimes he worried that he may be a bit too rough with her, but Linake always knew how to let him know she enjoyed him. Kenpachi loved hearing her moan for him and feeling his woman come for him had to be the best part of making love, knowing that he gave her such pleasure filled him with masculine pride.

"I like making you come." Kenpachi blurted out.

Linake let out a half-laugh as she looked up at him.

"Is that why you always command me to?" She asked him.

His lips lifted into a playful grin as both of his beautiful eyes looked down at her.

"I'm not saying this right…" Kenpachi replied as she shook his head.

Linake pulled her hand from his and pushed herself up on her elbow, his gaze lowered to her exposed breasts and the need to kiss and tease her filled him. He loved the woman more than he ever thought was possible.

"You make me feel free too, Kenpachi." Linake whispered to him right before she captured his lips with hers.

Kenpachi lifted his hand and framed her delicate face with his palm as he pushed his tongue between her lips lazily. He found himself in the mood to take his time with her. When he felt her arms lock around his neck, he followed her lead as she pulled his body down on top of her. Linake spread her legs for him giving him complete access to her.

Kenpachi held himself up with his arms careful not to crush her with his weight as he felt her thick thighs rub up against him as their kiss deepened. Their difference in height and his large build made the position a bit awkward for him and it was one of the reasons he'd never taken her with him on top, but it seemed that was what his woman was asking him to do.

Kenpachi broke the kiss and lifted his head to look down at her. Linake tilted her head up and met his gaze.

"Is this what you want?" Kenpachi asked her as he raised his body up higher aligning his groin with her entrance.

Linake stared up at him and her lips parted seeming to remember just how large the man was. His hard body surrounded her like a cage made of ripped contoured muscle and she felt thrilled by how protected she felt. Linake loved the way his hard body pressed into her softness and even though she had to tip her head even more in order to see his handsome face she still liked the thought of him taking her like this.

"Yes." Linake answered him as she spread her hips wider for him and he felt her arms close around his ribcage.

"Are you ready?" Kenpachi asked wanting to make sure he didn't hurt her.

Kenpachi felt her raise her hands higher up on his back and he growled as she drug her nails down his muscles sending an erotic tingle down his spine. Linake watched the pleasure from her bold move spread across his chiseled features as he closed his eyes seeming to savor the sensation as he moved his hips forward and the head of his cock found her entrance.

Kenpachi opened his eyes and their gazes locked as he slowly pushed his hips forward and inch by inch he gently pushed himself inside her. He found her wet and welcoming as he thrust into her. Kenpachi was caught in the moment between them and he actually wanted to go slower with her this time. He felt her squeeze around his shaft and watched as her eyes darkened and her jaw fell open as a deep moan escaped from her lips.

"You can go harder." Linake whispered up to him as he felt her hands roam over his shoulders and down his back.

"I think I'll drive you crazy and go slow this time." she heard him reply as his hips seemed to find a different rhythm then she was used to from him.

Instead of the hard deep claiming thrusts she had come to love, his hips were moving in such an erotic grind against her body and she found that with each roll of his hips he was brushing against a very sensitive spot deep inside her. Linake couldn't hold back from him as her body grew accustomed to the new way he was making love to her and she arched her back as she lifted her hips up meeting his every thrust.

Kenpachi kept his head down, watching her facial expressions as her eyes closed and then opened again, her breathing changed from normal to quick pants mixed with her moans for him. Kenpachi smiled as she arched her back and started to grind back against him. Her need to give him as much pleasure as she took was one of the things he loved most about her.

Kenpachi felt her change the angle as she brought her legs up around his hips and locked her ankles around his lower back securing him to her as she kept thrusting her hips to meet him. He laughed softly when he felt the way her hands kept caressing him up and down his back, she'd dig her nails into him for a couple seconds every time he thrust forward hitting her G-spot.

Kenpachi could tell by the way she was wrapping her soft body around him that he was indeed driving her crazy from the slow love play between them. He arched his back up like a cat in order to bend down and kiss her. He felt her hands slide down and grip him by his biceps as she used them to lift her upper body up from the bed and she kissed him back, passionately overlapping her lips with his before she delved her tongue into his mouth.

Kenpachi had a feeling Linake was trying to tell him she needed more from him with the way she was clinging to his body trying to speed up his thrusts with her own hips. Kenpachi wasn't budging though, he kept grinding into her slowly, planning on getting her so wound up by the short deep thrusts that when he did decided to lift her up and fuck her hard like she wanted him to, it would make her body convulse from the intensity as he brought her to another mind numbing orgasm.

Kenpachi broke the kiss and straightened his back out again and Linake laid back down flat against the bed as her hands slid down his arms and squeezed his forearms. He watched her face as he continued his slow grind.

"Kenpachi, please…I need more!" Linake begged him as her love drunk eyes stared up at him.

Kenpachi grinned down at her as he decided to keep teasing her a little by only increasing his speed but not changing the position yet. Linake unlocked her ankles from around his hips and seemed to be lifting her legs up trying to change the angle herself so that he would go as deep as she was craving him too.

"I thought you wanted me on top like this?" Kenpachi teased her with his tone as he looked down at her enjoying the way her brow furrowed and her eyes rolled back as he allowed himself to pull back and plunge into her a bit more roughly.

"Yes! Please don't stop!" Linake begged him.

She heard him growl low in his throat.

"Wrap your legs around me again." Kenpachi demanded and she complied instantly.

Linake let out a surprised gasp when he used his incredible strength to roll them both over on the bed without pulling out of her. She found herself straddling his lean hips as he laid back on the bed.

"Fuck me any way you like, woman." He growled as his hands reached up cupping her breasts in his hands.

Linake laid her palms flat on his chest as she took control of him, pushing her body up and then back down over him taking him in deep and hard but she craved even more from him as she reached her hands up and grabbed him by his forearms.

"Sit up!" Linake moaned to him.

Kenpachi met her sex crazed eyes and did what she asked pushing himself up from the bed into a sitting position as he wrapped his arms around her. He laughed again enjoying the site of his woman so starved for him that she demanded him to give her his body fully. Kenpachi bucked his hips underneath her like he normally would making her body bounce on him and the deep groan that escaped from her was like music to his ears. Kenpachi pulled her up against his chest as his hands reached down and gripped a hold of her rounded ass and used it as a grip for him to lift her up and down his shaft as he thrust into her wildly.

Linake cried out for him as he increased the tempo. Kenpachi watched as her facial expressions changed from a woman being pleasured to a woman being consumed. He adjusted his hands on her as he reached between their joined bodies and the tips of his fingers spread her lips open seeking out her clit. Linake gripped his strong shoulders with her hands and like a bird seeking prey she dug her nails into his skin.

Kenpachi growled as he felt the slight sting of pain. He kept up the speed of his thrusts taking her forcefully the way she had begged him to as his fingers played with her clit seeking to fulfill her needs. He watched her as her breathing intensified from the soft pants to deep groans. Her eyes went wide and her jaw fell as her orgasm started to build inside her. Kenpachi grinned as he felt the familiar tension in her body as every muscle she had begun to contract letting him know she was almost there.

"Come hard for me, Linake." Kenpachi whispered to her as she met his gaze.

Linake stared back at him as he felt the first gentle spasms flutter around his cock.

"That's it, woman. Let go." He encouraged her even more feeling his own release start to crawl up his spine.

Her body surged forward and her arms locked around his neck, he thrust up into her maniacally as she finally let go completely. Her Core pulsed around his hard shaft pulling him in deeper literally sucking his climax from him.

"Oh fuck, yes!" Linake yelled out a bit too loud.

"Goddamn, Woman." Kenpachi groaned back as his head tipped back and started to swim as if drunk from the power of his own release.

Linake collapsed in his arms as all of the tension in her body left at once, she could still feel him pulsing inside her, finishing his climax. Linake thought that it could never get any better than it had the previous night, but she was starting to realize that with Kenpachi he had an amazing ability to make her feel like every time with him was like the first time. Kenpachi sent both her body and mind to such heightened awareness that anything he did to her was magnified to the point it sent her into a mindless lust filled haze that promised the most decadent of pleasures.

"You okay?" she heard him ask her as he ran his large hand across her back.

She'd tucked her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder as she tried to catch her breath, her mind was swimming from the endorphins that hummed inside.

"Yeah." Linake whispered back breathlessly.

"It gets better every time doesn't it?" Kenpachi asked as he lifted her sated body up from his lap allowing himself to pull out.

He heard the familiar soft moan she always gave him when he left her body and it always made him want to push right back inside her.

"It does." She agreed pressing her lips against his shoulder.

Kenpachi hadn't been fucking around when he told her she made him feel free when they made love. Before her the only thing that gave him genuine pleasure was the thrill of being locked in battle with a worthy opponent and he still craved the clang of swords and the rush of adrenaline that surged threw him when facing the possibility of death, but the woman lying in his arms had managed to give him something different to look forward to. Something that didn't cause him any pain or threat of losing his life but somehow still filled him with a sense of complete elation. He'd never known just how good being with a woman could be until he'd managed to swallow his pride and let himself see the possibilities. There was no going back for him now that the woman had managed to capture his heart so thoroughly.

Kenpachi found himself craving something even more then what he had settled for so long ago, memories of his past kept popping up at random moments as if reminding him of all the things he had gone through over the years. The most vivid being the memory of not having his own name and how he had set out to correct it by claiming the Kenpachi title.

He'd lost a lot that was important to him during the last war and even though he didn't like to be reminded of it, being with Linake somehow made it easier for him. He couldn't help but think of new possibilities now that he knew his life would never be the same without her in it and knowing that she accepted and loved him only made him want her more.

Linake was the first person, let alone woman to know him so intimately in both a mental and physical scale and as time continued to pass and they learned more from each other, his thoughts had started to venture to a scenario that seemed almost idiotic to him deep down. Kenpachi wanted a family, he wanted her to be his wife and he wanted her to give him even more still, he wanted a kid of his own.

* * *

Linake wiped the sweat from her brow as she sat on the wooden bench inside the Squad 11 practice room. Her Lieutenant had given her quite the challenge and a pretty decent workout with his sparing lesson. Ikkaku sat next to her on the bench as they both took sips of water from clay cups.

"You're starting to really get the hang of it." Ikkaku commented as they both watched their captain spar with a lower seated officer.

He was using a wooden sword but even so, the lower ranked soul didn't stand a chance as Kenpachi wailed on the poor man. His strong arms lifted in the air and rained down blows that the officer was trying his hardest to block.

Linake and Ikkaku both winced in unison as the wooden sword made contact with the officer's shoulder and shattered from the impact of the blow. The man fell to the ground with a howl of pain and neither Linake nor Ikkaku had to ask whether or not the captain had just broken the man's shoulder or not.

Kenpachi looked down at the man who laid on the wooden floor and without any hesitancy he lifted the man up by his Shihakusho, bringing him back up to his feet. The officer gripped his shoulder with his unharmed hand and tried to hold back his reaction to the pain that filled his body.

"Can you keep fighting?" Kenpachi asked him.

The lower ranked officer looked as if he wanted to cry when he shook his head at the captain.

"Then get your ass to Squad 4. When you're done being healed, pack your shit and be ready for a transfer. My woman does better than that when I spar with her." Kenpachi spat.

Ikkaku laughed lowly in his throat as he watched Kenpachi. Linake shook her head not seeing the point in embarrassing the young officer any further, but she chalked it up to being Kenpachi's way of proving a point. She could hold her own better against him then what she had witnessed, but on the other hand, Kenpachi always held back for her and she had a different kind of power then these men.

Kenpachi walked over to the bench that Linake and Ikkaku occupied and took a seat next to Linake. She turned her head and looked up at him, giving him a disapproving look.

"What?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Was that last comment really necessary?" She asked him.

Linake saw his lips lift into a half grin before he grabbed the cup in her hands and took a drink from it. He lowered the cup and turned his gaze to the men still locked in mock combat.

"He's not cut out for this squad. He's too hesitant to strike back at his opponent, so yeah, it was necessary. You know how to fight back." Kenpachi replied.

Linake shrugged her shoulders at her lover's reasoning, if that was the case then his taunt was valid in her opinion.

"We should head over to the registry office before it gets too late, if we're gonna do this." Kenpachi replied.

Ikkaku leaned forward on the bench and looked at them.

"Registry office? Does that mean you two have decided to tie the knot?" He smiled.

"Yeah." Kenpachi replied.

Ikkaku laughed.

"That's great, Captain. I'm happy for ya. Guess I'll get a bottle of sake ready for later on." Ikkaku replied.

Linake smiled at her Lieutenant's comment but she felt a little confused.

"Is that all we have to do here? Just go register for it?" She asked Kenpachi.

He leaned back on the bench allowing the wall behind him to support his back.

"Yeah. Is it different in your world?" He asked.

Linake shrugged again.

"We have to pay for the marriage license, but usually there is some kind of ceremony." She answered.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed.

"Only nobles have ceremony's here, unless a formal request is put in to the head captain." He explained to her.

"I see. Then I guess we will follow the traditions here then." Linake replied deciding not to make a fuss over the subject.

"I don't think anyone would have a problem with you having a ceremony, hell, I think the head captain would be happy about it." Ikkaku offered his opinion.

Linake couldn't help but think her Lieutenant was trying to help her by swaying Kenpachi to her side.

Kenpachi sighed heavily.

"Is that what you want, woman?" he asked her.

Linake turned her head and smiled up at him.

"Every woman dreams of her wedding day from the time she's a little girl, so yes." She answered him honestly.

She heard the rough growl that escaped from deep in his chest.

"Fine then, we'll go talk to Kyoraku." Kenpachi replied as he pushed himself up from the bench and grabbed both his captain's haori and zanpakuto.

Linake smiled as she stood up too and followed her fiancé out into the mid-morning sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Shunsui Kyoraku lifted the yellow straw hat that was shielding his face from the sun as he heard the deep rough voice of the 11th squad captain address him by his last name.

Shunsui turned his head up and looked at the giant man from his position on the ground. He'd been taking it easy this morning and decided to lay down in the grass outside the Squad 1 barracks. The small courtyard was a pretty relaxing place to rest especially underneath the Sakura tree.

"Hey there, Captain Zaraki. It sure is a pretty day out here, isn't it?" Shunsui smiled.

Kenpachi glared down at the man with his usual bored expression.

"We're getting married, she wants a ceremony." Kenpachi blurted.

Shunsui sat up from the ground and realized that Linake was standing by Kenpachi's side and he noticed the way she was looking up at her lover. She sighed before she rolled her eyes at his no nonsense behavior.

"If it's okay with you, Captain Kyoraku, I would like to be able to have a ceremony." Linake corrected.

Shunsui smiled up at Linake.

"Well now, I think a marriage ceremony is exactly what we need. I'll tell you what, I'll do you one even better. How about I marry the two of you myself?" He offered.

Linake grinned down at him.

"You would do that?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I'd be honored too, besides, I never thought this day would come for this big lug." Shunsui replied with enough confidence in himself to steal a jab at Kenpachi's expense.

Linake half laughed as she looked up at her intended. It seemed that the jab had been taken for how the head captain had meant it because she noticed the way Kenpachi's lips lifted slightly. Shunsui pushed himself up from the ground and secured his hat to the top of his head before he looked down at Linake.

"What kind of ceremony did you have in mind? Something traditional or maybe something a little more suited to the occasion?" Shunsui asked.

"I really don't know much about what would be traditional here." Linake admitted.

Shunsui smiled.

"I propose since you're not from this world, you show us a little bit of your world. What do the women wear there?" He asked.

"Well, we wear dresses. Traditionally they are white, but, I've personally never wanted a white one." She admitted.

"Hmm. Well, how about we go ahead with our normal ceremony but let you get one of these dresses from your world. That sound good?" Shunsui asked.

Linake grinned.

"Yes, I think that's a perfect compromise." She replied happily.

Shunsui smiled and looked up at Kenpachi who seemed indifferent about the subject. Shunsui's gaze drifted back to Linake and by the look he gave her she felt that he was about to say something a little mischievous.

"What do the men wear in your world?" He asked her.

Kenpachi's expression changed as his brow lifted and he turned to look at his bride to be.

Linake laughed at the thought of seeing Kenpachi dressed in any form of suit. She had to admit, he would look incredibly sexy but she knew he would be too uncomfortable.

"They wear what's called a suit, uh…pants, long sleeve shirt with a jacket over it." Linake tried to explain.

"Sounds like it would be something different." Shunsui offered.

Linake looked up at Kenpachi and she could tell by the look on his face he wasn't up for very many more changes.

"I think it would be fine if he wore his captain's haori." Linake replied.

"Really? You don't want to see him dressed up a little?" Shunsui offered.

Kenpachi let out a frustrated breath as he rolled his eyes. Linake reached out and grasped his hand in hers threading her fingers with his.

"I want you to be comfortable, so it's whatever you choose." She told Kenpachi.

He looked down at her and his gaze softened after hearing her response.

"I'll figure it out on my own then." Kenpachi replied as he ran his thumb over hers.

Shunsui let out a chuckle as he watched the two. A part of him still couldn't even imagine Kenpachi being intimate with a woman and now here he stood holding hands while planning a marriage ceremony.

"I guess all there is left to do now is get the two of you registered and pick the day. Also, you would have to take another trip back your world to get this dress you're talking about." Shunsui stated.

Linake smiled.

"I think I will ask Amaya and Rukia if they would like to come along and help." Linake replied.

Shunsui nodded.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind." The head captain replied.

"Thank you for this, Head Captain." Linake continued.

Shunsui lifted his hand and gripped her on the shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I think of you and Amaya as one of us now, Linake. I don't mind bending the rules of tradition a little for you." He replied with a soft smile.

"You two should head down to the registry office if you plan on filing today. It's going to take a couple days before it will be official." Shunsui explained.

"Couple days?" Kenpachi replied.

Shunsui shook his head reading the impatience on Kenpachi's face.

"They do more than just marriage registries, Captain Zaraki. They will have you fill out the information and have it ready for you as soon as they can, with you being, well, you, they may speed up the process a little." Shunsui smiled.

Kenpachi let himself grin at the head captain's humor and Shunsui couldn't help the pleasant surprise he felt. It wasn't too long ago that the captain of squad 11 would have just stared back at him with a cold bored expression no matter what he had said to the man. Shunsui wouldn't go as far as to say Linake was changing Kenpachi, but if he had to guess she was making him feel more comfortable as a man, and Shunsui knew one thing, if a woman knew how to make you feel like a man, you tended to want to smile a little more often.

* * *

Kenpachi and Linake walked hand in hand down the path in front of the squad 7 barracks and once she saw that they were in fact heading in the right direction she relaxed a little. It was heading for late afternoon and she didn't want the day to be wasted after trying to find the registry office for over two hours.

Linake had finally gotten so frustrated that she'd pulled Kenpachi by the arm and went and found Rukia. After visiting with the captain of Squad 13 for about twenty minutes, Rukia had pointed them in the right direction with a smile on her face.

Linake was happy that her friend had accepted their wish to have a ceremony and that Rukia had agreed to make plans on accompanying her to the human world to find a dress. Rukia had even brought up the Idea of asking Orihime Kurosaki if she would like to help, which Linake had thought was a brilliant idea. Between Rukia, Orihime and Amaya she was bound to find something decent enough to be married in.

Kenpachi looked down at Linake and squeezed her hand in his to get her attention. Linake looked up at him and her brow raised in silent question.

"When are you going to take another trip?" Kenpachi asked her.

It seemed that both of them had been thinking the same thing. Linake could tell by his apparent inpatients that marrying her was his current mission and he wasn't going to be content until that mission was completed.

"I was thinking in the next couple days." She answered honestly.

Linake could tell by the frown that spread across his face that he didn't like that plan.

"I need to give Rukia some time to prepare for it, we just took a trip a couple days ago, and I can't just expect her to walk away from her Squad." Linake explained.

Kenpachi sighed.

"Yeah, I get that." He replied as he squeezed her hand again.

"What's the rush?" Linake asked him.

Kenpachi lifted is head as the pathway opened up and he spotted the small white building with a clay roof that they had been looking for.

"Just want you to be mine is all." He replied back.

Linake smiled softly as her chest grew heavy from his admission.

"I am yours, my love. I have been for quite some time." Linake replied.

Kenpachi paused in the middle of the pathway and looked back down at her with an unexpected expression on his face.

"What? What did I say?" She asked.

Kenpachi lifted his free hand to the side of her face and leaned his tall frame down and pressed his lips over hers. Linake lifted herself up on her tip-toes and kissed back without any hesitation even though confusion still filled her. Kenpachi pulled back and she saw the emotion swimming inside his uncovered eye.

"You've never called me anything but Kenpachi before." He replied.

Linake smiled as she realized he was reacting to her referring to him as "my love" and she understood now, the big lug liked pet names.

"If it means that much to you, I'll keep doing it." Linake stated.

"Only if you want to." Kenpachi replied back as he straightened his stance and pulled her along the pathway.

Linake looked up and she sighed with another wave of relief as she too saw the building coming into view. Technically speaking to the laws of the Soul Society she would be married to Kenpachi as soon as the documentation was prepared and signed, so, she would be his wife well before the ceremony took place anyway.

Kenpachi pulled her along as he walked up to the small building. He'd never been there before so he wasn't sure what to expect or who even worked inside. He gripped the door handle with his free hand and pushed it open, ducking his head before he stepped inside. Linake stepped inside as he continued to pull her by their joined hands. She lifted her free hand and placed it on his arm before she spoke.

"I'm not going to run away, Kenpachi, you don't have to drag me." Linake complained.

Kenpachi looked down at her as he grinned. She rolled her eyes at him as he turned his attention to the two souls working behind the counter that spread across the width of the room. One of the associates was already assisting someone and the other seemed to not be paying attention to who had just walked in.

"Hey, you! You gonna work or just stand there with your thumb up your ass?" Kenpachi called out.

Both of the male employees and the male customer all looked up with slacked jaws and wide eyes as they saw Kenpachi pretty much filling the small room with his height and build.

"C…Captain Zaraki, W…What can I do for you?" the young blonde man, who had not been busy asked as he walked up to the counter, his blue eyes almost the size of dinner plates.

Linake tried not to laugh as she looked over and saw that the customer had gotten over his shock and was busy talking to the other employee again.

"Marriage Registration." Kenpachi barked his answer.

The young man looked up at him as if Kenpachi had spoken a forging language before turning his gaze to Linake. His eyes lowered even more seeing the couples hands comfortably intertwined.

"Oh…I can help you with that, I would just need you to fill out some paperwork." The young man replied.

"Let's have it then." Kenpachi demanded.

Linake squeezed his hand a little trying to indicate that he was being a bit too brash again. She didn't have to look up to know he was rolling his eyes at her as he sighed. The blonde scurried back behind the counter grabbing various papers from separate piles.

Kenpachi looked down at her with a less than enthusiastic expression. She already knew he hated filling out paperwork, it was one of the reasons why his 3rd seat, Yumichika, had taken over the task of completing the weekly reports for him. It wasn't that Kenpachi wasn't capable, he just simply didn't want to.

"I'll fill them out for us, as long as you don't glare at me when I ask you the questions." Linake offered.

"I don't glare at you, woman." He scoffed.

She looked up at him and smiled fully.

"You are right now, my love." She replied.

His brow raised and the side of his lips lifted again.

"Keep calling me that and you know exactly where you'll end up." He countered wickedly.

Linake chuckled.

"My love." She teased.

"H…Here is the paperwork I would need you to fill out, Captain Zaraki." The blonde held out the stack that looked like it was almost half an inch thick.

"You need us to fill out all of this shit?" Kenpachi asked as he took the stack from the kid and then handed it down to Linake's free hand.

She accepted the stack and inspected the first page. It was pretty basic information, name, rank, place of birth, etc. She laughed to herself when she thought of her answers to some of the questions. She was sure to be the first human to have ever gotten married to a Soul Reaper-well, other than Ichigo's parents.

"So we fill these out and give them back, how long are we looking at?" Kenpachi continued.

"Uh…I…it usually takes us anywhere from two to four days…B…But I will put a rush on this and make sure it's done as soon as possible." The young man answered.

"Be sure that you do." Kenpachi replied feeling content with the kid's answer.

Linake and Kenpachi turned around looking for someplace they could fill the paperwork out at, but the place was so small there didn't seem to be any chairs or tables.

"I saw what looked like a restaurant up ahead, we could get something to eat and I'll fill them out there?" Linake asked.

"That works." Kenpachi replied as he turned and opened the door again.

Kenpachi kept a hold of her hand but wasn't pulling her anymore as they walked a little more and came up to the small eatery. Neither Kenpachi nor Linake had really ventured to this part of the Seireitei. Linake guessed not many others did either unless they had some kind of business to take care of at the registry office.

The couple walked up the small path and Kenpachi gripped the door and let go of her hand so she could step inside before him, something she didn't even think he realized could be considered gentlemanly behavior. The host looked up from a small station that stood in the middle of the entrance and smiled at them.

"Hello, and welcome, just the two of you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kenpachi replied.

Linake gave the man a friendly smile as he gestured for them to follow him into the back of the restaurant. He led them to a table in the back corner, Linake thought it was perfect because it allowed them a bit more privacy. Kenpachi leaned down and took a seat on the built in bench closest to the wall and Linake slid in next to him, knowing if she tried to sit opposite him he would protest-he always wanted her next to him.

"Can I start you out with some tea perhaps?" The host asked.

Linake sat the stack of papers on the table top before she looked up at him.

"Yes, please, a pot of Green tea, and some Honey." She answered.

"Sake." Kenpachi replied.

"Of course." the man bowed before walking away to take care of their drink order.

"I should have brought a pen." Linake admitted as she realized it would be pretty hard to fill out paperwork without one.

"Ask the host." Kenpachi replied.

She nodded and her eyes widened as she felt his large hand cover the top of her thigh under the table. She clinched her legs together indicating that was all she would allow in public. She heard him chuckle lowly next to her as he squeezed her.

Linake turned her head and met his gaze and by the look on his face he seemed to be relaxing a little.

The host returned setting down a medium sized tea pot and a clay cup down for Linake along with a small ceramic bowl filled with fresh honey. A petite woman stood behind him holding a jug of sake and a small red ochoko for Kenpachi to sip from.

The host turned setting the jug and ochoko down on the table closer to Kenpachi.

"What else can I get started for you?" The man asked.

"Um…I think I will go with Ramen and a side of Nikuman." Linake answered.

The man bowed his head as he turned his attention to Kenpachi.

"And for you, Captain Zaraki?" He asked.

"Gyudon." He replied simply.

"Yes, Sir." The host replied.

"If it's not too much trouble, may I borrow a pen?" Linake spoke up before the man could walk away.

"Of course, no trouble at all." he replied as he reached inside his pocket and handed her his.

"Thank you." She replied, before turning her attention to the first page of the stack.

Kenpachi reached out and took a hold of the jug and poured himself a shot of sake as he watched her begin to fill out the page. He looked down and noticed the fancy way her handwriting looked. His always looked half legible and sloppy, but hers looked kind of pretty. Kenpachi lifted his gaze and noticed the way she tilted her head, her long dark auburn hair falling over her shoulder. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth in concentration as she paused to read each question carefully.

Kenpachi sipped the shot of sake down as he kept watching her. The woman was unlike any other he had ever known. He wasn't too proud to admit that when it came to brains, she had him beat, but she didn't seem to mind it. Linake was patient with him when he didn't understand something she would speak about, most of the time it being about something from her world, which he guessed wouldn't really make him dumb, just uninformed. She looked up at him with her brow furrowed and freed her bottom lip before she asked her first question.

"What's the number for the Zaraki district?" She asked.

"80." Kenpachi replied.

She nodded as she turned her head back to the paper and wrote down the number.

Kenpachi laid his hand back down over her thigh and caressed her as she continued to fill out the paperwork rather quickly. She'd already flipped two pages out and laid them in another pile and she was almost done with the third. It was still going to take her hours to finish them all, so he decided it would be better to cut her some slack. Kenpachi squeezed her thigh to get her attention and she looked up at him.

"We'll take them back with us and drop them off tomorrow. Drink your tea before it gets cold." He stated.

Linake smiled up at him.

"Are you sure? You seem to be pretty riled up about this." She replied.

Kenpachi leaned his head down and pressed his mouth over hers softly. Linake kissed back smelling and tasting the sake from his lips. When it mixed with his spicy scent and his natural taste she didn't mind it, in fact, if they could bottle Kenpachi's kisses she would drink the bottle down to the last drop.


	4. Chapter 4

:There will be strong sexual content towards the end of this chapter; intended for mature readers!:

Kenpachi held onto to Linake's hand as they made their way back from their early lunch. He knew that when the sun set his woman would want to head back up on top of the rock, as he called it. Kenpachi guessed he would go with her this time, since he wanted to spend time with her. He had yet to see the telescope thing in action, he really didn't even know what the hell the thing did.

"Linake!" an excited female voice called out to her.

Kenpachi turned his gaze and he couldn't hold back his amusement as he saw Amaya running up to them with a grin on her face. The petite blonde's cheeks were flushed red from her exertion as she closed the distance and threw her arms round Linake's shoulders.

Linake smiled wide and Kenpachi let go of her hand so that the two women could embrace. He could see that this was a moment of happiness between the two friends.

"I just heard the news! I am so happy for you two!" Amaya gushed as she stepped back.

The woman took him by surprise when she turned and wrapped her small arms around his waist and hugged him too. He awkwardly lifted his hand and patted her between her shoulders not really knowing how else to respond.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, I should have known that would make you uncomfortable." Amaya shook her head as she dropped her arms and stepped away from him.

"I just couldn't hold back my excitement. I was looking for you earlier, Linake. You said we would catch up today." Amaya rambled.

Linake chuckled at Amaya's excitement.

"I guess the news is out then?" Linake asked.

Amaya rolled her eyes.

"The head captain has been telling anyone who will listen. I just happened to be walking by Squad 1 when he was telling Nanao." Amaya answered.

Linake shook her head but she had to admit she wasn't surprised.

Amaya laughed.

"Sorry. I am having a hard time blocking you out. Yes! I want to come with you and Rukia to pick out a dress for you. I can't believe the head captain was so nice to let you mix traditions like this." Amaya replied to Linake's unspoken thoughts.

Linake half-laughed.

"It's been a while since I've had you picking my brain." Linake teased.

Amaya smiled as the two women shared Linake's intimate thoughts. Linake wasn't stupid she knew what Amaya wanted to know-How had kenpachi asked her?

Amaya's eyes widened and she turned her gaze to Kenpachi who had decided to turn from the two women. She could see his profile as he seemed to be staring out in space lost in his own thoughts. Amaya caught a glimpse of what was on his mind, but she pulled herself back not wanting to pry on him.

Amaya pulled Linake into another hug and whispered to her.

"He really does love you, Linake."

Amaya pulled back from the embrace before Linake could respond.

"Well, let me know what day you decide to take this trip so I can speak to my Captain about it. I think it will be a lot of fun!" Amaya spoke loud enough to bring Kenpachi back from his inner monologue.

"I will. I just hope I can find something decent enough." Linake replied.

What Kenpachi couldn't hear was that Linake was worried about finding something he would like her in. Amaya thought it was sweet, but she understood, if she and Sosuke were to ever marry, she too would want to look good for him.

"We will. I am sure between all of us girls we will find you something that looks amazing, plus, we could always drag Ichigo along for a males opinion." Amaya suggested.

Linake laughed at the thought.

"I think I'll pass on that last part, just us girls." Linake replied.

Amaya smiled.

"I won't keep the two of you any longer, I know you have things you to need to figure out, send a message to my squad for me once you do, okay?" Amaya asked.

"Sure thing." Linake replied.

Amaya smiled up at Kenpachi meeting his gaze before she walked in the opposite direction, back towards the squad 2 barracks.

"I can't believe she actually hugged you." Linake laughed.

Kenpachi smiled down at her and he had to admit, he'd probably looked as awkward as he'd felt. He wasn't used to having anyone be so open with affection for him. The only one he really felt comfortable touching or being touched by was Linake.

"Yeah…not a big deal." He replied as he reached for her hand again.

Linake laced her fingers back with his and the couple began the walk back to their own squad's barracks.

* * *

Linake sat reclined back on the giant futon that she and Kenpachi shared. She could hear the sound of water running in the bathroom as she propped the paperwork she had been working on for the past two hours on her knees. Her hand was starting to cramp up on her from holding the pen in her hand too tightly for so long, but she was determined to get them finished. Linake turned her head and leaned forward, she could see Kenpachi leaning down to plug the tub up and she smiled as she realized he was about to take a bath, the man loved his baths!

Linake turned her attention back to the page in front of her and continued to fill out the questions, she only had about twelve more to fill out and she would be done. Thankfully some of the pages had only required a signature for verification and that had made the process a little bit more bearable.

Kenpachi stepped back out into the bedroom and made his way over to Linake. She had been sitting in the same position for a little over two hours. He had fallen asleep next to her for about an hour and when he had woken up she had still been hard at work. Now he wanted her to come and soak in the tub with him to take her mind off of the task. Kenpachi walked over to the futon and took a seat next to her. He reached his hand out and slid it down her forearm to get her attention. She looked up at him with serious eyes.

"I only have three more pages, let me finish them, please." She stated.

"You've been at this for a while now, three pages won't matter." Kenpachi countered.

Linake let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't like stopping when I'm so close to being finished." Linake replied as she looked back down at the paper on her lap.

"I get ya. How many questions are left?" He asked as he laid down next to her.

"About 12." She replied.

"Alright, come into the bath when you're finished then." Kenpachi demanded.

Linake nodded as her brow furrowed. He could tell his interruptions weren't helping her mood and he regretted his earlier over anxious behavior. He just wanted their wedding to be official, he wanted his woman to be his, but he didn't want to see her stress herself out over the process. At least she had gotten something to eat earlier, he wouldn't have to worry about her forgetting to eat later.

Kenpachi sat up and pushed himself to his feet deciding to let the woman have her way. He could understand the satisfaction she would feel once she finished, and then her attention could be focused on him. Kenpachi stepped back into his bathing area and pulled the tie to his Shihakusho free and let the top fall from his wide shoulders, his bottoms followed. He stole another peek at Linake through the open door before he walked over to the large tub and stepped into the hot water.

Kenpachi lowered himself down and let out a sigh as he leaned back feeling the hot water go to work on his stiff muscles. The training program him and his men had been doing the past three months was a bit more grueling then the previous one. He found it funny that the new, more difficult exercises had come from his woman.

At first he had been hesitant to try them, but after she had given him a demonstration of the exercises she referred to as calisthenics. He had saw the appeal of how they would help strengthen and keep his body toned. Once he'd gotten over feeling like a jackass doing the movements he had introduced the new program to his men.

Even Ikkaku had laughed at first, thinking that simply using just your own body weight wouldn't be nearly as effective as using some form of weight, and Kenpachi would have agreed if he hadn't woken up the next day with a sore ass and thighs after only doing two sets of thirty deep squats. His woman had made a lot of small changes for him and his squad, but he found himself looking forward to hearing her suggestions on how to make it better. It made him feel closer to her and he liked the way her face lit up for him when he took the time to hear her out.

Linake let out a relieved sigh as she placed the last page down on the stack. She'd managed to get it all finished just as the sky was starting to turn pink outside. Normally she would start preparing for her nightly sky exploration up on top of Sokyoku Hill, but she was feeling a bit more warn out than usual.

Linake forced her body to lay down flat on the futon as she stretched her stiff muscles, her hand and forearm throbbed from the repetitive movement, her neck and shoulders felt stiff as a board too. Linake heard the sound of sloshing water as Kenpachi leaned forward and turned off the tap. She pushed herself up from the futon and pulled at her Shihakusho.

The thought of being wrapped up in Kenpachi's strong arms surrounded by steaming hot water was more than appealing to her as she walked inside the room. Linake found him leaning back with his eyes closed, he'd taken his eye patch off again, something he had started to feel more comfortable doing around her. Linake let both her top and bottoms fall down to the floor and then stepped out of her panties before she climbed over the side of the tub. Kenpachi opened his eyes as he felt her enter the water.

"You finished?" He asked.

"Yeah, finally." She nodded.

Kenpachi reached out and gripped her by the arm pulling her into his body. Linake smiled allowing him to envelope her in his strong arms as she sat down on his thighs and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"You look beat." Kenpachi whispered in her ear as she felt his hand rub down her back.

"I am. Will you rub me?" Linake asked him.

"Yeah, where do you need it?" Kenpachi asked her.

"My neck and shoulders." She answered.

Kenpachi lifted her up in his arms making her straddle his lap and placed her head back down on his shoulder. She felt him pull her hair out of the way before his fingers gently dug into her sore muscles. Linake groaned from the pleasure of his touch.

"Why are you so tense, woman?" He frowned, his fingers pressing into the knots that had formed in her shoulders.

Linake winced as he went to work on them for her, trying his best to help her relax.

"I think it has more to do with using the telescope than anything, I have to hunch down in order to look through that model." Linake explained.

"Why not take a chair?" Kenpachi asked her.

Linake sighed.

"I didn't feel like dragging one up there." She admitted with a half-laugh.

"I'll bring one up there for ya then. I don't remember you being tense last night though." Kenpachi countered.

Linake moaned as his fingers pressed into the sides of her neck, he could feel the tightness of her muscles start to loosen as he increased the pressure.

"I was a little stiff last night, but also preoccupied." She laughed.

Kenpachi sighed as he realized it was probably the position she had forced herself to stay in to fill out the paperwork that had made her back knot up on her. She was bad at carrying her stress in her neck and shoulders, he'd caught her many times sitting with her shoulders raised and tensed for no reason. It annoyed him, so he'd taken it upon himself to start rubbing her when he caught the habit.

"I think I'm going to stay in tonight, I'll go back to my stargazing tomorrow night." Linake stated.

Kenpachi continued to work his way from her neck down her shoulders to the middle of her back. His brow rose when he felt her turn her head and start kissing the side of his neck.

"You wanting something else now, woman?" Kenpachi teased her as he continued to rub her down.

He could hear her soft moans in his ear and it always reminded him of being inside her when he massaged her, the moans sounded the same to him.

"I'd probably be useless to you right now." Linake groaned.

Kenpachi laughed low in his throat.

"You could never be useless. I know exactly what buttons to press to get you riled up." He boasted.

Linake smiled, knowing he was right.

"I just like kissing you." Linake replied.

"I like it when you kiss me." Kenpachi growled.

Linake pushed herself up from his chest and met his gaze as he continued to massage her, his fingers pressed deeply into her lower back easing the ache. She reached up wrapping her arms around his large shoulders and raised herself on his lap, then brushed her lips across his prominent brow and down the bridge of his nose. Linake paused for a second, but then allowed herself to kiss the tip of his nose before she captured his lips with hers.

Kenpachi continued to caress his woman's back as she kissed his face, he couldn't help the way his body responded to each affectionate brush of her soft lips. There were times when he felt like he didn't deserve such a sweet woman, but, then he remembered that he didn't give a shit! Linake was his, she had made that decision the minute she'd stolen her first kiss from him, although he had to admit, kissing her was a lot more enjoyable without her flames. Kenpachi raised his hand to the sides of her face and cupped her jaw gently deepening the kiss, flicking his tongue between her lips. The woman's taste was always so sweet, like warm honey.

Kenpachi's body stirred for her as he felt the emotion behind her kiss, but he chose to ignore his arousal just this once, with every caress of her sweet lips he could feel the woman's love for him pouring out, and even though he wanted to make love with her again, he wanted her to see he was capable of showing her his love in return by forcing himself to show some patients and let her decide how far to take it this time.

Linake sighed against Kenpachi's lips before she pulled back from his kiss, she was surprised that he was holding back from his arousal, usually he would take control by now, pulling her up against him to let her know he wanted her. This time she could feel his thick erection pressing up against her, but he seemed like he was content with just letting her kiss him, almost like he was waiting for her to make the first move.

Linake drug her lips over his jawline and she heard his deep exhale of breath as she tilted her head and kissed a trail from his jaw all the way down the side of his neck down to his chest. She felt his hands slide down her back and grip her by the hips, but still, he didn't thrust up against her, instead he held himself still, like he wanted to see her next move.

Linake pushed her body backwards in the water forcing him to let go of her hips as she lowered her lips to one of his nipples and lightly flicked her tongue across. She heard another rough exhale from him as his left hand lifted and buried into her long auburn hair taking a handful, but he didn't pull. Linake took it as a sign of his enjoyment, so she continued, taking the opportunity to tease him for once, like he did to her. She figured she would let him see how it felt to be on the receiving end of his style of foreplay as she grazed over his nipple with her teeth.

Kenpachi growled low in his throat and she felt his cock twitch against her stomach. Linake lifted her gaze to him and saw his expression. His brow was furrowed as he took in deep excited breaths between his parted lips.

"Sit up on the edge of the tub for me." Linake demanded.

Kenpachi's brow lifted at her request but he let go of the grip on her hair and used his strength to lift himself up onto the edge of tub like she told him to. Linake stayed on her knees in from of him and lifted her hands running her fingertips down his taunt stomach, she leaned in and pressed her mouth over the contoured muscle and when she flicked her tongue against him she felt those muscles twitch in response. Kenpachi sucked in a breath as Linake continued to kiss a trail down his body. When she got to his lean hip she took a cue from him and bit down gently dragging her teeth across his skin.

Kenpachi chuckled lowly.

"Are you turning the tables on me, woman?" he asked.

Linake didn't lift her head or even stop to answer him, she could tell by the humor in his voice that we was enjoying her having a little bit of control over him and she knew he wasn't going to expect her next move. Linake dropped down and took his cock in her hand. She felt him pulse against her palm as he sucked in another breath.

"What are you doing?" Kenpachi asked her.

Linake leaned back and looked up at him, her dark blue gaze heavy with her own arousal, teasing a man like Kenpachi was an aphrodisiac of its own. His light green gaze met hers and she kept eye contact as she lowered her lips to the crown of his cock. She watched his brow rise as if surprised by her intent. Linake teased him a little bit more letting him feel her hot breath before flicking her tongue out and tasting him.

"Fuck, Linake…are you gonna suck me off!?" Kenpachi growled.

Linake didn't feel the need to answer his question with her voice, instead she closed her mouth over the head of his cock and began to suck him in deeply.

"Fuck, me!" Kenpachi groaned as she started to move her mouth over him taking him in deep, then pulling back to suck on just the head.

Linake felt his hands reach out for her, taking handfuls of her hair, like she would do to him when he sucked on her clit. Kenpachi's girth prevented her from being able to take as much of him as she wanted to, but Linake could see that he was still enjoying himself as she peeked up at him from under her lashes. Kenpachi was leaning forward, his dark hair spilling across his shoulder watching her suck on him. Linake felt his left hand loosen from her hair and reach down cupping the side of her face lovingly, by his actions she could tell she was succeeding in giving him a new form of pleasure, just like he did for her.

Linake lifted her hand and wrapped it around the base of his cock and began to stroke him as she continued to take in as much of him as she could with her mouth, sucking deeply. Kenpachi allowed it longer then she thought he would, Linake had a suspicion he wouldn't want her to make him come like this and he confirmed it when he reached down and gripped her by the shoulders.

"That's enough, woman, let me fuck you, now!" Kenpachi demanded.

Linake pulled away from him as he gripped her by the biceps and pulled her up from her knees. Kenpachi surprised her a little when his mouth came crashing down over hers, his tongue pushing past her lips. His kiss was deep and demanding and it felt like she had teased him to a whole new point of arousal.

Kenpachi pulled back from his kiss and stood up from the edge of tub.

"Turn around!" Kenpachi demanded, his chest heaving, breath ragged.

Linake followed his direction and turned away from him as memories from their first night together filled her mind.

Kenpachi walked her over to the edge of the tub and gently eased her down. Linake stretched her arms out in front of her gripping the side of the wooden basin, her heavy breasts pressed against the wood. She felt him run his strong rough hands down the soft skin of her back and grip her by the hips. Kenpachi lowered his right hand and spread her, pushing two of his fingers inside her and he found her soaked from her own need.

"How the fuck did teasing me get you so wet!?" Kenpachi growled at her as he pulled his fingers away abruptly.

Linake felt him take a hold of her by the hips again and in one swift motion he plunged himself inside her.

"Ugh!" Linake grunted as she felt him fill her all the way to the hilt.

"I'm about to fuck the hell out of you, woman." Kenpachi growled as he thrust his hips forward.

"Yes!" Linake moaned feeling him lose control behind her as he pushed into her deeper and faster than he ever had before.

Linake's eyes rolled as she felt his thick cock pushing against her G-spot, every time he thrust forward the crown would brush against it, sending a surge of pleasure so deep that it made her clinch her teeth and groan in response.

"Yes! Yes!" Linake panted over and over as he pounded into her.

"You better tell me if I get too rough!" Kenpachi demanded as he kept thrusting.

Linake gripped the side of the tub tighter as she encouraged him.

"Fuck me, Kenpachi!" She begged.

Linake heard him laugh low in his throat as he kept going for her, giving her what she needed, what she begged him for. Kenpachi leaned his body into her, running his hands across her back as he lost himself inside her, he'd joked about knowing all the right buttons to push, but he guessed the joke was on him this time, because the woman had done more than just push his buttons, she'd made him mindless!

"I love you, woman!" Kenpachi groaned as he brought his arm up around her waist lifting her up just enough for him to slide his other hand between her legs.

Linake groaned deeply as she felt his fingers start to tease her swollen clit, sending a rush of the most intoxicating pleasure she had ever felt. The combination of her G-spot being hit by the angle of his hips and the skillful way he played with her clit made her body start to quiver underneath him, her core clinched him hard, her hips rocked to meet his every thrust, her head tipped back as she felt the first surge of her climax building.

"I love you!" Linake moaned her reply.

Kenpachi clinched his teeth as he felt his woman clinch down on him hard, he knew the harder she clinched, the closer she was to coming for him. It was the one thing he craved more than anything, the way she molded to him intensified the friction for him, making his come rise up the base of his shaft, he would hold back for as long as it took, nothing felt better to him then when her beautiful body tightened around him, pulsing against his cock, demanding that he fill her, then and only then, would he let himself go.

"Come on, Linake…come hard for me!" Kenpachi demanded, he felt like he was about to bust, but he wouldn't let go, not until she milked it from him.

Linake sucked in a deep breath as she felt the final surge take her over, she gripped the sides of the tub harder as she felt his wild thrusts plunging into her. The head of his cock teased her G-spot one last time, forcing her body to erupt, she trembled violently as her core clinched around his cock, pulling him in deeper, seeking to give him his own satisfaction.

"Yes…yes, Kenpachi!" Linake groaned as complete euphoria washed over her.

"That's it woman, come hard!" Kenpachi encouraged, as she finally let go for him.

Kenpachi growled as he thrust into her one last time, every taunt muscle in his body pulled even tighter, his hands dug into her soft hips as his head tipped back and his eyes rolled. He felt the intense rush of his climax shoot up his spine sending a blast of white hot pleasure coursing through his groin, forcing him to spill inside her.

Kenpachi allowed himself to lean forward, pressing his chest against her back as he pulled out from inside her. He smiled as she made a soft noise indicating she had felt him leave her body. Kenpachi pressed his lips against the side of her neck, her body still laid over the side of the tub. He noticed the way her hands still held onto the edge of the wooden basin.

"Did I go too hard?" Kenpachi whispered, hoping that he hadn't hurt her.

"No! I'm just trying to catch my breath." Linake answered with a half-laugh between rough pants.

Kenpachi pushed himself up away from her, feeling like him laying on her wasn't helping her breath any better. Linake pushed herself up on shaking arms. Her orgasm had been the most intense he'd ever given her, making her head swim and left her body trembling from the rush of endorphins even after her climax had ended.

"Why are you still shaking?" Kenpachi asked her as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up off her feet into his arms then lowered them both back down into the warm water, the curves of her ass pressing against him as she sat across his lap.

Linake looked up into his soft green eyes that seemed to be filled with concern for her.

"I'm okay, my love. That was just really intense!" Linake spoke softly, her voice low and sexy.

Kenpachi allowed himself to smile down at her now that he understood, he'd succeeded in making his woman come her brains out. Her eyes looked dazed, almost as if she were drunk, her body still trembled, even though he held her close to his chest in the warm water.

"Yeah…I kinda lost myself there…" Kenpachi half-laughed.

Linake laid her head down on his chest and nuzzled against him as she smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She replied, her voice still sounding soft and low, sleepy sexy.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"So much for you being useless to me, woman. If you keep teasing me with that beautiful mouth of yours, you can expect me to lose myself more often." He growled against her ear.

Kenpachi felt her body shiver against him.

"I'll have to remember that." Linake whispered as her eyes drifted closed.

Kenpachi smiled as he watched his woman drift to sleep against him, he guessed fucking her had released all of the tension she had been carrying, because when he ran his hand over her shoulders they felt loose and relaxed. Kenpachi didn't mind that she was falling asleep on him, the woman had just given him more then he'd ever expected of her, and he loved her even more for each intimate caress of her lips.

Kenpachi gently shifted her in his arms turning her away from him, allowing her to lean back against his chest. Linake didn't even stir from the movement and it made him chuckle and pulled at his heart a little, the trust the woman gave him was unlike any other and it meant the most to him. Kenpachi decided he'd go ahead and bathe her as she slept against him as a way to give back to her for the immense pleasure she had been so kind to show him.

"I'm putty in those hands of yours, woman." Kenpachi sighed before reaching out for the soap on the side of the tub.


	5. Chapter 5

Linake awoke to the sensation of Kenpachi's rough hand rubbing down her bare back. She didn't even remember him taking her to bed and figured she must have fallen asleep on him after their intense bout of lovemaking.

"What time is it?" Lianke asked.

Kenpachi cleared his throat before he answered, his voice husky from sleep.

"Almost four in the morning." He answered.

Linake tightened her arm around his ribs rubbing her face against his chest.

"I'm sorry I passed out on you." She replied.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"Its fine, woman." He stated.

Linake pulled back from him, propping herself up on her elbow so she could look at him. Both of his light green eyes met her gaze, and she smiled when she realized he'd left his eye patch off again.

"Everything okay?" She asked, sensing something was bothering him.

"Just been thinkin'" he answered.

"Want to talk about it?" Linake offered.

Kenpachi sighed as he averted his gaze.

"So much is happening between us, I feel like you deserve some explanations." Kenpachi admitted.

Linake's brow furrowed at his statement.

"Explanations?" She repeated.

"A lot happened to me during the Quincy war, I want you to know about it." He continued.

Linake's lips parted as realization hit her—was he about to confide in her about his battle with the former Kenpachi?

Linake had to admit she had had questions about a lot of things, but always felt it was not her place to ask them. All the information she had gotten had been from a third party, Isane Kotetsu.

The Captain of Squad 4 had taken it upon herself to explain what she had been told by her previous captain, and Linake almost felt that Isane had been trying to reassure Linake that Kenpachi was still a good man, even if he had killed the previous captain of Squad 4, the first Kenpachi, Yachiru Unohana.

Linake inhaled a deep breath before she sat up in the bed, pulling the blanket over her exposed breasts.

"I'm willing to listen if you want to tell me." Linake stated.

"How much do you know about it?" Kenpachi asked her.

Linake sighed.

"Probably more than you realize." She admitted.

"Tch, is there anything about me you haven't been told about by someone else?" Kenpachi growled.

Linake pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, not wanting this to turn into some kind of unnecessary argument.

"Who did you talk to?" Kenpachi asked.

"Isane." Linake answered simply.

Kenpachi sighed heavily.

"So you already knew I killed Unohana?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake couldn't help the emotions that took her over as she watched him stare up at the ceiling, she knew it wasn't going to be easy for Kenpachi to let her in, but, he was trying, even though she feared he was only making himself angry in the process.

"I have known. Isane could only tell me what she had been told by Unohana, but, from what I understand, she wanted you to win." Linake whispered.

"Yeah…she killed me many times, then brought me back, so I could finally hear Nozarashi." Kenpachi revealed.

"Did she feel responsible for you not being able to hear Nozarashi?" Linake asked.

Kenpachi shrugged his shoulder.

"Yeah. She said fighting me the way she did the first time was her sin. That she had caused me to make myself weaker than I really was." He answered.

Linake turned her head away from him as the first tears she couldn't hold back fell down her cheeks. It was one thing to hear things from someone else, but to see the man she loved dealing with such pain on his own for so long tore at her heart. Linake knew about the first battle between Kenpachi and Unohana, she'd been told about it, it seemed that everyone around her had wanted to either warn her about Kenpachi, or ease her.

Unohana had wanted to make things right between them, she had freely done so on her own terms, and Linake would always respect the woman for that.

"I got pissed at her after she died for a while, I cared about her, I idolized her strength for so long, tried to be like her, once I surpassed her I begged her not to die. I wanted to keep fighting her, she was the only opponent who could ever make me feel fear. Made me feel truly alive." Kenpachi continued.

Linake didn't know how to respond to what he was telling her, she tried to understand from his perspective, but, the human part of her would never be able to. Why would two people who respected each other feel the need to fight to the death?—there are parts of this world I will never truly understand!

"You not gonna say anything?" Kenpachi snapped.

Linake inhaled a deep breath, trying to hide her tears from him before she replied.

"I don't know what to say." She admitted.

"Tch. I'm trying to be honest with you, Linake. So we don't have anything between us." Kenpachi countered.

Linake nodded.

"I understand that. I…I just don't know how to respond, Kenpachi." She replied.

"Why are you crying?" Kenpachi demanded.

"Because you never will…I can sense how much sadness you feel right now, I always saw the sadness behind your eyes and now I understand why it was there." Linake answered.

"I just don't dwell on what I can't change." Kenpachi retorted.

Linake gave up trying to hide her face from him and turned her gaze.

His brow furrowed and his eyes softened when he got a good look at her. Kenpachi propped himself up on his elbow and faced her.

"What we have together helps me with that sadness, Linake. I've never felt like I do when I'm around you, you make me want things I never would have thought about in the past. You're the only woman I have ever been in love with." Kenpachi admitted.

Linake sniffled as she brought her hand up to wipe at her face.

"Damn it, woman, I didn't bring this up to make you cry for me!" Kenpachi growled.

Linake met his gaze, her eyes the most serious he had ever saw them.

"Am I just supposed to ignore how I feel? Do you want me to sit here and be fake with you as you confide in me?" Linake asked with a little bit of her own bite behind her words.

Kenpachi's lips parted as he realized just how much the woman really did love him. His fear had been that she wouldn't want him after knowing about his battle with Unohana, but she had known all along, she'd already accepted it, accepted all of him, a long time ago.

"You really love me, don't you?" Kenpachi asked her.

Linake half-laughed as she rolled her eyes at him.

"No, I gave up the human world just because I like the scenery." She replied sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't turn this into an argument!" Kenpachi countered as he gripped her by the chin.

Linake met his gaze as fresh tears of frustration fell down her cheeks.

"You don't talk about Yachiru, why is that? Ikkaku and Yumichika talk about her all the time when you're not around. They tell me stories about how she would run around and terrorize everyone." Linake asked, deciding that if he wanted to bring up things from the past, she might as well force him to lay it all out on the table now.

Kenpachi closed his eyes briefly and Linake felt the wave of loss that oozed from him.

"Yachiru went back into the blade, she's a part of Nozarashi, I haven't seen her since I achieved Bankai and I probably never will." Kenpachi explained.

Linake's shoulders slumped at his admission. The way Ikkaku and Yumichika talked about her, she understood that Kenpachi had been a guardian for the girl, a father figure that had decided to protect her.

"Have you tried to communicate with her again? Like how I've been trying to communicate with my swords spirit?" Linake asked him.

Kenpachi snorted.

"I've never been very good at that kind of thing, Linake, I don't even understand all of what happened, it was all so fast, all I know is she's not around anymore and dwelling over it, being pissed off about it, crying about it, will never make it change." Kenpachi answered.

"I want to help you, Kenpachi, but, I don't think you'll allow me to." Linake replied as she looked away from him.

"You do help me, woman. I've felt more happiness in the last six months with you then I have in almost fourteen years. Do you know how fucking boring it is wanting to fight, but never having anyone worth fighting?" Kenpachi countered.

Linake shook her head.

"I know I wasn't any match for you, all you did was humor me." Linake countered.

Kenpachi allowed himself to laugh.

"I just wanted to see what you had up your sleeve, I regret hurting you, but not fighting you, I'll never regret fighting you, cause then I never would have found out that you wanted me." Kenpachi replied.

Linake sighed before meeting his gaze again.

"You're right. I would have kept my mouth shut." She admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me before that night? If you wanted me before the fight, why not just tell me?" Kenpachi asked.

It was Linake's turn to snort at him.

"Like you would have cared or even listened to me." Linake countered.

Kenpachi shook his head at her before he leaned in closer, lifting his hand to the side of her face he brushed her cheekbone with the back of his hand.

"I thought you were beautiful the night you were brought here. I still remember the way you looked up at me during that first captains meeting. Those blue eyes of yours widened, but not in fear of me, it almost looked like I excited you, even back then." Kenpachi whispered.

"You did." Linake admitted.

Kenpachi leaned forward, pressing his lips over hers, demanding that she take his kiss. Now that he'd forced himself to be open, to lay things so personal out on the table, he had been forced to see just how much they meant to each other. His woman was sweet and full of compassion, she cried for him, because he didn't feel the need too, she nurtured him, trying to help him heal with her love unconditionally- I'm one lucky bastard…

* * *

Linake stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed. She and Kenpachi had shared an early breakfast together after getting up, they had agreed that Kenpachi would go ahead with leading the drills for the day, while Linake went and dropped off the paperwork needed for their marriage license.

Linake still felt pretty raw inside after her and Kenpachi's earlier conversation, but, she felt happy that he had finally felt comfortable enough to share things with her, things she knew he hadn't even bothered to talk about with his men, or anyone else for that matter. As far as emotions went, Kenpachi was pretty simple. He said what he meant and he didn't bullshit, beating around the bush had never been his style and it was a trait Linake had come to appreciate about him.

"You okay?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake looked up and smiled softly as she met his gaze.

"Yes, I'm just still trying to process everything." She admitted.

Kenpachi averted his gaze, seeming not to know what else to say to her.

Linake crossed the room, taking it upon herself to let him know that even though she knew more about his violent past, it still didn't change the fact that she was head over heels in love with the warrior. She reached out, wrapping her arms around his hips and she pressed her face into the middle of his chest. Kenpachi raised his arms wrapping them around her waist tightly.

"You still want me, woman?" He asked her.

Linake tightened her arms around him.

"I will always want you, Kenpachi Zaraki, I'm afraid you're stuck with me!" Linake replied.

"Good." He replied.

Linake tried to pull back from him, but he wouldn't let her go. She glanced up at him, her brow rising in question.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me…" Kenpachi admitted.

Linake's brow furrowed in what looked like agitation as she took in his admission.

"I would never be afraid of you, Kenpachi! How could you ever think that?" Linake countered.

Kenpachi sighed heavily.

"I just don't want us to lose what we've started because I opened my mouth about my past." Kenpachi admitted.

"I already knew about your past, nothing has changed, and it never will. Kenpachi, I'm human, I will never understand everything about this world, there are many practices and laws here that I find to be pretty harsh, but, I have done my best to adjust to this world, I gave up the world that I was born in so that I could stay here with you. I didn't want to go back to the human world because then I couldn't be with you, do you understand?" Linake stated.

"Tch. Now that you say it like that, it kinda makes me sound like an asshole." Kenpachi retorted.

Linake sighed as she tightened her arms around his hips pressing her body against him, trying to make him feel how much she loved him, she just wanted him to feel it!

"What are you doing, woman?" Kenpachi asked.

"I'm trying to make you understand that nothing is ever going to come between us!" Linake admitted as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Kenpachi's lips parted as he felt a sensation of intense heat coming from Linake's body. He kept his gaze focused on her and he noticed the golden hue of her skin as she clung to him, she looked as if she were being illuminated from within.

"I wish you could feel it…I wish there was a way for me to show you how much I love you!" Linake whispered.

Kenpachi's jaw fell as the glow within her turned even brighter.

"I think I can see it, woman." Kenpachi replied.

Linake opened her eyes and looked back up at him, not even noticing the glow of her skin herself.

"Damn, you're beautiful!" Kenpachi complimented her.

Linake's features gave away her confusion.

"You're glowing, Linake…is this a part of your powers?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake pulled her arms from around Kenpachi's hips and when she saw her hands she realized that she had somehow tapped into the sun's energy without being directly under its rays.

"I didn't burn you did I?" she asked abruptly as she looked back up at him.

Kenpachi shook his head.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Sun energy, I normally can't use it unless I'm under its rays, I…I'm not sure why this happened?" She admitted.

"You wanted me to feel how much you love me, and I felt a shit load of warmth coming from you, but it didn't burn." Kenpachi replied.

Linake's expression turned wary.

"Are my emotions starting to affect my abilities now as well?" She asked aloud.

"Couldn't tell ya, hell, I still don't even understand your powers." Kenpachi replied honestly.

Linake sighed as she stared back down at her hand, the golden hue that had seemed to be lighting her up from within was now waning slowly, leaving her feeling full of energy, her body was no longer sore, her eyes no longer felt scratchy from her early morning tears.

"This still scares me…" Linake admitted.

Kenpachi reached his arms up and pulled her back against him.

"Don't let it scare ya! I know that you don't understand much about what it is to be a soul reaper, but, it will come. I think your fear will go away once you can hear your Zanpakuto." Kenpachi replied.

"I keep trying to listen for it, but, so far, I haven't heard anything. Tell me, Kenpachi, will it be like someone is talking to me in my head, or will I actually hear them like I can hear you?" Linake asked.

"It's in your head, woman. Nobody else will be able to hear them, unless they manifest." Kenpachi answered.

"Okay then, at least now I know what to expect, somewhat…" Linake sighed.

"Try not to overthink this, Linake, I can see that not knowing or understanding makes you scared, but, it's a part of you, and being scared of something that's a part of you is pointless, woman." Kenpachi replied.

Linake smiled softly as she decided to take his advice, if anyone knew what it was like to feel confusion over their own abilities, it would be him. At least she had a basic understanding of where her powers came from, even if they didn't make sense to her.

"I should head over to the registry office before it gets too busy." Linake stated as she tried to pull away from him again.

Kenpachi still wouldn't let go of her and when she looked up at him to see why, she could see more emotions in his gaze then she ever had before and it made her heart start to pound rapidly.

"What is it, Kenpachi?" Linake asked.

"I want everything from you, woman. Not just the pretty shit, I want you to be able to tell me anything, no matter what it is, I want to be the only one you run too when you need someone." Kenpachi stated.

Kenpachi watched as her lips lifted into a wide smile and without missing a beat, she replied.

"You are the only one I would ever run too, Kenpachi, in case you haven't noticed, you've become the reason my heart still beats."

Kenpachi's lips parted as he gazed into Linake's eyes.

"You have a way with words, woman." Kenpachi replied.

Linake smiled, sensing that her forwardness had caught him off guard, but she didn't care and she didn't see the point in trying to sugar coat how she felt, from now on she would take a cue from him and tell him straight up what was on her mind. Linake knew one thing, the man loved her, even if he didn't understand how, and she was bound and determined to love him back just as fiercely, Linake wanted to give him more than just her words, she wanted to give him her all.

"It's true. I could never imagine my life without you in it." Linake continued.

"You'll never have too, woman, I ain't going anywhere." Kenpachi replied as he adjusted his hold on her, lifting her up off her feet into his arms.

Her breasts brushed against his torso as he lifted his woman against him and the feel of her soft curves played with his senses, he loved feeling her, loved touching her. Kenpachi wasn't sure what it was about her, or why he felt the need to make sure she was happy all the time, but, he figured it would all fall into place as time went on—I love her, so, I guess that's what it means to be a man in love.

"I want to make you happy, Kenpachi." Linake whispered against his ear almost as if she could read his mind.

Kenpachi chuckled as he pressed his lips against the pulse point at the side of her neck, her soft scent surrounding him, making him forget about his responsibilities.

"You already do." Kenpachi replied as he turned his head catching her lips with his own, stealing another kiss from her before he had to put her down.

Linake held onto his shoulders as Kenpachi kissed her senseless, his firm lips so demanding as he claimed his kiss from her. If being claimed by this strong man was what she had to look forward to for the rest of her life, she hoped she lived forever!


	6. Chapter 6

Linake lifted her head as her and Kenpachi stepped out from his captain's quarters, both of them feeling better about the early morning admissions and tender emotions shared between them. Kenpachi gazed down at the woman, her skin still held a slight golden hue from her ability to pull from the sun. Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he too looked up at the sky, the sun had just begun to rise, painting the sky a deep pink.

"I'm getting stronger in more ways than one, it would seem." Linake whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kenpachi asked.

"I normally can't pull this energy until the sun is full in the sky, noon has always been the strongest time." Linake explained.

"What about the others?" Kenpachi asked, wondering if her other elemental abilities had also increased in strength.

Linake shrugged her shoulders before she replied.

"I haven't been using them during practice…" She replied.

"Why not?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake turned her head to meet his gaze and smiled softly.

"It's not Squad 11's way." She answered.

Kenpachi snorted.

"That went out the window the minute you became a seated officer. As long as you give it your all and stay one on one, its squad 11's way." Kenpachi countered.

"Death before dishonor, right?" Linake smiled.

Kenpachi grinned down at her as he shook his head.

"There you go with those words of yours…" He added.

Linake sighed.

"Wish I could take the credit for them, but their far from mine." Linake countered as she stepped forward and walked down the small wooden staircase to the dirt pathway.

Kenpachi followed her close behind and lifted his hand griping her by the bicep to get her attention. Linake glanced up at him, her brow raised in silent question. Kenpachi leaned his tall frame down, stealing another kiss from her before they went their separate ways for the day. Linake kissed back and heard the sounds of footsteps as the men began to venture out from the barracks, getting ready to gather for the mornings training session.

Kenpachi always started the day out with a run, he didn't allow anyone to use flash step or any form of power other then what their muscles could accomplish, it built up their stamina; and helped with controlling their breathing in strenuous situations.

Kenpachi pulled back as he heard his men start to whistle like excited morons; something they always did when they saw him give his woman affection. It had bothered Kenpachi at first, but after a while he had started to think of it as his men's way of encouraging his relationship with Linake; so he'd started letting them get away with it.

Linake smiled up at him before she turned away and began to walk in the direction of the registry office. Kenpachi watched her for a minute, he wanted to yell out to her to be careful, but, he held it back; not wanting his men to see that side of him. Kenpachi turned away when he saw her make it half way down the pathway, the stack of paperwork safely tucked under her arm—Be careful, Wife.

* * *

The early morning sun broke through the horizon as Linake made her way down the dirt path in front of the squad 7 barracks. If she had to guess she had been walking for an hour already, deciding that since she couldn't run with her squad, she would make herself actually walk the whole way to her destination.

Linake paused for a minute allowing herself another look up at the sky, her confusion still fresh in her mind about what had happened earlier; if her body was adjusting, becoming stronger with planetary pulls then her other abilities may very well be getting stronger as well. Linake reached her hand down, placing it over the onyx hilt of her zanpakuto.

"You're not going to talk to me today, either, are you?" Linake asked aloud, wondering what was keeping her from being able to communicate. She was nothing like her soon to be husband, she had no blocks that she knew of—so what's the deal? Why can't I hear anything?

"Good morning, Linake!" A friendly male voice called out to her making her turn her head towards the barracks to her left.

Linake smiled.

"Good morning, Captain Iba." Linake called back as she walked forward, meeting the man half way on the pathway.

"You must be on your way to the registry office, I heard the news, congratulations to you and Captain Zaraki." Iba continued.

"Yes. Thank you, that's very kind of you." Linake smiled.

Linake knew that captain Iba had once been a member of Kenpachi's squad many years before, but had transferred out to become the previous squad 7 captain's lieutenant. Linake had not been able to meet captain Komamura but she had seen what looked like giant wolf walking around with Iba on occasion.

"So, the two of you are having a ceremony, I hear. I'm more than a little surprised you were able to convince Captain Zaraki to have one." Iba stated.

Linake laughed softly at his statement.

"Surprised about the ceremony or the fact he's getting married at all?" Linake countered.

Iba allowed himself a half-laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point. Anyway, the registry office doesn't open for another half hour or so, I figured I would let you know." Iba explained.

Linake sighed heavily as her shoulders slumped; she guessed it was a good thing that she hadn't used flash step to make the trip shorter, she would have been waiting forever for someone to show up.

"You're more than welcome to wait here if you want." Iba offered.

Linake paused, wondering if she should hang around for a while, it would only take her another twenty minutes to reach the registry office and then she would be stuck twiddling her thumbs until they opened; it hadn't even donned on her that they wouldn't be open already.

"Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll head over there anyway, by the time I get there, I'll only have about ten minutes to wait." Linake replied.

"Alright then, hey, are you two going to be handing out invitations or is this going to be more private?" Iba asked.

Linake paused as she thought about the answer; she and Kenpachi hadn't even talked about who was going to be invited—would Kenpachi care if other squads witnessed their marriage?

"I…I'm really not sure." Linake admitted, feeling a bit sheepish.

Iba chuckled as he shook his head.

"Well, if you do decide to invite other squads, I'd be honored to show my support by attending." Iba replied.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to discuss it with Kenpachi and make sure we send an invitation if we decide to." Linake smiled.

Iba smiled softly as he nodded.

"I won't keep you any longer; have a nice afternoon, Mrs. Zaraki." Iba stated before turning to walk away back to his squad.

Linake felt her stomach flip as her face flushed; hearing herself being referred to as "Mrs. Zaraki" for the first time sent a rush of overwhelming happiness coursing through her; Linake felt foolish as she realized she had lost her opportunity to wish the squad 7 captain a good afternoon as well as she watched him walk inside the barracks—I was too busy standing here grinning like an idiot!

Linake turned her attention back to the pathway in front of her, sure that captain Iba had noticed her reaction to his comment and wouldn't take offense for her lack of manners; she was after all entering a whole new territory filled with many emotions—In a matter of days I will be Linake Zaraki; the wife of the most fearsome soul reaper in the soul society.

* * *

Kenpachi turned his gaze back to the pathway for what seemed like the hundredth time, his woman hadn't made it back yet and his men were half way through sparing already. Kenpachi didn't know what to make of the restless feeling and deep down he didn't like it; it seemed liked worrying about the woman was going to be an ongoing emotion when it came to Linake, something he hadn't been prepared for.

"I can take over if you want to go after her, Captain." Ikkaku spoke up, appearing next to his captain in the open doorway.

Kenpachi turned his head and looked down at his Lieutenant.

"She wanted to go alone, so I'm letting her." Kenpachi countered even though deep down he wanted to go look for her.

Ikkaku nodded before he continued.

"I really am happy for you, Captain. Just wanted you to know that…" Ikkaku stated, keeping his eyes focused forward.

Kenpachi half grinned as he snorted.

It wasn't like Ikkaku to stand there talking about his emotions, but Kenpachi guessed they'd all been acting a bit differently now that Linake was a part of their lives. Kenpachi watched his subordinate turn and walk away without another word. Ikkaku would be happy enough knowing that Kenpachi heard him out, even if he didn't say anything back. Kenpachi wasn't the type of man to stand there sharing his feelings with his men, hell, it was hard enough opening up to his woman.

Kenpachi sighed, feeling a sense of relief when he spotted Linake walking down the dirt pathway towards him with Amaya in tow—so that's what took her so long…

* * *

Linake smiled as she and Amaya made their way back towards the squad 11 barracks; talking about the upcoming trip to the human world. Amaya had caught up with Linake on her way back from the registry office, by the time she'd reached the place it had only taken about five minutes for the two associates to show up and unlock the doors. The same blonde young man from the previous day seemed to recognize who she was and hadn't wasted any time ushering her inside the building and accepting the paperwork from her.

Linake had found it a bit humorous the way the blonde had nervously looked at her and told her that the certificate for her and Kenpachi 's marriage would be top priority and he would have it personally delivered once it was finished—Linake figured she would be married by tomorrow afternoon.

"Linake?" Amaya called out to her.

"What? Sorry…"

Amaya laughed at her fiend as she rolled her eyes.

"This blonde guy you keep thinking about must have been a sight, your making me wish I would have been there to see the look on his face." Amaya chuckled.

"Oh and by the way, I don't care if Kenpachi doesn't want other squads present, I will be there regardless!" Amaya continued her brain invasion.

Linake sighed as she shook her head.

"Your abilities can be a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?" Linake countered.

Amaya shrugged her shoulder at her.

"You still love me, so it's okay." Amaya smiled.

"In all seriousness though, you're worrying too much." Amaya continued.

"What has he been thinking?" Linake asked.

Amaya shook her head.

"It's not my place to tell you, Linake." Amaya answered, knowing her friend was most likely going to cuss her out in her mind and Linake didn't fail, calling her some inventive names that only Amaya was privy to.

"Oh, that last one was interesting, Linake!" Amaya grinned.

Linake huffed as she turned down the dirt pathway with a scowl on her face; what good was it having a best friend who could read minds if she was going to be honest and respectful? Linake wanted to know!

"If you want to know so badly, why don't you stop being such a chicken and ask him yourself!" Amaya countered.

"You have it so easy, Amaya, you can read Sosuke's every thought, you don't have to guess anything, and you don't have to wonder…" Linake sighed.

"Neither do you." Amaya countered.

Linake scoffed at her friend as she rolled her eyes.

"You know as well as I do that Kenpachi will tell you how he feels, if you really want answers to questions then you need to ask him, he is about to be your husband after all." Amaya stated.

Linake frowned.

Amaya was right; she was being a chicken, so many things she had wanted to ask over the past six months but never allowed herself to ask. A lot of them had already been talked about earlier that morning and now that Linake was about to be his wife, she felt a little bit more comfortable asking some of the ones that still remained, the biggest one being; would Kenpachi want a family one day?

Amaya paused on the pathway as her and Linake turned the corner in front of the squad 11 barracks. Linake stilled and looked over at the younger woman, her brow rising in question.

"I think I'll head back to my own squad now, you should have another talk, seems like you didn't lay everything out on the table this morning." Amaya stated.

Linake sighed; remembering that Amaya heard everything that she thought about; the earlier conversation had been rather personal, but, Linake didn't blame Amaya for her power; sometimes she had no other option but to hear; especially if high emotions were connected to the thought process.

"Sorry, I'm really not trying to but in…" Amaya continued, her facial features showing her sincerity and a bit of sadness. Amaya had confided in her many times, the hindrance her abilities had on her, always hearing everything around her, knowing everyone's personal thoughts, sometimes Amaya thought of them as nothing more than a burden.

Linake smiled softly as she reached her hand up, placing it on Amaya's shoulder.

"I understand, Amaya, I know you're not doing it intentionally." Linake replied, feeling it was important to support her friend, rather than make her feel unwelcome; she had enough backlash when it came to her being involved with Sosuke Aizen.

"Took you long enough, Woman." Kenpachi stated, causing Linake to turn her head.

Linake hadn't even realized he'd walked over to them, and by the look on his face, he seemed a little agitated with her.

"The registry office wasn't open when I arrived, I had to wait, and then I ran into Amaya on the way back, so, we took our time…" Linake explained.

"I'm going to take off, I'll see you later." Amaya stated before pulling Linake into a hug.

"He was worried about you…" Amaya whispered into Linake's ear before she pulled back and smiled softly.

Linake's lips parted as she took in her friends warning; Amaya found herself playing mediator a lot when around other people, it seemed sometimes pride could get in the way and allow for misunderstandings. Amaya pulled back and smiled up at Kenpachi before turning and heading back down the pathway.

"She didn't have to run off…" Kenpachi stated, seeming to see a pattern when it came to the other woman, Amaya never stayed around him for very long.

Linake turned her attention back to him and smiled as she shrugged.

"Amaya's just trying to give us privacy." Linake replied.

Kenpachi nodded as understanding filled him. The woman could hear every thought he had, and most days his mind was filled with erotic thoughts of her best friend—something he wasn't about to apologize for either.

"You have any problems?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake smiled fully, knowing he was referring to the registry office.

"No, they let me in and assured me we were top priority, we'll probably have it by tomorrow." Linake replied.

Kenpachi smirked as he reached out for her hand and began to pull her back towards the barracks.

"Are the men almost finished sparing?" Linake asked, feeling a bit out of place.

Linake had gotten used to acting like a full-fledged member of squad 11; not given any form of special treatment. On a good day Ikkaku and Yumichika both made it a point not to baby her, coming at her like they would anyone else; the only one that held back for her was Kenpachi and with good reason. Linake still wasn't strong enough to go head to head with Kenpachi, even with her elemental powers.

"Yeah…They've been at it for almost two hours…" Kenpachi answered.

"Sorry, I guess I lost track of time." Linake offered.

"Nothing to be sorry for, you had something else to do." Kenpachi countered as he walked back inside the training room. Linake followed him closely, his hand squeezed hers seeming to understand what was on her mind as many of the men turned and smiled at her.

Linake groaned, seeing the looks on the men's faces confirmed that her days of simply being the 4th seat of squad 11 were about to be over; now she would be known as "the captain's wife."

"Might as well get used to the changes woman…" Kenpachi stated as he searched her features.

Linake's shoulders slumped showing her lack of enthusiasm for the upcoming special treatment—a simple title meant a lot in the soul society, going from 4th seat to captain's wife seemed to be a big deal even to the roughnecks that made up her squad—I swear if they start calling me "Lady" I'm kicking shins!

"What if I don't want these changes?" Linake asked.

"It might be better this way, from what you told me earlier you haven't been giving this your all. If using your powers in front of the men is what's holding you back, you won't have to worry about that anymore." Kenpachi explained.

Linake lifted her head as she frowned and looked up at Kenpachi's profile.

"Are you taking my position away from me?" Linake asked.

Kenpachi turned and looked down at her, seeing the emotion that swam in the woman's deep blue eyes.

"No. You'll still be 4th seat, and you can still come along on the runs in the mornings, but from now on you'll be training with me, one on one." Kenpachi stated.

"What brought this on? Why can't I keep training like I have been?" Linake countered, her voice rising a little too high for Kenpachi's liking.

"Lower your voice, Woman." Kenpachi ordered.

Linake scowled, not liking his command, but as the captain of the squad she knew why he didn't want her making a scene in front of his men.

"I made this decision for one reason. Your words kept coming back to me; what you said about being scared, I think that's why you won't use the elements during training." Kenpachi smirked.

Linake averted her gaze not wanting to admit anything to him; admitting she was scared of her power to a man like Kenpachi was laughable. Linake wasn't scared to protect herself if she had to, she had enough resolve to fight for her life, but when it came to her abilities, she felt out of place using them, she wanted to build her strength by fighting one on one psychically, she wanted to be more like Kenpachi.

"That's what I thought…" Kenpachi stated before dropping her hand and walking forward to address the room. The men had been sparing for two hours straight.

"Time's up!" Kenpachi called out to the room.

The sixty or so paired up men all paused, turning their gazes to their fearless leader and one by one they all nodded and made their way back to the wall to hang up the wooden swords they had been using for mock combat.

Kenpachi stood at the head of the room with his arms crossed as he watched his men walk passed him, most of them stealing a look behind him at Linake. Kenpachi wasn't stupid, the woman had given herself away in more ways than one this morning; Linake was still stuck in that helpless fearful mindset.

Kenpachi turned and faced her then, seeing the defeated expression on her face made him frown.

"What is it, woman, spit it out so I don't have to keep guessing." Kenpachi demanded.

"It's not that I'm scared to fight with my powers, Kenpachi. I have enough resolve to defend myself; I wouldn't have a problem fighting a hollow or something like that." Linake stated.

"Well I'd fucking hope not…" Kenpachi snorted.

Linake sighed as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I have a lot to learn about what's happening to me, I said I didn't use my abilities while practicing with the men; I didn't say I stopped using them completely." Linake admitted.

"If you're not using it during training, when are you practicing then?" Kenpachi asked as he walked over to her.

"I've been practicing while I stargaze every once in a while." Linake answered.

Kenpachi shook his head at her.

"Once in a while, you ever stop and think that maybe your fear is what's keeping you from hearing your Zanpakuto?" Kenpachi countered.

Linake's jaw fell as she met his gaze, telling him the answer; she hadn't thought about it at all from the looks of her. Linake lifted her hand, placing it on the hilt of her blade, her expression thoughtful as she turned away from him and walked over to the wooden bench to sit down.

Kenpachi followed her and sat down next to her lifting his left hand and placing it on her thigh as he watched the remaining members of his squad leave the room. Kenpachi had planned on sparing with her once everyone cleared the room, but he could see the timing wasn't right for it; her emotions were still a little raw from this morning and if he pushed her too hard, his woman might break.

"Captain, would you like me to dismiss the men for the day?" Ikkaku asked as he filled the doorway to the room. Yumichika pushed his way passed Ikkaku re-entering the room, a large smile plastered on his face as he made a b-line straight for Linake.

Kenpachi turned his head and gave his Lieutenant a curt nod, normally after sparing he would take it upon himself to dismiss the men after they'd lined up outside, sometimes he would go over what he observed, letting his men know what they needed to improve on, but his mind had been preoccupied today.

Kenpachi turned his attention back to Linake, but frowned when he saw his 3rd seat leaning down with his arms wrapped around her.

"I cannot even begin to explain how happy I am for you!" Yumichika gushed as he squeezed Linake even tighter.

Linake laughed as she hugged Yumichika back.

"Thank you." Linake replied.

"Have you thought about what you're going to wear for the ceremony? I would love to help you pick something out." Yumichika continued, completely ignoring the fact his captain was glaring at him.

"Actually, I'm picking something out in the human world." Linake answered.

"Oh? You're not wearing something traditional then, interesting…" Yumichika replied as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I've been given permission to pick something from my world; I'll be wearing a dress." Linake answered.

Yumichika smiled fully at the mention of a dress; Linake really wasn't the glamorous type; while she was beautiful, she never bothered with putting on makeup, or showing off skin, she was rather practical for a human woman.

"And what are you wearing, Captain?" Yumichika asked, his gaze zeroing in on Kenpachi.

Kenpachi's brow rose as he caught the gleam in Yumichika's eyes.

"Same thing I'm wearing now…" Kenpachi countered.

Yumichika scoffed.

"That won't do at all, Captain! Linake is going to look quite beautiful; you should do your best to match her!" Yumichika scolded him.

Linake laughed as she saw Kenpachi tilt his head at his subordinate; she should have known this wedding was going to bring out this side of Yumichika; he would most likely take over and play "wedding coordinator" for her and Kenpachi.

"What he's in now will be more then okay, Yumichika. Besides, the bride is usually the star of the day anyway." Linake countered, trying to help Kenpachi.

Yumichika sighed as he brought his hand up and tapped his index finger against his chin.

"What color are you wearing?" Yumichika asked her.

Linake paused.

"I…I'm not sure, I don't really know what will be available." Linake answered.

Yumichika frowned, allowing his hand to fall from his face.

"I guess I'll have to work with something neutral, although, you would look nice in red, Captain." Yumichika continued ignoring Linake's earlier comment.

Yumichika had been waiting for this to happen over the past few months, and now that he had the opportunity, he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers, everything would be beautiful, naturally; he would make sure of it!

"Tch, you can't take a hint can you?" Kenpachi countered.

"Oh, come on. Dressing up a little for Linake won't kill you, Captain." Yumichika retorted with a wave of his hand.

Linake turned her head and bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing as the two men stared each other down; Linake could see that Yumichika had made up his mind already, and Linake had a sneaking suspicion Kenpachi wouldn't be wearing his haori during the ceremony.

"Would you like to see the captain dressed up a little, Linake? If it's something you honestly don't care about then I'll drop the subject." Yumichika asked, setting Linake up with a loaded question—I'd love to see him dressed up, but he wouldn't be comfortable…

Kenpachi turned his head and caught Linake's expression, her brow was furrowed and she'd raised her left hand and started chewing on her thumbnail, something she did when she felt nervous.

"Alright Yumichika, you've made your point, I'll do it." Kenpachi caved.

Linake and Yumichika both smiled, Linake's one of surprise and Yumichika's more along the lines of triumph.

"Are you sure?" Linake asked.

Kenpachi met her gaze before he answered her.

"I'll go naked if ya want, Woman." Kenpachi grinned.

Linake allowed herself to laugh at Kenpachi's show of unexpected humor; something that was always nice to see.

Yumichika nodded before turning away from the couple, feeling rather accomplished with himself; he had a few shops to go look around in, to see if someone might be able to tailor something suitable for his captain.


	7. Chapter 7

Linake smiled as she looked back at Kenpachi climbing the zigzagging staircase back up to her perch on top of Sokyoku Hill. Like he'd promised her the other night, he was carrying a wooden fold up chair for her to use while looking through her telescope. The simple gesture showing her more of his kindness that seemed to be hidden under all of his rough edges. After Yumichika's interrogation and Kenpachi's reluctant acceptance of being dressed by his 3rd seat for their ceremony, the couple had eaten a light lunch before Kenpachi had pulled her back into their room for a well needed nap. The early morning emotional conversation seeming to have had its toll on both of them; they had slept a lot longer than planned and had woken up just in time to eat dinner with the squad. Linake had been more than surprised by Kenpachi showing interest in her hobby, telling her he wanted to come with her to see "what that telescope thing actually did."

"You can set the chair down here." Linake instructed him as the two of them made it to the top of the giant rock structure.

Kenpachi followed his woman over to the strange looking contraption she had brought back with her. Kenpachi smiled, remembering the excitement on her face when she'd lugged the box into his captain's quarters telling him how much of a "steal" it had been.

Kenpachi unfolded the wooden chair and placed it in front of the telescope that stood on a large tripod, it was still facing up towards the sky indicating that Kenpachi had been right about nobody coming up to mess with anything while she was away, her pen and notebook still laid on the ground next to the small blanket.

Linake took a seat in the chair and leaned forward looking through the eye of the contraption, seeming to test out the comfort of the chair.

"This is so much better!" Linake stated as she pulled back and looked up at him.

Kenpachi smirked as he walked around the chair and bent down picking up the notebook she had been using the previous night.

"How many more of these things are out there?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake half-laughed as she leaned forward into the telescope.

"Kind of hard for me to count, I've created a placement by starting with the first one I came across, from this location I'm seeing over thirty constellations of varying sizes, but there may be more. There are eighty-eight in the human world." Linake explained with a smile.

Kenpachi lifted his gaze and watched her as she leaned forward and squeezed her right eye shut, looking with just her left up at the sky.

"What made you want to study this anyway?" Kenpachi asked her.

Linake smiled before she leaned back in the chair and looked up at him.

"I always felt that when it came to the universe humans were rather small in comparison. From the time I was a little girl I always felt a connection to the sky. When I was younger I would climb up on the roof of the house and just watch, wondering what else was out there." Linake answered.

"You think there's life in other areas?" Kenpachi continued.

Linake shrugged her shoulder.

"It's a debated subject within the scientific community, I always thought it was rather arrogant to think humans were the only life." Linake admitted.

Kenpachi grinned.

"Guess it didn't come as much of a surprise to you when you were brought here then." Kenpachi replied.

Linake shook her head.

"No, not really. I had already considered the possibility of other dimensions existing; another thing that is highly debated in my world." Linake answered.

"I guess you can say I became a little obsessed. My decision to become an astronomer hadn't been a very popular one when it came to my family." Linake admitted.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed at the mention of her family, Linake had never talked about them to him in much detail before, reminding him that there was still a lot left unspoken between them.

"Something's been bugging me, woman…" Kenpachi started.

Linake turned her head, giving him her full attention.

"What?" She asked.

"You keep telling me you gave up your world for me; how much did you give up?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake sighed as she turned her head back to the telescope.

"Nothing really when I think about it, I've gained more than I lost." She admitted.

"What about this family of yours? Don't you want to see them again?" Kenpachi pressed.

Linake smiled as she met his gaze and lifted her hand to the side of his face.

"I hadn't seen my mom in almost ten years before I was brought here, I moved away from my family for my education, Kenpachi. I have a sister that I speak to every once in a while, but when it comes to my family, I'm afraid it's always been phone calls and e-mails. So, it's really not that big of a deal. As far as they know I'm living in another country and I started dating a soldier, which sounded like the best thing to tell them once I realized I could send e-mails from here with Rukia's help." Linake explained.

"What about your father?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"He e-mail's me every once in a while, he was never very supportive of my interests." Linake answered.

Kenpachi raised his brow at her admission, he didn't like hearing that his woman hadn't been supported and the more he heard about her so called family, the more he understood her hesitation and fear when it came to her powers.

" Tch, Asshole…" Kenpachi spat, not bothering to hide his opinion.

"Why this sudden interest in my human life anyway?" Linake asked.

Kenpachi sighed.

"Just don't want you to have any regrets, that's all." Kenpachi answered.

Linake laughed.

"It's too late for that, Kenpachi. I'm no longer just a simple human. I have too much knowledge for my world and not to mention my powers. Humans are not ready to see these types of advancements within our race and I would feel nothing but isolated if I ever went back to that world, and it doesn't have you." Linake countered.

"You'll always have me, woman. I was just thinkin' that if you wanted to see them again, I could have a Gigai made for me." Kenpachi stated.

Linake couldn't hold back her laughter at the thought of her family meeting the hardened squad 11 captain. Her family wouldn't know what to think of him.

"What's so funny?" Kenpachi countered with a scowl.

"Just trying to picture their reactions to me bringing you home." Linake admitted.

Kenpachi grinned as he leaned forward pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"You think I'd scare 'em?" Kenpachi asked her a little playfully against her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his hard body.

"You don't exactly look cuddly…" Linake answered.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"The offers there, woman." Kenpachi countered before capturing her lips for a kiss.

Linake kissed back allowing the man to hold her close to him, his thoughtfulness and concern tugging at her heart strings as she realized exactly what he was offering. Kenpachi wouldn't be comfortable trying to fit into the human world, he would stick out like a sore thumb and the first time some idiot decided to mouth off to Kenpachi it would turn into a giant mess rather quickly.

Kenpachi pulled back and smiled down at her as he cupped the side of her face.

Linake wondered if now would be the right time to bring up her own questions and she guessed her features gave her away when Kenpachi spoke.

"What's got you thinkin' so hard?"

Linake averted her gaze from him as she nibbled on her bottom lip nervously; she didn't understand why she was so scared to hear Kenpachi's answer, either he wanted kids or he didn't, it wouldn't change how much she loved him.

"Spit it out, woman. I hate it when you build shit up in your head." Kenpachi demanded as he tightened his arms around her, giving her a little shake.

"Do…Do you want a family?" Linake whispered.

Linake felt the tension in Kenpachi's body as he heard her question and at first she thought she may have upset him by asking, but she realized the tension was him pulling her tighter against his body. Kenpachi lowered his right hand spreading his palm against her lower abdomen.

"Just waiting for it to happen, woman." Kenpachi admitted.

"What if it doesn't?" Linake asked revealing her main fear; if Kenpachi wanted a child and it never happened would it cause a strain on their relationship?

"I'll be okay either way, no sense in worrying about it, Linake." Kenpachi sighed as he lowered his lips and pressed a kiss to her neck.

Linake closed her eyes allowing herself to breathe a little easier now that she had his answer, she wasn't sure how she and Kenpachi would match up biologically, with him being a soul reaper and her being human she had wondered if it were even possible to have children with him?

"Is it even possible for us?" Linake decided to ask.

Kenpachi lifted his head from her neck and laid his chin down on the top of her head as he held her to his chest lovingly.

"Don't see why not, you're in soul form here." Kenpachi answered.

"If you really wanna know, best bet is to ask Kurotsuchi." He continued.

Linake smiled at the mention of the mad man she had come to respect, if anyone could give her answers it would be Mayuri, hell, he would probably go to the lengths of offering his services if she and Kenpachi couldn't manage naturally. Linake shook her head at the thought of being subjected to such an evasive procedure.

"I'll talk to him after the ceremony then, wouldn't want to hear all the whispers about it before we're married." Linake replied.

"I'll leave it up to you, woman." Kenpachi answered.

"Feel better?" He asked.

Linake smiled as she brought her arms up around his ribcage and squeezed him tightly. If someone would have told her a year ago that her life would have taken such a massive turn she wouldn't have believed them, in a span of nine months her life had gone from introverted astronomy student to substitute soul reaper; a notion that still boggled her mind.

"Yes, I do." Linake answered.

"Good, now show me what this thing does." Kenpachi ordered as he pulled back from her.

Linake smiled before she let go of him and watched him grab the blanket from the ground next to him.

"Here, you sit in the chair." Linake offered as she accepted the blanket from him and stood up.

"I brought it up here for you." Kenpachi countered.

"I know and I thank you, but it will be easier for you to see if you sit comfortably." Linake replied.

Kenpachi stood up from his hunched position and took a seat on the chair making him eye level with her while she stood next to him.

"Lean down and take a look." Linake instructed him as she tossed the blanket over his head and shoulders.

Kenpachi listened, turning his head to the right angle he aligned his left eye with the scope and peered out at the magnified night sky. Kenpachi's lips parted as he saw the constellation above come into clear view and he understood why she said she'd always thought humans were "small" in comparison to the universe.

Kenpachi had one thought as he looked up at the sky, and knowing how the Quincy had managed to hide for so long in the outskirts of the soul society, he couldn't help but wonder—how many more enemies are lurking out there waiting to disturb the balance? And more importantly, how many of them would be strong enough to fight me?

"What do you think?" Linake asked as she lifted the blanket and peeked her head inside.

Kenpachi turned and met her gaze before he spoke.

"Makes me wonder what else is out there." Kenpachi answered honestly.

Linake's smile widened.

"Kind of puts things in a different perspective doesn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Kenpachi replied before pulling the blanket from his head and leaning back in the chair.

Linake's smile faded slowly as she got a good look at him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Kenpachi turned his gaze and met her with a serious expression.

"You wouldn't try and stop me from fighting, would you?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake stilled, feeling a little taken aback by his comment. It told her exactly were his mind had wondered when looking out at the open sky.

"No…" she answered honestly before turning her attention back to the notebook on the ground, her expression most likely showing the shift in her mood. While she would never try and stop Kenpachi from fighting, she would never like the idea.

"Hey!" Kenpachi called to her as he grabbed her by the forearm.

Linake allowed him to pull her up against him even though she just wanted the topic to change to something less depressing—I don't know what I would do if he never came back from a fight…

"Battle is a part of me, Linake." Kenpachi pressed.

Linake nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Then why are you getting upset?" Kenpachi countered.

Linake lifted her head and met his gaze.

"Don't want to lose you." Linake answered simply, knowing that her honesty may chafe him a little.

"Tch. You think so little of me, woman? I fight to win, and now that I have you, it's gonna take a lot more to bring me down." Kenpachi retorted.

"I don't think little of you, Kenpachi. I know how strong you are and I know you'll always be a warrior, I would never ask you to change for me." Linake smiled softly.

Kenpachi grinned as he reached out and grabbed her by the chin.

"With you by my side, woman, I'll never lose!" Kenpachi stated before calming her mouth with his, pulling Linake into a tight embrace.

* * *

The sound of knocking outside the room jarred Linake as she pushed herself up from the futon inside Kenpachi's captain's quarters.

"Who is it?" Linake called out before Kenpachi was able to register what was going on.

"I'm sorry to disturb you and the Captain, but, you've just received something from the registry office." Linake heard Ikkaku's rough voice from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute!" Linake called out as she looked around the room for something to put on.

She and Kenpachi had spent almost all night up on top of her perch studying the sky together, after the conversation had turned from serious to light hearted Linake had found the time spent with Kenpachi rather relaxing as she had begun to teach him basic astronomy while the two of them joked about what to name the surrounding constellations.

Kenpachi let out a loud yawn as he pushed himself up from the futon and looked over at her. Linake had stood up giving him a nice view of her curves as she put on the first thing she had found on the floor, which just happened to be the top to his Shihakusho. Kenpachi grinned as he watched her wrap the baggy fabric around her frame, his top looking more like a dress on her.

Linake smiled over at him before she walked over to the door and slid it open just enough to see Ikkaku standing there patiently holding a large envelope. Ikkaku smiled before he handed the delivery over to her.

"The men are about to start lining up for drills, Captain." Ikkaku called out to the room.

"I'll be right out!" Kenpachi barked, feeling pretty groggy from his late night with his woman.

The two of them had stayed out till dawn, by the time they'd make it back to the barracks they'd been so tired the two of them had stripped down and fell into bed. Kenpachi turned his head noticing the time—they'd managed to get a good four hour nap in at least.

Linake slid the door shut after she watched Ikkaku head back down the steps and when she turned she saw Kenpachi standing by her side, his gaze on the envelop in her hand.

"That the marriage certification?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake smiled before she ripped the white envelop open and pulled a thicker piece of paper from the inside.

"Yes." She answered as she saw the bold printed lettering across the top of the vellum that read "Certificate of Marriage."

Under the bold print were both her and Kenpachi's names in smaller print with a signature line underneath. Linake looked up at him and noticed the smile on his face.

"You wanna sign now, or wait until after we have the ceremony?" Kenpachi asked.

"Now!" Linake grinned before walking over to Kenpachi's desk and laying the vellum down on the tabletop.

Kenpachi felt a wave of pure arousal shoot up his spine as he watched his woman search for a pen—in a matter of seconds, Linake will be my wife.

"Found one!" Linake called out as she walked back over to the desk, her long auburn hair hanging down both of her shoulders, the only thing keeping him from touching her body was the tucked top of his Shihakusho—she's always so beautiful…

Kenpachi moved behind her as she bent down and signed her name on the line. The woman didn't seem to have one inkling of hesitation about marrying him which filled him with a sense of honor. Linake didn't have to accept who he was so wholeheartedly, but because she loved him she was willing to support whatever he did, even if it meant watching him fight one day.

Linake stood to her full height looking up at him with a beaming smile as she handed him the pen. Kenpachi smirked at her before he leaned down and signed his own name next to hers—and just like that, I'm a married man.

Kenpachi sat the pen down on top of the certificate before reaching out for her and lifting her up into his arms. Linake wrapped her arms around his shoulders before pressing her lips against his with a newfound happiness. Kenpachi couldn't help the way his body was responding to the situation, all this talk about having kids didn't help matters.

Linake let out a surprised gasp when Kenpachi sat her down on the top of the desk next to the marriage license they has just signed, his kiss deepening as he pulled the top to his Shihakusho she wore open and ran his rough hand across her breast intending to make love to his wife.

Kenpachi stilled as he heard the sounds of footsteps outside his captains quarters and the sounds of many hushed baritone voices.

Linake pulled back from his kiss and smiled at him.

"Sounds like the men are lining up." Linake whispered.

Kenpachi let out a rough sigh as he realized the timing for what he wanted was off, he didn't want his men waiting outside listening as he took her.

"You better be ready for me tonight, Wife." Kenpachi replied as he rubbed his thumb across her lips.

"I'll be all yours." Linake answered.

Kenpachi forced himself to back away from his wife and concentrate on something other than her exposed curves, the way she looked sitting on top of the desk with his top framing her luscious body made him growl from deep in his chest. Linake averted her gaze from him as she pulled his top closed over her breasts hiding the temptation from him before she hopped down off the tabletop.

"You gotta stay behind, woman." Kenpachi rasped as he closed his eyes trying to reel in his arousal, it wasn't like him to wait when he wanted her.

Linake paused on her way into the bathroom and smiled up at him as she heard his demand. The thought of him thinking about her all day made the promise of what was to come later that much more exciting to her.

"Okay, I'll go visit with Rukia then, see if she figured out when she can take some time off." Linake stated before walking into the bathroom.

Linake heard the sounds of Kenpachi moving around the room rather quickly, she understood that for Kenpachi it was difficult not to take her right then and now, for a minute she thought he was just going to ignore the fact his men were all gathered outside waiting to hear that they had signed and to the laws of the soul society, were now husband and wife.

Kenpachi stomped over to his wardrobe pulling the door open, he jerked a clean Shihakusho from a metal hanger and quickly tossed it on. The faster he got out of the room the quicker he could start the training for the day. Kenpachi paused as he heard Linake step out from the bathroom and he turned to look at her. She had done him a favor by getting dressed behind a closed door, but even though she was wearing one of her own Shihakusho's she still looked to damn beautiful—and she's mine!

"Are you sure you want me to hang back today? I already missed out on yesterday." Linake asked him as she walked up in front of him.

She had pulled her long auburn hair back into a ponytail in order to keep it from getting in her face, something she normally did when she went out on the runs with the squad.

Kenpachi nodded.

"I'll just end up dragging you off somewhere else…" Kenpachi admitted.

Linake half-laughed thinking he looked rather cute, why he didn't just demand that Ikkaku take over for him was beyond her, but she wasn't about to give him any ideas; waiting was something new for Kenpachi, something she never thought she would ever see from him and Linake had a feeling the reward was going to be worth the wait.

Linake walked up to him just as he secured his haori on over his massive shoulders. Kenpachi looked down at her, his one visible eye giving away his current state of arousal.

"I love you." Linake whispered up to him.

Kenpachi leaned forward again picking her up and kissing her hard one more time before he had to let her go and tend to his squad; he'd already let too much slide over the past six months, he was a captain first and foremost and a husband later, that's how it had to be. Kenpachi bent down allowing her feet to touch the floor before he pulled back from her, the taste of her sweet lips taunting him.

"I love you too, Wife." Kenpachi smirked before turning away from her and pulling the door to his quarters open.

The minute the doors opened and Kenpachi walked outside Linake heard the roar of squad 11 men as they cheered and whistled for their captain. Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. The whole lot of them was gathered outside of his quarters, with Ikkaku and Yumichika standing proudly in the front of the pack.

Linake peeked her head out of the open doorway to see what the commotion was really about and she couldn't hold back her smile once she realized they were all cheering for her and Kenpachi.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The men began to chant in unison encouraging the man they all respected to kiss his new bride.

"Tch. Come here, woman." Kenpachi demanded as he grabbed her by the waist.

"Might as well give these noisy bastards what their after." Kenpachi growled right before his mouth came crashing down over hers, his kiss deep and claiming, sending a jolt of arousal all the way down to Linake's toes.


	8. Chapter 8

: Long chapter, there will be VERY strong sexual content towards the end of this chapter! You have been warned!:

Linake paused in front of the doorway to Rukia's office inside the squad 13 barracks. It was still rather early and she wasn't sure if the captain had made it from the home she shared with her husband, Renji Abarai. Linake lifted her hand and knocked lightly on the closed pocket door, when she wasn't given an answer she realized she had come too early.

Linake turned down the narrow hallway deciding she would wait outside of the barracks for her friend; over the years her and Rukia had developed what could only be described as a natural friendship. From the moment Linake had arrived within the soul society, Rukia had always been very understanding and polite.

Linake pushed through the doors to the exit and took a look around, the sun had fully broken the horizon on her walk over to the squad 13 barracks. Linake had taken the time to walk, giving her body a chance to cool down after the scorching kiss her husband had given her.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Zaraki." Linake heard the feminine voice filled with humor call out to her.

Linake smiled as she felt her stomach do a mini-flip at once again being addressed in that manner.

"Thanks! Good morning, Rukia." Linake replied.

"Good Morning. What brings you all the way over here on your wedding day?" Rukia smirked.

"Well, it's technically not my wedding day until the ceremony." Linake replied.

"Oh, I see. Well, its good timing, I was going to have a message sent to you, I've made some arrangements and now I can take tomorrow off, If that's good for you." Rukia explained.

Linake smiled fully.

"That's perfect. I should have a message sent to Amaya as soon as I can, that way she can talk with Captain Soifon." Linake explained.

"I'll have one of my officers take one over to her, since you're here, you might as well come inside and have some tea." Rukia offered before stepping forward and pushing through the doors to the barracks.

"Alright then." Linake replied as she followed.

"So, how is Captain Zaraki reacting to being a married man?" Rukia asked with a raise of a dark brow.

The gleam in her deep violet gaze seemed almost teasing.

Linake half-laughed.

"About as I expected, I've graduated from "woman" to "wife." Linake joked.

Rukia chuckled as she turned the corner and pushed the pocket door to her office open.

"I have to admit, seeing him with you these past couple months has been pretty amusing." Rukia commented as she walked over to a small kitchenette and began to prepare a pot of tea for the two of them.

"I can get that for you, if you want." Linake stated.

Rukia raised her brow as she turned to Linake.

"I can make a pot of tea for me and a friend, just because I'm wearing my haori doesn't mean you have to act any differently around me. Take a seat, you look kind of tired." Rukia replied.

"Alright then." Linake sighed before walking over to one of the chairs that sat in front of Rukia's desk.

"I'm sorry to spring another trip on you so soon." Linake started.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss the look on Ichigo's face for anything once he hears you and Zaraki are married!" Rukia laughed.

Linake smiled softly at the mention of Ichigo, she had only been around him a few times, but during those times she felt a weird sense of understanding come from him; like he knew what it was like to be the odd man out.

"I'm sure it's going to come as a surprise for him." Linake replied.

Rukia turned from the small counter, holding the freshly steeped pot of tea by the handle with her right hand, in her left she held two clay cups by their rims as she walked over to her captain's desk. Linake took the liberty of sliding over some paper work in order for Rukia to set down the hot pot of tea.

"Thanks." Rukia stated absentmindedly before continuing.

"So, do you have any idea what style of dress you want? I've seen some pretty extravagant styles in some of those shops in the human world."

Linake smiled softly as Rukia gracefully walked back over to the small counter in order to grab a small ceramic bowl of honey.

"I'm not sure, I know I don't want anything white, I think I'm leaning more towards something simple really." Linake answered.

"Hmm…Simple sounds kind of boring, Linake. You're marrying Kenpachi Zaraki, you should go with something a little bolder." Rukia countered.

Linake raised her brow as Rukia poured them both cups of tea.

"What do you mean by bold? I really wouldn't know what classifies as bold here in the soul society." Linake admitted.

Rukia grinned before she turned and leaned back against her desk, bringing the steaming cup of tea to her lips, she looked over at Linake over the rim as she sipped.

"I think you would look good with something a little more formfitting, maybe even something backless." Rukia admitted.

Linake paused as she lifted her own cup of tea, about to take a drink.

"Wouldn't that be a bit too much here? I mean, the traditional garments aren't very revealing at all." Linake replied.

"That was kind of my point, you and Captain Zaraki are the farthest things from traditional and I think he would appreciate seeing a more feminine side of you. I'm not saying it needs to be tasteless, you can still look elegant with your back being bare." Rukia countered.

"Hmm. I'll have to think about that." Linake smiled softly before taking a sip of her tea.

Rukia tilted her head as she studied Linake, it was strange, she seemed like she was happy, but it was almost like her mind was somewhere else.

"You seem a little out of it, is there something else bugging you?" Rukia asked before taking another sip of tea.

Linake sighed.

"How bad does childbirth hurt?" Linake asked abruptly.

Rukia sputtered as the sip of tea she'd just taken spirted from her mouth. Linake winced as she heard her friend begin to cough as if she'd accidently inhaled her tea instead of drinking it.

"Sorry…" Linake offered, realizing her question had probably done more than catch Rukia off guard.

Rukia held her small hand to her chest as she regained her bearings.

"A…Are you expecting?" Ruika breathed.

Linake shrugged her shoulders, to be honest she really didn't know, her body hadn't been the same since her soul reaper powers had awakened.

"I don't think I am, I really wasn't sure if it were possible. I plan to talk with Captain Kurotsuchi after the ceremony is over." Linake admitted.

Rukia sat the clay cup of tea down on the tabletop of her desk before walking around and falling into her chair.

"I gotta sit after that one…" Rukia chuckled.

"Sorry..." Linake repeated.

Rukia shook her head, while the question hadn't been what she was expecting, when she really thought about it, Captain Zaraki had already proven he was capable of being a father a long time ago with how he'd looked after Yachiru for all those years.

"I'm guessing you and Captain Zaraki have talked about it already?" Rukia asked.

Linake nodded.

"We have."

"Man, this all seems so surreal sometimes..." Rukia admitted.

"I know what you mean…" Linake answered, referring to her humanity.

"I really didn't have enough time to feel much pain when I gave birth to Ichika. By the time I got to squad 4 I was already pretty much at the finish line. Ichika was only a little over six pounds, luckily, or I could have been in trouble with my small frame." Rukia smiled.

Linake nodded, feeling a bit out of place, the whole situation was new to her, she had been so immersed in her education that she'd never once considered getting married and having children, it seemed spending six hours perched on top of a roof wasn't very appealing to the men in her world, but for some strange reason; Kenpachi seemed to enjoy it.

"I'm sure you won't have anything to worry about when that time comes, Linake. I understand that the thought brings up a lot of questions, a lot of worries, but, Isane took very good care of me while I was pregnant, and I know she would with you as well." Rukia smiled.

"Thanks, Rukia." Linake replied with a smile of her own.

"Captain Kuchiki. I am sorry to disturb you, but the squad is ready for your daily instructions."

Both Rukia and Linake looked up at the man standing in the doorway, a lower seated officer who had most likely been sent to alert the captain of squad 13.

"Thank you, I'll be right out." Rukia answered before turning back to Linake.

"Duty calls." Rukia sighed.

Linake nodded.

"You should probably head back to your barracks and get some more rest, you look like you could use it. I'll have that message delivered to Amaya for you." Rukia offered.

"Yeah, too many hours spent stargazing." Linake smiled, feeling the fatigue Rukia seemed to be able to see.

"I'll have a note sent to you once I hear back from Amaya, things will go a whole lot faster if the messages are sent by a captain." Rukia smiled.

"Alright then, I guess that settles it." Linake replied as she stood from the chair and placed her cup in the small sink before walking back outside with Rukia.

The two exchanged a quick hug goodbye before Linake decided to take Rukia's advice and head back to her barracks for a nice long nap.

* * *

Kenpachi turned his gaze to the clock for the third time in twenty minutes, it was well into the afternoon, almost two, and he couldn't seem to get his mind off of Linake. Kenpachi let out a grunt before he forced himself to look forward at his squad, the whole lot of them currently locked in mock combat.

While the run this morning had helped take the edge off of Kenpachi's ever pressing arousal, every time he allowed his mind to wonder, he would think of Linake's pale skin, the feel of her soft lips, the way her pretty long hair fell over her shoulders, and he got himself all riled up all over again, making him impatient.

"Captain, Zaraki?" Yumichika called pulling him from his inner thoughts.

"What?" Kenpachi spat as he turned his head to his 3rd seat.

"I've taken the liberty to set up a celebratory dinner for tonight, I hope you don't mind, Captain, I wanted to surprise Linake." Yumichika explained.

Kenpachi frowned down at his subordinate—a dinner? Now I have to wait even longer to have her to myself?

"I can cancel it if you wish; I just wanted to give Linake something special, I had planned on taking her to get something beautiful to wear." Yumichika sighed.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he heard Yumichika's explanation, his woman had been living among a squad full of men for six months and she never complained about a damn thing, not even the whistles from the morons.

"Alright then, where's this dinner at?" Kenpachi asked.

"It will be here, Captain, I've ordered the food, but figured it would be best to keep the men close to their barracks, I am sure a lot of Sake is about to be consumed." Yumichika answered.

Kenpachi nodded.

"Good thinkin', you're dismissed, do whatever you wanna do for Linake." Kenpachi answered.

"Thank you, Captain." Yumichika replied before heading to the exit of the practice room, he needed to make a quick stop to his room in order to change before taking the Lady of squad 11 out for an afternoon of pampering.

* * *

"I really don't need this special treatment, Yumichika. I'm already getting more than most with the ceremony." Linake protested as Yumichika pulled her along the pathway by her wrist; Linake had been sleeping when Yumichika had arrived at his captain's quarters. The 3rd seat hadn't expected he would have to force the woman to shop for something—she seems to be made for squad 11 in more ways than one!

"Don't be ridiculous, Linake, this is a special occasion. A day I never thought I would ever get the pleasure of witnessing." Yumichika admitted a bit tersely.

Linake sighed as she fell in line, allowing Yumichika to pull her down the path in front of the main shopping district. As the two of them made their way to a popular clothing shop Linake noticed the looks from the other soul reapers as they went by.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Zaraki!" Linake heard being called out to her as she passed by a group of lower seated squad 9 members.

"Thank you!" Linake replied back but wasn't able to stop due to Yumichika.

Linake huffed as Yumichika turned abruptly, pulling her with him as he entered one of the shops he frequented.

"We'll be able to find something in here, I am sure of it." Yumichika stated as he finally let go of Linake's wrist.

"Ah, back so soon, 3rd seat Ayasegawa?" The shop keeper smiled from behind the counter.

Linake turned her head to the 3rd seat, her brow rising in question at the comment, had Yumichika already made plans to dress Kenpachi for the ceremony?

"You must be the blushing bride I've heard so much about." The older woman smiled.

"To think that the brute of squad 11 managed to land himself such a looker!" The woman continued as she stepped from behind the counter.

Linake smiled softly at the woman, a little taken aback by the comment on her appearance; Linake didn't feel like anything special most days.

"Yes, she is rather beautiful." Yumichika agreed as he tucked a loose strand of Linake's hair behind her ear.

"I am thinking something in light green, to bring out the color of her hair." Yumichika continued as he turned to face the shopkeeper.

"Ah, an excellent eye as always, 3rd seat Ayasegawa." The woman smiled.

Linake felt her cheeks flush as the two stared at her as if she were somehow equivalent to a goddess all of a sudden—I mean really, since when did everyone think she was so beautiful?

"You have a glow to your skin, child, something I can't put my finger on…" The shop keeper stated.

Yumichika's gaze narrowed at Linake seeming to be studying her closely.

"Now that you mention it, her hair and skin do look a bit different." He stated.

"Have you been using something new to bathe with?" Yumichika asked.

Linake shook her head at him, not about to tell him she used the same simple soap as Kenpachi.

"Hmm, I guess it's something natural then." Yumichika replied with a shrug of his shoulder.

"I have a few kimono's in shades of green, bring her into the back and we will find her something suitable to wear for the celebration." The shop keeper stated with a smile.

"Excellent." Yumichika replied as he reached out for Linake's wrist and once again, she found herself being dragged by her 3rd seat.

* * *

Kenpachi frowned while he sat at the large table that had been moved outside in the small courtyard outside of the squad 11 barracks. It seemed that Yumichika had put a lot of the lower seated officers to work for him while he concentrated on making the day special for Linake—what the hell is taking them so long? It's already six!

Kenpachi crossed his arms over his wide chest as Ikkaku walked over to him, the food was in the process of being delivered from the restaurant Yumichika had ordered from, no doubt putting the cost on the squads account verses his own personal one, but that didn't bother Kenpachi really, the whole squad was enjoying the food and Sake anyway.

"Looks like Yumichika went a little overboard with this…" Ikkaku sighed.

Kenpachi smirked as he met Ikkaku's gaze.

"When doesn't he?" Kenpachi countered, not caring about the amount of food that was being laid on the many tables that had been moved outside; he knew the men would finish it all.

"He sure is taking his sweet time…" Kenpachi growled, feeling frustrated; since Yumichika had stolen his wife from him for the day, Kenpachi had taken his afternoon nap by himself, the lingering scent of Linake left on the pillows driving him crazy in the process—I don't like it when she's not by my side!

* * *

"Yumichika…a…are you sure this isn't too much? I don't think Kenpachi is going to like this!" Linake asked as her and Yumichika walked down the remaining pathway to the squad 11 barracks.

"Why wouldn't the captain like it? You look fantastic, naturally, I picked it for you!" Yumichika countered.

Linake chewed on her bottom lip as hesitation filled her, she felt more than uncomfortable. Yumichika had splurged on her, buying her a pale green silk kimono with light purple floral accents and sandals to match. While the fabric covered her, it was so thin it felt like she was walking around naked. The pale green material hugged her frame, leaving little to the imagination when it came to the shape of her curves. The top hugged her shoulders, leaving them exposed, while the sash at her waist synched her in, perking her breasts up.

"I think it might be too revealing to wear around the men…" Linake tried to explain her worry.

Yumichika scoffed as he waved his hand at her.

"The men will be fine, if anything it will make them even more envious of the captain, not only because of his strength but also because he has such a beauty as you for a wife." Yumichika stated with confidence.

Linake paused on the pathway just as they rounded the corner, her heart pounding from both excitement and worry; she expected Kenpachi to make love with her again tonight; but showing up in an outfit like this to a dinner made her feel like she was just teasing her husband.

Yumichika stopped a couple steps ahead of her, his brow furrowed in apparent agitation.

"Think of yourself as a gift, Linake, a gift the captain will have a lot of fun unwrapping." Yumichika stated.

Linake's brow lifted as she met Yumichika's gaze—more like toss over his shoulder! Linake inhaled a deep breath as she placed her palm to her quivering stomach; she was so nervous she didn't think she would be able to even eat any of the food she could see being placed in front of Kenpachi. She saw him sitting at the head table with his arms crossed in front of him, talking to Ikkaku—he already looks agitated, what if this just makes him mad?

"Linake, do you really want me to drag you, because I will." Yumichika threatened.

"No!" Linake snapped before she squared her shoulders, allowing her posture to give off a sense of confidence she truly did not feel.

"That's more like it!" Yumichika smiled—she needs to build up her confidence, in both battle and in life.

"Tch, it's about time!" Kenpachi snapped at his 3rd seat as he appeared on the pathway.

"Sorry, Captain, It seems your wife felt a little…shy." Yumichika replied aloud making Linake's cheeks flush—did he really have to say that out loud!?

Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he leaned to the side trying to get a look at Linake—why the hell would she be shy?

Yumichika sidestepped, no longer blocking the beautiful woman behind him and smiled in silent triumph as he witnessed his captain's lips part.

Kenpachi let out a deep grunt as he took in Linake's appearance. Her long Auburn hair was twisted up on the top of her head in a form of bun, her bangs framing her face, her skin looked luminous, like she was somehow glowing; making him wonder if she'd pulled in more energy from the sun earlier.

Kenpachi's mouth went a little dry as his gaze lowered; the tops of her breasts were visible and it made his brow furrow a little, not really liking his men having such a view of his woman; but he couldn't deny that she did look beautiful in the pale green kimono, the color highlighting her pale skin and the red undertones of her hair.

Kenpachi felt his body responding to Linake as she took a few steps forward and his gaze zeroed in on her legs as the slit on the side of the kimono opened a little, showing off her toned calf. Kenpachi lowered his arms from his chest as he adjusted the way he was sitting; he'd already been starving to make love to her as it was and now he was sitting out in the open in front of his whole squad, fighting the urge to stand up and toss her over his shoulder.

Linake kept her gaze forward, trying to decipher Kenpachi's reaction to the way she was dressed; her stomach was in knots and she felt a flutter of panic fill her as his brow furrowed when his gaze fell to her breasts—I knew he wasn't going to like it! Linake allowed her shoulders to slump a little right as she came to Kenpachi's side, Ikkaku managed to gain his bearings long enough to step aside for her and she took a seat next to Kenpachi on the bench in front of the table.

"I'm sorry! I told Yumichika you wouldn't want to see me like this." Linake whispered as she looked around at the men, feeling a little too exposed—so much for wearing something bold during the ceremony.

"Tch, the hell you talking about?" Kenpachi countered as he raised his arm and wrapped it around her bare shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"I'm showing too much." Linake replied.

Kenpachi leaned down, pressing his lips against her ear.

"As long as it was for me; I don't care. You look beautiful, Linake." He whispered.

Linake let out a deep breath, feeling the knots in her stomach start to untie a little bit.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

Kenpachi chuckled against her ear playfully.

"You really thought I didn't like it?" He asked.

Linake shrugged her shoulders as she turned her attention to the tables around them, all the men of the squad stealing glances over at them in-between shots of Sake.

Kenpachi lifted his right arm from her shoulders, gently gripping the back of her neck Kenpachi used it to tip her head back enough to meet his gaze. Linake's lips parted at the show of outright dominance in front of the squad; normally Kenpachi only touched her like that in private.

"As soon as this shit's over with, I'm fucking the hell out of you, Wife." Kenpachi promised.

Linake felt her stomach quiver and her breath hitch from his words; the look in his eye seemed different to her somehow, almost as if he'd been holding something back from her all these months and tonight promised something a little different—could it be because I'm his wife now? Does that turn him on even more?

Kenpachi leaned forward, pressing his mouth over hers hard. Linake kissed back allowing her husband to show his claim over her in public, she decided she wouldn't allow her state of dress to bother her anymore; Kenpachi had a point, all these men knew who she was dressed up for.

Kenpachi pulled back from Linake's lips as he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly as if to get his attention. When he turned his head he saw Yumichika standing in the middle of the tables, now that the whole squad had gathered it looked like his 3rd seat was about to make a speech or something.

"I'd like to make a toast, to the happy couple and to the day we all never thought would ever come. Congratulations, to the captain and his lady." Yumichika stated before tipping back a shot of Sake.

A roar of masculine voices yelled out in unison.

"To the captain and his lady!"

Linake couldn't help the slight blush that spread across her face, or the urge to kick Yumichika in the shin, gone were the days of merrily just being a member of the squad that could fade into the background, now, she was "Lady Zaraki."

"I thought only noble women were referred to as "Lady." Linake stated as Kenpachi handed her a small red ochoko filled half way with Sake.

Linake scrunched her nose at him; she never had cared much for drinking.

"When someone toasts you, you drink, woman." Kenpachi insisted.

Linake met his gaze and nodded accepting the small shot and tipped it back.

"Gah! I don't know how all of you drink this stuff like its water." Linake stated as she reached for the cup of tea that had been placed on the table for her by someone previously; it seemed Yumichika had thought of everything.

"It ain't that bad." Kenpachi countered with a chuckle.

"The answer to your question is, yes, only noble women are publically referred to as "Lady" here." Kenpachi answered.

Linake's brow furrowed.

"Then why did Yumichika just say that?" Linake asked.

Kenpachi shrugged his massive shoulders as he smirked.

"Maybe in his eyes you're worthy of the title…" Kenpachi countered.

Linake dropped her head, staring down at the table top in front of her. Kenpachi had already begun helping himself to the food that had been laid out, seeming to have more than one kind of appetite.

"Eat, wife." Kenpachi growled at her.

Linake nodded before picking up the pair of chopsticks in front of the small plate in front of her and helping herself to some steamed dumplings from the larger platter. Kenpachi reached his hand down and placed his palm over the thigh, like he had the other day at the restaurant. Linake was beginning to see a pattern with Kenpachi; he couldn't go more than ten minutes without touching her it seemed.

"Rukia and Amaya are both free tomorrow, so, I'll be leaving for the human world in the morning." Linake stated.

Kenpachi tightened the grip on her thigh as he heard her.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Kenpachi asked.

"It shouldn't be too long; we're leaving around ten, so I should be back no later than dinner time." Linake answered.

Kenpachi let out a rough sigh as he looked over at her; he didn't like it when his woman went back to her world; he always got a feeling of unease, like maybe she wouldn't want to come back one day, not that he would let her, he'd force his way through the Senkaimon and find her eventually, then he'd throw her over his shoulder and bring her back to where she really belonged!

"Alright then." Kenpachi replied.

"There's something else…a lot of other squad members are asking me if we're going to be inviting them to the ceremony, I wasn't sure what to tell them." Linake admitted.

"Tell 'em whatever you want." Kenpachi answered.

"You don't mind them being there then?" Linake asked.

"Tch, why the hell would I mind?" Kenpachi countered.

Linake shrugged her shoulders at him before turning her attention back to the food in front of her; now that her nerves had been eased, she was actually starving again. Kenpachi leaned into Linake then, pressing his lips against the side of her jaw, showing her a little bit of tenderness unexpectedly.

"You forgot to eat again, didn't you?" Kenpachi asked her.

"No. I was asleep until Yumichika came and got me, I didn't have time to eat." Linake answered.

"Well eat as much as you need now, you're gonna need your strength." Kenpachi smirked.

Linake's lips parted as she looked up at his profile; something really was different, but Linake wasn't about to question it, deep down, she liked it.

Kenpachi's patience was being pushed to its limit as he waited for Linake to get enough to eat before he drug her back to their room. Kenpachi had every intention of giving his wife as much pleasure as he could tonight; he'd had all day to think about what he wanted to do, how he wanted to touch her, what he wanted to hear her say.

"You ready yet, woman?" Kenpachi growled at her as he turned his body to stand from the bench. Linake looked up from her plate and smiled at him as she nodded. Kenpachi stood to his full height and held his hand out, helping her up from the bench. Kenpachi stole a glance around at his squad members, they all seemed to be content with stuffing their faces and were too busy to notice him and Linake sneak off.

Kenpachi took a hold of Linake's hand and helped her up before they walked away from the men towards their room; Kenpachi grinned as he got a nice view of Linake's ass in the kimono—I can't believe the woman thought I wouldn't like it. Kenpachi followed his woman closely, so close he was sure she could feel the heat from his body as he walked behind her.

Linake's breath began to quicken as she walked with Kenpachi, she knew it was silly, but she felt a little nervous about making love with him again, she knew he would never hurt her but she had a feeling he was about to keep his earlier promise; she was about to be fucked, and from the looks of him, very hard.

Linake made it to the small staircase to Kenpachi's captain's quarters and climbed up quickly, Kenpachi following right behind her. Linake pulled the door open to the room then, her own excitement getting the better of her as her arousal began to pool inside her just from sheer anticipation. Linake stepped inside and kicked off her sandals at the door as Kenpachi closed and locked the door behind him.

Linake watched him as he slipped out of his sandals and bent to remove his socks, tossing them down on the floor carelessly before walking over to her. She had expected him to lift her up and kiss her, but instead, Kenpachi reached out grabbing her by the forearm and spun her body around and lifted her by the hips against his erection.

Linake gasped as she felt him pressing against her, his cock the hardest she had ever felt it.

Linake groaned and clinched her thighs together.

"Are you wet for me?" Kenpachi growled.

Linake's breathe hitched in her throat when she heard his rough voice behind her.

"Come on, woman, you're my wife now, tell me." Kenpachi urged her with a thrust of his hips against her.

"Yes!" Linake admitted.

"You want me to fuck you?" Kenpachi asked before he bent down and closed his mouth over her neck dragging his teeth across the sensitive skin.

Linake couldn't deny the feelings building up inside her; Kenpachi was being much more dominate with her now that they'd signed the marriage license. She couldn't deny that his dominance had always turned her on, she wasn't going to fight it; she wanted her husband!

Kenpachi chuckled lowly.

"Don't be shy, Wife. Tell me you want me." Kenpachi encouraged.

Kenpachi lifted his hand and grabbed at the top of her Kimono, sliding his hand inside, gripping her left breast in his large palm, he squeezed her roughly.

Linake let out a low moan as his touch sent chills of arousal across her body. She loved the way it felt to be touched by him and she did want him, but she couldn't seem to find her voice.

"You better answer me, or maybe I won't let you come this time, I'll keep fucking you all night, but I'll back off right before you get there." Kenpachi growled.

"Yes!" Linake groaned.

She felt his teeth lock on the sensitive lobe of her ear and pull across.

"Yes, What?" Kenpachi demanded.

Linake understood now, he wanted to hear her say the words.

"I want you to fuck me, Kenpachi!" Linake whispered breathlessly.

Kenpachi pulled back and gripped her by the shoulders twisting her body to face him and lifted her up into his arms. Linake locked her eyes on his intense green gaze while he walked her over to his desk and sat her on top of the hardwood, the same spot they'd signed at earlier.

"I don't plan on being very gentle; I need to fuck you hard, so if you need me to suck that sweet clit, you better tell me now." Kenpachi growled as he reached and untied the sash of her Kimono.

The top fell into a pool in her lap revealing her breasts to him. Her pale pink nipples were hardened peaks already without him even having to touch them. Kenpachi grinned down at her with pure male satisfaction as she stared up at him in awe.

"I think I'm ready." Linake replied.

"You think?" Kenpachi countered as he kept grinning, pulling her Kimono from her arms.

Kenpachi looked at her as he untied the knot that held his Shihakusho in place. In a matter of seconds with one shrug of his massive shoulders and a flick of the wrist he stood naked before her, removing both his Haori and Shihakusho, his hard contoured muscular body moved closer to her as he reached out for the chair to his desk and he sat down in front of her.

Linake was eye level with him now. Kenpachi reached his hands out and gripped her by the inner thighs, pulling her to the edge of the desk and ripped her panties from her hips.

"I think I'll make sure." Kenpachi smirked as he kept his gaze locked on hers, tossing the torn fabric aside before leaning his head between her legs.

Linake's body jerked when she felt his hot tongue find the tip of her swollen clit, he teased her with short licks for a couple minutes before he sucked her into his mouth fully, the suction mixed with the exquisite skill of his tongue forced her to cry out from the pleasure, her body felt so sensitive, it was like everything he did was being amplified somehow.

Linake's hands shot out to the back of his head grabbing handfuls of his raven hair as he continued to taste her, her clit felt so swollen that every time Kenpachi darted his tongue against her she felt like she was only second's form coming for him already. Linake felt him reach up and thrust two of his long fingers deep inside her and she gasped when he reached up and moved them with come hither motion, finding her sweet spot. Her legs shook from the intensity of his foreplay as she grew soaked for him.

"Kenpachi!" Linake gasped as she tightened her hold on his hair.

Kenpachi pulled his mouth away from her and she heard his low laugh as he kept going with his hand. He didn't look up at her; he kept his gaze between her thighs for what seemed like forever watching his fingers fuck her.

"You really are beautiful, Wife." Kenpachi complimented before he removed his fingers from inside her.

Linake could see the glistening from her arousal coating his fingers and she watched him shamelessly close his mouth over them, sucking her taste from his fingers. Linake stared up at him completely stunned as she watched him stand up from the chair. She could see that his cock stood rock solid for her and it sent a deep thrilling sensation inside her, making her quiver.

"I think you'll like this." Kenpachi grinned before he grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her ass off of the top of the desk; gripping her in his large strong hands he held her in place as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

Linake cried out as he thrust inside her, filling her completely, her mouth fell ajar, her expression one of complete shock. It was different in this position for her and he had never taken her like this before, so raw, so much more carnal, she was spread open, fully exposed and the angle he had her in allowed him to grind against her g-spot directly, so much stimulation!

Kenpachi grunted deeply as he kept a hold of her thighs, thrusting like a mad man, deep and fast. Linake gasped at the sensations. She couldn't help but let out deep groans as she felt him fill her up so deeply. Every time he bucked his hips forward the head of his cock ground against that sweet spot, making her legs shake almost violently around him.

"Harder, Kenpachi!" Linake moaned as she arched her back, craving more of him.

Kenpachi slammed into her deeper, harder, jarring her body as the desk moved underneath her from the power behind his thrusts. Linake felt as if time had stopped and the only thing that existed was the overwhelming pleasure that was building up inside her. She felt herself becoming even more aroused the harder he thrust and the deeper he went. Her legs kept shaking from the intensity, pure ecstasy that was so good it was almost on the border of pain.

"Fuck Me!" Linake groaned as she propped herself up on her elbows and began to grind into him, meeting his every thrust.

"Fuck yeah, Wife!" Kenpachi groaned between heavy breaths while he continued to pound into her.

Kenpachi watched the way her body moved to receive him, the way she fit him so perfectly. He knew he was driving her insane from the pleasure; she'd never been fucked this passionately before. While he called it fucking, the bliss they were giving each other and the way she encouraged him, he knew he was giving his wife what she needed.

Linake's legs continued to shake uncontrollably from the stimulation of her g-spot, while Kenpachi knew it was intense and in a way a kind of orgasm for her in itself, it wouldn't be enough, she wouldn't milk him the way he craved until he played with her clit. He wanted to make her come harder than she ever had before. Kenpachi would pleasure his women so thoroughly that she would crave his cock the same way he craved to be inside her. Kenpachi adjusted his grip on her, using the forearm of his left arm to hold her up into the position while his right hand spread her folds seeking her sweet clit.

"Kenpachi!" Linake gasped as she felt him start to tease her.

Her gaze locked onto his. Her body began to tense up from the building of the most powerful energy she had ever felt in her life. Linake's whole body felt tight as her muscles started to seize up, her stomach muscles twitched, her nipples hardened, they were both covered in sweat from the exertion of their lovemaking. Linake felt like she couldn't even breathe from the mind blowing euphoria he was giving her. Linake grabbed a hold of his right forearm with her hand and dug her nails into his skin as she clinched her teeth and groaned.

"You better come hard on my cock, Wife, give me what I crave!" Kenpachi demanded.

Linake's head tipped back and her eyes rolled as she felt her body start to convulse around him.

'Fuck Me, Kenpachi!" Linake moaned a bit too loudly as she started to come.

"Fuck, yeah!" Kenpachi growled between clinched teeth as he tried to keep going for her, but with the way she was milking his cock, he couldn't hold back his own release.

Kenpachi thrust up into her one final time before he was forced to spill inside her. He kept rubbing her with his fingers, trying to extend her orgasm for as long as possible.

"Okay!" Linake pleaded as she pulled on his forearm, her body the most sensitive it had ever been.

Kenpachi moved his hand away and fell forward on top of her, pinning her to the top of the desk. Linake wrapped her arms and legs around him and covered his mouth with hers, overlapping her lips with his franticly. Kenpachi kissed her back as he brought his body weight up onto his forearms so he wouldn't crush her; he was surprised they hadn't broken his desk by now.

Linake pulled away and stared into his light green gaze as she fought to catch her breath. Kenpachi was still inside her and he could feel the soft tremors still fluttering against his cock as she slowly came down from her high, her body still trembling against him while her sated eyes gleamed back at him, he grinned.

"I wanted to do this the minute we signed…" Kenpachi chuckled as he brought his hands up and cupped the sides of her face.

Linake smiled back at him as she ran both of her feet down the backs of his thighs.

Kenpachi chuckled lowly.

"I knew you'd like that, but I'm not done yet!" Kenpachi growled.

Linake groaned as she felt Kenpachi lift her up from the tabletop, his cock still wedged inside her; her body swollen and sensitive against his shaft. Kenpachi walked them both over a couple steps as Linake held on to him by the shoulders, her legs wrapped around his hips locked at the ankle.

Linake cried out as she felt him press her against the wall of their room and thrust up into her.

"Kenpachi!" Linake groaned as she felt him rolling his hips, grinding into her silk heat.

Kenpachi lowered his head taking the time to kiss and suck across the tops of her breasts as he thrust into her, sending her to a state of euphoria she never knew existed! Kenpachi raised his head pressing his hot mouth against the side of her neck.

"I'm gonna fuck you up against every surface of this room, Linake." Kenpachi growled in her ear before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

Linake moved her hand from his left shoulder and reached up pulling his eye patch from his right eye and letting it drop to the floor.

Kenpachi chuckled as his vision doubled, once again able to see just how fucking lucky he was.

"I love you, Wife." Kenpachi whispered as he kept thrusting, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing throughout her body.

"I love you too, Husband!" Linake replied, knowing that he'd like hearing her claim him back.

Kenpachi captured her mouth with his, forcing his tongue between her lips making Linake melt into him, his strong body pressed against her, his hips rocked, his tongue teased her; Kenpachi was making love to her with every part of his body; every rush of pleasure he assaulted her with made her body jolt and shiver, Linake knew his promise wasn't just a boast, she was about to be shown just how it felt to be truly claimed by the Kenpachi.


	9. Chapter 9

Linake awoke to the feel of Kenpachi's rough hand running down the sensitive skin of her bare back. The two of them had finally collapsed onto their futon after the marathon session of lovemaking around midnight. Linake smiled and let out a soft moan as she felt Kenpachi's weight on the side of the bed, his hand gently caressing a line down her spine.

"You awake?" Kenpachi asked, not sure if her moan was a reaction to his touch in sleep or if Linake had actually stirred.

"I am…What time is it?" She asked as she let out a yawn.

Kenpachi turned his head, glancing at the clock.

"It's almost eight, seems like Ikkaku didn't bother to wake me for drills today." Kenpachi answered.

Linake chuckled softly.

"He probably wanted to let everyone sleep in after celebrating so hard last night." Linake offered.

"Yeah…" Kenpachi replied as he stood from the side of the futon bending his body low, he pulled the blanket from his wife's naked body and in one swift motion he lifted her from the mattress.

Linake let out a low sound of alarm as she felt herself being lifted unexpectedly.

"Where are we going?" Linake asked as she reached her arms up around Kenpachi's neck and met his gaze—he still hadn't put his eye patch back on yet.

"To the bath, don't want you walking around sore after last night." Kenpachi answered as he walked them through the bathroom doorway.

Linake rested her head against his large shoulder as he lifted his leg and climbed over the side of the already filled bathtub and then lowered them both down into the hot water. Linake closed her eyes as she felt the soothing heat envelope her body as Kenpachi adjusted her on his lap, he laid her back against his chest, both of his large hands splayed across her lower abdomen.

"I do feel a bit sore…" Linake admitted.

Kenpachi frowned at her admission, but he figured she would be, he'd pushed her harder than he ever had last night, making love to her over and over like a man consumed.

"What's sore?" Kenpachi asked, hoping he hadn't ended up pushing her too far.

"It's just some of my muscles." Linake answered honestly.

"Nothing major or anything, just feels like I've used some new ones." Linake laughed.

Kenpachi allowed himself to smirk as understanding filled him, he had put her in some new creative positions last night…

Linake felt him lower his left hand from her abdomen and slide it between her thighs to cup her sex with his palm. Linake's breath hitched—he can't possibly want more of me so soon!

"As long as I didn't hurt you here…" Kenpachi whispered lowly as he pressed his lips against her neck sending shivers throughout her body.

"You didn't." Linake answered, wondering if he planned on making love to her again in the tub before she left.

Kenpachi pulled his hand back and Linake realized his touch had been more along the lines of intimate then sexual as he lifted his arms and began to lightly massage the tension in her shoulders.

"Tell me where to rub." Kenpachi demanded.

"Everywhere!" Linake breathed as she melted into him allowing her eyes to close as Kenpachi ran his strong rough hands over her biceps gently massaging her all the way down to her forearms. Kenpachi placed his hands over hers and lifted both of her arms up, guiding her hands to the back of his neck.

Linake sighed contently as she clasped her hands together, bracing them on the back of Kenpachi's neck. The position forced her body to stretch out the sore muscles on her sides. Kenpachi lowered his hands pressing his fingertips down into the tender muscles along her ribcage, making her moan as his skilled hands went to work easing the stiffness.

Linake smiled as her husband took it upon himself to take care of her after the intense night he'd given her; something that felt a bit strange coming from such a man as he, but lately he had been full of surprises—I still can't believe I'm his wife…

"When did you say you needed to meet Rukia and Amaya?" Kenpachi asked, bringing Linake back to the present.

"Ten. Rukia had a message sent to me saying we would all meet at the Senkaimon then." Linake answered.

"We've got some time to kill then." Kenpachi stated as he lowered his hands pressing his thumbs into the sides of Linake's hips, he dug into the muscle making her moan even more.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"You keep makin' sounds like that you might not make it there…" Kenpachi growled against her ear.

"It feels good." Linake whispered as she turned her head towards his and took it upon herself to steal a kiss from her man using the grip on the back of his neck to make him lean forward for her.

Kenpachi leaned in allowing his lips to overlap with hers, the kiss was softer than usual, somehow during the night Kenpachi had gone from intense animal to comforting husband and Linake had to admit, she'd loved every minute of it.

Kenpachi slipped his tongue passed her lips rolling it against hers a little lazily, seeming to be more then content with just sitting with her, his strong hands moving across her silken skin like a soothing balm to her soul—I'll never get enough of this man!

Kenpachi pulled his tongue back and pressed his lips over hers once more before leaning away and looking into her eyes.

"Love you, Wife." Kenpachi stated.

Linake smiled fully, making him smile in return.

"I love you, Husband." Linake answered.

Kenpachi lifted his arms wrapping them around her middle under her breasts, he hugged her to him tightly.

"We could always cancel the ceremony, it seems kind of strange now that I think about it." Linake started.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed and she shook his head.

"No. I want you to be able to have one, besides, didn't you say other squads were askin' if they could come?" Kenpachi countered.

Linake nodded.

"Yeah, they did. Captain Iba seemed really happy for us and wanted to be there." Linake stated.

"Iba huh. It's been a while since I've talked to him, he used to be on my squad a long time ago." Kenpachi answered.

Linake nodded, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"He told me." Linake replied.

Kenpachi loosened his arms and reached out for the soap on the side of the tub then brought it down into the hot water. Linake turned her head forward and watched him lather his hands with the sandalwood scented soap.

Linake smirked when he brought his hands to her skin running them across her upper chest and up over her shoulders—his touch was gentle as he began to bathe her.

Kenpachi brought his hands up running them over her breasts, Linake's nipples tightened in response.

Kenpachi chuckled lowly next to her ear.

"Didn't get enough of me last night, Wife?" he teased her.

Linake raised her hands from the back of his neck threading her fingers through the long black strands of his hair that hung loosely down his back.

"I can't help how I respond to you…" Linake admitted.

"I get ya, you do the same thing to me." Kenpachi admitted, once again surprising Linake with his openness.

"Try not to take too long today…it makes me feel weird when you go back to the human world on your own." Kenpachi continued as he ran his soapy hands over Linake's stomach.

Linake's brow furrowed at yet another admission from the man, it seemed that their being married had proven something to Kenpachi, allowing him to be more forthright with her when it came to his own emotions—I've been waiting for this, this sense of comfort between us.

"I shouldn't be but a couple hours, I might not even find anything I like." Linake sighed.

In a way she was kind of dreading her request at having a ceremony, now that Yumichika had given her such a nice gift and the squad had already celebrated with them she felt strange, but on the other hand, she knew the men of her squad wouldn't complain about another opportunity to celebrate their captain.

"I'm sure you'll look good in whatever you pick." Kenpachi replied, feeling like he needed to say something encouraging, his woman's moods had been all over the place lately and he wasn't sure why, but some days it seemed like she second guessed herself a lot, she was becoming more emotional.

"I hope so…" Linake replied.

Kenpachi dropped his gaze to her lower abdomen as he ran his hands across with the soap, it was one of his favorite places to hold onto when they bathed together and he couldn't help but notice that even with all the training and her forgetting to eat, it looked like Linake had gained some weight, not that he was complaining about having more to hold onto—if I say something about it she'll probably elbow me in the gut, and cancel the trip to look for this dress she wants to wear so bad…

Deciding to keep his mouth shut and not ruin her day, Kenpachi reached his hands up and guided her arms back down from his neck before he covered them in soap. Linake leaned forward on his lap as he nudged her, indicating he wanted access to her back.

"You going to let me return the favor?" Linake asked him as she turned her body to face him.

Kenpachi grinned at her as he met her gaze.

"Once I'm finished with ya." He answered.

Linake smiled fully at her husband, her sapphire gaze filling with emotion as she looked back at him making Kenpachi's own chest ache a little—the woman doesn't hide shit from me anymore, I can see how much she loves me with just one look at those pretty blue eyes…

* * *

"She's late." Amaya smirked as she looked over at Rukia. Both of the women stood in front of the Senkaimon patiently waiting for Linake to show up. Rukia matched Amaya's grin, the squad 13 captain aware that she didn't need to speak aloud for Amaya to understand her train of thought—It really wasn't a surprise to Rukia that Linake was running behind schedule, considering she had just legally married Kenpachi Zaraki the night before.

Amaya laughed as she took in Rukia's thoughts.

"Early honeymoon before the ceremony?" Amaya asked aloud.

Rukia nodded as her smile widened, even though the thought of Kenpachi and Linake making love could seem a little odd and would baffle most who had known Captain Zaraki in the past, after seeing the way the giant man acted around his wife, Rukia had no doubt their personal relationship was anything but bland.

"You have no idea…" Amaya winked, having overheard Linake's internal reminiscing on many occasions.

"I'd cut them some slack, it's not like we were any better after we got married." Renji stated as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Sosuke Aizen stood behind Amaya, his features making him look as if he were deep in thought.

Rukia noticed the frown on Amaya's face when she turned and faced her lover. It hadn't been an easy road for the two of them, many of the soul reapers, including captains had shunned Amaya out of pure mistrust and many of them didn't even care that the young woman could hear their internal ramblings that usually ended with a foul insult in her direction.

Rukia would admit, it had been hard to understand Amaya's intentions at first, but the more time she spent around Sosuke it was apparent that the years spent in isolation had given him a new perspective. Rukia wouldn't go as to say she had forgiven him, but, she could at least understand he was no longer the same man from the past, in fact, he was no longer just a mere man—He's an immortal.

Rukia turned her gaze away from the couple, sensing that the internal conversation between the two of them was getting a little heated by the body language between them. Amaya's brow was furrowed as if in agitation, she had crossed her arms over her chest and was glaring up at him. Rukia couldn't believe it, but, for a minute she thought she saw sadness in Sosuke Aizen's gaze—what could they be talking about that would make the immortal man sad?

Renji bent down to speak in Rukia's ear then.

"Whatever their arguing over must be pretty important to Aizen." He whispered, feeling a little out of place himself. Renji wasn't sure if he should try and break the couple up or just let it be—kinda hard to break up an argument you can't hear.

Rukia nodded to her husband, deciding to turn away from the couple to give them privacy when she spotted Kenpachi and Linake walking down the pathway towards them. Linake was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt and some sneakers and her hair looked wet indicating that could have been the reason for her late arrival.

"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." Linake sighed as she walked over to her friends.

Amaya turned away from Sosuke then, her brow furrowed tightly as she stepped forward towards the Senkaimon.

"It's okay, let's just go." Amaya stated with apparent agitation.

"O…okay." Linake replied before turning to Kenpachi for a goodbye kiss, he didn't disappoint her, leaning down and covering her lips with his.

Rukia smiled, realizing that Captain Zaraki's dark hair was also wet, giving the squad 13 captain a good idea of what had been keeping them.

"Be careful, Wife." Kenpachi demanded before he let go of her hand.

Linake's lips parted as she heard Kenpachi verbalize his concern for her in front of the others, it seemed that the two of them had just hit another unspoken milestone.

"I will." Linake answered before turning to face the Senkaimon.

"You be careful too." Renji stated to Rukia before pressing a kiss to her lips.

Rukia kissed back and smiled up at her husband before she too stepped forward. Both Linake and Rukia stole a glance back at Sosuke Aizen, he met both women with a forlorn expression and for the first time since Amaya and Aizen had been together, it seemed there may be trouble in paradise.

The door's to the Senkaimon jerked forward opening up to a black space known as the precipice world. The three women each took four steps forward entering into the bridge between the human world and the soul society. With a loud clang the doors to the Senkaimon shut behind them and without another word the three women took off in a sprint heading for the other side.

* * *

Renji turned and faced Captain Zaraki with a grin.

"How about some Sake, Captain Zaraki?" Renji offered the newly married man.

Kenpachi smirked as he met the squad 6 lieutenant's gaze.

"Now you're speakin' my language." Kenpachi grinned as he turned to follow Renji but then paused when he noticed Aizen standing there looking like a lost puppy—the fuck's eating him?

"Hey, Aizen. You commin'?" Kenpachi called out, deciding to cut the man a little slack and make the offer.

Aizen turned his head, his brow lifting in apparent surprise at the squad 11 captains invitation.

"I don't see why not." Aizen accepted, turning away from the Senkaimon and just like that, the unlikely trio of men walked down the pathway in the direction of one of the most popular restaurants. It was the first time Sosuke Aizen inwardly cursed his immortality—if there was ever a day I would like to be drunk, it would be today.

* * *

Linake slowed her pace as the three women made it to the end of the long tunnel between the worlds. As the door to the Senkaimon appeared and burst open the three women stepped forward and looked around at their surroundings. The gate had dropped them off next to a park right in the middle of downtown Karakura.

While Rukia had been placed inside her Gigai form before leaving, Amaya and Linake had the advantage of being human first and soul reapers second. Whenever they came back to their normal world they didn't require the shell that pure souls needed in order to be seen in the human world, but would require assistance on the way back, once again assisting in their conversion back into soul form.

Rukia turned her head to Linake and the two shared an uncomfortable glace back at Amaya, the younger woman was obviously going through something personal.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Amaya?" Linake asked, keeping her voice light.

Amaya sighed as she turned to face the other two women but kept her brown gaze lowered as she played with the hem of her pink t-shirt.

"Sosuke keeps bringing up marriage ever since he found out about you and Kenpachi." Amaya admitted.

Linake and Rukia both shared an excited glance at one another hearing the news.

"I don't understand, why would that make you upset?" Rukia asked.

Amaya lifted her head then.

"The Head Captain denied us a ceremony." Amaya answered.

"What!?" Linake yelled as her brow furrowed.

"Why would he deny you one but give one to Linake?" Rukia asked, her own confusion apparent on her features.

"I…I agreed with him. It is Sosuke who wanted to argue about it, saying that since Linake was able to get recognition it should only be fair that I get the same. He won't listen to what I want, he thinks I need to have a ceremony in order to be happy." Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Well, why don't you want one?" Linake asked.

Amaya snorted.

"Who would show up, Linake. Sosuke and I haven't exactly been popular." Amaya countered.

"Besides, this isn't about me, today is about you and Kenpachi." Amaya continued before turning away from the two women and heading in the direction of Kurosaki Clinic.

"Is Orihime expecting us?" Amaya called out over her shoulder wanting to change the topic of conversation to something else.

"No, I never did send a message, I am sure she won't mind us stopping by though." Rukia replied.

Linake followed her two friends as they led the way down the busy sidewalks and as she walked she couldn't help but ponder Amaya's situation—Surly Shunsui could be reasonable about it and allow Amaya and Aizen the same treatment he bestowed on her and Kenpachi.

Rukia turned back noticing the way Linake was carrying herself as she walked; she looked guilty, and even though Rukia knew that was not Amaya's intention, it still left Rukia feeling a bit agitated on Linake's behalf—today was about Linake and Captain Zaraki she should be feeling happy and excited but now, she just looked a little melancholy.

Amaya stopped suddenly on the pathway and twirled her body around to face Linake.

"Will you stop that?!" Amaya snapped.

Rukia's brow shot up as she watched the two women come face to face with each other.

"I can't help it, there has to be a way that you can have the same thing as me!" Linake countered.

"I am not upset about it at all, Linake. Sosuke will get over it and if he really wants me to be his wife, a stupid ceremony shouldn't be standing in his way!" Amaya countered, releasing her frustrations.

"I get that, Amaya. You have to see it from Sosuke's point of view, he just wants it to be fair. I am sure he knows that not many people would show up, but, it's more along the lines of respecting you the same way I have been respected." Linake replied.

"I already knew what I was getting into when I decided to be with him, it's not that I don't understand why he is acting like this; I can read his mind as well, Linake. He's just being stubborn." Amaya sighed.

"Why don't we put this conversation on hold for now? We can all go and request a private meeting with the Head Captain when we get back in soul society." Rukia offered.

Amaya paused as she gathered the internal thoughts of both women standing with her on the sidewalk; it seemed that Sosuke wasn't the only one who thought the head captain was being unreasonable.

"If that's what you guys really want. I didn't want to bring this up anyway, today isn't about me and what I can or cannot have; it's about you, Linake." Amaya answered.

Linake sighed as her earlier thoughts came rearing back.

"Will you stop being ridiculous! All I've heard people thinking about is the ceremony for you and Kenpachi, if you cancel it now they're all just going to blame me!" Amaya countered.

Linake's lips parted as she realized why her friend looked so angry.

"Okay! I'll stop second guessing it." Linake replied.

Amaya stepped forward wrapping her arms around Linake pulling her into a tight embrace. Rukia found herself smiling at the show of affection between the two women; so much had happened to them in such a short time and somehow it had only seemed to strengthen their bond.

"We'll figure it all out together, Amaya." Linake whispered as she hugged her best friend back.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki stepped inside the crowed restaurant expecting the looks he was getting from everyone as he entered inside. It was close to eleven in the morning but the thought of kicking back and enjoying some Sake appealed to the squad 11 Captain as he followed the squad 6 lieutenant to the back of the resturuant.

Renji paused at a door to one of the private rooms, making Kenpachi think the sneaky bastard may have had something up his sleeve with the invitation. As Kenpachi walked inside the room he was greeted by smirking faces of many male officers, captain's and Lieutenant's alike.

"Congratulations, Captain Zaraki!" came the wave of masculine voices.

Ikkaku and Yumichika stepped forward with grins as Kenpachi rolled his eyes and allowed himself to chuckle.

"Never pegged you assholes as the sentimental types!" Kenpachi stated as he took in everyone who was present.

It seemed like a lot of the other men had wanted to celebrate the upcoming ceremony, giving him something along the lines of a bachelor party.

"Well it's not everyday someone like you goes and finds himself a woman who will put up with him." Tetsuzaemon Iba replied with a smirk.

Kenpachi walked forward with a chuckle as the man who was once one of his subordinates walked forward and extended his hand to Kenpachi. Kenpachi clasped hands with Iba briefly accepting the man's congratulations before he took a seat at the table.

Renji and Aizen made their way in and took seats of their own at the crowded table. Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi nodded to the 11th division captain as his gaze searched their features—didn't expect those two to show up for something like this…

"You're one lucky bastard, I'll give you that much." Kensei Muguruma stated while he started pouring shots of Sake into lined up ochoko's as he stole a glance in Sosuke Aizen's direction.

"You think he doesn't know that?" Shinji Hirako retorted with a grin deciding to ignore Aizen's presence entirely—it wouldn't be wise to start a fight in the middle of a celebration for the man who most enjoyed fighting.

Over the years some of the captain's had chosen to let go of the past, while others still felt it difficult when it came to the traitor of the soul society; it seemed that some things couldn't be buried fully, and that was the case when it came to Kensei Muguruma.

"If you'll excuse me, Captain Zaraki." Sosuke stated before standing from the bench, deciding it would be best to return to the squad 2 barracks.

Kenpachi gave the immortal a firm nod in understanding, it didn't take a genius to understand that many of the other captains still held animosity.

"Tch, good riddance." Kensei spat as he watched Aizen walk out of the room.

Kenpachi turned his head towards the captain of squad 9 and while Kenpachi did understand the reason for his anger, it had been so long ago Kenpachi didn't see the point in holding such a grudge.

"I don't even know why the Head Captain bothered to let him out…" Kensei continued as he began to pass the tray of ochoko's around the table.

Kenpachi lifted one of them to his lips just as Kensei met his gaze.

"Quit bitching, it ain't like you can kill him if you tried, might as well get used to it." Kenpachi countered causing the room to fall silent around him.

If there was one thing Kenpachi knew, it was that the other captain's wouldn't want to stir up shit when it came to him; and it just so happened that Kenpachi had been around Aizen a lot since his release, it wasn't that Kenpachi was sticking up for Sosuke's past, but it was about time everyone stopped pretending that Aizen's assistance in the last war meant nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Orihime Kurosaki turned her head as she heard a knock at the front door echoing down the narrow hallway. Ichigo's brow rose as he braced himself to stand from his chair.

"Were you expecting someone to stop by?" Ichigo asked his wife as he stood.

"No. Not that I remember." Orihime answered as she followed her husband down the hall.

Ichigo leaned his frame into the front door taking a peek out onto the front walkway then chuckled before he stepped back and pulled the front door open.

"Hey, Ichigo." Rukia greeted her friend.

"Hey yourself. What brings you ladies over to this side? Something going on?" Ichigo asked.

"We've come to steal your wife for a couple hours." Rukia smirked.

Ichigo's brow furrowed in confusion as Orihime giggled behind her husband. Ichigo moved to the side allowing Orihime to walk forward.

"I guess they're here for you." Ichigo smiled.

"Good morning, Linake, Amaya….It's really nice to see you all again!" Orihime smiled warmly.

"So how about it, Orihime, you have time to come out with us?" Rukia asked.

"I would love too, but, what are we going out for?" Orihime asked.

"Shopping for a wedding dress." Amaya replied with a smirk.

"Wait, what? Who's getting married?" Ichigo demanded.

"Well, technically their already married to the laws of the soul society, but, they've been granted a ceremony by the head captain." Rukia explained.

Ichigo's brow lifted as he stared down at his friend. Orihime's smile widened as her gaze scanned the faces of the three women on the doorstep; out of the three of them, Rukia was already married so that left either Linake or Amaya.

"Kenpachi told me to give you a message, Ichigo." Linake smiled.

Ichigo's lips parted as he met Linake's gaze.

"Tell that bastard he better show up for my wedding!" Linake mocked her husband.

"Oh, wow! I am so happy for you!" Orihime gushed as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Linake's shoulders pulling her into a warm hug.

Ichigo stood in the doorway like a deer caught in headlights, his shock more than apparent on his features.

Rukia laughed as she heard the low croaking sound coming from Ichigo.

"I told you his reaction would be priceless!" Rukia teased as she looked over at Linake.

Orihime pulled back from the 4th seat of squad 11 and laughed at her husband's reaction to the news. Ichigo managed to let out a half-laugh as he lifted his hand and ran it through his orange hair.

"S…so, when is the ceremony?" Ichigo asked, his voice sounding a little higher in pitch than usual.

"Kenpachi and I decided it would be in two days, I'm sorry it's such short notice." Linake answered.

"Oh, this is so amazing! I…I can't wait to help you pick out a dress!" Orihime beamed with excitement as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest.

"Two days? So that's this Saturday. I guess I'll make arrangements to close the clinic early on Friday then." Ichigo stated.

"Oh, we're being rude, Ichigo! Let them come inside while I call Yuzu to come and babysit Kazui for us!" Orihime demanded before turning on her heel and skipping down the hallway towards the kitchen where the phone was.

Ichigo shook his head as he chuckled. The three women quickly slipped off their shoes before walking inside the narrow hallway.

"Aunt Rukia!" Kazui yelled as he came thundering around the corner of the house with his wild orange hair sticking up in all different directions.

"Hey there, champ!" Rukia greeted the small child as she reached out for him and hauled him up into her arms for a tight hug.

Linake found herself smiling as she watched the pair and her mind couldn't help but revert back to the conversation she and Kenpachi had the other night while sitting on top of Sokyoku Hill—I'd love to give Kenpachi a son one day!

Ichigo reached out placing his hand on Linake's shoulder bringing her back from her inner thoughts. Linake turned her head meeting Ichigo's gaze.

"Congratulations, Linake." Ichigo smiled.

Linake met his smile with one of her own before she replied.

"Thank you."

* * *

You wanna run that by me again?" Kensei Muguruma stated, his brown gaze narrowing at the squad 11 captain.

Kenpachi tilted his head as he grinned.

"I didn't stutter…" Kenpachi countered.

"Since when do you take the side of traitors?" Kensei pressed.

Kenpachi chuckled before he tipped back the shot of Sake he still held in his hand—looks like someone might want a fight…

"Who says I'm takin' sides? I ain't sayin' you don't have the right to be pissed off, but let's cut the bullshit. Aizen's been let out and he's with Amaya now." Kenpachi countered.

"Tch, so what, now that he's with that woman we're all just supposed to let it go, is that what you're saying?" Kensei growled.

"Awful long time to be holding such a grudge." Kenpachi stated.

"Don't give me that shit, you'd have one too if you would have been around to be experimented on." Kensei countered.

Kenpachi let out a low laugh.

"What the hell is there to bitch about, Muguruma? You're alive ain't ya?" Kenpachi retorted.

"Captain Zaraki…" Shinji spoke up.

"What!? You gonna put in your two cents now too?" Kenpachi barked.

Shinji sighed as he stood up from his seat.

"Let's go, Kensei." Shinji demanded.

"No. I'm not done!" Kensei snapped.

"Yeah, I think you are done! It's about time you all stop playin' the victim, its gettin' old." Kenpachi growled.

"You son of a bitch…" Kensei spat.

Kenpachi tilted his head, his one uncovered eye gleaming as he stared down the squad 9 captain.

"Alright, I think this has gone far enough…." Iba stated as he stepped in front of Kensei attempting to bring the tension in the room down a notch before things got out of hand.

"You sit there and tell us to let go like it's nothing. We're not the only ones who have a problem with this! What about Hinamori, you forget what he did to her!?" Kensei spat.

Kenpachi let out a low growl as he stood to his feet and faced the Squad 9 captain.

"Like I said, I'm not stickin' up for what Aizen did in the past, I'm talkin' about the immortal whose been locked up in the Muken for over fourteen years. The one who helped save our asses when those Quincy fucks showed up." Kenpachi countered.

"It makes no difference, one good deed doesn't take everything away!" Kensei retorted.

"Tch. Good deed? That was his choice, whether you wanna acknowledge that or not is on you. Think about it; he could've kept his ass in that that chair and watched our world burn, hell, he could have sided with those fucks." Kenpachi growled.

Kenpachi watched as the squad 9 captain averted his gaze, his jaw clinched in apparent anger.

"Another thing, you wanna bring up other people? You might wanna pay attention to them first. Out of all of you; Hinamori is the only one who at least doesn't treat Amaya like shit. You're all going around carryin' such a fucking chip on your shoulders you can't see past your own bullshit, it's pathetic." Kenpachi continued.

Kensei stood with his fits clinched at his sides as he heard the squad 11 captain's last comment. Kenpachi shook his head as he looked around the room at the other men—so much for a celebration. Kenpachi turned his body back to the table and picked up another filled ochoko from the tray and tipped it back.

"Thanks for the Sake, Abarai." Kenpachi stated before he made his way to the door.

Muguruma wasn't anywhere near Kenpachi's level, no, fighting him wouldn't be much fun at all, but there was one man in the soul society who could give the squad 11 captain a nice rush—and lucky for me, the bastard can't die!

* * *

Ichgio let out a groan as Orihime pulled him by the forearm down the sidewalk; how the hell he had been strung along on this trip he had no idea; but here he was, surrounded by four women about to be shopping for a wedding dress.

"I know a place that's not too far from here that has some pretty dresses, I bought my wedding dress there." Orihime smiled.

"Oh, okay. That would be a good place to start then." Linake replied.

"Did you have an idea on what style you're looking for?" Orihime asked.

Linake paused, still not sure about whether she should take Rukia's earlier advice and go bold or keep it simple.

"I know I don't want white…" Linake answered.

Orihime giggled before she replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure with Captain Zaraki it's a bit late for that..." Orihime joked.

Linake laughed, taking the comment as the joke it was meant to be.

"I don't think that was very nice, Orihime…" Ichigo countered.

"Oh please, we all know it would be a contradiction for Linake to wear white, Captain Zaraki can't seem to keep his hands to himself these days…" Rukia interjected.

Ichigo let out a choking sound at the mere thought of Kenpachi being intimate with Linake—at least she looks happy.

"Well, as far as style goes, I think you would look amazing in a halter top." Orihime continued.

Linake pondered the option for a second, if she chose a halter style it would tie at the back of her neck and leave her back exposed the way Rukia had suggested...

"If you think it would look okay, I'll try that style on." Linake offered.

"I'm going to pick one out for you to try on when we get there!" Rukia stated.

Linake chuckled as she shook her head.

"Just make sure there's enough fabric to cover my vital parts." Linake joked.

"I think you should pick something in light purple or green, it would go well with your hair, Linake." Amaya offered.

Linake smiled over at her best friend, even though she still felt a bit of sadness about their earlier conversation.

"Or maybe something in a light cream color? Or is that too close to white?" Orihime asked.

Linake scrunched her nose as she replied.

"Too close." She answered.

"Well, you could always wear black…" Amaya smiled.

"Oh, my! That would be a statement." Orihime giggled.

Ichigo let out another groan as he had no other choice but to listen to the women banter over what color the dress should be—I guess I'm in for a long afternoon!

"What are you groaning about over there, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I can tell you now, the color of the dress won't matter to Kenpachi…" Ichigo sighed.

Linake glanced over at Ichigo as his statement made her wonder.

"He wouldn't care about the style either, would he?" Linake asked him.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders before he replied.

"Honestly? Not really. It's different for men, as long as you're happy with what you pick, Kenpachi will be happy." Ichigo answered.

Linake nodded feeling a little bit more relieved to have a man's opinion on the subject; Kenpachi was rather easy to please when she really thought about it; that was one reason why she had opted for something simple at first, but when it came to her husband's personality he was all spit and fire, the "go big or go home" type—so that's what I'll do, I'll go bold!

"This is the place here." Orihime pointed to her left.

The five of them all paused on the sidewalk looking through the display window. Linake felt her stomach tighten and fill with a wave of unexpected excitement as she looked at the dresses.

"You should be excited, this is a big step!" Amaya whispered.

Linake smiled as she reached out and took Amaya's hand in hers and squeezed lightly before she walked forward.

"Alright ladies, and gentlemen, we're not leaving this shop until I find the perfect dress!" Linake stated.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen scowled up at the squad 11 captain from his seated position. It hadn't been more than twenty minutes since he'd left the gathering at the restaurant and now the man of the hour was standing above him challenging him to a brawl.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, what brought this on?" Aizen asked, wondering if somehow he had managed to anger the squad 11 captain recently.

"We both need to blow off some steam, you can't die and I'm probably the only one you won't be able to kill, you up for it?" Kenpachi grinned.

"Ah, I see." Sosuke replied.

Kenpachi watched the immortal man stand from the wooden porch of the squad 2 barracks and smile back at him.

"I accept your challenge; I just hope our women will understand our actions." Sosuke chuckled.

Kenpachi laughed.

"Probably not, but they're not here to stop us..." Kenpachi retorted.

* * *

"Good afternoon! Can I help you find something?" A dark haired woman smiled as she stepped from behind the counter of the shop Linake and her friends had just entered.

"Yes, we are in search for a wedding dress." Rukia replied with a smile.

"Oh, that's lovely! Congratulations. Is this the groom?" The woman smiled as she looked over at Ichigo.

Ichigo made a harsh choking sound as he looked over at Orihime.

"No, unfortunately the groom was not able to come along, work related." Rukia answered.

"Oh, okay then. So, which one of you ladies is the bride to be?" The woman continued.

Linake stepped forward allowing the grip she had on Amaya's hand to fall. The associate smiled over at Linake warmly as she stepped closer to her.

"It looks like I would have no problem finding a wide selection in your size. Do you have any ideas on what style you are looking for?" The woman asked.

"I would like to try something in a halter style first." Linake answered, deciding to take both Orihime and Rukia's advice.

"Excellent choice, I think that would be very flattering for your figure." The woman replied.

"Um…I actually don't want to wear the traditional white, do you have anything in color?" Linake asked.

The Associate paused briefly as if to think about it, then smiled.

"I do have some in color, they are intended to be bridesmaid's gowns, but I do have a couple with more embellishments that may work." The woman explained.

"If you'll follow me to the back I will take you to the dressing room." The woman continued before turning away.

"Thank you." Linake replied as she stepped forward, the three women not far behind her.

Ichigo sighed as he looked around the shop, once again wondering how and why he had gotten dragged along for this, it wasn't like he was going to be of much help just standing there.

"Ichigo?" he heard his name being called.

"What's up, Amaya?" he asked.

"Kenpachi asked me to do something else for Linake, but he doesn't want her to know." Amaya revealed.

Ichigo's brow rose in curiosity.

"Why wouldn't he want her to know about it?" Ichigo replied.

Amaya smiled softly.

"I stopped by the squad 11 barracks the other day when Linake was taking a nap and Kenpachi asked me to try and find a way to buy Linake a ring." Amaya explained.

Ichigo sighed as realization donned on him, somehow in the time it took for his sister to show up in order to babysit Kazui, Amaya had asked Orihime to drag Ichigo along for this secret mission.

"I think I see the reason why I was drug out here…" Ichigo half-laughed.

"Linake will notice if I'm gone for too long; I…I hope you don't mind!" Amaya stated.

"Not at all, I hope you know what you want me to buy, I'm not very good at this kind of thing." Ichigo admitted.

Amaya smiled.

"Linake likes Emeralds, the only thing you need to ask for is an Emerland Princess Cut, its square and it's her favorite shape. If you find something that looks very unique, buy it in a size seven." Amaya whispered as she tucked her hand into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a nugget of gold the size of a dime.

Ichigo let out another strangled choking sound as he accepted the nugget of precious metal.

"That should be more than enough to pay for it, I would think it would exchange for over five thousand." Amaya whispered.

Ichigo sighed as he tightened his hand around the nugget of gold; he had been told by Rukia that Linake had come across a lot of it when out exploring with Kenpachi in certain areas of the rukon district. Kenpachi hadn't known what the big deal was, thinking it was just a rock, but after Linake had explained it's value in the human world, many of the lower ranked soul reapers had been using it like a currency in order to live while stationed in the human world for the past couple months.

"Alright, I think I saw a Jewelry store a couple blocks back, I'll start there." Ichigo smiled.

Amaya met his smile with one of her own before she thanked him and hurried to the back of the building, yelling out to Linake that she'd had to use the restroom.

Ichigo tucked his hand into the pocket of his jeans before turning on his heel and pushing the shops door open—you're one lucky bastard, Kenpachi, but from the looks of it, you already know that!

* * *

"The captain's not answering the door, so I don't think he came back to the barracks." Ikkaku growled as he looked over at Renji and Iba.

Both Renji and Yumichika sighed as they stood in front of the squad 11 training room's entrance. The four men had left the restaurant only a couple minutes after Kenpachi intending to find him and celebrate on their own, but it was like he had vanished.

"Anywhere you can think of him going?" Iba asked.

"I'm not sure, the Captain and Linake spend so much time exploring around together there's really no telling." Ikkaku explained.

The four men stood in silence pondering where the man would have gone to blow off some steam. Normally when Kenpachi had gotten bored or needed to vent he would head out and chop down a couple trees, but he hadn't done that in months; not since Linake showed up…

Ikkaku cursed as he felt the ground under his feet start to quake.

"What the hell is that!?" Renji asked as he turned his head to look around.

"That's the Captain's spiritual pressure!" Ikkaku replied.

"His spiritual pressure? There wasn't an alarm, we would have heard it!" Iba countered.

"No, he's not fighting hollows, this is something else…it feels like the Captain's taken off his eye patch!" Ikkaku explained right before taking off in a mad dash in the direction of his Captain's released energy, the three other men right behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

"That's very pretty, Linake, but, I don't think champagne is your color..." Rukia commented honestly.

Linake scrunched her nose as she turned to her left in the full body mirror, careful not to fall off the six inch platform she was standing on top of in order to get a decent view of herself.

"I would have to agree, really, I don't think it does much to compliment your coloring." Orihime answered a small smile on her lips.

Linake nodded her head before looking over to Amaya for her two cents.

Amaya shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't care for the color either." Amaya answered honestly.

"Alright then, this one's out." Linake stated before turning and stepping down from platform.

Amaya stepped forward as Linake lifted her hair allowing her friend to untie the knot at the back of her neck. The top of the dress fell, leaving Linake in her modest black t-shirt bra and as she carefully slipped the dress down, her basic black cotton panties were put on display for the other women in the room.

Orihime turned her gaze giving Linake some privacy as she walked over to what remained of the selection of dresses. Amaya jerked her head in the direction Rukia was standing in, not having any other choice but to hear the woman's internal thought process.

Amaya lowered her gaze to Linake's lower abdomen studying the same area that Rukia had just commented on internally—Wow, Linake does look like she's gained some weight...

"Uh, Linake..." Amaya began.

"I think you should try on the black one next!" Rukia called out loudly making Linake's brow lift as she turned her head to the squad 13 captain.

"Uh, okay then." Linake answered.

Amaya turned her head as well, hearing Rukia's internal thoughts once more.

"Telling her she's gained weight while trying on the dresses will only discourage her right now!" Rukia silently explained to Amaya.

Amaya quickly nodded her head, indicating she understood Rukia's point—I hope she and Kenpachi were able to have that talk she wanted; it looks like a whole new type of celebration may be on its way!

Oblivious to the woman's internal thoughts on her state of conception; Linake stepped into a black chiffon halter dress, the skirt was lined with satin and belled out across her legs, with a simple lace overlay covering the skirt, while the top held a sheen with a giant clear crystal in the center.

Linake turned her back, once again having Amaya tend to the clasp at the back of her neck before she stepped forward. Linake let out a disgusted huff before her shoulders slumped.

"I look like I'm about to be waiting for my prom date to show up at my door..." Linake stated with a roll of her eyes.

Rukia stepped forward taking in the way the dress fit Linake's body, the skirt was rather poufy giving it a cheap feel.

"I thought it might look better once it was put on..." Rukia stated.

"I'm starting to feel like I'm not going to find what I'm looking for..." Linake sighed as Amaya walked up behind her to assist once more.

"Maybe we should see if the saleswoman could bring in a bustier, some of these may look better if you had a bit of a lift?" Orihime offered.

Linake paused, looking down at her simple bra and wondered if maybe Orihime was right, if her breasts were lifted and her waist was synched in a little it might make the dresses look better—or I'm just fooling myself...I should have just opted for a kimono!

"Hey! None of that! We will find you something! Orihime, why don't you go ask the sales woman if she could bring us a bustier in white." Amaya stated.

"Alright then!" Orihime smiled deeply before turning and walking out of the dressing room in search for the sales woman.

"I don't feel very confident in how I am looking..." Linake admitted.

Rukia and Amaya turned their heads, sharing a look with one another; both of them thinking the same thing—Linake's normally not this emotional...

"I just want to look good for him, ya know?" Linake continued as he stepped out of the "prom dress" and tossed it over on the reject pile; she'd already tired on four dresses and so far she wasn't feeling as confident as she had when first walking into the store.

"You know as well as we do you could walk down the aisle wearing jeans and Kenpachi would light up like a beacon." Rukia countered, as she rolled her eyes.

Linake allowed herself to smile at her friends comment.

Amaya let out a half-laugh knowing Rukia was more than right with her comment; from Kenpachi's internal thoughts the only thing he'd be thinking about was how fast he could remove the dress from Linake with his teeth.

Amaya let out a sigh as her mind wondered to Ichigo—I hope he's having better luck than we are!

* * *

Ichigo paused, looking as out of place as he felt as he walked inside the upscale jewelry store. The kind of place the man usually hated coming into with pushy sales people all trying to make a good commission off of a sale.

"Good afternoon, can I help you sir?" The gentlemen behind the counter asked with a smile.

Ichigo lowered his hand from the back of his neck before he walked over to the counter and half-laughed.

"I was told I needed to look for something for a friend of mine." Ichigo admitted, figuring if he was honest with his ignorance the salesman might be able to really guide him in the right direction.

"Oh I see, sent on a bit of a errand, I take it?" The man smiled.

Ichigo laughed.

"You could say that..." Ichigo answered—the kind of errand that could have me facing the end of a blade if I get it wrong...

"Well, what is the occasion? Maybe we would be able to narrow down some options for you." The salesman asked.

"Uh, it's a wedding ring..." Ichigo answered.

The salesmen paused, his brows rising in silent surprise.

"In that case, we do have a wide selection of diamonds to choose from in many settings." The man offered as he gestured to the glass case in front of him.

Ichigo raised his hand to the back of his neck, trying to remember the stone Amaya had told him Linake liked-It started with an "E" right?

"I think the stone she liked started with an "E" something like Emeril?" Ichigo replied, his features looking apologetic.

"Ah, I believe you mean an Emerald." The man answered with a half-laugh.

"Yeah...that sounds right..." Ichigo smiled.

"I do have a nice selection of those as well in many cuts; would you happen to remember if the bride in question has a preference?" The man continued.

"Something about a princess?" Ichigo offered with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Yes, the Princess cut is quite popular with many women, it's a square shape." The man answered.

"That's what I'm lookin' for then." Ichigo answered.

"If you'll follow me down to the last display case I can show you what I have available." The salesmen smiled with a gesture of his hand.

"Thanks..." Ichigo answered as he stepped forward, walking along the glass cases, his gaze lowering to look at the rings on display.

Ichigo paused at the last counter across from the man and waited as he watched him bend down and slide the case open. Ichigo looked down trying to see if the prices were presented and frowned when he didn't see them.

The salesmen reached inside the case grabbing an array of rings and lining them up along the counter, the stones looked square but they were in different sizes, from small and dainty, to large rocks that looked like they would make Linake's finger ache if she wore it for too long.

"We have many options in carat weight. The smallest one you see is only one carat, and the largest I have is around six." The salesmen explained.

"Ah, I think it would be best to go in the middle." Ichigo decided; the one carat looking too small and the six way too large for the woman he was looking for.

"Alright then." The salesmen replied with a smile pulling the declined options away from the counter, leaving three in place that Ichigo had to choose from. One was a solitary stone fixed up high on the band, looking a bit plain, the middle held a large green stone in the middle with lines of clear stones running down the band; which Ichigo was sure were diamonds.

"It's a bit difficult picking such a thing for a friend, I am surprised her intended didn't accompany you." the salesmen commented seeming sympathetic.

Ichigo raised his head and half-laughed at the thought of Kenpachi standing next to him trying to pick a ring for Linake, he could see the frustration and hear the man's growl already.

"She's a rather unique woman." Ichigo replied with a warm smile; thinking it was an understatement.

"I see; how unique would you say she is?" The salesmen replied, seeming to be thinking of another option.

"Very, I guess it wouldn't be too far from the truth to say she's a bit of thrill seeker." Ichigo answered, thinking Linake would have to be if she were marrying Kenpachi.

"So something a bit less traditional wouldn't be out of the question?" The salesmen asked.

Ichigo's brow rose.

"No, I think that would be just what I'm looking for actually." Ichigo replied.

"Just one moment..." The salesman stated before turning from the counter and heading into the back.

Ichigo stood patiently as he waited for the man to return. Once he did the man smiled, holding a black velvet box in his hand the man held it out to him. Ichigo lifted his hand as his brow furrowed.

"This was something we had on display for many months, it was part of a collection done by a local artisan; unfortunately his pieces didn't go over well with the combination of stones he decided to use." The salesmen explained as Ichigo flipped the top of the velvet box open.

Ichigo's lips parted and he let out a laugh as he saw the ring in front of him.

"I'll take it!" Ichigo smiled.

"Perfect!" The salesmen returned his smile.

* * *

"Linake!" Orihime called out sounding out of breath as she rushed into the room with her hands full.

"What is it, Orihime?" Rukia asked as she, Linake and Amaya all turned their heads to see what had caused Orihime's reaction.

"I think I found it!" Orihime giggled as she lifted her arms, presenting a dress she had randomly come across while searching for the sales associate.

Linake lowered her head, deciding to humor the woman and give the dress a shot.

"Oh my! That is beautiful!" Rukia whispered.

Linake's lips parted as her gaze locked onto the lavender dress Orihime held in her hands.

"You've gotta try this on!" Amaya grinned.

Linake felt her heart rate accelerate as Orihime handed the light purple dress over to her. Linake paused running her hands across the lace overlay that covered the light purple silk fabric; Linake didn't know it was possible to fall in love with a piece of clothing, but from the way her heart was pounding she thought that's what she was experiencing.

"It's not a halter top style, but, I think it would work!" Orihime offered.

"It's so beautiful!" Linake whispered feeling the absurd urge to cry.

Amaya cleared her throat before she stepped forward.

"Try it on, Linake." Amaya encouraged her.

"Okay..." Linake smiled, pushing back her emotions as she unzipped the low back to the dress and gently stepped inside.

Amaya bent down; helping Linake pull the form-fitting gown over her hips then lifted the delicate lace straps up over Linake's shoulders before she zipped up the four inches of zipper. The back of the dress hit Linake just under the shoulder blades, showing off a good portion of her back, the lace straps hugged Linake's shoulders, fitting snuggly at a slant across her pale skin.

"Wow!" Rukia breathed as Linake turned to face her.

"The neckline doesn't plunge too much does it?" Linake asked as she stepped forward lifting the bottom of the dress in order to step up on the platform one more time.

"No, I think if you got one of those things Orihime was talking about it would look amazing!" Rukia admitted.

Linake's breath hitched as she got a good view of herself from the front. The lace straps lay delicately across her shoulders, the lines of the dress plunging into a soft "v" across her chest which would highlight the tops of her breasts very nicely if she did perk them up a little.

Linake allowed her gaze to drop and for the first time ever, she didn't curse her hips; it was as if the dress had been tailored especially for her body type, extenuating every line before the skirt flared behind her giving her a trail of at least three yards of lavender lace covered silk.

"This looks so elegant, Linake. I mean, I know we said Kenpachi wouldn't care, but, seeing you in something like this..." Amaya stated with a smile as she shook her head.

Linake half-laughed as she raised her gaze, looking at Amaya thought he mirror in front of her.

"I agree, I think we have a winner!" Rukia replied.

"I knew it was the one when I saw it, the color is perfect for your skin, it brings out the highlights of your hair, your eyes; you look perfect!" Orihime spoke softly as she raised her clenched hands to her chest.

"Well that was easy..." Linake laughed; the three women following suit just as the sales associate tapped on the door and walked inside.

"Oh, My! Now that looks lovely!" The woman chimed in her own opinion on the subject, making Linake's smile deepen.

"You're husband to be will be speechless!" The woman continued.

Rukia let out a snort before she replied to the woman's comment.

"I think you may be right, for once..."

The room filled with the sound of laughter as Rukia cracked her joke at the 11th division captain's expense.

* * *

Ichigo let out a sigh as she made it back to the dress shop; pulling open the door he stepped inside and couldn't help but smile when seeing the happy expressions on the women's faces. The sales woman had wrapped up the dress it looked like Linake had found into a travel bag and Ichigo couldn't help but notice two more bags Amaya was holding in her hand—looks like she's all set then!

"Where did you run off to, Ichigo?" Rukia called out as she noticed him enter the building.

"Uh...decided to go have a cup of coffee while you ladies picked out the dress." Ichigo fibbed, not knowing if Rukia was in on the secret mission.

"I'm actually starving! Would anyone else want to go and get something to eat before we head back?" Linake asked.

Rukia and Amaya glanced over at one another again, and this time it seemed like Linake had picked up on the behavior.

"Okay, that's the second look you have given each other after I've said something, what's up?" Linake confronted the two.

Rukia and Amaya both paused; trying to hide the guilty expressions from their faces.

Orihime smiled at the three before she turned and walked over to her husband.

"Everything go okay?" Orihime whispered in his ear as she hugged him.

"I got it, I hope she likes it." Ichigo answered before Orihime pulled back and smiled up at him.

"I never thought Captain Zaraki would have such a romantic side to him." Orihime spoke softly; before Linake all but yelled at Rukia.

"What do you mean I look like I've gained weight!?"

Ichigo lifted his head, another choking sound escaping from the back of his throat...

Orihime paused, her blue eyes going wide as she turned her body and faced Linake.

"Oh, my goodness! How could I have not realized it before! Your skin his glowing, you almost cried when I showed you the dress! Oh! Linake, you're pregnant!" Orihime gushed.

Linake turned her head, her mouth falling ajar as she shook her head in disbelief—No, I couldn't be...could I?

"That's why we've been sharing looks; we didn't want to say anything while you were so down trying on dresses." Amaya stated.

Ichigo let out an uncomfortable sound from his throat as he lifted his hand to the back of his neck, once again feeling like he'd just walked into the middle of the twilight zone.

"Have you had a recent check-up with Captain Kotetsu?" Rukia asked.

Linake turned her head as her heart began to pound, all the color draining from her face as realization donned on her—I've been so tired, so hungry, and I swear my body has been hypersensitive lately; is that why it feels even better when Kenpachi touches me now?

"I think she's in a daze..." Amaya laughed.

"Well, wouldn't you be if you just realized your carrying your first kid?" Rukia countered.

Linake sucked in a deep breath as she met Rukia's deep violet gaze.

"I think we'll skip lunch and head back now; I...I want to go see Captain Kurotsuchi." Linake blurted as she walked past the two women and headed straight for the exit.

Rukia turned; her brow furrowing.

"Why would she want to see Captain Kurotsuchi?" Rukia asked out loud as the group all turned and followed Linake back out onto the sidewalk.

* * *

Ikkaku let out a sigh of relief when he came around the corner of the dirt pathway, it had taken him a good ten minutes before he'd realized his captain was fighting farther away from the barracks then he had originally thought. Yumichika flash stepped next to his side, both Renji and Iba not too far behind and the group of men all stood with almost sheepish expressions as they watched Kenpachi and Aizen trade blows.

Ikkaku stepped forward and bent down to pick up the black eye patch that belonged to his captain and allowed himself to smile—what better way for the captain to celebrate?

Yumichika smirked as he turned his head and met Ikkaku's gaze; seeming to have the same thought process as his friend.

"Well, I guess when it comes to Captain Zaraki; this is as good of a party as any." Iba half-laughed as he watched his former captain land a hard blow against Aizen's right shoulder.

Kenpachi let out a deep growl of laughter as he pushed himself forward, slashing his sword without any cares; the feeling of not having to hold back against Aizen bringing back the rush he had been craving for so many years; finally, an opponent that wouldn't shit out on him right when it started to get fun!

Aizen twisted his body, pivoting Kenpachi's attack as he released an impressive wave of violet spiritual pressure against Kenpachi, succeeding in making the squad 11 captain stagger backward a little, only giving the man another reason to toss his head back and laugh.

"This is great! Been a while since I've had this much fun!" Kenpachi called out as he kicked his feet up from the ground, going airborne, intending to land a harsh blow against Aizen's shoulder.

Aizen let out a grimace as he flash stepped his body to the right, Kenpachi stilled, his blade lifted in the air as he watched Aizen's flesh begin to regenerate instantly.

"You do realize that just because I am immortal does not mean I can't feel pain..." Aizen grated.

Kenpachi let out a deep roll of laughter.

"Quit your bitchin', pain is weakness leaving the body, now shut the fuck up and fight!" Kenpachi growled as his lips spread into an excited grin.

Aizen allowed his lips to lift as he took in the squad 11 captain's comeback.

"Of course, I must remember who it is I have agreed to fight..." Aizen answered, before pushing a violent wave of spiritual pressure forward, so strong Kenpachi could feel his sword vibrating against his hand.

"Now you're talkin'!" Kenpachi laughed, right before the two men took off in a haze of spiritual pressure; violet pushing against yellow in the middle of a barren meadow located in the 80th district.


	12. Chapter 12

"Linake! Hold up!" Amaya called out to her friend.

Linake didn't pause, hearing the sound of the Senkaimon's doors opening ahead she took off in a sprint down the dark tunnel that connected the human world with the soul society. Rukia chuckled as she draped Linake's dress over her forearm, trying not to let the protective bag slide across the ground as she and Amaya stepped through the Senkaimon.

"There's not going to be any stopping her right now, Amaya." Rukia stated; still smiling about the way Linake had shoved the dress in Rukia's arms before taking off in a mad dash.

Amaya sighed, already knowing what Rukia was about to explain from overhearing the squad 13 captain's unspoken explanation; Linake's mind was filled with so many racing questions. It hadn't even occurred to Amaya how much thought her friend had been putting into the possibility of a family with Kenpachi, how much she had been stressing over it.

"So, did you overhear anything about why Linake wants to see Kurotsuchi?" Rukia spoke aloud out of habit, even though she knew she didn't need to vocalize her questions around Amaya.

Amaya turned her head meeting Rukia's dark violet gaze.

"I guess she wasn't even sure if her getting pregnant was possible; she doesn't want to get her hopes up, so, she's going to Captain Kurotsuchi to see if he can give her proof and answer her questions." Amaya answered.

Rukia smiled.

"Well, if anyone would be able to give her the answers she's looking for, it's Captain Kurotsuchi." Rukia offered, understanding now that Linake would most likely be the type of woman to ask certain questions, the kind Isane Kotetsu wouldn't be able to answer.

Amaya let out a sigh before deciding to let Linake go on her own; even though she wanted to be a support to her friend, Amaya also understood that some things in life were better left being solo missions.

"I am sure she will be fine if that is what you're worrying about." Rukia insisted.

Amaya nodded her head allowing herself to smile softly.

"I just hope we didn't give her false hope…" Amaya admitted; her smile fading.

It was Rukia's turn to sigh.

"Yeah, you and me both…"

* * *

Linake kept up her steady pace, running down the dirt pathway in front of the main Senkaimon. Linake turned abruptly to her left, barreling down the pathway that would take her to the one man that could give her clarification. Linake's mind raced as she ran, her breathing coming harsh and ragged as she tried to push back her own worry—it's okay, either I am or I'm not, not a big deal!

Linake slowed her steps, thinking that if by chance her friends were right, she probably shouldn't be exerting herself by running so hard. Linake braced herself remembering that now that she was back inside the soul society, she could use flash step.

What would have taken the woman another twenty minutes of running was cut down to a matter of minutes. Linake appeared just outside of the research and development building. Linake paused, placing her hand to her stomach, willing herself to try and calm down before she knocked on the door; she didn't want to give the impression that there was an emergency.

Linake gained control of her breathing, turning her head she looked around her surroundings, seeing a couple lower seated officers from other squads walking by her. When she met their gazes they both gave her a nod and a warm smile—it seemed that almost everyone had warmed up to her over the past six months, letting her know that she was no longer seen as just a human outsider.

Linake turned her head back to the giant metal doors in front of her and inhaled a deep breath—should I try and find Kenpachi before I do this? Linake shook her head, deciding she didn't want to get her husband's hopes up just in case her friends had been wrong.

Linake reached her right hand up and knocked loudly on the metal doors, holding her breath for a couple seconds before she heard the feint sound of footsteps on the other side. The sound of metal scarping against itself made Linake wince, it reminded her of nails on a chalkboard.

Linake stepped forward as the left door was pulled open. Akon stepped out a small smile spreading across his lips as his dark gaze studied her.

"Linake…what brings you to our side?" Akon asked.

"I need to speak with Captain Kurotsuchi!" Linake insisted.

Akon's brow lifted showing his apparent surprise but he didn't speak, instead, he moved to the side, gesturing for Linake to enter the building with his outstretched hand.

"I'm afraid my captain is in the middle of something, but I will be sure to let him know you have arrived." Akon explained as he secured the giant metal doors back in place.

"Okay. Tell him I am sorry to disturb him, but, it's kind of important." Linake replied.

Akon paused, his brow furrowing even more and this time he did speak.

"Is everything alright?" Akon asked.

Linake let out a shaky breath before she lowered her head, her gaze staring down at the concrete floor.

"I hope so…" Linake whispered as she reached her right hand up and rubbed it against her lower abdomen.

Akon caught the movement of the woman's hand making the squad 12 lieutenant's eyes widen for a brief second before he turned on his heel and without another word, Akon led Linake down the dimly lit hallway into his captain's main lab.

* * *

"So, now that we're back when are we going to request this meeting with the head captain?" Rukia asked; changing the topic of conversation from Linake's possible pregnancy to Amaya and Aizen.

Amaya let out a grunt, her brown eyes lifting, giving Rukia a look that pretty much said everything—she didn't want to request the meeting at all.

"You know Linake's not going to rest until you get the same treatment she's been given; and honestly, I agree with her." Rukia continued.

"I shouldn't have even brought it up." Amaya sighed.

"Why are you so content with trying to fade into the background all the time?" Rukia countered.

Amaya shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I don't see the point in drawing even more attention to myself. I have enough of an issue because of the man I fell in love with." Amaya answered.

Rukia turned her head as the two of them made their way down the dirt pathway, intending to drop all of Linake's stuff off at the squad 11 barracks.

"Sosuke has proven that he is not the same man he was before. I can see it, so can Renji, and I believe even Captain Zaraki has come to the same conclusion. So it really doesn't matter what anyone else thinks; you should be able to have a ceremony." Rukia stated.

Amaya turned her gaze, studying the squad 13 captain's profile before she allowed herself to smile.

"Thanks Rukia."

The two women continued down the pathway, both of them lost within their own thoughts for a time before Amaya spoke again.

"Is it just me, or does this place look like a ghost town today?" Amaya asked.

Rukia's brown furrowed, realizing that there didn't seem to be very many officers walking around like their normally would be. As the pathway widened and the two women came to the squad 11 barracks they both turned their heads to one another.

"I don't think anyone is here…" Rukia stated before she jogged up the small staircase that led her to Captain Zaraki's quarters. Rukia reached out with her small hand and knocked loudly on the pocket door. Amaya climbed up the steps behind Rukia, her brow furrowing even deeper when she couldn't pick up on anyone else's internal thoughts.

"Nobody's here, Rukia." Amaya stated.

"Well that's strange, there is normally someone here." Rukia replied.

Amaya turned her head looking out around the area, it was almost as if every member of squad 11 had just disappeared—is Kenpachi celebrating somewhere?

"Should I see if the door is unlocked?" Rukia asked; feeling a bit awkward about entering Captain Zaraki's personal space without his or Linake's permission.

"Go ahead. They normally leave it unlocked; I've left stuff for Linake on their desk before." Amaya explained.

Rukia nodded her head before she reached out and pulled the pocket door open. The rich smell of sandalwood greeted her as she stepped inside the surprisingly clean room. Rukia smiled as she looked around; not ever having much of an opportunity to be inside Captain Zaraki's quarters.

"This isn't what I expected." Rukia half-laughed.

Amaya smiled, hearing the woman's internal thoughts as she sat the shopping bags she had been carrying down on the floor next to the desk. Rukia walked over draping the bagged up dress over the back of the wooden chair that sat in front of the large desk.

Amaya turned her head, her smile deepening as she noticed Linake's shelf on the opposite wall; it had taken Linake almost an hour in the human world to pick the damn thing.

"Where is Linake's telescope?" Rukia asked.

Amaya turned her head to Rukia before she answered.

"It's up on Sokyoku Hill; I guess she feels confident that nobody will mess with it." Amaya answered.

Rukia laughed.

"Yeah, well, with who her husband is, I am sure she won't have to worry." Rukia smiled as she walked forward, feeling like she had invaded the couple's privacy long enough.

Amaya followed the squad 13 captain back out onto the porch and slid the pocket door closed behind her before the two of them descended the stairs.

"Rukia! Amaya!"

Rukia's brow rose as she heard her husband's voice calling out to her from in the distance. Amaya turned her head sharply as the man's internal thought process flooded her mind; images of Aizen and Kenpachi locked in battle assaulting her, so vivid that it was like having a dream with her eyes wide open.

"Are you kidding me!?" Amaya yelled out loud before she took off in the direction Renji was walking from, not even bothering to stop and explain anything to Rukia before she flash stepped out of sight.

Rukia stood with her eyes wide and her lips parted; thinking she was about to find out the reason the squad 11 barracks had been deserted as she walked forward to meet her husband on the pathway.

"Where is Ichika?" Rukia asked him; wanting to make sure he hadn't drug their daughter out to somewhere dangerous.

Renji paused, meeting his wife's concern with a smile.

"Ichika's fine, she's still at Kuchiki manner." Renji explained.

Rukia nodded, feeling the tension in her body relax a bit, but still braced herself for whatever news her husband had yet to tell her.

"Are you going to tell me what has Amaya taking off in such a hurry? She looked pissed off…" Rukia asked.

Renji let out a half laugh before he replied.

"Captain Zaraki's celebrating." Renji answered.

"Why would that upset Amaya?" Rukia replied, her confusion apparent on her features.

"Rukia, Captain Zaraki and Aizen have been fighting each other for almost two hours straight." Renji explained.

"Are you serious? What happened? Why are they fighting!?" Rukia rambled; her mind jumping to the worst conclusion possible—had Aizen done something?

"What better way is there for Captain Zaraki to celebrate? Where is Linake? I decided to come and meet the three of you when I felt your spiritual pressure return." Renji stated.

"Uh…" Rukia hesitated as she averted her gaze from her husband—I'm not sure if I should say anything about the possibility of Linake being pregnant?

"Linake went to see Captain Kurotsuchi; I guess she had some questions for him." Rukia admitted, deciding to leave out the reason.

Renji tilted his head to the side, studying his wife's features, by the small smile she wore and the way she was looking up at him, her eyes bright and wide Renji could tell she was keeping some details form him.

"What aren't you telling me? What kind of questions would Linake have that were so important she would just take off the minute she got back?" Renji countered.

Rukia let out a sigh as her shoulders slumped—I need to work on my poker face!

"You can't tell anyone, and you better not open your mouth to Captain Zaraki until we know for sure; but, Linake might be pregnant." Rukia admitted.

Renji let out a loud laugh as he met his wife's gaze.

"Are you serious? Shit, that's great news! Wait, why would Linake go to Kurotsuchi and not Captain Kotetsu?" Renji asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Rukia shrugged her shoulders at her husband before turning on her heel, not really concerned with what was going on with Captain Zaraki and Sosuke Aizen; Rukia knew between the two men neither one of them would come out fatally wounded in the process of their celebratory battle. Rukia shook her head as her smile deepened—it wouldn't be too much longer and Amaya would be putting an end to the celebration.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi paused, looking up from his computer station as his lieutenant stepped back into his personal lab space. Mayuri turned his body in the chair, facing the entrance way, his brow lifting when he caught sight of the woman standing behind Akon.

"Linake Zaraki is here to see you, Captain." Akon announced.

Mayuri raised his golden gaze to the man.

"I can see that much for myself…" Mayuri answered before standing from his chair.

Linake stepped forward, allowing her hand to drop from her stomach as she met the brilliant scientists gaze.

"Is it possible for Kenpachi and me to have children?" Linake blurted.

Mayuri let out a snort mixed with a half-laugh as he heard the woman's inquiry.

"I don't see why it wouldn't be possible, usually when intercourse is a common occurrence, it becomes inevitability." Mayuri answered.

Linake allowed her eyes to close, reminding herself of who it was she was speaking to—this man!

"I mean with me being human…" Linake explained.

"Ah, I see, well that does make your question appear less absurd." Mayuri replied as he turned his head away from her as if pondering an answer.

"The fact you are currently living within your soul form would lead me to the conclusion that is it more than possible." Mayuri answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Would you be willing to examine me and see if I am pregnant?" Linake asked as she stepped closer.

Over the months Linake had grown to respect the man that had once left her feeling uneasy in his presence; after all the trouble the man had gone through to ensure Amaya's transition into her soul reaper power; Linake could never go back to her old way of thinking.

Mayuri let out soft sigh as he raised his hands in the air as if he were saying why-the-hell-not.

"Akon, fetch the ultrasound!" Mayuri ordered his lieutenant before turning on his heel, his white captain's haori trailing behind him as he spun.

Linake walked forward feeling a sense of relief that he was willing to help her; to answer her questions.

"I take it you have reason to believe you are carrying the brute's child?" Mayuri asked as Linake turned her back to the exam chair Mayuri kept in the front of his lab space.

"Yes…" Linake answered honestly as she hoisted herself up onto the chair and folded her hands in her lap.

"Well, you've come to the right place; I'll be able to determine whether or not that is the case." Mayuri stated as Akon appeared at Linake's side.

Linake nodded before she looked over to her right, seeing what looked like a portable ultrasound machine that stood high on a metal pole; a strange looking monitor spread out about twenty-six inches at the top of the machine.

"Linake…" Mayuri called out to her.

Linake turned her head and met the man's gaze.

"If you wish for me to perform the examination you will need to lay back and lift the clothing you are wearing." Mayuri instructed her as if she were acting simpleminded.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Linake replied as she leaned back into the chair and with shaking nervous hands she pulled the black t-shirt she was still wearing up under her breasts before reaching down and unbuttoning her jeans.

Mayuri reached his own hands forward then, pulling at the denim and rolling it down just above the top of her pelvis. Linake moved her hands, bringing them back up to her chest as she allowed Mayuri to situate her to his own liking, knowing Mayuri had his own particular way of doing things.

Linake turned her head as Akon turned on the machine; the beeping sound altering Linake it had just been turned on.

"Have you eaten or drank anything in the last couple of hours?" Mayuri asked her bringing her attention back to him as she turned her gaze to look at his painted face.

"I haven't actually; I just got back from getting a dress for the ceremony." Linake answered.

Mayuri let out a sigh at her admission.

"In that case, it may be too difficult for us to see, but we shall try anyway." Mayuri shrugged before reaching out for the transducer; the small wand like contraption what would allow for the ultrasonic waves to create the image of Linake's abdominal cavity.

Linake held her breath as Mayuri leaned forward, his gaze dropping to her lower region once more.

"You have gained some weight since I last saw you." Mayuri announced.

Linake allowed her eyes to close; wondering how she had managed to go so long without noticing what everyone else around her seemed to—had Kenpachi noticed it? If he did, why didn't he say something? Linake jarred slightly as she felt the chill of a substance being applied to her skin.

"Oh…yes…that was probably rather cold, wasn't it?" Mayuri smiled.

Linake rolled her eyes at the man, deciding she wouldn't complain about his bedside manner when he was willing to do her a favor; something that was actually not even a part of his job description.

Linake turned her head, allowing her gaze to linger on the fuzzy monitor as Mayuri began to swirl the cold gel across her lower abdomen using the transducer. Mayuri leaned his frame in closer, seeming to be just as eager to find out the answer as Linake was.

For a couple minutes Linake wondered if her friends had been wrong—maybe I'm just eating too much and starting to get fat!?

"Ah! There!" Mayuri grinned as he lifted his left hand and pointed at the screen.

Linake sucked in a deep breath as she followed the man's pale white finer as he circled around what looked like a fuzzy circle, in the middle, Linake could make out what looked like a small little creature floating around—fuck, I am pregnant!

Mayuri turned his head, meeting Linake's gaze and grinned down at her.

"If I had to make an estimated guess, you are just now entering into your second trimester, around eighteen to twenty weeks, give or take." Mayuri explained.

"Wait, you mean I've been pregnant for almost five months?" Linake asked.

Mayuri turned his head back to the screen, his smile was wide showing off his teeth, his golden eyes lighting up as if the news of her pregnancy made him giddy—why would Captain Kurotsuchi be so happy about my being pregnant?

"I am almost certain of the time frame; in the next four months or so you and the brute will be welcoming your first bundle of joy." Mayuri answered.

"Four months? That's all?" Linake breathed; feeling a twinge of fear rise up her spine—we just got married!

Mayuri raised his right hand, pulling back the transducer from her skin and handed it back to Akon.

"Congratulations, Linake." Akon spoke softly before rolling the ultrasound machine back over to its storage area.

Mayuri reached out grabbing a small towel from a nearby shelf above Linake's head and handed it over to her. Linake accepted the towel knowing very well he had offered it to her to clean off the gel she had all over her stomach.

"Are you just shocked of the outcome, or is this hesitation I am seeing? Surely you would have known something was amiss when your cycle failed to arrive?" Mayuri asked bluntly.

Linake turned her head meeting Mayuri's gaze.

"My cycle hasn't been the same since I unlocked my soul reaper abilities." Linake admitted.

"Tch. And you didn't think of asking me or Captain Kotetsu?" Mayuri berated her.

Linake shook her head averting her gaze from the intense man.

"This is a lot to take in; I…I thought if I was pregnant, we would have more time before it came." Linake stated honestly.

Mayuri scoffed.

"As if it makes any bit of difference how much time it takes for it to arrive." Mayuri countered.

Linake allowed herself to laugh slightly at the man's logic—I guess he's right, I'm pregnant, doesn't matter if it's eight months or four months away; Kenpachi's going to be a father!

"Shouldn't I be showing more than this?" Linake asked abruptly.

Mayuri shrugged his shoulders as he rose both of his hands once more, extenuating what he was about to say.

"It would all depends on how far back you are carrying the child, mind you, that doesn't mean you will be able to hide it for much longer. I am sure if you were to stand sideways in front the mirror you would now notice how round you have actually become." Mayuri answered her.

"Fuck, how does a woman go this long without realizing this?" Linake blurted as she wiped the last bit of gel from her stomach then unrolled and tried to button her jeans back in place, just now realizing why it had been so hard to get the damn pants to button earlier that morning—shit! I hope I didn't hurt the baby!

Linake pulled her hands back, deciding she would let the button of her jeans stay undone just in case.

"Why haven't I felt it move?" Linake asked, thinking it was strange.

"I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about, and you may have felt its movement without even realizing it, now, onto another matter…" Mayuri started.

Linake raised her gaze to him as she pushed herself up on the chair—why is he looking at me like that?

"Would you be opposed to me studying your child after its birth?" Mayuri asked outright.

Linake's lips parted as she shook her head, not sure if she had understood him correctly—wait, maybe he has the same questions as I do!

"It's going to be really different isn't it?" Linake asked as she raised her hand and placed it over her stomach protectively.

"Oh yes, I am quite sure he will be very unique." Mayuri answered with a smile.

Linake's eyes widened as she met Mayuri's amused golden gaze.

"He?" she repeated.

Mayuri nodded indicating he had been able to determine the sex while studying the sonogram. Linake felt the welling of tears rise in her eyes as she laughed softly.

"I was just saying I wanted to have a son this morning…" Linake admitted.

Mayuri let out another sigh as he averted his gaze form the woman.

"Yes, well. Now you have one, nothing to get so emotional over…" Mayuri countered.

Linake lifted her hands, wiping at her eyes before she asked another question.

"Is he going to be half human?"

Mayuri paused, his gaze once again meeting hers, the side of his mouth lifting into a small smirk.

"That is a question we will have to see in due time; it would not be wise to rule out the possibility that your son will have the same ability as you; neither soul reaper nor human." Mayuri answered.

"What about his abilities? C…could he be as strong as Kenpachi?" Linake continued, her eyes widening at the thought.

Mayuri let out a small laugh as he stepped forward surprising Linake when he offered her his hand. Linake didn't hesitate, grasping Mayuri's hand and allowing him to assist her down from his exam chair.

"It seems that the two of us have the same questions; will the child be as strong as Zaraki? Will he have your abilities? Or, will he have a mixture of both?" Mayuri pondered aloud.

"Yes, those are all the questions running through my mind!" Linake admitted.

Mayuri released Linake's hand once she was stable on her feet and met the woman's gaze.

"We will find out in time all of the answers to these questions; for now, I think it would be best to deliver the news to your husband." Mayuri stated.

Linake smiled warmly up at Mayuri as she nodded.

"I think you're right. Thank you, Captain Kurotsuchi!" Linake smiled, feeling the absurd urge to hug the man who stood in front of her, but knew well enough her affection would only make the scientist feel uncomfortable.

"I'll walk you out, Mrs. Zaraki." Akon offered as he appeared next to her.

Linake smiled up at the lieutenant and nodded, turning her head she stole another glance over at Mayuri as he took a seat in his computer chair once again—I hope that man finds true happiness one day!

Linake lifted her hands to her stomach splaying both of her hands across feeling a completely foreign sensation wash over her as she followed Akon down the dimly lit hallway—I'm a mother!

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?" Amaya demanded as she appeared in the small meadow where Kenpachi and her lover both stood, still circling each other, both men covered in sweat and splotches of blood.

"Hey, Amaya…" Ikkaku greeted her as he stepped forward from the crowd.

Amaya now understood why there hadn't been anyone at the squad 11 barracks, they were all here, watching Kenpachi and Sosuke fight as they took turns passing around bottles of sake.

Amaya turned her heated brown gaze over to the squad 11 lieutenant before she turned her gaze back to her lover and mentally yelled at him through their link.

Aizen paused and turned his head, noticing that he hadn't imagined the sound of Amaya calling out to him. Kenpachi noticed the immortal man starting to look distracted and then turned his gaze as well.

"Tch. She looks pissed…" Kenpachi stated the obvious.

Aizen let out a soft sigh as a smile spread across his lips—my sweet Amaya has returned.

Amaya didn't hesitate, showing that she wasn't scared to put herself between the two men, she flash stepped in the middle of the meadow, her gaze lowering, seeing the worn down grass and deep divots from the men's feet sinking, not doubt a reaction to how hard they had been beating on one another.

"Have you two gotten this out of your system?" Amaya asked the two men, knowing very well that if she allowed herself to say what she wanted to out loud she would most likely only end up regretting it.

It wasn't Amaya's place to berate Linake's husband, Kenpachi was a warrior, known for his love of battle; what surprised Amaya the most was that her lover had taken part in a fight and by the looks of him, he had enjoyed himself.

"I guess we can call it a day…" Kenpachi grinned as he reached the back of his hand up to his face wiping the splatter of blood from his lips.

"Hold on, where's Linake?" Kenpachi demanded as he fully registered the situation—if Amaya was back, that meant his woman should be back!

Amaya turned her head, meeting Kenpachi's gaze before she answered.

"Linake went to go and speak with Captain Kurotsuchi on a personal matter."

Kenpachi's gaze narrowed, his lips parting as if the mention of the squad 12 captain had set off alarm bells for some reason. While Amaya tried her best to pull her power back but she was so shocked by the situation in front of her she had no other option but to hear the man's internal thoughts.

Kenpachi flicked his wrist, cleaning Aizen's blood from the blade of his Zanpakuto before he put it back in its sheath, all the while his mind racing a mile a minute—why did Linake go and see Kurotsuchi? I thought she was gonna wait to ask him about it? Hold on! Fuck!

Amaya shook her head as a soft smile spread across her lips, easing the tension from her body; it would seem that Kenpachi and Linake had actually had that talk after all, and now Kenpachi understood there was at least a possibility that Linake was already pregnant simply because she'd gone to talk with Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Where's the fire, Captain?" Ikkaku called out to Kenpachi as the man took off back in the direction of the Seireitei.

Kenpachi didn't answer his lieutenant, instead he picked up the pace, pushing himself to run even faster as his mind continued to race—did it finally happen? Am I gonna be a father?

Author's note: Apparently I can't math, I had it pointed out to me that the first posting of this chapter was off by two months when it came to the due date of Linake and Kenpachi's son, not sure how I managed to do that one, but it's been fixed. *sigh*


	13. Chapter 13

:: Author's note: I had it brought to my attention by a friend that I apparently cannot math, heh. Anyway, the mistake has been corrected on the last chapter and is now accurate for this one, my apologizes, but Linake and Kenpachi only have four months left until they welcome their bundle of joy, not six! Anyhoo, bad math skills aside, I hope you all continue to enjoy my little adventure!::

* * *

Linake Zaraki walked slowly down the dirt pathway as she made her way back to the squad 11 barracks. Linake smiled as she tried to think back and place the exact time she and Kenpachi had actually conceived their son but she was beginning to see it would be too hard to pinpoint-could it have been the night Kenpachi told me he loved me under the stars, or was that too long ago? Maybe it was one of the times in the bathtub?

Linake laughed to herself as she felt a wave of heat wash over her body; taking an actual mental count of all the times she had been with Kenpachi made her realize Mayuri's earlier statement wasn't as sarcastic as it had sounded-I really shouldn't be surprised at all! Linake paused on the pathway turning her head up to the afternoon sky and lingered there for a couple minutes. As she stood Linake began to pull from the sun, the comforting sensation of heat spread throughout her body and illuminated her skin.

"Can you feel that?" Linake asked her son as she placed her hand over her stomach again, something she was sure was about to become a constant habit until she gave birth to him-four months, that's all I have left to prepare for this!

Linake let out a deep breath before she allowed her head tip back down from the sun, she could feel it's energy coursing through her body filling her with some well needed energy, easing the fatigue she had begun to feel a couple hours before-I still need to eat!

"Can't let you go hungry now, can I?" Linake smiled as she rubbed circles over her stomach.

Linake sped up her pace a little after thinking about it, now she wished she would have listened to Kenpachi and actually made it a point to eat on a better schedule, something she would have to start doing now that she had more than just herself to think about. Linake turned the corner on the pathway and let out a nervous breath as she spotted the squad 11 barracks come into view. Linake felt her stomach flutter as she thought about how to tell Kenpachi the news-at least I know he wants a family!

Linake stopped just as she reached the front porch to her and Kenpachi's quarters. The area seemed so quiet to her, almost as if the whole place was empty.

"Did Kenpachi decide to do some afternoon training?" Linake wondered aloud as she turned her body to face another pathway that would take her all the way to the 80th district if she followed it outside of the walls. It was normally the pathway Kenpachi took when going on the morning runs with the squad.

Linake turned her head, about to walk over to the main barracks and raid the kitchen when she heard her name being called from in the distance. Linake jerked her head back to the pathway in front of her and she saw him. Kenpachi was running up the pathway towards her with an expression on his face she had never seen before. Linake smiled to herself before she took off in a sprint, the excitement of the moment too much for her to hold back.

Kenpachi closed the distance between the two of them within seconds. Linake let out a laugh as she felt herself being lifted clear up off the ground by her husband, his strong arms wrapping around her waist, his breath ragged from the exertion of running. Linake lifted her hands to Kenpachi's face and her excitement turned into confusion.

"What's going on!? Where is your eye patch?" Linake asked him as she met Kenpachi's gaze, her eyes searching his face.

Linake lowered her hands tracing her fingers over Kenpachi's bottom lip wondering how in the hell it had been split? Linake's eyes widened as they scanned over the rest of his face and trailed down his neck and chest. He was covered in blood spatter!

"Did it happen, woman!?" Kenpachi demanded ignoring her questions completely.

"Kenpachi! What happened to you!? Was there an attack while I was gone?" Linake insisted, not about to let him change the subject and get away with not explaining his current appearance, it was obvious by the way he looked and the amount of sweat that had collected across his upper body that he had been fighting something.

"No. I was just messin' around! Now tell me, Linake!" Kenpachi insisted.

Linake raised her gaze, looking into her husband's eyes, seeing what looked like a million emotions swirling behind his light green gaze.

"Did Amaya tell you?" Linake asked.

Kenpachi shook his head at her as he began to walk the two of them down the pathway towards their room.

"All she said was you went to see Kurotsuchi, I put two and two together myself. Now are you gonna fuckin' tell me or not, woman?" Kenpachi countered.

Linake leaned her head forward not even caring about the blood spattered across her husband's face. Linake pressed her lips over his gently before she pulled back and closed her eyes.

Kenpachi held his breath as he watched Linake close her eyes; feeling his stomach roll and then drop. Kenpachi wasn't sure what to think with how the woman was holding back and for a second he thought she may have found out something else. Kenpachi felt the rush of so many emotions at once he wasn't even sure how to act and the suspense was doing nothing more than agitating him.

Kenpachi paused when he reached the sitars to his captain's quarters and then turned and sat down on the top step, making Linake straddle his lap as he reached his hands up and cupped her face. Linake opened her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, Kenpachi could see the welling of tears that had started to come to the surface.

"Talk to me, Linake; tell me what's goin' on!" Kenpachi ordered her.

Linake met Kenpachi's gaze just as her emotions got the better of her; she knew she was probably doing nothing more than driving the poor man crazy as he waited for her answer. Linake inhaled a deep breath as fresh tears of happiness fell down her cheeks.

"We're having a baby..." Linake whispered to him.

Linake felt Kenpachi's chest rumble as he let out a deep laugh, his arms lowered and pulled her tight against his chest as he met her gaze.

"We are?" Kenpachi whispered back.

Linake nodded her head to him as she continued to cry, unable to force her emotions back no matter how foolish she felt for the display.

"Fuck, Linake...for a minute I thought you were gonna tell me it couldn't happen! Why are ya cryin'?" Kenpachi asked her as he pulled her even closer to him and spread both of his large hands across her back.

Linake let out a laugh as she shook her head at him.

"I don't even know! I'm sorry, I'm just emotional..." Linake answered.

Linake watched Kenpachi's smile deepen into one of the most beautiful she had ever witnessed him make, filling her with more joy than she ever could have imagined was possible.

"Are you happy?" Linake felt the need to ask.

Kenpachi scoffed at her.

"Tch. You kiddin'? I don't think I've ever felt like this..." Kenpachi answered honestly.

"What did Kurotsuchi say? Tell me everything, Woman!" Kenpachi continued.

Linake let out another laugh before she took in a deep breath.

"I've been pregnant for almost five months without realizing it." Linake admitted.

Linake watched as Kenpachi's expression changed, his smile now replaced with what looked like concern. Linake felt Kenpachi slide his hands down across her rib cage and cradle the sides of her stomach. Linake's brow furrowed as she watched the change in him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Linake asked him.

Kenpachi met her gaze before he replied to her, his rough voice coming out almost apologetic.

"I've been pretty rough with you lately..."

Linake couldn't hide the smile that spread across her lips; she understood that he was referring to the other night and the way he had made love to her.

"I'm fine! The baby is fine too! Mayuri said I didn't have anything to worry about!" Linake reassured him.

"So it's okay?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake nodded her head at him before she leaned in closer and pressed her lips against his. Kenpachi lifted his right hand and slipped it into the soft strands of her hair, carefully grabbing a handful and pulling back a little the way he knew she liked. Linake moaned into Kenpachi's mouth as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between her parted lips.

Linake kissed Kenpachi back almost mindlessly, pulling his tongue deeper into her mouth as she sucked and lapped at him with her own, not even caring that she could taste the feint metallic taste of his blood coming from his split lip. Linake reached up with both of her hands, delving them into Kenpachi's dark hair, showing him her own passion as her body stirred to life for husband all over again.

Kenpachi used the strength in his legs and lifted them both up from the wooden porch, careful to keep Linake supported with his left arm as he walked them both up the small staircase. Kenpachi reached out blindly for the door and managed to slide it open and then closed again without breaking their heated kiss.

Kenpachi walked them both over to the large futon that they shared and laid his wife down gently on the mattress, Kenpachi could feel the woman's need as she began to claw at his back through the fabric of his captain's haori. Kenpachi growled lowly from his chest as he deepened his kiss even more. Linake moaned back in response as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around Kenpachi's middle, pinning him to her.

Kenpachi pulled back abruptly making Linake gasp a breath of air as she looked up into both of his eyes. Kenpachi smiled down at her, making Linake's heart race as she waited for him to make the next move.

"There you go drivin' me crazy all over again, Wife." Kenpachi growled at her.

"It's okay! We don't have to stop!" Linake breathed.

Kenpachi chuckled as he shook his head at her, it seemed no matter how many days went by or what happened between them, they would always crave to share each other. Kenpachi reached his hand back running his palm along the outside of Linake's left thigh.

"Let me up, Woman. I wanna see." Kenpachi stated.

Linake nodded to him before she unlocked her legs from around him allowing him to push himself up onto his knees. Kenpachi reached his hands down pulling at the t-shirt Linake was wearing, his gaze searching her stomach more closely. Kenpachi remembered how he had noticed her weight gain that morning before she had left, thinking that the woman was just putting on a few extra pounds-fuck, I guess it's because of the kid!

Linake stared up at her husband as she watched him look at her stomach with an expression she couldn't pinpoint; he looked as if he were trapped between happiness and awe. It was an expression Linake would cherish for the rest of her life, knowing that she had been able to give Kenpachi a moment that had truly made him happy.

"It doesn't even look like anything's in there..." Kenpachi laughed.

"I know. Mayuri said I wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer." Linake explained.

Kenpachi lifted his head, meeting his wife's dark blue gaze.

"What else did he say?" Kenpachi asked, wanting to know everything.

Linake smiled up at him as she reached her hands down and unzipped the jeans she was wearing allowing her stomach to lay naturally.

"Actually, he told me if I stood sideways I would be able to see how much I have changed..." Linake remembered.

Kenpachi grinned back at her before reaching out and pulling her tennis shoes from her feet, tossing them across the floor before he pulled on the legs of her jeans. Linake lifted her hips allowing her husband to strip her of her clothes, already knowing what he wanted her to do. Linake reached out for his hands at the same time he reached for her. Kenpachi backed up, pushing himself up to his feet and effortless lifted Linake from the mattress. Kenpachi stepped back as Linake turned to her side allowing her stomach muscles to stay relaxed, even though her first reaction was to try and suck in her gut.

"Fuck, Woman. How the hell did we miss this?" Kenpachi stated as he lowered his right hand and gently caressed Linake's stomach. Now that she was standing to the side and letting her stomach out Kenpachi could see the curvature, it wasn't just her lower abdomen that had changed, her whole stomach had, he just hadn't noticed it.

Linake laughed as she felt her husband's gentle touch.

"I have no idea!" Linake admitted, feeling more than foolish for not realizing sooner.

"Did you find out anything else?" Kenpachi asked just as Linake's stomach let out a loud sound followed by a deep grumble, once again, her body betraying her in front of her husband.

Kenpachi's gaze narrowed at her as she looked up at him with a guilty look on her face; Kenpachi didn't even have to ask if the woman had bothered to eat something in the human world.

"You gotta stop forgetting to eat, Woman!" Kenpachi growled at her before pulling back his hand from her.

"I know! I won't forget anymore now that I know, I promise!" Linake replied.

"Tch, shouldn't matter either way, you need food to keep your strength." Kenpachi countered, his brow furrowing at her with apparent agitation.

"Lay down, I'll go get us somthin'." Kenpachi sighed.

Linake watched as Kenpachi turned his large frame away from her and reached out for the pocket door. Just as Kenpachi pulled the door open he was met with his lieutenant's surprised expression. Ikkaku stood with his hand raised as if he had been about to knock on the door. Linake let out a small gasp, remembering she was standing there half dressed; nothing but a black t-shirt, her panties and her socks!

"What!?" Kenpachi spat at Ikkaku as he stepped forward filling up the space of the doorway.

Ikkaku turned his head up, looking his captain in the eye, trying to shake the sensation of shock from his mind.

"Uh...you left your eye patch, Captain." Ikkaku explained as he held it out to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi reached his hand out, grabbing the black patch from his subordinate and reached up, placing it back over his right eye, once again sealing his spiritual pressure.

"Captain, is Linake-"

"Don't worry about it." Kenpachi cut him off, not in the mood to be answering any questions.

"Yes, Captain." Ikkaku answered before turning on his heel and jogging down the small staircase. Kenpachi turned his head back, meeting Linake's sheepish expression and it made him grin-oh well, he didn't see much I guess.

"I'll be right back..." Kenpachi stated before stepping out onto the porch and sliding the pocket door closed behind him.

* * *

Linake turned away from the door just as Kenpachi slid it shut. Linake walked her way across the room, bending down; she pulled both of her socks from her feet and tossed them into a nearby laundry hamper she had positioned next to the door of the bathing area. Linake stepped inside the bathroom and headed straight for the sink. Linake caught her reflection and smiled when she noticed the slight golden hue of her skin from the sun energy she had pulled forward-I'm surprised Kenpachi didn't say anything about it!

Linake turned to her left allowing her stomach to relax completely as she glanced at herself in the mirror-I'll be damned! Mayuri was right; you really can see the difference! Linake lifted her head, feeling her emotions escalate all over again as she traced her own hand over the slight bump she was now able to see.

"I can't wait to see you!" Linake whispered down to her stomach as a new rush of fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I hope you look like your daddy, little man!" Linake continued talking as she sucked in a breath trying to gain control over herself before Kenpachi returned with their late lunch.

"I promise I'll do everything I can to keep you healthy and safe!" Linake whispered before deciding to make herself more comfortable.

Linake turned her body to face the mirror head on and couldn't help the tears that continued to flow down her cheeks, it seemed like her and Kenpachi's journey was continuing to grow with each passing day, leaving Linake almost speechless-I'm married to the strongest soul reaper and now I'm giving him a son!

Linake reached her left hand up to her right arm and squinted when she pinched herself-I felt it, this is my reality even though deep down it feels like nothing more than a wonderful dream! Linake smiled at herself through her tears before she grabbed the black t-shirt and lifted it over her head and then removed her bra, letting out a deep sigh in the process. Linake stepped back a couple steps taking in the way her body looked now that she was naked. Turning to her side Linake smiled wide at her bump, knowing that with each day her son would keep growing-you're going to be just as strong as your dad, I just know it!

* * *

"Captain Zaraki!"

Kenpachi paused on the pathway just outside of his barracks at the sound of his name being called. Kenpachi turned his head, his brow furrowing in unspoken question when he saw Amaya walking up to him from the pathway. It seemed like her and Sosuke had spent a good deal of time talking back in the meadow before making their way back to the Seireitei.

Kenpachi shifted his weight as he turned his body to face the woman, making sure he didn't spill the platter of food he'd just collected for him and Linake. Amaya closed the distance between them and smiled softy up at him before she reached her small hand into the pocket of her pants. Kenpachi's brow lifted, remembering the surprise he had wanted to do for Linake.

"You got it after all, huh?" Kenpachi asked.

Amaya nodded her head before she spoke softly.

"I had to have Ichigo help me; Linake would have noticed I was gone, but, I think he did good!" Amaya smiled as she lifted the lid to the small black velvet box, showing the squad 11 captain his wife's wedding ring.

Kenpachi let out a soft laugh as he looked down at the ring he would be placing on his woman's finger in a matter of days in front of everyone.

"Yeah, I'd say he did good, too." Kenpachi agreed.

Amaya closed the box softly and met his gaze as another wide smile spread across her cheeks. Kenpachi noticed the welling of tears in the woman's eyes and that's when he figured she'd been listening in on his thoughts.

Kenpachi let out a sigh before he nodded his head, already knowing why the woman was staring up at him with such an emotional expression.

"I'm so happy for you! Really!" Amaya whispered.

Kenpachi averted his gaze, not really knowing to how to respond to the younger substitute soul reaper, the woman's power was a pain in the ass to deal with sometimes-when he remembered she had the ability to begin with.

Amaya let out a soft laugh before lifting her free hand and wiping at her eyes. Kenpachi didn't have to voice a thank you; Amaya already knew how uncomfortable it made the man to hear such things.

"I didn't want to leave this laying around just in case Linake found it." Amaya explained.

"Yeah...tell ya what, you keep it with you until the ceremony; then she won't find it." Kenpachi replied.

Amaya nodded her head before stuffing the black box back into her pants.

"I won't keep you any longer then." Amaya replied before she turned away from him.

Kenpachi watched as the woman walked back over to Sosuke. When Kenpachi raised his gaze to look at the immortal man he was greeting with a soft smile and with one word Kenpachi knew he hadn't made a mistake when deciding to trust him.

"Congratulations!" Sosuke spoke lowly with a gentle nod of his head.

Kenpachi nodded back, knowing that through the link Aizen shared with Amaya, it was the news about the baby he was congratulating him for. Kenpachi turned away from the couple as they did the same; about to head back to the squad 2 barracks. Kenpachi reached the stairs to his captain's quarters and climbed up quickly, balancing the food on his forearm like eh had before he reached out and slid the pocket door open.

"Need any help?" Linake asked him as she met him at the door.

Kenpachi looked down at her and smiled wide, seeing the woman had changed out of her human clothes and into the light blue sleeping kimono she would normally lounge around in at night before bed, that was, when he let her keep it on.

Linake reached up taking the bottle of Sake from the inside of his forearm, allowing him to keep a better grip on the platter of food he'd once again pilfered from the squad 11 kitchen. Linake walked over to their futon and took a seat on the mattress. Kenpachi's gaze lowered taking in the sight of his woman's thick thighs and the urge to nibble and suck on her pale skin filled him; even knowing Linake was already pregnant didn't stop the urges to make love with her.

Kenpachi shook his head trying to clear his lust filled mind before he stepped inside the room and closed the door shut behind him. Kenpachi walked over and bent down on his haunches laying the platter of food down in front of her before he stood to his full height once again.

"Eat, Wife." Kenpachi ordered her before he pulled his Zanpakuto from his hip and leaned it up against the wall next to hers. Kenpachi shrugged his large shoulders, allowing his captain's haori to fall and when he turned to place it on the back of the chair he noticed the bag that was already there.

"This the dress?" Kenpachi asked as he reached his hand out like he was going to pick it up.

"Don't look at it!" Linake yelled with her mouth half full.

Kenpachi turned his head back to her with his brow raised and a half smile on his lips-she wants it to be a surprise eh? Kenpachi laughed and shook his head deciding to humor the woman before he tossed his captain's haori over the bagged up dress and then bent down to take off his sandals and socks.

"Who were you fighting?" Linake asked abruptly making Kenpachi look back over at her as he tossed his left sock down on the floor.

Kenpachi stood fully as he stared down at her, wondering if the woman would ever be able to understand the side of him that craved battle.

"Sosuke." Kenpachi answered.

Linake let her hand drop from the platter as she tipped her head up and looked at him with a wary expression.

"What did he do!?" Linake whispered.

Kenpachi snorted at her as he lowered his body down to the mattress and took a seat next to her.

"Nothin'. We we're just blowin' off some steam, that's all." Kenpachi answered honestly.

Linake met his gaze, her full lips parting as she took in his explanation. Kenpachi met his woman's gaze and reached his left hand up to cup the side of her face. Linake didn't shy away from him like he half expected her to; instead the woman leaned into his palm and allowed her eyes to close as if simply touching her was somehow soothing to her.

"You mad?" Kenpachi asked, wanting to know.

Linake opened her eyes once again meeting his gaze.

"No." Linake answered simply with a soft smile.

"Good." Kenpachi replied before lowering his hand from her face, even though all he really wanted to do was pull her into his lap and run his hands across the woman's illuminated skin. Something about the way she looked after taking in the sun's energy seemed to call out to him, he'd even been close to asking her to pull the energy into herself while they had been making love the other night, but then he'd remembered the possibility of being burned by it.

Linake turned her head back to the platter of food and reached out for a piece of chicken, taking the time to dip in into the red curry sauce she liked before she decided to let Kenpachi in on what else she had learned about the baby.

"There is one other thing that Mayuri told me..." Linake started.

Kenpachi paused and turned his head back to her, the bottle of Sake hovering in the air half tipped.

"You gonna tell me or what, Woman?" Kenpachi insisted.

Linake smiled as she played around with the piece of chicken for a couple seconds.

"It's a boy." Linake whispered softly.

Kenpachi jerked his body as he realized he'd tipped the damn bottle of Sake into his lap, spilling about a shot's worth all over himself.

"Shit!" Kenpachi grated as the sound of Linake's soft laughter filled the room.

Kenpachi turned his head back to her and let himself laugh with her before he met her gaze again.

"Did you just say I'm havin' a son?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake nodded her head as she smiled up at him.

Kenpachi's smile widened, once again making Linake's heart race and her chest pull so tight she felt like it might burst straight from her chest; all this time she had wanted nothing more but to see the warrior happy and for the first time since their crazy journey had started Linake didn't have to guess. The battle loving brute of squad 11 was actually happy and he wasn't even using his Zanpakuto.


	14. Chapter 14

:: Strong sexual content warning, intended for mature readers!::

Kenpachi grinned as he watched Linake finish the last bite of chicken left on the platter. He couldn't remember ever feeling the way he did now-I'm gonna be a dad. Kenpachi kept repeating the same sentience over and over in his mind, his smile deepening every time he thought about it. Now knowing he was going to have a son filled him with a new sense of a pride.

Thoughts of the distant future filled him as he wondered how the kid would turn out; would he look like him? Or would he take after his mother? What kind of power would be have? How strong would he be? Would his eyes be green or blue? Kenpachi shook his head as the rush of questions assaulted him, making him feel a bit out of place. It really wasn't like Kenpachi to let his emotions rule him, but he was finding it pretty damn difficult not to be effected.

Linake turned her head and smiled up at Kenpachi softly, meeting his gaze, she lifted her hand to the side of his lips, caressing the split that marred the delicate skin with her thumb. Kenpachi pressed his lips against the pad of her finger, another loving gesture that took Linake a bit by surprise, although she was starting to see she shouldn't be anymore; her and Kenpachi had finally managed to reach that milestone of complete comfort with each other. Linake knew when it came to Kenpachi she would be the only one to see this side of him.

"What are you thinking?" Linake asked him.

Kenpachi lifted his right hand, laying it across his woman's now overstuffed stomach. Linake's smiled deepened as she felt his palm splay across her lower abdomen.

" About the kid. How he'll look, who he'll take after..." Kenpachi admitted.

"I hope he takes after you." Linake admitted.

Kenpachi chuckled deeply.

" Even if he craves battle?" Kenpachi asked playfully as he leaned into her, hovering his lips over hers.

Linake's lips parted as she felt the heat from Kenpachi's breath rush across her mouth; the slight smell of sake surrounding her, she didn't know what it was about the man that called out to her, but there was no denying the effect he had on her-I'll always crave his touch...

" I would think loving battle would be expected; he is the son of 'The Kenpachi' after all." Linake whispered.

Kenpachi lowered his mouth even closer to hers, finally allowing his lips to brush across, making Linake lift herself high enough to press her lips more firmly against his, her way of encouraging her husband to touch her. Kenpachi let out a low growl as he felt the woman deepen the kiss on her own. Kenpachi raised his right arm, wrapping it around Linake's back, allowing himself the pleasure of getting lost in his wife's sweet kisses.

Linake raised her arms, locking them around his thick neck and used him to bring her up to her knees. Kenpachi turned his body, spreading both of his long legs, he pulled her between them, making sure he took more care with her now. Kenpachi pulled his mouth back from Linake breaking their kiss, only so he could press his lips against the side of her throat. The woman's scent filling his senses, driving him crazy as he opened his mouth and drug his sharp teeth across, making his wife shiver against him. Linake let out a low moan as she felt the gentle sting of Kenpachi's bite.

"Don't stop!" Linake whispered her encouragement, hoping that Kenpachi wouldn't feel hesitant to make love with her now that he knew she was pregnant.

Kenpachi allowed his lips to drag across the side of her neck, the heat from his breath teasing her, making her skin flush and her nipples tighten almost instantly; the man was unlike any she had ever known, one simple kiss from him made her body burn almost as hot as her own flames.

"We gotta take this slow, Woman." Kenpachi whispered against her ear, letting her know he still wanted her but he was being cautious.

Linake let out a deep groan as she took the meaning of his words.

"You won't hurt me..." Linake breathed.

Kenpachi chuckled lowly, the soft rumble of his laughter making Linake's eyes slip closed, his laugh was like a soothing balm spreading across her body.

" I gotta practice being more gentle with ya." Kenpachi countered before he teased the rim of her ear with the tip of his tongue.

Linake gasped as she felt the playful way Kenpachi was teasing her, he'd never gone for her ears before, but Linake had to admit, what he was doing felt incredible. Kenpachi pulled the shell of her ear between his lips, grazing her with his teeth, sending a shiver of desire straight down her spine. Kenpachi chuckled once more as he felt her body responding to him, it seemed even when they took their time with each other he could still ignite her passion.

Linake raised her hands taking handfuls of his dark hair as Kenpachi lowered his mouth back down to the side of her neck. Linake leaned into him a soft moan escaping her as Kenpachi continued his slow foreplay. Kenpachi raised his left hand digging his fingers into her hair, deciding he would give his woman a little bit of the dominance she seemed to crave, Kenpachi pulled her head back and met her gaze. Linake stared at her husband, feeling her arousal sky rocket, her chest heaving against him, her sensitive body begging to be taken.

"I love you." Kenpachi growled at her right before he took her mouth. Linake moaned against his lips, not even able to reply with her own declaration. Kenpachi pushed his tongue deep, giving his woman more of him. Linake tightened the grip she had on his hair as she met each gentle roll of his tongue with one of her own, simply kissing Kenpachi was bringing her body to such new heights.

Kenpachi lowered his left hand from her hair, caressing down the side of her body, he pulled the tie to her sleeping kimono open, exposing the woman's soft curves. Linake felt the cool air hit her skin as he pulled the fabric down her shoulders. Linake let go of his hair, bringing her arms down, she let her husband undress her, enjoying the way the fabric tickled her skin on its way down her arms. Kenpachi raised his left hand capturing her breast, he caressed the large mound roughly. Linake gasped against his mouth as she felt his rough palm close over her heated skin,her nipple tightening instantly.

Kenpachi took his time, kneading the woman's curves in his hand as he feasted on her luscious mouth, pulling her tongue between his lips, Kenpachi suckled, forcing another deep groan from Linake. Kenpachi felt the rush of his own arousal overtake him, with each moan of encouragement Linake fueled his own desire. Kenpachi pressed his lips over hers once more before he pulled back from her.

Linake panted as she stared at him, her body trembling from her overwhelming need. Linake reached her hand out, feeling a bit impatient, she grabbed at the tie that held up his bottoms and pulled. Kenpachi chuckled as she watched his woman claw at his clothing, un-tucking his top and jerking the fabric open, exposing the contoured muscle of his chest. Kenpachi allowed his eyes to close as he felt Linake's soft hands caress across the muscles of his chest and abdomen.

"I love you, too." Linake whispered.

Linake watched as Kenpachi leaned his tall frame back on the mattress, laying his head down against the thick pillows he reached out for her forearms and pulled her by them, silently telling her what he wanted. Linake followed his guidance lifting her legs, she straddled his hips, thinking he wanted her to take him, Linake reached her hand down and caressed his cock through the fabric of his bottoms.

Kenpachi let out a grunt as he felt his woman tease him before she took it upon herself to pull his bottoms lower. Kenpachi raised his hips, allowing the woman to free his cock from it's confines. Linake let out a moan of pleasure as she watched his erection spring free. Kenpachi grinned as he watched the woman lick her lips as if she were contemplating taking him with her sweet mouth again. Before she could, Kenpachi grabbed her by the hips and squeezed her a little, careful not to be too rough with her. Linake raised her head, meeting Kenpachi's gaze.

"Let me taste you!" Kenpachi demanded as he pulled her forward by her hips.

Linake's breath quickened as Kenpachi lowered his hands and lifted her by her thighs, showing off his impressive strength. Linake gasped as she felt herself being lowered down on his face, reaching out Linake rested both of her hands against the wall in front of her, making sure she kept her balance and didn't put all of her weight down on her husband.

"Ugh!" Linake grunted deeply as she felt the first teasing flick of Kenpachi's tongue against her swollen clit.

Linake leaned her upper body into the wall and allowed her eyes to slip closed as Kenpachi feasted on her, taking his time, he gently lapped at her before sucking her into his mouth fully. Linake groaned deeply as she felt the soft sting of his teeth, something he hadn't done to her in quite a while, bringing back the memories of their first night together.

"Oh, fuck!" Linake moaned as she felt Kenpachi slip two of his fingers inside her from behind, he thrust slowly as he continued to tease her with his tongue and teeth.

"Kenpachi!" Linake moaned loudly as her body trembled above him, feeling like he was only seconds from making her come, even though he was thrusting his fingers so slowly! Linake could feel the pressure building, with every thrust her core clenched down on his fingers, making Linake's nipples peak to the point they ached to be touched.

Linake lowered her left hand from the wall, reaching down she pulled on Kenpachi's wrist before she spoke.

"I'm ready!" Linake moaned out to him.

Kenpachi pulled his fingers free from her and gripped her by the thighs, lifting her from his face once more. Linake lowered her gaze, watching Kenpachi grin up at her as he lowered her back down on his hips. Linake gasped loudly when she felt his thick cock strech her as he placed her back down on top of him. Linake rested her hands on top of Kenpachi's wide chest and began to roll her hips, taking him at a quick pace.

"Ugh!" Kenpachi grunted as he felt his wife roll her hips, taking his cock deep inside her.

"Yeah! Ride me, Wife. Just like that!" Kenpachi growled.

Kenpachi kept his own hips still, allowing the woman to take complete control of the movement, not wanting to lose control as he made love to her and end up hurting her. Linake stared down at him as she used his chest as a platform to lift herself up and down his shaft, her deep moans filling the room, like sweet music to his ears; nothing sounded better to him than his woman's pleasure.

"Oh, fuck!" Linake gasped as she rolled her hips against him, her nails digging into his chest as she balanced herself atop his massive frame, her heavy breasts swaying with her movement, her hard nipples calling out to him.

Kenpachi lifted his hands from her hips and caught both of her breasts in his palms, needing to give into the urge. Linake moaned deeper as she felt Kenpachi grope her breasts, teasing her hardened nipples with his rough palms.

"Move with me!" Linake demanded him as she caught his gaze.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he let out another deep grunt. Giving into his wife's demand Kenpachi rolled his hips under her more slowly than he would in the past; deciding if he met her pace, she would be okay.

"Yes! Yes!" Linake panted.

Kenpachi grolwed as he lowered his hands from her breasts, feeling the urge to hold her, Kenpachi pushed himself up into a sitting position, making Linake recline back on his lap a little. Linake reached her right hand up, grabbing the back of Kenpachi's neck as their gazes met. Kenpachi rolled his hips under her slowly, enjoying the intimacy of making love to his woman.

"Glow for me!" Kenpachi growled at her, giving into his fantasy.

Linake gasped as she heard his command, knowing what he was asking her, Kenpachi wanted her to pull in the sun while they made love. Linake lifted her head, allowing her eyes to close, she tapped into the sun's energy, careful to only pull in just enough to make her body illuminate a bright golden color. Kenpachi chuckled as he watched her, taking in the sight of the woman's power as she made love to him, her hips rocking against him slowly now that she was trying to concentrate. Kenpachi met her thrusts with his hips, enjoying the heat that spread across his body as his woman showed her even more of her ability.

"Fuck, Woman!" Kenpachi growled as his gaze lowered down to his own body, his legs, his torso, even his hands were starting to glow with her. Linake opened her eyes, hearing his rough voice call out to her.

"Oh, shit!" Linake gasped as she watched Kenpachi's body begin to brighten; it seemed with them being joined as one, Kenpachi was also able to take in the energy with her.

Kenpachi let out a deep laugh as he tightened his arms around her, pulling her body into his. Kenpachi slipped his tongue out, licking the split skin on his lip, the slight sting that had been there only seconds ago had now disappeared. Kenpachi felt the rush of energy fill him, the fatigue and aches he had felt after his fight with Aizen all seemed to heal instantly.

Linake gasped as she watched Kenpachi's body began to heal before her eyes, the thought that she was able to heal him while making love to him sending a rush throughout her body. Kenpachi grinned at her right before he leaned in, capturing her lips with his, kissing the woman hard on the mouth. Linake kept her grip on the back of his neck and moaned deeply as Kenpachi jarred his hips under her a bit more harshly.

"Yes!" Linake gasped as she tipped her head back from his kiss, the heat from the sun's energy warming both her and Kenpachi, giving them a blast of raw energy as they shared each other.

"You're fucking beautiful, wife!" Kenpachi growled at her, tightening his arms around her body, pressing her breasts against his chest, wanting the woman to feel just how important she had become to him.

Kenpachi felt the rush of energy rising up his spine as he rolled his hips, meeting Linake's demanding thrusts. Linake met his gaze, the two of them locked in the moment, the intensity of their union making her chest tighten. Kenpachi lowered his right hand and caressed her now golden skin, slipping his hand between their joined bodies. Linake let out a harsh moan as she felt the tips of his fingers find her swollen clit.

Kenpachi grunted between clenched teeth as he felt the heat from the woman's core clenching down on him; her body had heated up the minute she'd taken in the sun's energy, giving him even more pleasure as they made love. Kenpachi chuckled as he felt Linake dig her nails into the back of his neck, her deep blue eyes darkening with each roll of his hips.

"Yes! Fuck me!" Linake called out to him as she forced her eyes to stay open, Keeping her gaze locked on Kenpachi's visible eye.

Linake reached her left hand up from his shoulder, pulling the eye patch from Kenpachi's face right as she felt the first tremors of her orgasm make her body shudder. Linake let the black eye patch fall to the mattress as Kenpachi blinked a couple times, allowing his vision to adjust. Linake reached her left hand up framing the side of his face with her palm. Kenpachi stared back at her as she continued to ride, jerking her hips, taking all he was willing to give her. Linake shuddered against him as her body hovered over the edge, her lips parting, every muscle she had pulled tight against him.

"Come hard for me, Sweetheart!" Kenpachi whispered to her, allowing the endearment to slip passed his lips, surprising not only Linake, but himself in the process.

Linake's lips parted wider, her eyes widened as she felt her core begin to clench down on him as the rush of energy over took her, making her call out his name.

"Kenpachi!"

"Fuck, yeah! Come hard!" Kenpachi growled as he thrust his hips faster, careful not to jar her too hard.

"Oh, fuck! Yes!" Linake groaned as her body trembled, her core pulsing around his shaft, milking Kenpachi's own release from him.

Kenpachi let out a deep grunt, his teeth clenched, his brow pulled tight as he felt the blast of raw energy rush up his spine, making him spill for her. Linake allowed her body to fall forward against him, her core still pulsing with slight aftershocks from her release. Kenpachi raised his left hand from between them, caressing her still heated skin with his large hands. Kenpachi turned his head, pressing his lips against his wife's shoulder.

"You okay, Woman?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake let out a breathless chuckle right in his ear, making Kenpachi smile in return as he ran his finger tips down her bare back.

" I'm fine, My love." Linake whispered breathlessly as she tried to gain control of her breathing.

"Didn't think you'd heal me, doin' that..." Kenpachi stated.

"Me neither." Linake admitted.

Kenpachi smiled before he pressed his lips against her temple.

"Guess I know what to do after I fight now." Kenpachi teased.

Linake let out a soft laugh at her husbands humor; but a part of her could already tell that in the future Kenpachi would have her heal him this way rather than going to squad 4.

"Have you ever tried to heal someone before?" Kenpachi asked, wondering if maybe she would be able to do it in another way, maybe if her hands were touching the area, she would be able to heal minor injuries.

"No. I figured since I'm the one pulling in the energy it wouldn't work on another person." Linake answered.

Kenpachi reached his hands down and gripped Linake by the hips, lifting her body up enough to slide out of her. Linake let out a low moan as she felt him leave her body, she found herself missing the connection they had been sharing and it made her tighten her arms around him. Kenpachi wrapped his arms back around her, letting his wife cling to him, enjoying the way it felt.

Kenpachi turned his head as a thought occurred to him, his lips lifting into another deep smile.

"We gotta think of a name, Woman." Kenpachi whispered, bringing the topic of conversation back to their unborn son.

Linake tightened her grip on him even more, knowing that it was probably the news about her pregnancy making her react in such a way.

"Yes...we do." Linake smiled.

" Do you have any ideas?" Linake asked.

Kenpachi let out a snort.

"I never thought I'd have a wife..." Kenpachi answered.

Linake pressed her lips against the side of Kenpachi's neck, understanding that the warrior she married had been more than content with living a solo life before she had showed up and managed to turn his world on its axis.

"What if we named him after you?" Linake suggested.

"I don't have a name, I have a title, I want him to have something of his own." Kenpachi answered.

Linake allowed her eyes to close, feeling a rush of sadness fill her at her husband's words; she had always known him as Kenpachi, and even though she knew it also stood for the title of the strongest soul reaper, in the back of her mind, Linake felt that it was more that. It was who he was.

"I'm sorry..." Linake whispered.

"Ain't no reason to be. What about you, you have any ideas?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake half laughed, thinking it was strange that even though the tow of them had been separated by a dimension, they had both settled for being alone in life prior to meeting one another.

"I never expected to have kids, so I never thought about it before. " Linake answered honestly.

"Why not?" Kenpachi asked her as he began to rub the tips of his fingers down her spine.

Linake allowed her eyes to close as she kept her head resting against his shoulder, the feel of the man's soft touch soothing her like nothing else ever could.

" Because I hadn't met you yet.." Linake answered.

"Tch, there you go tryin' to sweet talk me, again." Kenpachi countered.

Linake smiled, hearing the playfulness behind Kenpachi's retort, now that she knew him better it was exactly what she had been expecting to hear from him. Deciding she would play along with him, Linake answered the only way she knew how.

"Is it still working?"

Kenpachi turned his head, pressing his lips over the side of her neck before he answered her.

"Yeah, It's workin', Wife." Kenpachi smiled.

* * *

Authors Note: I have recently started working again, so, I don't have as much time to write as I used to. So, chapters are going to take me longer to post. Anyway, hope whoever is reading enjoys!


	15. Chapter 15

Linake let out a low moan as she felt Kenpachi's lips press against the side of her neck. Kenpachi raised his left hand up, grabbing her breast; he gently palmed the soft mound in his hand. Kenpachi pulled her closer to him with his right arm that was draped across the top of her stomach. Linake found herself smiling as she felt Kenpachi's hard body pressing against her, both of his arms wrapped tightly around her, the feel of his muscular chest, the heat from his kiss; she'd never felt more safe than when she woke up in Kenpachi's arms.

"Mornin'..." Kenpachi growled in her ear, making Linake open her eyes as a deep shiver overtook her.

"Good Morning." Linake replied softly, her mind still a bit hazy from sleep. The two of them hadn't stayed up as late as usual, after their intense bought of lovemaking the two had shared a bath together, enjoying more moments of intimacy, more conversation about the days to come and how they both looked forward to seeing their son come into the world.

Kenpachi continued to caress Linake as the two of them lay in bed, seeming to enjoy the calm silence that surrounded them; nothing was better than taking the time to enjoy every minute spent together before duty called. Linake turned her body in Kenpachi's arms, wanting to look at him.  
Kenpachi met her gaze as she laid flat on her back giving him a view of the curves he had been palming. Kenpachi pulled his left arm from under her, using it to prop himself up on his elbow.

"Almost time to start the drills for today, isn't it?" Linake asked him.

Kenpachi nodded.

"I don't want you comin' along anymore." Kenpachi stated, his gaze meeting hers.

Linake's brow lifted in confusion at his abrupt statement; she'd been going on runs with the squad for months, why would it matter now?  
Kenpachi placed his right palm against Linake's lower abdomen and realization hit her rather hard.

"Don't want you over doin' it." Kenpachi explained.

Linake smiled softly at him; lifting her left hand she cupped the side of his masculine face.

"The run shouldn't be a problem for me." Linake replied.

Kenpachi shook his head, his gaze narrowing at her a little, letting her know he meant business.

"No more training, Woman. I ain't takin' any chances with the two of you." Kenpachi countered as he caressed her stomach gently.

"Okay." Linake relented; deciding not to start an argument over something that in the long run wouldn't matter.

"I gotta make sure you and the kid stay safe." Kenpachi sighed.

"I understand, Kenpachi." Linake answered as she brushed her fingers across Kenpachi's jawline.

Kenpachi smiled down at her from his propped up position, the sides of his eyes lifting, showing her his smile was one of complete happiness; something that still elated Linake down to her bones, just seeing the man smile so fully made her heart rate accelerate.

Kenpachi leaned his body into her, pressing his mouth over hers, taking a kiss from his woman. When Linake kissed him back Kenpachi felt the rush of emotion over take him. Just kissing Linake had become one of his favorite pastimes, something that still made his head spin when he really took the time to think about it.

Kenpachi allowed his right hand to lower, caressing the soft skin of Linake's outer thigh, the woman's soft skin made his fingers twitch every time he touched her, yearning to explore her, to make her cry out in pleasure for him. Kenpachi pulled back from their kiss before he got sidetracked and the simple kiss turned into much more. Linake tilted her head back on the pillow, meeting Kenpachi's gaze. Kenpachi grinned as he stared into her deep blue eyes; he noticed the way they were shining, showing him her own happiness.

"You sleep good?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake half-laughed at him, thinking the question had come out of left field.

"Yeah, I slept fine." Linake answered; thinking that Kenpachi looked way too damn handsome in the morning with his hair tousled from sleep, his green eyes still heavy.

Linake raised her brow, watching Kenpachi push himself up from the bed. At first she figured he was getting up to start his day, leaving her to yet another day by herself with nothing to do. Kenpachi reached his hand out, stripping Linake of the blanket that was covering them both. Linake's breath hitched in her chest and a wide smile spread across her lips when she realized his intention. Kenpachi braced himself on his hands, framing Linake's hips on either side, he lowered his face to her stomach; pressing a soft kiss to her lower abdomen.

"You feel anythin' yet?" Kenpachi asked as he lifted his right hand and caressed her whole stomach, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin under his palm.

"No. Not yet." Linake answered as she lifted her hand to play with Kenpachi's hair.

"We still need a name, Woman." Kenpachi stated.

Linake smiled as she heard him, it seemed the topic of names wasn't going to end until the two of them came to a decision. Linake understood why Kenpachi was adamant about it; he wanted their son to have something he was never given.

"He'll be here soon, so I guess we should pick something." Linake replied.

"What kind of name do you want? I'm sure you'll want it to have some meaning..." Linake continued.

Kenpachi came down on his arms, allowing his forearms to frame Linake's hips. Linake laughed when she felt Kenpachi press his lips just under her belly button, the motion tickling her skin a little. Kenpachi seemed to get lost in thought as he kept kissing her. Linake continued to run her fingers through his raven hair, making the moment between them even more enjoyable for Kenpachi. Kenpachi lifted his head, meeting Linake's gaze.

"He'll be strong, like me, I want his name to stand for strength." Kenpachi answered.

Linake smiled as she nodded her head; thinking that should have been obvious.

"Ken means strong; it could also kind of be a namesake to you?" Linake offered.

Kenpachi shook his head.

"I want him to have something else; something that's completely his." Kenpachi replied.

Linake nodded in understanding, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth she nibbled as she thought, not sure of any other names that meant or had to do with strength; maybe she should see if one of the library's had a book of names?

Kenpachi lifted his head, catching Linake's attention by the way his lips parted.

"You think of something?" She asked.

"Takeo." Kenpachi answered.

Linake smiled, liking the way the name sounded. Deciding to give it a try she spoke it out loud.

"Takeo Zaraki."

Kenpachi nodded; the left side of his mouth lifting.

"What does Takeo mean?" Linake asked him.

"Strong like bamboo." Kenpachi answered.

Linake chuckled, nodding her head, thinking to herself if her son took after his father in any way, it would be a fitting name.

"It's perfect." Linake smiled; loving the fact that Kenpachi had actually came up with the name himself, making it that much more special.  
Kenpachi leaned his head back down, pressing his lips against Linake's stomach one more time.

"We'll be seein' you soon, Takeo." Kenpachi spoke to his son as emotions unlike anything he had ever felt assaulted him, making him feel more than out of place.

"Come here, Kenpachi." Linake called out to him, seeing the way he was reacting to the moment; she knew he wouldn't ask for her comfort, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to give it to him; fatherhood was going to be a big step for Kenpachi, something the man had never imagined having for himself.

Kenpachi raised himself up on the bed, keeping his weight braced on his arms he allowed his hips to slide between Linake's legs as she spread them, wrapping them around his lower back as her soft hands lifted and framed his face. Linake lifted her head from the pillow, pressing her lips against his, hard.

Kenpachi kissed back without any hesitation. Kenpachi allowed his eyes to close as he gave into the strange emotions that filled him; he wanted nothing more than to stay with Linake all day, just laying in bed and holding her, but he had a squad to train.

"I love you, woman." Kenpachi growled against her lips.

"I love you, too." Linake whispered back.

"I've gotta get goin'." Kenpachi explained before pushing himself up to his knees.

Linake watched Kenpachi as he stood from the futon and made his way to his wardrobe. The view of her husband's naked body making her bite her lip with appreciation; even Kenpachi's ass was solid muscle. Linake let out a snort-it's no wonder we're having a baby, I can't keep my eyes off of him, let alone my greedy hands!

"Kenpachi?" Linake called out to him as she thought about something.

Kenpachi turned his body to face her. Linake smiled at him as he tucked the top of his Shihakusho into his bottoms.

"What is it?" Kenpachi asked when she didn't speak.

Linake seemed to be hesitating and Kenpachi wasn't sure why.

"I was just wondering something..." Linake continued.

"Spit it out, Woman, you know I don't like guessin'." Kenpachi encouraged her in his own way as he grabbed his captain's haori from the back of the chair.  
Kenpachi's gaze lowered to the bagged up dress; a part of him wanted to take a peek pretty badly, even though he didn't understand why, but she had made it clear it was supposed to be a surprise for him-I'll see her in it soon enough...

"How many kids would you like to have?" Linake asked making Kenpachi lift his head in surprise.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he met Linake's gaze. His mouth lifted into a cocky half grin as he tossed his captain's haori over his wide shoulders.

"As many as you're willin' to give me, Wife." Kenpachi answered with a grin.

Linake laughed at her husband's answer, the thought of giving him more children in the future filling her with joy; it seemed Takeo was going to be the first of many children for her and Kenpachi.

* * *

Linake smiled to herself as she walked down the dirt pathway; heading towards the squad 1 barracks. Not what she had seen Kenpachi and the rest of her squad off for the morning drills, she figured she would take it upon herself to tackle the next big issues—Amaya.

Linake let out a deep sigh, her smile fading a little as she thought about her best friend's situation. Sometimes Linake found herself feeling a bit guilty, thinking that maybe the other officers really did treat her with more respect—is it because I'm with Kenpachi? Do they actually respect me or is their kindness out of nothing more than fear of my husband?

Amaya had chosen to be with the soul society's 'bad boy' a man who had been imprisoned for many crimes against the others who had lived here for centuries. Linake knew raw emotions and past grudges wouldn't be healed simply by telling people Aizen had changed; they would have to see it for themselves.  
Linake shook her head as her mind began to race. Even with Aizen's past; Amaya had fallen in love with him and Linake knew more than anyone how hard it was to control the feelings one had for another. Even so, Amaya shouldn't be punished for something she had nothing to do with. Aizen had spent many years locked inside the Muken. As far as Linake was concerned; Sosuke Aizen had done his time.

Even Kenpachi seemed to think that Aizen was on a better path now that he and Amaya had found one another. Love was one of the strongest forces on earth, so strong it could make someone act on impulse, doing things one wouldn't normally do.

"I have faith in him, and because of that, I'm willing to fight for them!" Linake stated with a curt nod of her head as she rounded the corner on the pathway.

"Good morning, Mrs. Zaraki."

Linake paused; lifting her head she met the soft brown gaze of Kensei Muguruma.

"Good Morning, Captain Muguruma." Linake smiled warmly as she went to pass him by.

"Linake?" she heard him call out to her, making her stop and turn to face him.

"Is everything okay?" Linake asked, now noticing the way he was averting his gaze from her as if he felt uncomfortable about something.

"Tell your husband there are no hard feelings." Kensei stated.

Linake's lips parted as her jaw fell, her brow lifting in complete confusion—no hard feelings? Had something happened between them?

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize there was anything to have hard feelings about?" Linake countered.

Kensei let out a deep sigh, lifting his left hand to the back of his neck; the man was carrying so much tension in his shoulders she found herself feeling a bit sorry for him.

"Shit. Guess he didn't even think it was worth talking to you about…" Kensei replied.

"I guess so…I wasn't aware that the two of you had even had an altercation." Linake answered honestly.

"Sorry. I should have just told him myself; don't worry about it." Kensei added as he went to walk away.

"Captain, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly was this about?" Linake asked.

Kensei paused, turning his head across his left shoulder.

"Sosuke Aizen." Kensei answered.

Linake felt her stomach lurch at the mention of the very man she was on her way to defend; it seemed Amaya and Aizen were quite popular all of a sudden.

"I see." Linake replied; intending to leave the conversation at that, but when Kensei spoke again Linake found herself in yet another uncomfortable situation.

"I made some comments; your husband seems to think Sosuke Aizen is a changed man all because of that woman he's with." Kensei added.

Linake allowed her eyes to close, reminding herself that Kensei Muguruma was a man Aizen had fouled in a very serious way many years before.

"I would have to agree with my husband. Amaya has been a very positive thing for Sosuke." Linake countered.

"I'm not trying to insult the woman, but, this isn't something that can just be let go overnight." Kensei sighed.

Linake nodded; her features must have been easy for Kensei to read.

" Shit…I can tell I upset you. Look, I just wanted to clear the air, I'm not saying I'm right or wrong here." Kensei continued.

"It's fine." Linake replied; deciding to give the man a bit of a break, it would do no good to start another argument.

"I figured Kenpachi would have talked to you about this, you two seem like the type of couple who shares everything." Kensei half smiled.

Linake nodded to him.

"We do, but Kenpachi was a bit sidetracked yesterday afternoon…" Linake smiled fully.

Kensei's brow rose as he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess with the ceremony and all you two have been pretty preoccupied." Kensei assumed.

Linake met Kensei's gaze and shrugged her shoulders at him.

"I think it has more to do with us finding out that I'm pregnant." Linake announced.

"No shit?" Kensei blurted; his gaze lowering to Linake's stomach, a full smile spreading across the man's lips.

Linake chuckled; a conversation that had started out awkward among comrades had now transitioned into something a whole lot easier.

"Congratulations…" Kensei stated.

"Thank you." Linake replied softly; allowing her head to lower.

"I told that husband of yours he was a lucky bastard. I'd like to come to the ceremony still if it's alright?" Kensei added.

Linake raised her gaze to him and nodded her head, understanding that when it came to Kensei Muguruma it was going to take more than just time to help him come to terms with the changes, he would have to see for himself that Sosuke was a changed man and maybe one day they would be able to see eye to eye, and if not, hopefully it wouldn't lead to more future conflict.

"The fact you weren't at the end of Kenpachi's blade means you didn't piss him off enough for him to hold a grudge against you; so, I think it would be okay." Linake answered.

Kensei let out a laugh as he nodded, realizing his earlier statement had been for nothing. Linake was right; Kenpachi Zaraki wouldn't have walked away from him if he'd taken the argument seriously, either the squad 11 captain hadn't been affected by Kensei's show of anger, or the cocky bastard didn't classify Kensei as an opponent worthy of fighting him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kensei replied with a slight grin.

Linake tilted her head to the side as she watched Kensei stand there, seeming to be lost in thought. Linake wondered how she would have reacted if someone who had betrayed her had been freed, would she be just as bitter, or would she be able to one day let go of the past?

" I'm actually on my way to speak with the Head Captain on Sosuke's behalf." Linake admitted, courious to see Kensei's reaction.

Kensei turned his head, giving Linake his profile, his brow furrowing deeply.

"What else is there to talk about? He's already been released..." Kensei sighed.

"Amaya and Aizen wish to marry; just like Kenpachi and me. I was told they have been denied the same privilage of having a ceremony that was given to me." Linake answered.

Kensei let out a sarcastic laugh; Linake could see there was no real humor behind it and it make her frown-was Amaya right in her reasoning? Would nobody show up to support them even if they did have permission?

Kensei allowed his head to turn, once again meeting Linake's gaze.

" You're a good friend, Linake, Amaya is lucky to have you." Kensei replied, surprising Linake with his words.

Linake turned her gaze away from him; once again the subject had been brought back to her, when all she wanted was recognition for Amaya.

"Yes, I guess she is, it seems I am all she will ever have." Linake answered before deciding to leave the conversation at that.

Kensei watched as Linake gave him her back, he wasn't sure what it was, the expression on her face or the final sentience she had muttered before walking away but it made Kensei realize something-Zaraki had been right about his statement, Kensei hadn't even given Amaya Mori the benefit of the doubt.

"Amaya should be able to have what you have; I'll say that, even if I don't agree with her choice of husband." Kensei called out to Linake, making her pause on the pathway.

Linake didn't bother to turn her head back to the man, the simple fact Kensei had managed to admit that Amaya was not to blame for his situation was enough for Linake-this is progress!

"Thank you, Captain." Linake replied with a smile.

* * *

"Captain Zaraki?"

Kenpachi turned his head when hearing his 3rd seat address him. The men had just arrived back from their morning run and were about to start sparing practice. Kenpachi had decided to check up on his wife, but when he'd stepped into the room, Linake wasn't there.

Kenpachi frowned down at his subordinate, not liking the fact Linake had taken off without telling him were she was going. Now that Kenpachi knew she was carrying their son his worry for the woman was increasing by the hour. As Kenpachi had run with the men thoughts of Linake having complications with the pregnancy started to run though his mind-is it normal to worry so much?

"What is it?" Kenpachi sighed heavily at Yumichika.

Yumichika narrowed his gaze at Kenpachi, his lips pursing slightly as he realized something was bothering his captain.

"I was going to ask to take a peek at Linake's dress..." Yumichika answered; the 3rd seat wanting to make a final decision of the color choice for the Hakama he was having made for the man.

"It's on the back of the chair, knock yourself out..." Kenpachi answered as he began to step away, thinking he needed to keep his mind busy.

"Captain?" Yumichika called out; making Kenpachi grunt in frustration as he turned back to meet Yumichika's gaze.

"She will be fine, Captain." Yumichika assured him, knowing very well what had Kenpachi twisted up in knots; Kenpachi had confided in both him and Ikkaku earlier that morning, informing them both that Linake was carrying their first child.

"Go look at the damn dress, Yumichika." Kenpachi growled back at him, not in the mood to hear his reassurances.

Yumichika smiled, thinking he knew just what to do; there was only one other man in the soul society who had walked in the same shoes as his captain-I think I'll stop by squad 6 on my way back from the tailor.

* * *

Linake stood patiently, waiting for the head captain to arrive in the great hall. Nanao had answered the door with a smile of her face, another congratulations and another formal addressing-Linake wasn't sure if she would ever get used to being called 'Mrs Zaraki.'

Linake lifted her right hand, placing it over her stomach as she waited, the news about her pregnancy still so fresh in her mind, but at least her and Kenpachi had made one big decision already; their son had a name!

"Good morning, Linake." Shunsui greeted her as he stepped into the large room, his voice echoing off the empty space.

"Good Morning, Head Captain." Linake replied with a smile.

"What can I do for you?" Shunsui stated as he closed the distance between them to stand in front of her.

Linake squared her shoulders, inhaling a deep breath.

"I had a conversation with Amaya yesterday while looking for my dress. She told me you refused to allow her and Aizen to have a ceremony?" Linake asked.

Linake watched as Shunsui averted his gaze, his expression looking guilty.

"I did deny them. You see, Amaya and Aizen are different, Linake..." Shunsui started to explain.

Linake held up her hand as she shook her head.

" Amaya should be given the same opportunity that I have been given." Linake countered.

Shunsui allowed his large shoulders to slump; he had been expecting this, the two women were like two pea's in a pod, one didn't do anything without the other knowing about it.

"Hell, Linake. I was trying to make it easier for Amaya. You and Captain Zaraki are going to have just about everyone in the soul society and even some from the human world coming to your ceremony. How do you think Amaya is going to feel when only a handful of people show up for hers?" Shunsui countered.  
Linake sighed; understanding where the man was coming from, but it still didn't change anything for Linake.

"Those handful of people should be given the option to see them, don't you think?" Linake pressed.

Shunsui found himself smiling down at the woman. Linake had come a long way in such a short time; already Shunsui could see the woman's confidence coming to the surface and Shunsui figured it had a lot to do with her husband; spend enough time around a man like Zaraki and his confidence is bound to rub off on you.

"I didn't realize Amaya was upset about this, she seemed to agree with me when we spoke about it." Shunsui offered.

Linake snorted.

"She said the same to me; It's Sosuke who is upset on her behalf and I agree with him. Sosuke just wants it be fair; for Amaya to get the same opportunity and treatment as I have been given." Linake replied.

"Well, alright then. I'll send a message over to squad 2 giving them my permission." Shunsui agreed.

Linake smiled warmly at the head captain, a bit surprised that he had decided to change his mind so easily. Linake had been prepared to fight tooth and nail for her best friend and she hadn't even needed Rukia's assistance.

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Shunsui asked, his brows rising, a warm knowing smile spreading across his lips.

Linake met the man's gaze, her smile deepening.

"I take it Captain Kurotsuchi informed you of our discovery." Linake laughed.

Shunsui nodded; reaching his hands up over Linake's shoulders. Linake felt the man squeeze her quite affectionately before pulling her into an embrace. Linake allowed the show of affection from the man even though she hadn't expected it.

"I'm very happy for you two." Shunsui spoke softly before releasing Linake from his hug.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Zaraki!" Nanao called out to her from the other side of the room, her lips lifted in one of the warmest smiles Linake had ever witnessed the woman give.

"Thank you, both of you." Linake smiled.

"Well, now that we know the news, there is something we should talk about." Shunsui informed her.

Linake's brow rose.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Well, traditionally you and Zaraki would be drinking Sake from three glasses upon the alter. With the news, I'm thinking we might need to make a change?" Shunsui asked.

Linake's lips parted at the head captains concern for her unborn son.

" Would that be in bad taste?" Linake asked, not wanting to offend their traditions, she could take small sips without hurting Takeo, that she was sure of.

"I don't think it would matter much; in fact I think Captain Zaraki would prefer it if I talked to him about it." Shunsui answered.

Linake nodded in understanding; the way she saw it her and Kenpachi had managed to do everything backwards anyway, what was one more change?  
"I guess we could use water or something..." Linake offered.

Shunsui smiled.

"There is a spring not to far away from here; it's rumored to be blessed and bring whoever drinks from it good fortune, how about we take some water from there?" Shunsui offered.

Linake allowed herself to chuckle at the head captain, a man who had become more than a friend to her over the past couple months, in some ways she felt like she too had an uncle in Shunsui Kyoraku.

"I think that would be perfect." Linake agreed; feeling a wave of happiness wash over her-in one more day her and Kenpachi would be standing at the alter exchanging their vows and soon after that they would be welcoming their son into the world-I already feel more blessed in life than I could have ever imagined!


	16. Chapter 16

Yumichika stood patiently in the hallway of the squad 6 barracks. it hadn't taken him long to make a decision on the color of his captain's Hakama after seeing the light purple wedding dress Linake had picked out. Yumichika found himself smiling quite smugly as he pictured Linake wearing the dress for Kenpachi-I thought she had looked beautiful wearing that kimono; she will be absolutely stunning in that dress!

"Hey, Yumichika. What brings you this way?" Renji greeted the 3rd seat with a smile.

Yumichika met Renji's smile with one of his own. Turning his head, Yumichika nodded to the Squad 6 Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki before greeting the noblemen. Byakuya simply nodded back, not bothering to speak, seeming to be just as curious as Renji.

"I was wondering if you might do me a bit of a favor?" Yumichika asked; not even bothering to hide behind pretenses. Yumichika knew Kenpachi would never seek out advice from another on his own; sometimes his captain needed a little push...

"Sure. I'd be happy to help, is it something for the ceremony?" Renji asked.

Yumichika shook his head slightly before he replied.

"It would appear that my captain may be in need of some support." Yumichika answered with a smile.

Renji's brow rose as he took in Yumichika's reply.

"Not sure I know what your gettin' at?" Renji stated.

Yumichika let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes; figures the one squad who hadn't heard the news was squad 6.

" I am guessing the news hasn't traveled this far yet?" Yumichika asked.

Renji shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders; confusion growing on the man's features-what the hell is Yumichika talking about?

Byakuya kuchiki cleared his throat before turning his head to speak to his subordinate.

" I believe 3rd seat Ayasegawa wishes for you to be of support for Captain Zaraki, now that he and Linake are expecting."

Renji's eyes widened as he stared back at his captain, realizing why Yumichika had come to him; the only other man who had a child.

"Damn. So it did happen, I didn't expect it to happen so soon." Renji laughed.

"Id be more than happy to talk with Captain Zaraki, but you know how he is; I was surprised he even heard me out the first time..." Renji sighed.

"Yes, I am sure my Captain will be a bit...difficult at first. I am sure he just needs some reassurances." Yumichika replied.

Renji half-laughed.

"I'd be willing to give it a try at least; I'm sure he's going through a lot of the same things I went through when I first found out Rukia was pregnant with Ichika." Renji answered.

"It would be appreciated." Yumichika smiled.

"I never expected to see the day that Kenpachi Zaraki would become a father." Byakuya kuchiki commented.

Yumichika watched as the side of the squad 6 captain's lips lifted into what could only be described as a form of smile.

"Huh, you and me both, Captain Kuchiki." Renji stated.

* * *

Kenpachi let out a sigh of exasperation as he walked inside his captain's quarters. With the morning run over with, his squad was about to start sparring, but instead of being in the practice room, overseeing it he was here; standing in an empty room wondering just where the hell his wife had run off to?

Didn't the woman understand that he didn't like it when she wasn't around, when he didn't know if she was safe? Now that Kenpachi knew Linake was carrying Takeo his worry for the woman had been increasing. During the run his mind had wondered to a dark place; thoughts of Linake having complications and being hurt overwhelming him. In hindsight Kenpachi guessed it was normal to be worried; it wasn't everyday that you found out your life was about to change forever.

Kenpachi let out another sigh as he turned his body to face the doorway, with Linake not here he might as well go back and oversee his men.

"Captain Zaraki?"

Kenpachi lifted his gaze meeting a pair of steel grey eyes-the hell is he doin' here?

"May we have a moment of your time?" Byakuya asked, more politely than Kenpachi would have expected.

Kenpachi nodded as he stepped forward, not understanding why or what would make Kuchiki come callin'? As Kenpachi stepped out of the doorway to his and Lianke's room he noticed Ranji leaning against the building.

"Hey there, Captain Zaraki. We heard the good news; decided we'd like to take the father to be out for lunch." Renji smirked; hoping his approach would be taken the right way.

If Renji managed to keep things light and watched how he was speaking there was a chance Kenpachi wouldn't shut down on him; it was no secret the man would rather eat glass than actually talk about his emotions.

"My squad's in the middle of trainin'." Kenpachi countered; about to decline the offer, still wondering where the hell Linake could have run off to.

"I am sure that your Lieutenant is more than capable of taking over in your absence." Byakuya countered.

Kenpachi let out a sigh-what the hell, I could use a couple shots of Sake, just makes it sweeter knowing Kuchiki's flippin' the bill.

* * *

"Tomorrow's the big day! Are you getting excited?" Isane Kotetsu smiled warmly at Linake. It had been almost two months since the two women had been able to catch up with each other; Linake always so busy with training and her current sky charting.

Linake smiled at the woman as she helped re-stock the supplies cabinet with fresh rolls of bandages and disinfectant. It hadn't been that long ago when Linake herself had been considered an honorary member of squad 4; along with Amaya-time sure has seemed to fly by...

"Have you two gotten everything prepared for the ceremony?" Isane asked, meeting Linake's gaze as she bent down and grabbed another bottle of disinfectant and placed it on the shelf.

"Yes. To be honest, I haven't had to do very much. It seems Yumichika has been waiting for this day, he's taken everything into his own hands; I was informed this morning that invitations had been sent out to each squad captain, and the ceremony will be held in the squad 1 courtyard." Linake sighed.

"Yes, I received mine yesterday afternoon, It made me quite happy hearing that you and Captain Zaraki were granted a ceremony." Isane smiled.

Linake turned her head, looking around the room wanting to make sure that nobody else was in hearing range before she decided to ask her next question. For some reason over the past couple days Linake's mind had begun to wonder, wondering what one woman would have thought about the upcoming changes in Kenpachi's life.

"Isane?" Linake called out in question.

The squad 4 captain paused, lifting her head to meet Linake's gaze once more; sensing the change in the woman who stood next to her.

"Yes?" she replied with a smile.

"W...would she have been happy for us?" Linake blurted.

Isane stilled as she straightened her stance and averted her gaze from Linake while she thought about the woman's question.

"I have no doubt." Isane answered softly.

Linake exhaled a sigh of relief; Yachiru Unohana had been the one who had managed to give her husband a sense of purpose in life by seeking out the Kenpachi title and becoming captain of sqaud 11. While Linake felt the circumstances of their relationship to be bittersweet; Linake found herself feeling a sense fondness when she thought about Unohana-I may never understand it from their point of view, but I will always respect the woman, without her, Kenpachi may never have become the man he is today.

"I'm glad..." Linake whispered.

"Why did you ask? Is there something troubling you?" Isane asked, wanting to know if maybe Linake was having doubts about her and Kenpachi's marriage.

Linake smiled as she shook her head.

"I almost feel like I would be overstepping boundaries if I were to ask Kenpachi such a question. I would have liked to think that she would have been happy for him; but a part of me thought that maybe she would have resented me? I seem to be giving Kenpachi a whole different life." Linake answered.

Isane turned her body to face Linake and reached her hand out, gripping Linake's hand in hers, forcing Linake to meet the woman's gaze.

"Lady Unohana would have enjoyed knowing you, Linake. It's true my captain was a fierce woman who had common ground with Captain Zaraki, both of them enjoying battle to such a degree. On the other hand, my captain also had her fair share of compassion. Lady Unohana would have wanted Captain Zaraki to find his own sense of happiness, whatever it may be." Isane explained.

"I'm pregnant..." Linake blurted.

Isane's grey eyes widened as her lips parted.

"That is wonderful news!" Isane gushed as she pulled Linake into a tight hug.

Linake hugged Isane back, feeling relieved by the woman's reassurances.

"Thank you, Isane." Linake whispered.

"How did I not know about this? I mean, how did you find out?" Isane asked as he pulled away from Linake, but kept a grip on the woman's hands.

Linake smiled.

"I went to see Captain Kurotsuchi; I wasn't even sure if Kenpachi and I would be able to conceive. I figured he would have the answers I needed. When he examined me, I found out I was already pregnant." Linake explained.

Isane laughed happily.

"I can see your reasoning for seeking out Captain Kurotsuchi's expertise. Will he be overseeing your care for the remainder of your pregnancy?" Isane asked.

Linake shrugged her shoulders.

"The only thing he seemed to be interested in is the possibility of studying the baby after he is born." Linake answered.

Isane's smiled widened, her features showing how elated the squad 4 captain really was.

"I will take on the task myself, then. How far along are you?" Isane asked.

Linake bit her lower lip, feeling a bit embarrassed about how long she had gone without knowing she was pregnant.

" He will be here in about four months." Linake smiled.

Isane's eyes widened a little before she laughed.

"My goodness; Captain Zaraki didn't waist any time did he?" Isane joked.

Linake laughed, finding Isane's humor just the thing she needed to hear in the moment.

"I'm sorry, did you say "he"? Isane asked.

Linake nodded as she smiled.

"His name is Takeo." Linake answered.

Isane let out another burst of joyful laughter before she pulled Linake into another embrace.

"I have never been happier for another. You and Kenpachi were meant for each other, Linake. I have always felt this way from the moment I witnessed the way you looked at each other." Isane whispered.

"I'm glad you feel that way! Sometimes I wonder if maybe other's object, but keep their true feelings hidden in fear of Kenpachi's reaction." Linake admitted.

"Oh no! I can assure you that is not the case!" Isane pressed as she pulled back to meet Linake's gaze.

"Everyone I have spoken to is overjoyed that Kenpachi has accepted his feelings for you. The ceremony is all anyone seems to be talking about. I could understand you having these reservations if maybe someone had said something to you; but please, cast these doubts aside, Linake!" Isane interjected.

Linake nodded her head, allowing herself to breath a little easier; she had needed to have this conversation with Isane to put her mind at ease. Now that she had the reassurance from the woman, Linake felt that she could go forward without anymore reservations. Deep down Linake Knew that Kenpachi wouldn't care what others thought in the first place.

"Kenpachi's having a son! It's perfect! I can't help but wonder how strong he will become?" Isane stated; almost looking bewildered.

Linake couldn't hold back her laughter.

" That seems to be everyone's first reaction." Linake replied.

"Can you really blame us? With a mother who can control the elements and "The Kenpachi" as his father, there is really no telling what kind of power Takeo will inherit." Isane countered.

"Have you talked with Kenpachi about Captain Kurotsuchi studying him once he's born?" Isane asked.

Linake shook her head.

" I haven't yet. Everything is happening so fast! In a matter of days I've become a wife and a mother, this all feels so surreal to me sometimes; like I'm caught in a dream." Linake admitted.

Isane squeezed Linake's hands in hers tightly.

"Be happy, Linake. I am always here for you, you know that, right?" Isane asked.

"Yes. I know, and I thank you, Isane!"

"You're quite welcome. In fact, I would like to take you out to lunch, we can't let that baby boy go hungry!" Isane smiled.

Linake felt herself snort.

"Have you been talking to Kenpachi?" Linake laughed; knowing her comment would lead the conversation to more questions and talk about her pregnancy.

As the two women turned to leave the squad 4 barracks Linake found herself feeling even more excited about her and Kenpachi's future.

* * *

Kenpachi found himself sitting at a table in the restaurant Renji and Byakuya had led him to. The man wasn't sure what would possess the Captain and Lieutenant to make such a gesture; deep down he thought he knew who was responsible for the sudden invitation-Yumichika!

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." A small woman smiled as she appeared at the head of the table.

Kenapchi turned his head, look at the woman as she continued to speak.

"What could I start you out this today?" She asked.

"A bottle of Sake to start. I think I will take the lunch special myself." Renji stated.

"Excellent, and for you Captain Zaraki?" she asked as she turned her gaze to him.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed before he answered the woman.

"Gyudon; extra meat." Kenpachi answered.

"Certainly; and for you, Captain Kuchiki?" The woman asked, her green gaze moving to the handsome captain of squad 6.

" The lunch special should suffice for me as well." Byakuya answered.

" Of course. Will these be on separate bills?" She asked.

"Just one." Byakuya answered.

"Alright then. I will place your orders in and be back momentarily with the Sake." The woman stated before walking away from the three men.

Kenpachi turned his gaze forward once more.

"Tomorrow's the big day, Captain Zaraki. Are you ready?" Renji asked as the corner of his mouth lifted.

Kenpachi nodded, understanding well enough that this lunch was just an excuse to get him to talk.

"That's good. I remember how I felt the night before Rukia and I got married, I was so excited I could barley sleep." Renji admitted.

"Yeah..." Kenpachi replied.

"Congratulations on the news of your wife's pregnancy." Byakuya stated, seeming to get down to business by bringing up the real topic of conversation.

Kenpachi figured Yumichika had opened his mouth to Renji making the man feel obligated to support him like this.

Kenpachi let out a deep sigh.

"Thanks..." Kenpachi muttered; not really caring about what the two men had to say. It was true that Renji knew what it was like to be married and he did have a kid of his own, but Rukia wasn't Linake.

Renji smiled slightly; feeling a bit uneasy about the situation. It was clear that Captain Zaraki wasn't going to be very accepting of Renji's attempt to support him-how the hell are you supposed to support a man who would rather glare at you than accept it?

"Here we are. One bottle of Sake and three ochoko's." The host returned with a smile, placing the tray down in the middle of the table.

"Thank you." Renji replied to the woman as he reached out, taking it upon himself to pour the first round of shots for all three men.

Kenpachi and Byakuya both accepted theirs, lifting the red ochoko's to their lips as Renji made a toast.

" To Captain Zaraki and Linake; may your future be blessed with good fortune and happiness."

Kenpachi let out a chuckle before he tipped the shot back, enjoying the slight sting in the back of his throat and the taste that covered his tongue.

"How are you feeling about all of this, Captain Zaraki?" Renji asked; deciding he may as well cut to the chase.

Kenpachi snorted.

"I was wonderin' how long it was goin' to take you to fess up..." Kenpachi countered.

Renji shrugged his shoulder at the man; knowing him well enough to understand that Kenpachi felt uncomfortable in these kind of situations.

" I'm fine, Abarai." Kenpachi answered.

Renji smiled back at his former captain, knowing well enough the man was bullshiting him; Kenpachi was nervous, it was evident in the way his gaze kept glancing up at the clock on the wall behind him. He didn't like being away from Linake for very long, something Renji could relate with, still to this day, Renji would visit with Rukia a couple times a day if he wasn't too busy.

"That's good. I remember how hard it was for me those first few months after finding out Rukia was pregnant with Ichika. I guess it's normal for a man to feel nervous about it. Wondering whether or not you'll be a good father, so many questions, so many emotions..." Renji rambled.

Kenpachi's brow rose as he met Renji's gaze-Is the bastard being real with me, or just tryin' to get me to talk?

" I myself dealt with a sense of restlessness on Rukia's behalf. It's hard for a man not to feel such things in certain situations." Byakuya commented.

" Yeah, I guess so..." Kenpachi replied.

"Are we interrupting a "Man" moment?" Linake asked as she and Isane appeared at the head of the table.

Kenpachi's lips lifted as he caught sight of his wife; his gaze moving to Isane, making him realize Linake had gone to visit the squad 4 captain.

"Not at all, you ladies are more than welcome to join us." Renji smiled.

"Thank you." Isane replied before walking around the table to sit on the bench next to Captain Zaraki which put her face to face with the squad 6 captain.

Kenpachi reached out for Linake pulling her down next to him on his left side, leaving the squad 11 captain sandwiched in the middle of the two women.

"Captain Kuchiki." Isane nodded to the man as she made sure to sit far enough away from Kenpachi to give him enough space for his large frame.

Byakuya nodded back to her in greeting.

" I figured you would still be training with the squad." Linake spoke to Kenpachi.

"I was..." Kenpachi answered as he wrapped his left arm around Linake's waist, pulling her into his side.

"Captain Kuchiki and I thought we'd take your husband out to lunch after hearing the good news." Renji winked at her from across the table.

Linake smiled, feeling her cheeks flush a little as she allowed her gaze to move to Byakuya. Linake's lips parted as she met the man's steel grey eyes, seeing something other than cold indifference behind his gaze. Byakuya nodded to her before speaking.

"Congratulations, Linake."

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki." Linake smiled warmly.

"Good afternoon, Ladies. What could I get for you?" The host returned to the table when seeing the two women join the group of men.

Linake turned her gaze, meeting the woman's gaze.

"A pot of tea and some honey for me, please." Linake answered.

"I will take the same." Isane spoke up, leaning forward a little in order to meet the woman's gaze.

"And for your meal?" The host continued.

"You should increase the amount of protein you are eating, Linake." Isane suggested.

Linake turned her head and smiled as she nodded.

"Chicken curry and steamed vegetables for me then." Linake stated.

"Make it a large..." Kenpachi demanded.

"Yes, sir." The host smiled back at Kenpachi.

"And for you, Captain Kotetsu?" The host asked.

" Pork Ramen for me, please." Isane answered.

"Excellent, I will put these orders in for you now." The host stated about to turn in order to head to the kitchen when Byakuya called out to her.

"Add their orders to my bill."

Isane turned her gaze to the squad 6 captain, her lips parting a little as she heard the man's demand.

"Certainly, Captain Kuchiki." The host replied with a smile.

Byakuya turned his gaze back to the two women who were looking at him as if he had grown another head within the last few minutes-was it really such a surprise that he would offer to pay for their meal?

* * *

Rukia stood in front of the main Senkaimon, a smile on her face as she watched the doors to the gate open. She had received the E-mail from Orihime about an hour ago alerting her that Ichigo had closed up the clinic and the three of them would be on their way to a secluded gate and were requesting entrance into the Seireitei. Rukia had sent a message to squad 12, requesting that the pathway from the human world be converted for human travel, in order for Orihime to travel safely.

"Aunt Rukia!" Kazui yelled as he hopped down from his father's arms and ran to the squad 13 captain with open arms.

Rukia smiled as she leaned down allowing the boy to hug her.

"Hey champ." Rukia smiled as she hugged him back tightly.

Orihime and Ichigo walked forward, the couple stood hand in hand as Rukia stood to her full height and ruffled Kazui's unruly orange hair with her hand.

" Hey, Rukia." Ichigo greeted his longtime friend.

Rukia smiled up at him, her gaze moving to Orihime, the woman stood smiling from ear to ear.

"Where is Linake?" Orihime asked.

"I'm not sure. I sent a message to squad 11, but, I got a reply from Ikkaku saying both Captain Zaraki and Linake were not at the barracks." Rukia answered.

"I've made arrangements for the three of you to stay at Kuchiki manor." Rukia stated.

Ichigo made a choking sound from the back of his throat.

"Byakuya was okay with that?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia half-laughed.

"What? does that come as a shock to you?" Rukia countered.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, his lips forming a smile.

"I guess I expected to stay at one of the barracks." Ichigo answered.

"We're kidnapping Linake a little bit later, so, I asked my brother if we could use the manor to prepare for the ceremony tomorrow." Rukia smiled.

Orhime giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked her.

" Are you sure you'll be able to kidnap Linake?" Orihime smiled; knowing well enough that Captain Zaraki wasn't about to let his wife spend a night away from him without a fight.

"That's why we have Ichigo..." Rukia teased.

"Very funny, Rukia..." Ichigo countered.


	17. Chapter 17

Linake let out a sigh of contentment as she pushed the plate away from her across the table, lifting her hand to her stuffed belly. Linake had managed to finish the large portion of food Kenpachi had taken the liberty of ordering for her. Between Kenpachi's observations with her eating habit's and Captain Kuchiki's generosity, Linake hadn't wanted to leave anything on her plate.

"You get enough?" Kenpachi whispered to her as he leaned his head down to speak in her ear.

Linake chuckled.

"We're full." Linake insisted.

"Good." Kenpachi replied.

"Linake, I think Rukia and I still have Ichika's old crib in storage. You're free to have it if it woud help you out." Renji stated.

Linake lifted her gaze to the squad 6 lieutenant and smiled.

" That would be a big help, Renji. Thank you!" Linake replied.

"it's no problem. I'd rather it be used then just sitting there collecting dust." Renji smiled.

"Have you thought about the other things you will be needing to get, Linake?" Isane asked.

"I have been thinking about it, actually. There is quite a lot of stuff I will be needing. I wasn't sure if I would need to take a trip to the human world for most of it or not?" Linake asked-It wasn't like the soul socoety had a major grocery store complete with a "baby" section. Most soul reapers didn't have children, Ichika being the only one other than Nemuri Kurotsuchi.

"Rukia and I did something like that. Rukia would send Orihime an E-mail every two weeks and her and Ichigo would pack it all up for us." Renji explained.

"I see. So we don't have much of anything here locally." Linake sighed; not really wanting to be a burdon to Ichigo or his wife.

"We'll figure somethin' out." Kenpachi stated.

Linake lifted her head, meeting her husband's gaze and smiled at him; Kenpachi had a way about him, with just a simple sentience he made it clear that he would see to whatever it was they needed, one way or another, Takeo wouldn't go without.

"Come to think of it, I think we have a lot of Ichika's old clothes too." Renji offered.

"Tch. We're havin' a son." Kenpachi countered; not about to let Linake dress him in anything meant for a girl.

Renji smiled before he spoke.

" That's great! I think we do have some things in neutral colors, something even a boy could wear." Renji replied.

"I'll have to come and take a look." Linake replied.

"Sure, we can get together and go through it all sometime after the ceremony." Renji offered.

"Sounds perfect, thank you!" Linake smiled.

"Sure..." Renji smiled back.

"I would like to start doing weekly checkup's with you, Linake." Isane stated.

Kenpachi turned his head, his brow furrowing at the 4th division captain.

"What for?" Kenpachi countered, meeting Isane's gaze.

"Oh, just to make sure that everything is going well. Linake is only four months away from giving birth and she hasn't had any medial care during the early stages of her pregnancy. Pretty soon she will begin to start showing as Takeo grows and it's common to monitor the progression." Isane tried to explain to Kenpachi without making the man uncomfortable.

"It's normal, Kenpachi. Human women have checkup's all the time." Linake assured him.

Kenpachi gave a nod; not wanting to ask anymore questions, the thought of Linake having to be watched made him feel a bit uneasy, but if it was a normal thing to do, he wouldn't stress about it.

" Do you have any more questions, Captain Zaraki? I would be glad to answer them for you." Isane offered, seeing how the man had decided to shut down after Linake's reassurance.

"I'll let you know if I do..." Kenpachi answered.

"Okay. I think we will make plans for the first appointment to be sometime next week." Isane smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Linake answers.

"Of course, you're more than welcome to come along, Captain Zaraki. Actually, we should ask Captain Kurotsuchi if he wouldn't mind performing another sonogram; that way, you would have the chance to see your son." Isane suggested.

Kenpachi smirked as he met the woman's gaze once more.

"I'd like that..." Kenpachi admitted.

* * *

Amaya smiled as she glanced over at Yumichika as the two partners in crime gathered all of Linake's belongings she would need for the wedding ceremony. Yumichika reached his hands out, carefully laying Linake's wedding dress over his forearm while Amaya bent down and grabbed the two bags filled with her lingerie and heels. It had taken Orihime about twenty minutes of coaxing to get Linake to agree to wear something other than a flat shoe-Linake had even threatened to go barefoot on them, until Orihime had slyly "wondered" how Kenpachi would like them out loud.

"I hope you know Kenpachi is not going to like what you all have planned..." Amaya stated.

It didn't take a genius to understand that Kenpachi had grown attached to Linake in many ways; and with Amaya's ability to hear the man's thoughts, she knew his reaction was going to be less than pleasant; Kenpachi wouldn't care what was traditional, he would want Linake by his side when he laid his head down tonight.

"I already expect the blow back, we will do our best to keep him occupied." Yumichika smiled.

Amaya snorted as she read Yumichika's inner thoughts.

"Sounds like your planning a bachelor party? I can assure you, Sake and food are only going to distract him so much..." Amaya warned.

Yumichika sighed.

"Yes, I know. I half expect Captain Zaraki will get his way in the long run, but, moving everything to Kuchiki manor will make things more organized when helping Linake get ready." Yumichika answered.

"Alright then, this outta be amusing..." Amaya smiled slyly as the pair headed back out of the squad 11 captain's room onto the porch.

"I still need to send a message to squad 10. Rangiku wanted to come and do Linake's make-up for her." Yumichika stated aloud with another sigh, mentally ticking all of the boxes in his head-it wasn't easy planning a wedding!

"What about Captain Iba? Will he be doing the decorations outside of squad 1?" Amaya asked.

"Yes. The ceremony is at ten, Iba said he would have his men start around eight." Yumichika answered; thankful he had so many captain's willing to help prepare for the big day.

Yumichika and Amaya headed down the dirt pathway in the direction of Kuchiki manor, as the pair turned the corner Yumichika heard what could only be the giggle of one woman. Yumichika turned his head and smiled warmly.

"Hello, Yumichika!" Orihime greeted him with a full smile.

"Orihime, you look beautiful, as always." Yumichika replied as he stepped forward, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to the woman's cheek as she hugged him.

"Ichigo." Yumichika gave a nod.

"Hey. It's been a while, Yumichika, how's everything been?" Ichigo asked.

"We've been well." Yumichika answered.

"Your just in time to help us finish all the preparations." Amaya smiled.

"Look's like everyone is just as excited about this as I am! Oh I can't wait to see Linake walk down to Captain Zaraki in that dress!" Orihime gushed.

Ichigo chuckled, enjoying the look of happiness on his wife's face.

"I have to admit, I never though this day would come for Kenpachi..." Ichigo stated.

"Yes, it's a pleasant surprise." Yumichika replied.

"Might want to clear your calendar in the next four months, I am sure we will be having another celebration." Yumichika smirked.

"What's happening in four months?" Ichigo asked.

"Linake will be giving birth to a son." Yumichika answered; watching the man's reaction with his violet gaze.

Ichigo let out a choking sound from the back of his throat as his eyes widened.

"Oh my goodness! So Linake really is pregnant!?" Orihime practically squealed in delight.

"I told you she looked like it..." Rukia commented as she led the team down the dirt pathway towards Kuchiki Manor.

"Wait, only 4 months? Linake must be carrying pretty far back..." Ichigo commented once the shock of the situation eased and his medical training took over.

"It looks like it, I'm looking forward to watching her grow." Amaya admitted with a smile.

"How is Kenpachi handling all of this?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"He seems to be doing fine. Actually, he looks rather happy." Amaya answered.

"Yes, He is. Although I do think he is feeling a bit of anxiety." Yumichika stated; wondering how well Renji had been able to console his captain.

"Ah, that's normal. I was a wreck the whole time Orihime was pregnant with Kazui. I even ate with her; I think I gained 10 lbs in two weeks! Never thought doughnuts tasted that good in my life..." Ichigo chuckled as Orihime looked up at him with warm eyes.

" I finally had to tell him to stop eating with me!" Orihime laughed.

Yumichika smiled at the couple; it was always a joy to be surrounded by those who naturally exuded happiness. Yumichika knew one thing for sure, it wouldn't matter what Linake asked of his captain; Kenpachi would make sure his wife was taken care of.

* * *

Linake rubbed her overstuffed stomach with her left hand as she and Kenpachi made their way back to the squad 11 barracks. The lunch with Renji, Byakuya and Isane putting Linake in a happy mood filled with excitement about her future with her husband.

Kenpachi lowered his head, looking down at the woman.

"Where did you run off to earlier?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake lifted her head, meeting Kenpachi's gaze before she spoke.

"I went to speak with the Head Captain." Linake answered.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he heard her.

"What for?" He pressed.

Linake let out a sigh before she brought up the topic of Amaya and Aizen.

"Sosuke and Amaya would like to get married too. I was told by Amaya when we went out to look for my dress that Shunsui denied them a ceremony." Linake explained.

"Tch. Why the hell would he do that?" Kenpachi countered, shaking his head.

"I've taken care of it. It was actually easier than I thought it would be. I made it clear it wasn't fair to give me special treatment and that Amaya should be able to have the same thing." Linake continued.

"Yeah...So they'll be able to now, right?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake nodded her head as she allowed her head to turn, her gaze falling down to the dirt at their feet.

"I went to see Isane after that, I hadn't seen her in so long..." Linake added.

Kenpachi's gaze fell lower, taking in the way the woman was rubbing her stomach with her hand.

" You okay, woman?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake smiled as she lifted her head back up to meet his gaze once more.

"I'm just stuffed..." Linake laughed.

Kenpachi smirked at her as he reached his left hand down, taking her right. Linake thread her fingers with his enjoying the simple gesture of affection from her husband.

"Leave me a note or somethin' next time." Kenpachi demanded; making Linake peer up at his profile, from the look on his face Linake realized she had made him worry about her needlessly.

"I didn't mean to make you worry about us, Kenpachi, I didn't even think about that, I'm sorry." Linake rushed.

Kenpachi let out a sigh from deep in his chest before he paused on the pathway and turned Linake to face him.

" Looks like I might be doin' that a lot..." Kenpachi admitted even though he didn't want to.

"We will be fine, Kenpachi. Even if something did happen, we're not alone in this, we have friends like Isane who would do anything in their power to help us." Linake pressed.

"Yeah, I guess we do...I feel kinda better about it, with her keepin' an eye on you now..." Kenpachi replied.

"How would you feel about Captain Kurotsuchi studying Takeo after he's born?" Linake asked; feeling like now was as good a time as any to bring it up.

"Tch, what for? You think I'm gonna let him turn my kid into one of his experiments?" Kenpachi countered.

Linake shook her head at him.

" Captain Kurotsuchi just wants to monitor him; he was interested in Takeo's development. Whether or not he will take after one of us, or possibly both?" Linake explained.

"What, you mean our powers?" Kenpachi asked, his brow furrowing a little.

Linake nodded.

" Yes. There is a good chance that Takeo will have both my elemental abilities and strength close to yours." Linake answered.

Kenpachi's lips parted as he shook his head at the thought.

" Fuck, I guess he would be strong...maybe even stronger than me." Kenpachi grinned.

Linake laughed as she rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I don't know about that, but, I guess it's possible..." Linake sighed.

"I guess we'll find out soon, huh?" Kenpachi smiled down at her.

Linake stepped forward, closing the gap between them and wrapped her left arm around Kenpachi's hips. Kenpachi allowed her hand to fall, so the woman could hug him with both arms as he did the same to her. Linake let out a deep breath as she pressed the side of her face up against the middle of Kenpachi's chest.

"I love you..." Linake whispered as she squeezed Kenpachi tightly.

"Love you, too, Wife." Kenpachi growled.

* * *

"Is everything coming to order?" Byakuya asked as he stepped into the doorway of the large room he had prepared for the women to use in the morning. Byakuya's gaze falling onto the visitors that had just arrived.

"Hey, Byakuya. How's it goin?" Ichigo greeted the noblemen.

Byakuya nodded in Ichigo's direction.

"I have been well..." Byakuya answered.

" Yes, Brother. Everything is working out perfectly, thank you again for allowing us to use the space." Rukia smiled.

Yumichika turned his gaze for a second, realizing it was the captain of squad 6 who had addressed them before unzipping Linake's dress and hanging it on a stand next to the bathroom that connected to the large room.

Byakuya's lips parted slightly as he took in the sight of the gown Linake had chosen.

" She will truly be a vision; wearing that gown..." Byakuya found himself blurting before he realized he'd spoken aloud.

Five pairs of eyes of various colors all turned to him, eyeing him warily with surprised expressions.

Byakuya cleared his throat before turning on his heel, exiting the doorway; there was no need for him to linger any longer.

"That was unexpected..." Ichigo half-laughed as his gaze moved over to Amaya.

Amaya smiled at Ichigo, knowing that the other's in the room would be interested in Byakuya's inner thought process.

"Captain Kuchiki is happy for Linake, that's all." Amaya stated before turning away and unpacking the rest of Linake's things.

"Looks like this ceremony is bringing everyone a little bit of happiness." Orihime smiled as she walked over to Yumichika's side, taking another look at Linake's dress herself.

"Captain Kuchiki is right though, Linake looks amazing in this dress. I knew it was the one for her the minute I saw it!" Orihime continued.

Yumichika smiled as he met the woman's gaze, his inner thoughts making Amaya laugh out loud, causing everyone in the room to turn and look at her. Amaya paused, realizing her abrupt laughter had given something away; but she wasn't about to open her mouth and speak on Yumichika's mindset. Although, the 3rd seat did have a point-would the dress still be in one piece after Kenpachi got Linake to himself?

Yumichika met Amaya's gaze, a sly smile spreading across his lips.

" I would bet not..." Yumichika stated with a wink.

Amaya grinned at the man, finding Yumichika's flirtatious humor a bit refreshing; if there was one thing Amaya knew, it was that Kenpachi Zaraki really was about to be made speechless.

* * *

Linake let out a high pitched squeal as the skies began to pour above her and Kenpachi, a freak rain storm appearing as the couple made their way back to the squad 11 barracks. The white wood of the building not too far in the distance. Linake went to run, but Kenpachi intercepted her grabbing the woman under the knee, he hoisted her up in his arms and ran head long towards the barracks as fat drops of water pelted them. The sky rumbled; growing thick and dark as thunder boomed and a shot of lighting flashed across the purple sky in the distance.

Linake pressed her face into Kenpachi's chest, an attempt to shield herself from the violent rain; it was just their luck to get caught in weather like this!

"Shit came out of nowhere!" Kenpachi chuckled as he made it to the porch of his captain's quarters. Pausing for a second, Kenpachi reached out and pulled the pocket door open and stepped inside the dark room.

"Yeah, it did..." Linake smiled as Kenpachi closed their bedroom door before leaning down and setting her back on her feet.

Linake wiped at her face with her sleeve, attempting to collect the drops of water that had soaked her within a matter of minutes. Kenpachi slipped his sandals and socks from his feet and Linake followed his lead. Kenpachi reached his hand out, flipping on the overhead light as another rumble of thunder roared across the sky above them.

Linake paused as her gaze went to the chair sitting in front of Kenpachi's desk.

"Kenpachi, you didn't move my dress did you?" Linake asked, catching his attention.

"Nah, why would I?" Kenpachi answered as he looked at the back of the chair and then around the room itself.

"My bags are missing too; it looks like someone came in and moved my stuff..." Linake frowned.

Kenpachi's brow lifted as he looked down at her, seeing the expression on her face.

"Yumichika, maybe?" Kenpachi offered; knowing well enough not just anyone would come into his room.

Linake's brow rose as she lifted her head and met his gaze.

"I guess it would have to be. He did say something about me getting ready at Kuchiki Manor in the morning, maybe he moved it there so it would be easier?" Linake pondered.

"Probably..." Kenpachi replied as he came to stand behind her.

Linake let of a half amused snort as she felt Kenpachi wrap his arm around her from behind, his right hand reaching to the tie that held her top closed.

"You're all wet, woman, can't let you get cold..." Kenpachi growled low in his throat as he bent his head forward to speak in her ear.

Linake chuckled as she allowed her eyes to close, the sound of the man's voice making her heart rate quicken, filling her with anticipation. Kenpachi reached both of his hands around her pulling the tie completely loose, making Linake's bottoms fall to the floor at her feet before he pulled her top from her shoulders.

" You're wet too..." Linake whispered as she turned her body in his arms and faced him, wearing nothing but a pair of black panties.

The side of Kenpachi's lips lifted as he met the woman's gaze.

" What ya gonna do about it?" Kenpachi taunted her.

Linake smiled as she raised her hands, lifting herself up on her tip-toes she began to pull his soaked captain's haori from his wide shoulders.

"Look's like we'll need to take a bath to help us warm up a little." Linake countered.

"You read my mind, woman..." Kenpachi grinned as he lowered his hands down and gripped Linake by the hips, hoisting her up into his arms.

Linake wrapped her legs around his middle as she placed her palms against his face, running her left thumb against his prominent cheekbone; even now the man made her want to swoon every time she looked at him-he's too damn handsome!

"Thank you, Linake." Kenpachi growled at her as he met her gaze.

"What for?" Linake countered, her brow lifting as she wondered what the hell would make a man like Kenpachi thank her.

"For lovin' me like you do; for giving me my son." Kenpachi answered.

Linake's lips parted as she felt her chest tighten up on her, a hard lump forming in her throat threatening to make her cry. Linake smiled through her emotions not wanting Kenpachi to misunderstand her tears. Not knowing any other way to answer him, Linake leaned into him and pressed her lips against his, taking another kiss from her warrior.

* * *

"Well, I think that crosses everything off of the list." Amaya sighed as she took a seat in the only chair in the room.

"Yes, I think you're right. The dress is prepared, her lingerie and heels are laid out, we have everything she will need to bathe prior." Yumichika answered as she scanned the room.

" I have everything set up over here, too, It shouldn't take me but twenty minutes to do Linake's hair and make-up." Rangiku offered with a smile.

Amaya smiled back at the woman, happy that the squad 10 lieutenant had rushed over with her make-up case tucked under her arm the minute she had received Yumichika's message.

"She will appreciate that, neither one of us is very big on wearing make-up." Amaya replied.

" I don't see why not?" Rangiku replied, her brow furrowing a little.

" I guess it's just not a habit or an expense we thought mattered. Linake and I were always running around all the time, catching buses, going to school, grabbing a quick lunch from a nearby food truck, or ordering takeout when we finally managed to make it back to our apartments." Amaya explained.

Yumichika turned his gaze to her, his brow lifting as he heard Amaya speak about her and Linake's past while living in the human world.

" Strange that the two of you lived such similar lives without ever knowing each other then." Yumichika smiled softly.

Amaya nodded.

" It wasn't until my powers came through that I realized how much we really did have in common." Amaya added.

"Well, I guess we are done here for the time being." Yumichika stated.

"Wait, I just thought of something, who is going to walk Linake down the aisle?" Amaya asked.

Yumichika paused, his mouth thinning as he frowned-I can't believe I forgot about such an important part!

"I honestly hadn't given it any thought..." Yumichika admitted.

"Do you have any ideas?" Rangiku asked Amaya.

Amaya paused, thinking about it for a couple minutes. The head captain was preforming the ceremony, so he wouldn't do. Kenpachi couldn't walk her down, it wasn't customary for the groom to walk with the bride...

"Is Kenpachi having a best man?" Amaya asked.

" A best what?" Yumichika countered.

"Is anyone going to be standing next to Kenpachi, like I will be standing next to Linake?" Amaya explained.

"Oh, yes. Ikkaku." Yumichika answered.

Amaya smiled.

" There you go then, Ikkaku can walk her down." Amaya stated, knowing that Linake would be more than happy with that choice.

"I say he would be perfect. Those two have gotten closer over the past couple months, they bicker like brother and sister sometimes." Rangiku laughed.

" Yes, I agree. I will inform him of the changes later tonight." Yumichika replied.

"Hey, you guys about done in here? Rukia's about to try and pry Linake away from Kenpachi in about twenty minutes." Ichigo asked as he leaned against the doorway.

Now that Ichigo and Orihime had gotten settled into their room and managed to keep their son busy by allowing him and Ichika to run around, the couple had begun helping with the rest of the preparations.

" Yes, we were just about to head out." Yumichika replied.

"Alright then." Ichigo smiled.

"Did everything go well at the restaurant? I don't want any mess ups with the food that I ordered." Yumichika asked as he stepped out into the hallway, the two women following close behind.

"Yeah, Rukia and Orihime just got back from there. By the way, Captain Zaraki's Hakama will be ready by seven." Ichigo stated.

" Fantastic. Thank you for seeing to that for me." Yumichika replied with a weary sigh; so much to do, such little time...

"Well, I guess I'll leave you all to it. I'll be here around eight to start Linake's make-up." Rangiku smiled as she began to walk forward towards the exit.

" You're more than welcome to stick around, Rangiku. If we can manage to kidnap Linake, we had planned a girls night with her." Amaya offered.

"Really? Oh that sounds fun! I think I'll tag along after all." Rangiku smiled.

Amaya let out a chuckle as everyone walked down the hallway, they were about to find out just how many people it would take to pry Linake away from Kenpachi for one night-my bet is, it ain't gonna happen!

* * *

Linake rubbed her cheek against Kenpachi's chest as the two of them laid on their futon together. Kenpachi laid with his left hand under his head, his right arm tracing circles across Linake's lower back.

"You're gonna have to get used to sleepin' on your side soon." Kenpachi whispered to her, realizing the woman always laid on her stomach when they held each other. Linake liked to use him as her pillow at night too.

"I know...I'm not looking forward to it." Linake admitted, being a stomach sleeper was more comfortable, but, as Takeo grew, she knew she would have to acclimate.

"Let's try it now." Kenpachi insisted as he lifted his right hand from her.

Linake groaned before she rolled her body over on the mattress, giving Kenpachi her back. Kenpachi turned with her, wrapping his arm around her lower abdomen and gently pulling her closer to him, resting her ass against his groin. Linake leaned her body back into his tall frame, realizing that having him for a support make the position more comfortable.

"You've woken up like this before..." Kenpachi spoke lowly in her ear.

"I know. I normally can't fall asleep unless I'm on my stomach though. What I do after I'm unconscious doesn't really matter to me." Linake chuckled.

Kenpachi leaned his head into her, smelling the woman's damp hair. The time in the bath together had been relaxing as well as exhilarating for both of them-nothing like pleasuring your wife on a rainy afternoon.

Kenpachi's head turned sharply, his brow furrowing in agitation as he heard someone knock on the door.

"What?!" Kenpachi spat, not really in the mood for anymore company.

" I told you..." Kenpachi heard what sounded like Amaya in the background.

"Uh, It's Rukia. I'd like to speak with Linake please."

"Hold on!" Kenpachi called out, grunting in frustration as he felt his wife roll away from him and climb up off the bed.

Linake frowned as she looked down at him, seeing the frustration on his face. All he wanted was to have her to himself tonight.

Linake turned and grabbed her sleeping kimono and wrapped it around herself, securing the tie around her waist. She could hear feint whispering coming from outside the door and it made her wonder just how many people Rukia had with her?

"Cover up!" Linake whispered to Kenpachi before she walked to the door.

Kenpachi sighed reaching his hand down, he pulled the black blanket up over his lower body, not even bothering to stand and get dressed.

Linake opened the door and her eyes widened as she realized how many people actually were standing on her doorstep.

"We've come to kidnap you for the night, Mrs. Zaraki." Rukia smiled, preparing herself for the blow back she expected to come her way.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed, a deep growl escaping his chest as he pushed himself up from the bed, dragging the blanket with him as he came up behind Linake.

"Like hell you are..." Kenpachi growled, reaching out and pushing the door closed, not even caring how many people were standing out there.

"Kenpachi!" Linake called out to him, her expression one of bewilderment she stared up at him.

"What? I don't want you goin' out anywhere with them right now." Kenpachi countered.

Linake reached her hand out, pulling the door back open and this time, she stepped out on the porch, that way Kenpachi couldn't close the door on their friends again.

"Sorry about that.." Linake sighed as she looked over her shoulder at her husband.

Kenpachi glared back at her, his gaze narrowing, daring her to challenge him.

"Uh, It's okay. We were just going to try and have a girls night with you, but, we can do it another time." Rukia explained.

"Nice to see you again, Linake." Ichigo called out from the bottom of the stairs.

Kenpachi appeared in the doorway as he heard the sound of the man's voice, his glare softening a little as he realized Ichigo and Orihime really had shown up to see him get hitched.

"Yes, it is. I'm glad you could make it." Linake smiled.

" Everything has been set up for you at Kuchiki Manor. You'll need to arrive around seven in the morning in order for everything to stay on schedule." Amaya stated.

"Oh...Okay. Thank you." Linake smiled, feeling a little disappointed that she wasn't going to get the girl's night Rukia had mentioned; but, on the other hand, Linake knew this was an important step for her and Kenpachi and deep down, she really just wanted to be with her husband tonight.

"I'll take a rain check on the girl time, but, for tonight, I think I should stay here." Linake stated, letting the women know how she really felt about it.

"It's normally tradition for the bride and groom to spend the night apart, but, I guess since you're technically already married we can skip that part." Rukia laughed.

"Thanks guys." Linake smiled as she watched Rangiku, Amaya and Rukia all turn and climb back down the staircase, Ichigo and Orhime following them as the group made their way back down the pathway.

Linake turned her gaze back to her husband, her brow lifting at him.

" Did you really have to slam the door on them?" Linake asked gently, not wanting to fight with her husband the night before their wedding ceremony.

" Showed you I meant it, didn't it?" Kenpachi countered.

Linake let out a sigh as she stepped back inside and turned her body to close the door, as she looked up at the sky she noticed the rain had stopped and the stars had begun to peek out now that the sun had fully set.

"Well, if I can't get a girls night, will you at least take me under the stars?" Linake asked him.

Kenpachi stepped forward, wrapping his arm around her waist from behind, pulling her back against his body.

" I'll take ya anywhere you want, as long as I'm with ya." Kenpachi answered.


	18. Chapter 18

Linake allowed the pocket door to slide shut, turning her body to face Kenpachi once more. Kenpachi smiled down at her, letting the black blanket fall to the floor at his feet before he spoke.

"Get dressed. I'll take ya to see your stars." Kenpachi demanded.

Linake watched him as he made his way across the room, opening the large wardrobe and grabbing a clean Shihakusho from a metal hanger. Deciding she would follow his lead, Linake crossed the room, reaching her hand in front of him, she grabbed one of her own Shihakusho's and stepped back from him. It was still a little strange to her, seeing her uniform's hung up next to his. Kenpachi had made it a point to make room for her, pushing all of his stuff to the right side, giving her the whole left side for her things; now they would be filling the room with a crib soon...

Linake pulled the tie to her sleeping kimono before stepping into the clean bottoms of her Shihakusho, she paused for a second, rubbing her hand across the slight bump in her stomach that was her and Kenpachi's son. Linake wondered how long it would be before her body began to change even more-will this all seem more real once I start to show, or will I always feel like I'm caught in a dream?

"What's got ya thinkin' so hard?" Kenpachi interrupted her inner thoughts, bringing Linake's attention to him.

Kenpachi stood in the middle of the room, tucking the top of his Shihakusho into his bottoms before securing the white tie across his lean hips. Linake could still see a good portion of the man's chest and it made her want to press her cheek against him.

"Just wondering how long I have before I begin to change..." Linake answered as she tucked her own top in before securing the tie to her own Shihakusho.

Kenpachi grinned as he walked over to her. Linake smiled up at him softly as he lifted his right hand and placed it against her stomach.

"I've been thinkin' about that, too. I wanna see it." Kenpachi admitted.

"You won't think I'm fat?" Linake joked, wondering how he would respond to her once she was heavy with child.

Kenpachi snorted at her; his green eyes rolling.

"You're havin' my kid, woman, I know your body will change a little." Kenpachi countered.

Linake nodded, not sure where her sudden case of self-consciousness was coming from.

"I'll change a lot. My breasts will get bigger, my stomach will grow more, and my hips will widen the closer I get to giving birth." Linake explained with a sigh.

"You really think I'll care?" Kenpachi retorted with a grin, wrapping both of his strong arms around his wife.

Linake met his gaze and allowed herself to smile at him.

" I half expect that you'll like some of it..." Linake answered honestly.

"You'll always be pretty to me , Wife." Kenpachi reassured her as he lifted his left hand, cupping the side of her face.

Linake smiled fully, enjoying him say the words even though she felt stupid for making him feel the need to speak them; the man couldn't keep his hands off of her for more than ten minutes, and she knew it would be the same even with her being pregnant-He might even touch me more!

"I just hope my dress still zips up tomorrow." Linake laughed, hoping her son hadn't grown too much in such a short time.

Kenpachi chuckled as he ran his thumb across her bottom lip.

"It will." Kenpachi replied.

"I wanna try somethin' tonight..." Kenpachi stated; changing the subject.

Linake's brow's rose and her lips parted, not sure what context he was talking about; when it came to Kenpachi anything was on the table.

"What's that?" Linake asked.

"I was thinkin'...You feel more relaxed up on top of that rock under your stars. You wanna bring your Zanpakuto this time?" Kenpachi asked, surprising Linake with the turn in conversation; she hadn't been expecting this to be his answer.

Linake's lips parted farther as she paused in thought for a moment.

" You want me to try and speak with it again, tonight?" Linake asked.

Kenpachi nodded his head, meeting the woman's gaze head on. She had been hiding from her powers long enough. Linake's comment about how his son may inherit her abilities had made Kenpachi want to know more about them.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try..." Linake smiled softly.

"I think it'll be good for ya. You enjoy being up there, might as well see if you can hear it." Kenpachi stated.

Linake nodded to him, feeling a rush of unexpected butterflies attack her stomach all of a sudden-am I really still this scared? Linake had tried to hear her blade on many occasions over the past six months, but each time she felt herself growing restless with every silent minute that passed. Linake had grown frustrated and decided not to bother for a while; that was almost a month ago.

"You've never tried with me around ya. Maybe it'll help havin' me there." Kenpachi added.

Linake's lips parted once more, hearing the man offer her his support so openly; Kenpachi had to know that Linake felt the most safe when she was by his side.

"I'm still a bit scared of what I'll find out." Linake admitted, knowing she didn't have to hide it from Kenpachi.

Kenpachi sighed, figuring that was the case. Linake was the kind of woman who would avoid something that made her uncomfortable, and wouldn't willingly to do something she didn't want to without a gentle push.

"No reason to be scared, Woman. I keep tellin' ya it's a part of you..." Kenpachi sighed.

"I know I'm being stupid." Linake replied as she averted her gaze from him.

"We'll give it a shot; if you don't hear somethin' we'll try another time." Kenpachi offered.

Linake nodded her head, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Okay."

Kenpachi lowered his arms from the woman, allowing her to turn away from him and walk across the room. Kenpachi kept his eye on her, watching the way the woman absent mindedly rubbed her stomach with her left hand as she reached for the black onyx hilt of her Zanpakuto with her right.

It had to have been a while since she'd held the damn thing. Kenpachi shook his head as Linake placed the sheathed blade on her left hip, securing it in the band across her waist-what good is it to have a sword if she won't even use it?

Linake turned back to face him, her blue eyes showing him more than she realized-She's anxious...

"I'm ready." Linake spoke softly to him before she turned and slid her sandals on her small feet.

Kenpachi walked forward, intending to do the same and as he did, he thought about Linake's situation from her point of view-I've always had power, I know what it's like to be strong. I'll have to be patient with her, when the time comes she'll understand she's not the same weak human she used to be.

* * *

Linake paused at the bottom of the staircase that would lead the couple up to the top of Sokyoku Hill. The walk had been pleasant for Linake. Now that the rain had passed, the air was filled with the smell of water, the grass and trees giving off the smell of damp earth. Kenpachi had reached his hand down and thread her fingers with his as they left their room, but he hadn't spoken to her the whole way to the stairs.

"Kenpachi?" Linake whispered up to him, making the man turn his head to look down at her.

"Hmm?" He replied.

" You're being really quiet..." Linake stated, wondering if maybe she had annoyed him with admitting her fear still lingered; even if it was irrational.

"Just thinkin'." Kenpachi answered.

It wasn't a lie, the whole time Kenpachi had walked with her his mind had been racing. Tomorrow was the ceremony, Linake would be marrying him; giving herself to him in front of all of his comrades-I hope she likes her ring...

"Oh..." Linake replied, not really knowing what else to say, this was the first time since Kenpachi had asked her to marry him that she truly felt nervous-I really don't think my spirit is going to speak to me! Or, is that just wishful thinking?

"You ready, Woman?" Kenpachi asked her as he met her gaze, giving her the eye contact she truly needed in that moment.

"I guess so..." Linake answered.

Kenpachi sighed as he felt the woman's body shiver as if she were cold; he knew that couldn't be the case, the night was warm and filled with humidity from the rain storm that had just passed.

"Hold on." Kenpachi demanded as he pulled her by her hand to stand in front of him, his brow furrowing and lifting into a deep scowl.

Linake's lips parted as she stared up at him, not liking the look on his face.

"What are you afraid of, Linake?" Kenpachi pressed; wanting to get to the bottom of it, that way his woman could be free of such useless barriers.

"I don't know...a lot of things I guess. I think a part of me is scared to hear, scared to see, it's like if I see it and I hear it, I'll never be human again." Linake admitted.

Kenpachi tilted his head, his scowl deepening.

"You're always gonna be part human, whether you hear it or not, Woman." Kenpachi countered, not seeing the big deal.

Linake met Kenpachi's gaze trying to think of a way he could understand where she was coming from...

"How would you feel if our situation had been reversed? What if you lost your power and woke up one day just an ordinary man?" Linake asked him.

Kenpachi cursed under his breath as he shook his head at her.

"Pretty pissed off..." Kenpachi answered; starting to understand where is wife was coming from.

" You ain't gonna lose who you are by accepting the changes, Linake. You'll just become stronger." Kenpachi reassured her as he caressed the side of her cheek with his knuckles.

Kenpachi lowered his hand pulling the side of Linake's top open and exposing her left shoulder, there in the light of the moon, Kenpachi could make out the feint scar she still had. Linake let out a soft gasp and allowed her eyes to close as she felt Kenpachi's fingertips run across her scar-the scar he had inflicted on her all those months ago.

"You're already strong, Linake..." Kenpachi whispered to her, his voice deep and low.

Linake opened her eyes, meeting Kenpachi's gaze and nodded her head at him, all the while fighting back an emotional wave deep inside her-I was fearless enough to challenge this man before my soul reaper powers ever manifested!

Kenpachi watched as Linake nodded at him, all the while keeping his gaze on hers, he swore he was watching the woman's struggle within her eyes; seeing the emotions she was fighting against inside; it was a battle he couldn't help her with and it drove the man crazy.

Linake squared her shoulders, lifting her right hand she fixed her top, so that her scar was no longer visible and without another word, she turned on her heel and began to jog up the steep stairs that would take her to the top of Sokyoku Hill. Kenpachi found himself smirking as he watched his woman take off up the steps, her deep blue eyes lit with a fire from within. Kenpachi took his time taking the steps at a slower pace, wanting his woman to have a few moments alone to compose herself before she began to meditate in order to hear her spirit.

Linake inhaled a deep breath as she made it to the last step. Pausing for a brief moment before she allowed her right foot to hit the top of the sacred ground. As Linake stepped out onto the flat rock surface she felt the energy of the earth radiating from the souls of her feet all the way up her calves and into her hips. Linake placed her hand to her stomach, her eyes widening as she felt the slightest twinge inside her-Is that you, Takeo? Did you just move, or am I losing my shit completely?

Linake let out a shaky breath as she lowered her right hand to the hilt of her Zanpakuto and pulled the blade free from it's sheath. The inlayed diamonds on the side of the black onyx hilt gleaming in the silver hue of the moon. Linake walked to the middle of the large cliff-side, ignoring her telescope, she sat down directly under the moon's energy, allowing her body to bathe within it's light.

Linake sat her unsheathed sword across the tops of her legs, keeping her right hand wrapped around the hilt, her fingers gripping the blade for dear life; hoping she wouldn't be disappointed by what she would see-I'm listening; will you please tell me your name?

* * *

Kenpachi stood back a couple feet from Linake, wanting to keep her in his sights, allowing her to feel his presence as she tried to speak with her Zanpakuto. Kenpachi lifted his arms, tucking them inside his top before he crossed them over his chest. Linake was sitting with her back to him, her body highlighted by the glow of the moon. Kenpachi didn't think the woman even realized how much energy she gave off in any normal day, there was a reason he couldn't go without touching her for very long when she was around-her body calls to those around her, it's her soul, it's her energy-she's comforting.

Kenpachi slowly walked forward, making sure he kept his steps light enough, so she wouldn't hear him. As he walked he noticed the green glow of Linake's spiritual pressure begin to swirl around her, the brilliant jade green mixed with the moon's silver hue was almost breathtaking, even for a man like Kenpachi, it was hard not to notice the beauty the woman possessed-even her power looks pretty, the sun makes her shine like gold, the moon makes her body shimmer-what else do you have up your sleeve, Wife?

Kenpachi stood in the same spot just watching Linake, not too far from her in case she called out to him. Even though Kenpachi couldn't see her face, he could sense she had her eyes closed, the stillness within her movement's letting him know her mind was at ease-she's giving it her all...

Kenpachi's brow lifted when he heard Linake sigh out loud, her shoulders slumping a little before she turned her head and looked at him. Kenpachi's lips parted a little when the woman's gaze met his; what used to be the deep blue eyes of the woman he loved were now electric blue pools, dancing as if literally on fire. Kenpachi tilted his head, studying his woman closely-her flames are normally orange, and I've never seen her eyes change like that before...

"I don't think I'm going to hear anything, Kenpachi." Linake stated.

" It's alright, you gave it your best shot..." Kenpachi answered her as he stepped closer to her, wanting to get a better look at the woman's gaze.

Kenpachi made it to her within seconds, going down on his haunches he leaned back and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her body, Kenpachi allowed his eye to close against her heat, her warmth-she feels good! She feels like home! Kenpachi tilted his head, pressing his lips against the side of her neck, wanting to give the woman his affection, to let her know he was proud of her for trying.

"This is the best attempt you have ever taken to get my full attention, young one." A deep ethereal voice spoke.

Kenpachi jerked his head up, his uncovered eye going wide as Linake gasped out loud.

"What the hell!?" Kenpachi growled as he moved his hand to his side reaching for the hilt of Nozarashi.

"You're intention to protect the young one is noble, I can assure you, I mean her no harm." The voice spoke once more.

Linake's lips parted, her voice getting caught in her throat as she stared up at the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. It's eyes glinted as silver as the moon, it's hair a wild whip of bright orange red flames, the bottom, where the roots would be an electric blue. As Linake's gaze searched the being, she realized it had no gender, it's body made up of tree bark, it's face barley in the shape of a human form. Linake's gaze darted, taking in as much of the being as she could, it's body moved slightly towards her, seeming to rise on a wave of crisp clear water.

"I see your curiosity, young one. Go ahead and study me, I understand your need."

"What the fuck are you!?" Kenpachi demanded, seeming to get a better hold on his reaction than Linake.

Kenpachi watched as silver pools moved to gaze down on him, the area within the bark that most resembled a mouth lifted slightly as the being met his uncovered gaze.

"I have been summoned." It replied.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed as his gaze looked the creature over again-at first he thought he was seeing some strange looking hollow, but now, he wasn't so sure. Linake's gaze lifted to the middle of the being's chest, there in the center was a jade green stone swirling with energy that closely resembled the color of her spiritual pressure.

"Y...you're made of the elements..." Linake whispered as she stared up at the tall figure.

"That I am. It is you who has summoned me, young one." It answered.

Linake's brow furrowed as she realized it was her the being was referring to as "young one."

"Are you my spirit?" Linake asked as she reached her hand back, trying to push herself up on her feet, but Kenpachi caught her with his hand, preventing her from moving closer.

" Ah, you're mate is rather protective of you...a quality I am sure you find most attractive." The being replied, almost as if casually trying to joke with Linake.

"Y...Yes, he is." Linake answered, not knowing what else to say, the shock of seeing her spirit manifest in front of her almost a bit to overwhelming no matter how beautiful Linake found it to be.

Linake watched as the being lifted it's branch like arm and pointed a rooted finger at her.

"I have been waiting for this day with you; the day in which you would finally cast your needless fears aside..."

"You've been waiting?" Linake whispered, her gaze softening as she looked up into it's intense silver eyes.

"Have you lost all of your senses when your fear over took you? Do you not remember me at all?" The being retorted; seeming to show the sting of pain within it's voice.

"I...I'm sorry, I don't remember seeing you before..." Linake replied.

"Of course you did not see me, young one, but surely you remember the way I made you feel?" It countered.

Linake's brow furrowed as she parted her lips to reply, but was cut off by the being once more as it raised root like fingers to the side of her face and gently brushed across her cheek. Linake gasped as the smell of fresh grass and the deep pungent odor of freshly tilled soil assaulted her senses. In a flash Linake remembered what it had been like as a girl, playing around in her mother's garden.

When the wind would blow, Linake would swing out her arms and allow the wind to whip her hair across her face as she laughed. Linake's memory flashed to the spring days when she would jump in rain puddles, not even caring if she got dirty, making her giggle out loud, her mother calling out to her with her hands on her hips, berating her for being so "foolish."

" Was that you?" Kenpachi whispered in Linake's ear; somehow he was seein' shit that shouldn't be there in front of him, it looked like memories of when Linake was a kid.

" You see it, too?" Linake whispered back.

"I allowed for him to see." The being answered before pulling it's fingers from Linake's cheek.

" I hadn't thought about any of that in years..." Linake admitted, feeling as if she had just been given a missing piece of herself back.

"I have always been there, even after you grew. Your soul reaper powers have given me the ability to be seen within this realm. I am but a mixture of the four elements, combined into one, the energy of the sun within my hands, the pull of the moon within my eyes, the stone of spirit within my chest. I am life, I am death."

Kenpachi kept his gaze on the being as he heard it speaking to Linake; Kenpachi had put enough of the pieces together to understand that whatever was in front of him was Linake's Spirit, somehow, his woman had managed to seal her elemental powers within her Asauchi, making the power of her Zanpakuto the same as her human ability-why do I get the feelin' those abilities are a lot stronger with this thing helpin'?

"Why do you fear so much, young one? Do you not see the power in which you hold?" The Spirit asked Linake, grabbing Kenpachi's attention.

"I...I don't know..." Linake answered, feeling a bit silly with herself for fearing something so beautiful.

"You hold the very existence of all life within your hands and yet, all you have is doubt and fear. If you wish to be one with me you must cast these notions aside at once!" The Spirit demanded.

"I...I understand!" Linake blurted.

"Do you? If that is the case; then you can prove it to me with one simple name, young one; call it out to me and I shall take your word..." The Spirit challenged; it's silver gaze bearing down on her as if daring her to fail.

Linake allowed her eyes to squeeze shut, replaying more memories of her childhood in her mind. Swimming in the ocean during a trip to the beach, flinging sand at her sister and laughing as the waves came crashing to the shore, pulling her down under the water. Linake hadn't felt any panic or fear, knowing the water would push her back up to the surface somehow; even then it felt as if she were speaking to the waves.

Linake opened her eyes, meeting the silver pools in front of her as she parted her lips.

"Godai." Linake stated with a smile as fresh tears slipped down her cheeks, unable to keep her emotions in check after finally hearing her Zanpakuto's name.

" I am pleased, young one. You have finally learned my name..." Godai replied, with what could only be a guess at a smile behind it's bark.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Linake asked, hoping she wouldn't sound rude.

The Spirit's laughter filled the area, as a gentle breeze rushed passed her and Kenpachi, the smell of wild jasmine and honeysuckle thick in the air; two of Linake's favorite scents.

"Why should I not call you by what you are? A young human woman with such power." Godai countered.

"B...but I'm almost in my thirties..." Linake retorted.

Godai waved it's root at her as if it had more important things to discuss than Linake's age.

"In terms of age, I am ageless. I even surpass your mate, and he is older than mere thirty." Godai retorted.

Linake felt her face heat as her Spirit teased her once more, It was no secret that Kenpachi was older than her, hundred's of years older than her; but it didn't matter how old he was to Linake, she would love him even if he were a million years old.

"What's my age gotta do with this?" Kenpachi growled, making himself part of the conversation.

Godai turned it's head to Kenpachi, once again meeting his gaze.

" Nothing more than an example, Kenpachi of Zaraki." Godai answered.

"Tch." Kenpachi snorted.

"I see the child is growing..." Godai stated, grabbing both Linake and Kenpachi's attention at the comment.

Linake and Kenpachi both reached their hand out, covering Linake's stomach with their palms, their fingers overlapping.

"Is he safe?" Linake asked as her eyes slid shut.

" Why would he not be? He is strong, much like his father, and one day he too will hold pieces of me." Godai stated.

Linake's eyes widened as she met Godai's gaze, her surprise evident on her features.

"What do you mean pieces?" Kenpachi asked, his brow furrowing at the Spirit's riddles.

"I cannot be certain which pieces he will bond to, it could be fire to match the strength of his father, it could be earth, to match the will of each parent. As you can see, it will all depend on the child's personality upon his growth, fear not, young one, his power will lay dormant, giving you many years to prepare." Godai answered.

"Thank you, Godai." Linake whispered.

Linake lowered her right hand from her stomach, placing her palm against the onyx hilt of her Zanpakuto; for once, she felt contentment and happiness upon the changes within her. The reminder of her childhood, the relationship she had felt with the elements even back then. The worry of not knowing why or what her powers were, or what her future would carry for her was long gone-this is my fate, I was born to be a substitute soul reaper!


	19. Chapter 19

Kenpachi kept his gaze on the spirit in front of him as Linake lowered her head. Intense silver eyes stared back at him, he could've swore the spirit was trying to study him just as much as he was tryin' to study it. It wasn't every day that you got to see a spirit manifest; the fact it belonged to his wife only made it more interesting to Kenpachi. Linake lifted her head; her lips parting about to speak once more. Godai turned it's silver gaze to her and before Linake could speak, the being reached it's root like hand out to her once more as if in offering. Linake let out a gasp as she practically lunged for Godai, grabbing the spirit's 'hand' with her own before Kenpachi could pull her away.

"I have imposed enough on your time for one night. It seems celebration is upon you. Remember that you have the power to call upon me in any time of need..." Godai stated to Linake right before the hand she held started to dissipate.

Linake let out a choking sound as if she wanted to call out to her spirit; it was true, she had many more questions to ask, what could a being like Godai be able to teach her about life? What other secrets did her power hold?

Linake let out a sigh as her shoulders slumped a little, but she understood that it probably wasn't easy for Godai to stay manifested for very long; some spirits only had a certain amount of time before they were summoned back into the inner world of their soul reaper; with Linake not having a very strong spiritual pressure, she knew Godai would in a sense be bound until Linake could manage to strengthen herself.

"You okay?" Kenpachi whispered to her, bringing her attention back to her husband.

"Are you kidding? I have so many emotions running through me right now I don't know whether to laugh or cry..." Linake answered.

Kenpachi adjusted his arms around Linake, tucking his forearm under her knees as he bent forward. Linake allowed Kenpachi to turn her in order to face him, her legs draping over his left thigh while she sat between his spread legs. Linake moved her unsheathed blade to her side out of the way as Kenpachi raised his hand to the side of her face, meeting her gaze head on. Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he looked at Linake's eyes; the intense electric blue flames had gone and once again her eyes were normal.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Linake asked, her own brow furrowing; it looked to her as if something about her had changed to him.

"Your eyes changed right before your spirit showed up..." Kenpachi explained.

Linake lifted her right hand to her face, not sure why her first reaction was to rub her eye lids.

"What do you mean? Are they still different?" Linake asked in a rush.

"They looked like bright blue flames; but they're normal now..." Kenpachi answered her.

"You didn't think to tell me about this sooner? Like maybe when you first saw it!?" Linake countered, still rubbing at her eyes with her hand.

Kenpachi sighed as he reached his left hand up from her thigh and grabbed at her wrist.

"Will you quit doin' that, it ain't gonna help ya." Kenpachi chuckled.

Linake allowed her hand to fall from her face, realizing she probably looked pretty neurotic to him. Linake tipped her head back, looking up at Kenpachi with parted lips.  
"My eyes change when I release my spiritual pressure, it ain't anything to worry about. You heard your spirit, woman, it's time to let go of that shit..." Kenpachi countered.

Linake allowed her eyes to close, taking in a deep breath as she tried to gain control over her emotions.

" I didn't expect this..." Linake admitted before she pressed her face into Kenpachi's chest, wanting to feel him closer to her, needing him to be her anchor in that moment as her mind tried to process everything that had just happened.

"Tch. Hell, neither did I." Kenpachi answered as he caressed the back of Linake's head with his right hand.

The woman probably didn't even realize it; but she was clinging to him almost like she was afriad he was going to dissapear on her like her spirit had.

"I want to get stronger, Kenpachi." Linake whispered.

Kenpachi grinned as he heard his woman and he couldn't deny it was something he had been waiting to hear from her; with three simple words, Kenpachi managed to help Linake finally let go of the small lingering twinges of fear.

"I'll help ya..."

* * *

"There you are, I've been looking for you..." Yumichika announced himself as he walked up the small staircase in the back of the squad 11 barracks. Ikkaku opened his eyes, lifting his head from his arms. He had been enjoying the night air, laying down on the porch with his arms behind his head.

"Why you lookin' for me? You need me for somethin'?" Ikkaku asked, figuring Yumichika would still be trying to get the last things organized for Kenpachi and Linake's big day tomorrow.

Yumichika took a seat on the porch next to his friend; allowing his legs to hang over the edge of the porch. Ikkaku pushed himself up into a sitting position, reaching back for the small jug of Sake he had sitting next to him.

"There will be a slight change for you in the morning." Yumichika stated as his gaze wondered up to the sky.

Not far off in the distance Yumichika could see a swirling of colors among the clouds, electric blue mixed with a deep orange red.

"What's that?" Ikkaku asked before tipping back the jug of sake.

Yumichika turned his gaze to Ikkaku, his brows lifting as he answered.

"You will be walking Linake down the isle." Yumichika informed him.

Ikkaku's brow lifted as the jug of Sake paused mid-drink.

"What? Really? Did she ask for me to?" Ikkaku replied.

Yumichika shook his head, noticing the way Ikkaku's chest seemed to deflate a little.

"So you forgot about it and just assigned it to me then, right?" Ikkaku half-laughed.

"I don't see why you're getting bent out of shape about it, you know as well as I do Linake wouldn't want anyone else..." Yumichika sighed.

"I ain't getting bent outta shape about anything. Just thought she might have chose me, is all." Ikkaku sighed.

"It's strange isn't it? Knowing that Captain Zaraki will be having a family..." Yumichika stated as his gaze moved back to the strange colors in the sky.

"You can say that again...but I'm kinda lookin' forward to it." Ikkaku admitted.

Yumichika smiled softly before he replied to his best friend.

" Yes. I have to admit, I am too."

* * *

Kenpachi blinked his eyes as he rolled over in the bed. Linake and Kenpachi had spent a good couple hours up on top of the rock before they had come back down to grab something to eat at one of the restaurants close to the squad 11 barracks. Kenpachi pushed himself up onto his elbow, realizing that Linake wasn't laying next to him anymore. Kenpachi reached his right hand out, feeling the spot next to him, it was still warm, so she hadn't been up for long.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he braced himself, about to stand and check on his wife when he saw the bathroom door slide open. Linake stepped out, looking like she was still half asleep with her hair disheveled and her eyes half closed. Kenpachi let out a sigh, realizing she had probably just had to use the bathroom. Linake made it back to the large futon and went down to her knees, her sleepy gaze meeting his.

"You're awake?" Linake asked.

"Yeah...just woke up. Didn't see ya, was about to see if you were okay..." Kenpachi admitted, not liking the feelings that overwhelmed him, but he figured he'd have to get used to them-it was like Renji said, worrying was a part of being a husband and a father.

"I'm fine. Drank too much tea, I guess." Linake smiled as she laid down and faced him.

Kenpachi leaned forward, wrapping his right arm around her and filling his palm with the cheek of her ass. Linake smiled as she felt her body being pulled closer to him, allowing her left leg to rise and wrap around Kenpachi's hip while she draped her arm across his rib cage.

"I have to get up and head to Kuchiki manor soon..." Linake stated; she'd looked at the clock when she'd woken up realizing she only had about thirty minutes before the alarm she had set would go off.

"You ready, Woman?" Kenpachi asked.

" I was born ready." Linake answered without missing a beat; she was already his wife by the law of the soul society, but Linake had a feeling Kenpachi was more exited about the ceremony than she had thought.

"Are you excited?" Linake asked as she felt Kenpachi raise his hand and caress her back gently through the cotton fabric of her sleeping kimono.

"Maybe a little..." Kenpachi chuckled.

"I love you, Kenpachi." Linake whispered to him in the dark.

" I love you, Wife." Kenpachi answered before he rolled his body into hers and captured her lips with his, pulling his woman into one of the tightest embraces he'd ever given her.

Linake let out a low moan as she felt Kenpachi deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, making her mind go blank in the process. When she felt Kenpachi's hand lower and pull the kimono from her thighs she realized what he was after. Linake reached her hand down, stopping Kenpachi before the palm of his hand made it between her legs.

Kenpachi let out a low growl as he felt his woman stop him from touching her how he wanted; it was the first time she had ever made him stop. Kenpachi pulled back from her mouth, letting his lips overlap with hers lightly before she pulled back and whispered to him.

"I don't have enough time..." Linake explained to him, hoping he wouldn't think she was rejecting him.

Kenpachi chuckled against her lips, realizing his woman knew him well; if he took her now, they would be late for their own wedding ceremony.

"Yeah, guess you're right..." Kenpachi replied as he lowered his hand back to the cheek of her ass and squeezed her.

"As long as I get you to myself tonight!" Kenpachi added with a half grin.

Linake laughed softly as she met his gaze; the room was still dark, but there was a small amount of light coming in from behind the curtain of the window from the outside lights. Linake could tell that the sun would be rising in the next couple minutes.

" I will be yours for the taking." Linake replied before she lifted her hand and caressed the side of his face; she wondered if maybe Kenpachi would be as passionate tonight as he had been before she'd gone dress shopping; the thought of being made love to by Kenpachi for hours on end made Linake clench her thighs together; she knew her body would be beyond ready by the time they managed to be alone again.

"Might as well get up and start the day then..." Kenpachi sighed as he pulled his hand from Linake's curves.

Linake continued to smile as she pushed herself up into a sitting position on the futon, she always loved mornings like this with Kenpachi, when the two of them would spend precious minutes just talking while they held one another. Linake could honestly say nobody else had ever had such a calming effect on her. Kenpachi pushed himself up next to her, reaching his arm over her he grabbed his eye patch from the side table and secured it over his right eye.

Linake felt the energy in the room shift as she watched him push himself to his knees. Linake tucked her legs, giving him enough space to stand to his feet. Linake found herself biting her bottom lip once more as she watched her husband's naked body walk across the room towards the bathroom-I'm a very lucky woman!

Linake let out a groan as she turned her head to the pocket door as a persistent, almost chipper sounding knock filled the room.

"I'll be right out!" Linake called out, already knowing it was Yumichika on the other side.

Kenpachi paused in the doorway of the bathroom, turning his body to the side, he watched Linake push herself up from the bed and begin to rush with putting something suitable on for the walk to Kuchiki's. Linake pulled the tie to her sleeping kimono and allowed it to fall at her feet; giving Kenpachi a decent view of her curves from the side; Kenpachi's lips lifted slightly when they locked onto her stomach; a warm sensation unlike any other filling him as his chest pulled a bit tight on him; making him press his palm against himself.

Linake reached out and quickly secured both the top and bottoms to her Shihakusho before she turned and faced him; realizing he hadn't gone into the bathroom yet. Linake hurried over to his side, smiling up at him as she went on her tips toes. Kenpachi bent his frame down enough for the woman to kiss him. Linake grabbed him by the sides of his face, causing Kenpachi to grunt at the woman's force behind her kiss. Kenpachi kissed her back, just as hard, knowing that he wouldn't be seeing her again until she walked down the isle to him. Linake pulled back from her husband, meeting his gaze, she smiled at him before she spoke.

"I'll meet you at the end of the altar."

Kenpachi's lips lifted into a sly grin; he didn't want his woman being nervous while she wasn't around him and even though it wasn't really his style to be overly romantic, he knew Linake being away from him was going to weigh on his mind, so he decided to give her something more.

"I'll be countin' the minutes, Wife." Kenpachi replied before standing to his full height, enjoying the wide smile plastered on Linake's face-if that's all it takes to see her smile like that, I'll need to do this shit more often...

Linake met his gaze once more before she rolled her eyes at yet another insistent knock at the door.

"I'm coming!" Linake called out to her 3rd seat as she turned away from Kenpachi and hurried across the room; if Linake didn't stick to Yumichika's carefully thought out schedule, she knew he would never forgive her.

Linake made it to the pocket door and pulled it open, smiling as she met Yumichika's bright eyes and cheerful smile.

"It's time to make you beautiful, Mrs. Zaraki." Yumichika stated slyly.

"Alright then, I trust you guys enough not to make me look like a clown..." Linake laughed as she slid the pocket door closed, a slight pang in her chest assaulted her, picturing Kenpachi by himself as he waited, which made her hesitate.

"Don't start fussing! Ikkaku and Renji will be by in about a half an hour to help the Captain get dressed." Yumichika informed her, seeming to pick up on her inner thoughts.

"We have to keep to the schedule, we will be having a small breakfast, courtesy of Captain Kuchiki, I even managed to sneak in some of that coffee stuff that you and Amaya are so fond of." Yumichika smiled.

Linake turned her gaze to the man as he walked by her side, both of them speed walking down the dirt pathway. Linake reached her hand out grabbing Yumichika's, making the man raise his brow at her in the process. Yumichika came to an abrupt stop just as Linake pulled him into her arms, hugging her 3rd seat tightly.

"Thank you, Yumichika. I know I've never said this, but, I love you, and I appreciate everything you have done for us!" Linake spoke softly.

Linake heard the man let out a soft sigh as the two of them stood on the pathway, the morning sun rising by the minute filling the sky with a beautiful pinkish orange hue.

"If you keep saying things like that, you might actually make me cry. I really want to look my best today, so, let's keep moving..." Yumichika insisted as he pulled away from the woman who had grown to be like a sister to him, in many ways Linake had changed the development of squad 11, even the lower seated members looked to her as it's matriarch, the lady of their fearless captain.

Linake smiled as she allowed Yumichika his freedom and as the two hurried down the pathway trying to stay on time, Yumichika turned his gaze back to her and decided he wouldn't leave her hanging.

"I do love you, too, ya know, why else would I go to so much trouble?"

* * *

Amaya paused on the pathway as she heard Linake and Yumichika talking to one another-Shit! I can't let her see me! Amaya quickly used her flash step, sending her behind the white building of the squad 11 barracks; if she was seen right now she wouldn't have a chance to give Kenpachi Linake's ring without her finding out about it! Amaya peeked her blonde head out and her heart melted a little when she witnessed Linake pull her 3rd seat into her arms.

"About time she tells these guys how much they mean to her!" Amaya whispered as she stepped backwards, intending to walk around the building all together so she wouldn't be seen; she had figured Yumichika would have left with Linake already, but, Amaya knew sometimes it didn't matter how you scheduled something; life was unpredictable!

Amaya heard Linake and Yumichika's inner thoughts as she made her way around the back of the building, when she could no longer pick up on them, she knew it was safe and stepped out from behind her hiding place. Quickly Amaya flash stepped to the front porch of Kenpachi and Linake's room. Amaya listened out, trying to hear Kenpachi's inner thoughts so she wouldn't interrupt anything, when she heard his heavy footsteps walking into the room and heard his sigh and inner thoughts she lifted her hand and knocked gently.

Amaya smiled to herself as she heard Kenpachi wondering who would be showin' up so early? He knew Linake wouldn't bother to knock if she had forgotten something. Amaya stepped back as the footsteps came closer and reached her hand into her pocket, pulling the black velvet box free from her bottoms.

Kenpachi pulled the pocket door open, his gaze lowering, meeting Amaya's bright brown eyes and warm smile. Kenpachi found himself smirking down at the woman as she raised her flat palm and presented Linake's ring to him.

" Thanks..." Kenpachi stated as he reached his large hand out accepting the ring he would be putting on Linake's finger in a matter of hours.

"You're Welcome." Amaya replied before she turned on her heel and started to make her way back down the steps; if she used her flash step, she would beat both Yumichika and Linake to Kuchiki Manor.

Kenpachi let out a chuckle as he watched the woman jog down the stairs without another word. He kept his gaze on her as she ran down the pathway, no doubt trying to beat Linake to Kuchiki's. His inner thoughts were confirmed when the woman disappeared, using her flash step.

"I am afraid she is in a hurry this morning..." A calm deep voice spoke, making Kenpachi turn his head to the side of the porch; his eye patch had been blocking the man from his vision until he'd spoken.

" Yeah...looks like everyone is..." Kenpachi answered Aizen with a half laugh; he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with himself, he had three hours before he was supposed to be at the squad 1 barracks and he didn't even know what the hell he was wearing yet...

"Good morning, Captain." Ikkaku called out as he appeared next to Aizen; the squad 11 lieutenant looking like he'd rather still be asleep.

"Hey, Aizen." Ikkaku greeted the immortal man.

"Good Morning." Aizen answered taking a step back so that the lieutenant could address his captain.

"Renji is supposed to show up with your Hakama in about twenty minutes, Captain." Ikkaku announced, repeating Yumichika's earlier statement.

"Alright then, guess I'll head to breakfast." Kenpachi stated as he slipped his sandals on, intending to go raid the sqaud 11 kitchen for something to hold him over until the reception later on.

Ikkaku and Aizen watched as the massive man descended the stairs to his quarters, not even bothering to put on the top to his Shihakusho. Kenpachi looked over at the two men and tilted his head towards the entrance to the barracks.

" You comin'?" Kenpachi asked before he made his way forward; thinking that the next three hours were going to be the longest in his life.

* * *

Amaya let out a sigh as she appeared on the doorstep of Kuchiki Manor. A barrage of hectic inner thoughts assaulting her to the point she had to reach her hand out and balance herself on the open doorstep.

"Are you well, Amaya?"

Amaya lifted her head, meeting the squad 6 captain's steel grey gaze and forced herself to smile back at him as she pulled her abilities inward, blocking out as much as she could.

"Yes, thank you, Captain Kuchiki. A lot of people inside, that's all." Amaya explained.

"I see." Byakuya answered before turning his head to the pathway in front of her.

"It seems you just made it before them." Byakuya stated, making Amaya turn on the porch; not to far in the distance Amaya saw Linake and Yumichika hurrying down the pathway.

Amaya forced her body upright, no longer leaning on the doorway-just focus on Linake; let everyone else fade to the background!

As Linake climbed her way up the stairs she noticed the way her brow furrowed as she met Amaya's gaze; leave it to Linake to pick up on her discomfort so easily. Linake reached her in a matter of seconds, placing her hand on Amaya's shoulder before she spoke.

"Is this going to be too much for you?" Linake asked outright, already seeing the strain on her best friend; Linake could only imagine what the day would be like for Amaya, being able to hear every thought around her.

"Not at all, I'll be fine." Amaya insisted, not wanting to let her friend down on her big day.

"If you need a break, just let me know." Linake replied.

"Sure thing..." Amaya answered before taking in a deep breath and stepping inside the crowded home of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Breakfast has been served in the room to your left." Byakuya announced.

Linake turned her head to the squad 6 captain, her smile warm as she reached her left hand out and pressed is against Byakuya's bicep.

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki, for everything..." Linake stated before lowering her hand and stepping into the man's home, careful to pause and remove her sandals before walking across the hardwood floors.

Both Yumichika and Amaya followed suit, leaving their sandals at the doorway.

Byakuya allowed the side of his mouth to lift in a slight smile before he turned and followed the bride to be and her friends down the narrow hallway.

"Oh my god! Is that coffee!?" Amaya all but yelled as she hurried over to the large buffet style breakfast that had been set up for them all.

Linake smiled as she watched Amaya make a B-line for the pot of freshly brewed coffee, Yumichika had even thought to get the creamer! Linake let out a sigh as she took in the spread; it seemed whoever have paid for this hadn't worried about the expense and even though it humbled Linake, she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty-what would Kenpachi be eating for breakfast? Leftovers from the squad 11 Kitchen? Should I send some of this to him and Ikkaku?

" I can send someone if you want..." Amaya stated as she walked over to Linake's side.

"Please do. I know Kenpachi is probably already raiding the kitchen at the barracks, but, I know if I send some of this to him he'll enjoy it." Linake stated.

" Sure thing, no problem, I'll ask one of the squad 6 officers if they could package some of this up and take it over to them." Amaya smiled, cup of coffee in hand, she went to search for someone who could complete Linake's task.

" You need to eat something, Linake." Yumichika insisted as he eyed her standing there in the middle of the room.

Linake raised her right hand to her stomach and even though it was filled with excited knots, she knew Yumichika was right; Takeo needs food too! Linake smiled at Yumichika softly as she made her way forward and grabbed one of the small plates of china Byakuya had allowed them all to use. As Linake filled her plate with sweetbread, eggs and a couple links of sausage her vision moved to two lower ranked officers of squad 6. The two men stood on the opposite side of her, quickly filling two large containers with various foods, and even stopped to fill two container's with Coffee and Tea before they both abruptly left the room.

Amaya appeared at Linake's side just as she was about to turn and take a seat with the rest of her friends.

"Task complete." Amaya smiled as she grabbed a plate of her own and began to load it with her own selections. Linake stayed by Amaya's side, waiting for her to fill her plate before they both made their way over to sit at the crowded table.

"Good morning, Mrs. Zaraki!" Rangiku called out to her, making everyone else at the table look up at her.

"Good morning, everyone!" Linake laughed, feeling like she wasn't quite awake enough to handle so many people at one time.

Rangiku, Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime, Yumichika, and Isane all sat at the large table, while Byakuya stood in the hallway just outside the door, seeming to be instructing his men on what they needed to have done for the day.

"Did you want some Coffee, Linake?" Amaya asked her, pulling her attention away from Byakuya.

"Oh, Yes...I did..." Linake replied, turning her body back in the direction of the table.

"Sit. I'll get it." Amaya insisted as she sat her plate down on the table next to Rangiku.

"Oh, okay then..." Linake replied, her brow rising at her friend-everyone seems like they want to spoil me today; I don't know how to feel about this...

Linake made her way over to the table and took a seat next to Isane.

"How are you feeling, Linake?" Isane asked just as Amaya appeared with another cup of coffee filled with creamer; the way she would know Linake liked it.

"Thanks, Amaya. Uh, I'm feeling fine." Linake answered Isane.

"Are you nervous yet?" Orihime asked from across the table, her smile so warm as she looked over at her.

"I don't think it's sunk in yet..." Linake admitted before she raised the large sweetbread to her mouth and took a bite.

"Where is Renji?" Linake asked in-between bites of her breakfast.

Rukia met Linake's gaze and smiled.

"He's going to be helping the groom today." Rukia answered.

Linake smiled before reaching out for her coffee.

"That's a relief..." Linake answered, making everyone around her laugh.

Linake hadn't been trying to make a joke, she actually was relieved that Kenpachi would at least have Ikkaku and Renji helping him today.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm about to head that way once I'm finished." Ichigo stated; making Linake turn her head to him.

"It does, thank you, Ichigo." Linake replied.

"Ah, it's nothing. It's been a while since I've seen Kenpachi." Ichigo smiled before sipping his own cup of Coffee.

"Let's hurry up and eat, we have a schedule to keep!" Yumichika demanded the room, making everyone sigh and roll their eyes at him, but, in the end, the conversation came to a standstill as everyone ate their fill of the delicious food.

* * *

Kenpachi let out a sigh as he leaned into the cooler of the squad 11 barracks. There wasn't much to choose from; some left over rice and a what looked like maybe three steamed dumplings. Kenpachi stood to his full height allowing the door to the cooler to close as he scowled over at Ikkaku.

"Ain't much here..." Kenpachi stated.

"With the celebrations recently, I don't think many of the squad members have been eating here, Captain." Ikkaku explained.

Kenpachi nodded as he sighed, figuring he had enough time to walk over to one of the restaurants for a bite to eat before Renji showed up. Kenpachi didn't voice his plan out loud, instead, he just started walking, Ikkaku and Aizen following his lead.

"I could always go grab something myself and bring it back, Captain." Ikkaku offered, knowing Kenpachi's mind was somewhere else today.

Kenpachi paused on the porch as he spotted two men hurrying towards them. Kenpachi's brow lifted when he realized they were Kuchiki's men-what the hell?

"Delivery for Captain Zaraki; on the order of both Captain Kuchiki and Linake Zaraki." One of the men called out, heaving a breath as if they had both been running.

Ikkaku stepped forward, accepting one of the large boxes from the winded men, while Kenpachi reached out for the other. The smell of food wafted across the air and it made Kenpachi shake his head as he smiled-even when you're not here, you're still thinkin' about me, Wife.

"Hold on a sec. I've got somethin' for you to take back with ya." Kenpachi stated making the two men pause and nod.

Kenpachi turned, placing the boxed up food on the porch before he made his way back to his room; he was going to wait to give Linake this gift until after Takeo was born; but, since his woman had gone out of her way to feed him, he felt like now would be better. Kenpachi entered his room, walking over to the wardrobe he pulled the door open and reached his hand up on the very top shelf that he knew Linake was too short to reach.

Kenpachi pulled the black velvet bag from his hiding place and opened the small string looking at the necklace he had bought months ago. He'd seen it sitting in one of the shop windows and had bought it on impulse, not even understanding why. He'd had it hidden, waiting for the right time to give it to Linake, wanting it to be special for her-I guess that day is today...Kenpachi ran his thumb across the black onyx stone that was shaped like a heart and grinned-how bout that, it'll match her ring...

Kenpachi dropped the silver chain and onyx pendant back into the bag and pulled the small string closed and let out a sigh as he turned and walked back out onto the porch where the two men from squad 6 waited for him-like putty in her hands...

"Make sure my wife gets this!" Kenpachi demanded the man as he held out the velvet bag placing it in the man's open palm.

"Yes, Captain Zaraki!" Both men called out in unison before turning and hurrying off down the pathway.

"Looks like Linake sent us breakfast, Captain." Ikkaku smirked, taking a seat on the porch next to the now opened boxes.

Kenpachi made his way over to his lieutenant and took a seat on the opposite side of him, the two boxes of food and drink sat between them. Kenpachi reached his hand down, taking one of the containers of liquid from the box. Kenpachi twisted the cap and sniffed it; realizing it was full of Tea, Kenpachi twisted the cap back on and tossed it over to Aizen.

Aizen caught it effortlessly, his brow rising before he twisted the top and realized what the container held; Aizen smiled, knowing very well a Tea of this quality would not be something Kenpachi Zaraki would enjoy.

* * *

Linake stood in the middle of the small bathroom that connected to the room she was to be getting dressed in. When she'd walked in her breath had hitched when seeing her dress again hanging up and waiting for her to put it on. Linake let out a slight sound of surprise when Amaya reached her hand down, pulling the tie to Linake's Shihakusho free.

"I can undress myself guys!" Linake insisted as she felt Rangiku pull her top from her shoulders.

"Sorry. Yumichika wanted us to help you, so that's what we are doing..." Rangiku replied, ignoring Linake as she bent down and stripped Linake of her bottoms, leaving the woman standing naked in the small bathroom.

"Hmm. Looks like someone likes going commando..." Rangiku teased.

Linake rolled her eyes at the woman-if your husband constantly ripped every pair of panties you owned, you would too, Rangiku...

Amaya let out a snort at Linake's inner thought, not wanting to laugh outright.

Linake let out a sigh as she turned sideways in order to enter the bath that had already been filled and laced with floral oil, she could smell it clearly, it was honeysuckle.

"I made sure it was a scent you would like..." Amaya offered as Linake climbed the small steps and sat down in the hot water.

"Thanks..." Linake smiled up at her friend.

Amaya made her way behind Linake, the small bath allowing for someone small like her to stand in the area behind it. Linake leaned back, watching as Amaya reached out for the pitcher that sat on the side and dunked it into the water. Linake let out another exasperated sigh as Amaya began to wet her hair for her.

"I can do this, Amaya..." Linake stated once more.

Amaya sat the filled pitcher on the side of the tub before she reached her arm around Linake's shoulders, not caring that the woman was now wet.

" It's not about whether you can or not, Linake. You spend so much time thinking about everyone else, you take yourself for granted sometimes. I want to help you today, you remember how you helped me after I woke up from my last coma? Think of this as a way of returning that favor." Amaya countered softly.

Linake raised her hand, grasping Amaya's forearm tightly in her hand, a wave of emotions running through her, threatening to make her cry.

"Don't start that! I have to do your make-up!" Rangiku ordered.

Linake allowed herself to laugh at the woman, knowing very well that her make-up was the last thing Rangiku was worried about; she just didn't want to see Linake cry anymore than Amaya did.

"I love you, Amaya." Linake spoke silently; knowing her friend would hear her inner words.

"And I love you." Amaya whispered softly before she continued helping Linake by washing her hair for her.

Linake leaned back, allowing her best friend to help her on the biggest day of her life. Amaya made quick work of washing Linake's long hair for her, then the two women finally backed off enough to let Linake bathe her own body. Linake didn't mind that they were with her, in all honestly, Linake wasn't a very shy person when it came to nudity, in her eyes, both Amaya and Rangiku had the same thing she did, so there really wasn't anything to be bashful about.

Linake finished rinsing her skin of the honeysuckle soap and stood up from the tub, feeling a little bit like a goddess as Rangiku and Amaya stepped forward with clean fluffy towels that belonged to Byakuya Kuchiki. Linake's thoughts wondered back to the squad 6 captain as the two women worked quickly to dry her off-Why was Captain Kuchiki so willing to help her and Kenpachi like this?

"Time for make-up!" Rangiku smiled as she held out a clean white robe for Linake to wear while her hair and make-up was being done.

"Okay..." Linake replied, allowing her mind to come back to the present.

Linake tied the white robe closed before Amaya opened the door to the small bathroom and the three of them stepped out. Yumichika stood in the middle of the room wearing a royal purple outfit. Each line of the long armed top was pressed, making the man look even more elegant than she thought was possible.

"What are you wearing, Yumichika?" Linake asked him as she walked forward and took a seat in the small chair in front of the table that housed a lot of make-up.

Yumichika smiled.

"This is something we wear when in celebration, it's called a Hakama." Yumichika explained with a smile.

Linake's lips parted a little, knowing that Yumichika had had one of these made for Kenpachi. Linake allowed herself to smile, the thought of seeing Kenpachi in something other than his Captain's haori and Shihakusho filling her with a big of glee-although, I have to say he looks the best naked! Linake rolled her eyes at herself before she tipped her head up giving Rangiku her face.

A knock sounded at the door and Linake didin't think much of it until she heard the deep voice of Byakuya.

"This was delivered for the bride; from her husband." Byakuya announced, making Linake turn her head to the doorway.

Rangiku let out a sigh.

"I can't do this is you're going to turn your head on me!" Rangiku complained, but paused when she noticed Captain Kuchiki walking across the room to Linake.

All the women in the room watching him as he made his way over.

Linake lifted her hand, accepting the black velvet bag from him, her brow furrowing as she pulled the small string and dumped it's contents in her left hand. Linake let out a gasp as she looked down at the necklace. The chain was kind of delicate looking, just a simple rope pattern and silver in color, but what caught Linake's attention was the pendant in the middle-Black Onyx, like the hilt of my sword! Linake felt her eyes beginning to fill up with tears, not even knowing how to take a gesture like this from a man like Kenpachi.

"It's beautiful, Linake. May I?" Rukia asked as she walked up behind her.

"Yes, please!" Linake answered as fresh tears began to fall down her cheeks.

Rukia took the delicate necklace from her and carefully unclasped it, placing it around Linake's neck and clasping it once more. The heart hit the swell of Linake's neck, sitting high up, any shorter and it would have resembled a choker. The small black heart gleaming under the over head lights of the room. Linake reached her hand up, grasping the small heart in her hand.

"Now you have something new!" Amaya smiled, catching Linake's attention.

Linake's jaw fell at her friends comment; she couldn't believe she had almost forgotten the tradition of their world!

"I don't have anything borrowed, old or blue..." Linake replied back.

"What do you mean?" Isane asked, her brow furrowing.

"In our world, it's good luck to have something borrowed, something new, something old and something blue, on your wedding day." Amaya explained.

"It's kind of a silly superstition." Orihime giggled.

Linake smiled, not going into anymore detail on the matter as she wiped her eyes and faced Rangiku once more.

"Okay...make me pretty!" Linake demanded the squad 10 lieutenant.

Byakuya turned his body from the three women, knowing with him present the other women could not change into their kimono's.

"I'll be right outside while the rest of you change..." Yumichika announced as he followed Byakuya outside of the room and pulled the pocket door closed.

"Something borrowed, something old and something blue..." Byakuya spoke his thoughts aloud.

"Quite a strange tradition if you ask me." Yumichika offered his opinion.

" Yes, even so, I think I have the perfect piece." Byakuya stated, surprising the squad 11 3rd seat even further.

"Forgive me if I sound rude, Captain Kuchiki, but, it seems like you're going out of your way for Linake. Do you mind me asking why?" Yumichika stated.

Byakuya paused in the hallway, his face as stoic as ever as he met the man's gaze.

" Linake brings out the best in that man, so for her sake, I will offer her my assistance." Byakuya answered before giving Yumichika his back.

"Yes, she does..." Yumichika agreed with a smile.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Kenpachi demanded as Renji laid out his new Hakama out on top of Kenpachi's desk.

Renji chuckled as he stepped back, giving the man enough room to see what he was expected to wear today, while Sosuke Aizen stood in the doorway, a soft smile on his lips as he watched the three men.

"It's what Yumichika ordered..." Ichigo added.

"Tch. It's purple..." Kenpachi countered, the side of his lips lifting into a bit of a sneer.

"Yeah, so? Linake's dress is light purple..." Ikkaku blurted, making Ichigo reach over and elbow him in the gut.

"What the hell was that for!?" Ikkaku growled.

"You Idiot! Don't you know Kenpachi isn't supposed to know anything about her dress!" Ichigo sighed.

Kenpachi grinned as he looked up at the men.

"Light purple, eh?"

"From Amaya's memories, Linake looks quite beautiful in it." Aizen added.

Renji sighed, shaking his head before he spoke again.

"Yeah, it's a really soft purple, all of you men are wearing a darker shade. Yours is the darkest, Captain Zaraki." Renji explained before walking over to Ikkaku and shoving another bag at the squad 11 lieutenant.

"Wait, you mean I have to wear one of these too?" Ikkaku scowled.

"What's the big deal?" Ichigo countered.

"Yeah, really. Would it kill ya to do it for one day? It's for Linake..." Renji countered.

"I don't see the two of you wearing anything like this..." Ikkaku growled.

"That's because we're not a part of the ceremony. If you want, I'll put it on and walk Linake down the aisle." Renji snapped.

Kenpachi lifted his head, his gaze furrowing.

" What's that?" Kenpachi countered.

Renji turned his gaze back to his former captain, another sigh escaping him.

" It's tradition for someone to give away the bride to her husband. Like how Captain Kuchiki walked Rukia to me on our wedding day." Renji explained.

" I was told last night that I have the honor, Captain." Ikkaku stated.

Kenpachi turned his gaze back to the dark purple Hakama in front of him-this wasn't about him or Ikkaku, it's always been about Linake and allowing her have something she would normally get in her world; if it made her happy to see him in this, he'd wear it, and so would Ikkaku.


	20. Chapter 20

"I think that does it!" Rangiku smiled down at Linake warmly.

Linake moved her head, turning to meet the squad 10 lieutenant's light blue gaze; it hadn't taken the woman very long to apply her make-up and even Linake thought her hair would be more time consuming, but it seemed Rangiku had decided to keep things simple for Linake.

"Thank you, Rangiku." Linake stated before she stood from the chair and turned to face the other women in the room.

"Oh my! You look lovely!" Isane complimented her.

Linake smiled; not knowing if the captain of squad 4 was just trying to be nice or not.

"Thanks..." Linake answered before walking across the room to a full length mirror that hung on the wall. Linake's breath hitched in her chest for the 2nd time that morning-how the hell did she pull this off!?

Linake's lips parted as she looked at her own reflection; Rangiku had applied light neutral toned eye-shadow to her lids, a light coating of mascara and a little blush, along with some pale pink lip-gloss to seal the deal. All in all, Linake looked pretty natural and she was thankful. Linake knew Kenpachi wouldn't want to see her with heavy make-up on.

"Do you like it?" Rangiku asked as she stepped to Linake's side, lifting her hand and adjusting Linake's bangs so they framed her face. Rangiku had braided Linake's hair first, then somehow had manged to form a rather elegant looking bun on the back of her head; Linake had opted not to buy a veil, knowing it would just annoy Kenpachi when he had to lift it in order to kiss her.

"It's perfect, Rangiku, thank you!" Linake replied.

"You do look very pretty!" Orihime smiled behind her, Linake caught the woman's reflection in the mirror and turned around, seeing that all of the women in the room were now wearing full traditional kimono's in different shades of purple. Linake scanned the room for Amaya, but didn't see her with the group.

"Where is Amaya?" Linake asked the room.

"I'm right here; don't worry so much, I'm not going to break!" Amaya countered as she stepped out from the small bathroom.

Linake turned to face her best friend and paused instantly as she got a good look at her. Amaya had changed into a royal purple Kimono, her hair was also clipped up into a bun and she too had put on some make-up for the occasion.

" Between the two of you, I'm feeling a little jealous!" Rangiku pouted; making both Amaya and Linake laugh.

"Are you ready for this?" Rukia asked from the other side of the room.

Linake turned once more, facing the squad 13 captain as she held up the white bustier Orihime had talked her into getting. Linake pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she crossed the room over to Rukia. Rangiku followed, taking a peek inside the shopping bag that sat on a nearby table. Linake reached her hand down pulling the tie to the white robe she had been wearing and allowed it to drop to the floor.

"My goodness! I guess it's safe to say you're not shy, Linake..." Orihime giggled as her cheeks turned a little pink.

Linake smiled over at Orihime as Rukia walked behind Linake, and bent down so Linake could step into the lingerie.

"Does it lace or have another way of closing?" Isane asked.

Rukia looked up at the squad 4 captain, her brow rising.

"It laces." Rukia answered, thinking her question was kind of odd.

"Make sure not to tie it to snugly, the baby will need some room." Isane instructed.

" Oh, yeah...I almost forgot..." Rukia replied before she stood back up, lifting the bustier over Linake's hips and placing it over the woman's bust.

"Let me know if I pull to tight..." Rukia stated before she went to work, pulling the white ribbons on the back of the lingerie in order to give Linake enough lift.

Linake placed her right palm against her stomach, feeling it flutter with excitement as Rukia pulled a little tighter, lifting Linake's breasts and cinching in her waist slightly.

" If you wern't already pregnant, I would say you were about to be..." Rangiku teased Linake as she swung Linake's white lace panties around her finger and gave her a wink.

Linake couldn't help but laugh at the flirtatious woman, her sense of humor brightening Linake's mood even more.

"Here, I'll help you, you know I don't mind..." Rangiku offered as she bent down and helped Linake step into the overly priced panties. Nothing but a scrap of lace, but they had cost Linake almost fifty bucks at the dress shop-fifty bucks says these panties won't make it through the night in once piece!

Rangiku pulled the white lace up Linake's legs, stopping at her hips, allowing Linake to take over herself. Rangiku leaned back, staying on her knees, she smiled up at Linake.

"Here, while your down there, might as well help her with these..." Amaya stated as she held out a pair of white stockings to Rangiku.

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into buying all of this..." Linake half-laughed as she lifted her left leg, allowing Rangiku to help her by securing the white thigh high. Linake felt the band of white lace close over her thigh and it sent a shiver of anticipation through her-I hope he likes all of this...

" Oh please, You only get married once, might as well make the most of it!" Rukia countered as she stood at Linake's side.

"Just think of how Captain Zaraki will enjoy it...I am sure he will..." Rangiku smiled at her as she secured the second thigh high to Linake's right leg.

"In fact, I doubt much of it will even come off..." Rangiku continued, making many of the women in the room blush at her forward comments regarding Kenpachi.

Linake grinned, knowing very well that Rangiku was probably going to be right.

"Time for the best part!" Orihime sighed as she clutched her hands to her chest.

Isane walked over to the stand, pulling Linake's wedding gown from it gently. Linake felt her stomach flutter as Isane walked the dress over to her. Rukia placed her hand on Linake's forearm, helping her balance as Rangiku took over, and held the dress open for Linake to step into. Linake allowed her eyes to close as she felt the light lavander silk caress her skin as Rangiku stood up from her knees.

Linake reached out, allowing her eyes to open as she pushed her arms through the small delicate lace sleeves. Amaya walked forward, helping Linake place them just off her shoulder.

"Moment of truth..." Linake whispered as she felt Rukia reach for the small zipper.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked as she zipped the dress up effortlessly.

Linake let out a sigh of relief, allowing her stomach to relax naturally, she had been sucking it in, thinking the dress wasn't gong to fit!

"I thought Takeo may have grown since I tried this on..." Linake explained.

"Takeo? Is that what you decided to name him?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah...Kenpachi picked it out..." Linake answered.

" I'm sure it will suit him." Rukia smiled.

"Don't forget the shoes!" Orihime called out excitedly as if she were living through Linake.

Linake let out a groan, remembering the stupid heels Orihime had convinced her to buy.

"I'll put those on when it's time to go." Linake replied, not wanting to stand in them for any longer than she had to, Linake had never been the type of woman who liked wearing high heels to begin with.

"That's probably a good idea..." Amaya half-laughed.

"I have to say, you look absolutely stunning, Linake!" Isane complimented; making Linake grin like a moron.

"Thank you!" Linake forced herself to answer as she laughed nervously.

"Uh oh, I think someone's starting to get a little nervous!" Orihime teased her just as the women heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Rukia called out.

"Are you decent?" Yumichika asked from behind the pocket door, not wanting to invade the women's privacy.

"Yes, you may come in." Rukia answered.

Yumichika pulled the pocket door open and stepped into the room.

"I am happy to hear that you all seem to be staying on schedule, I-" Yumichika's words broke off mid-sentience as his gaze locked on Linake.

Linake smiled over at her 3rd seat, feeling a little worried as she watched the man's jaw fall, his violet eyes widening as he raised his right hand to his chest.

"Wow, that's a first, I never thought I'd see the day Yumichika was left speechless..." Rangiku teased, making the other women in the room laugh.

Linake walked forward, keeping her gaze on Yumichika's, already she could see the tears welling up in the man's eyes.

"Yumi..." Linake whispered as she closed the gap between them and reached out for his hands.

Yumichika forced himself to take a deep breath, pushing his emotions aside.

" I knew you would look beautiful!" Yumichika whispered.

"It's as I said; you are a vision, Linake Zaraki."

Linake's head jerked, her deep blue eyes widening as she heard what sounded like Byakuya giving her a compliment- what in holy hell was going on around here!?

"Th...Thank you, Captain Kuchiki!" Linake whispered as she watched the man step into the room and approach her.

Yumichika pulled his hands away from Linake, allowing her to turn and face the squad 6 captain. Linake half expected the man's gaze to lower, taking in more of the dress, but instead his steel gaze met hers.

" I believe you needed something borrowed, something old, and something blue..." Byakuya stated as he lifted his right hand to the left side of Linake's head.

Linake's jaw fell as she found herself in such close proximity to a man who would normally go to extreme lengths to distance people from him. Linake's gaze furrowed as she heard Rukia's gasp from across the room.

"Brother..." Rukia whispered.

Byakuya stepped back, allowing his gaze to move to his sister briefly before once again meeting Linake's gaze.

"I trust that it will be in safe keeping with you; that hair comb once beonged to my mother." Byakuya stated.

Linake let out a choking sound from the back of her throat, her hand shot up to the side of her head as she shook it at him.

"I...I couldn't possibly, Captain Kuchiki! W...why would you entrust me with something this important!?" Linake countered.

Byakuya narrowed his gaze at Linake, lifting his hand he stilled the woman form pulling the silver comb, shaped like a butterfly with sapphire stones from her dark auburn hair.

Linake paused as she felt the squad 6 captain's touch and even though she wasn't trying to be rude she found herself gawking at the man. Byakuya leaned his frame forward, speaking lowly so that only Linake would be able to hear him speak.

" I understand your hesitation. You have been a good friend to Rukia and Renji, and the respect you have shown to the Kuckiki clan has not gone unnoticed. Wear this on your day; so that you may have good fortune, Linake."

Linake felt her stomach flip as she heard the man whisper his words of kindness to her; in all the months she had lived within the soul society, not once did she ever expect such a gesture from the Kuchiki clan leader.

" Thank you so much, Captain Kuchiki. I...I will give it back as soon as the ceremony is over!" Linake insisted, not wanting something to happen to the heirloom.

"Very well." Byakuya nodded.

"I think it's time we all head to squad 1." Yumichika announced, bringing the room back on track after what they had all just witnessed.

"Right..." Linake smiled.

"I'll grab your heels, Linake. You can wear your sandals on the way to the squad 1 barracks." Orihime offered.

Linake turned her gaze, meeting Orihime's.

"Thank you." Linake replied.

" Oh...You should hold the back of your dress! You wouldn't want to get it dirty!" Isane called out before bending down and gathering the excess yards of fabric in her hands and gently placing it in Linake's hands.

"Thank you, Isane." Linake smiled before turning and stepping out of the room-In a matter of minutes, I'll be meeting Kenpachi at the end of the altar!

As the room cleared out of the smiling women, Byakuya turned his attention to the one who still lingered-Amaya. Byakuya's brow furrowed as he noticed the way the woman was looking over at him, her soft brown eyes filled what looked like sympathetic tears-Of course, she can read my thoughts and with that I am sure comes many emotions...

"You don't have to say anything, Captain Kuchiki." Amaya stated, already knowing the man was going to ask about her well being again.

"Alright..." Byakuya replied before turning his body, intending to exit the room and head to the squad 1 barracks himself, so that he may witness the brutish captain of squad 11 marry the woman who had managed to steal his heart.

Amaya let out a shaky breath as she tried her hardest to pull away from Byakuya Kuchiki's inner thoughts, his memories-it all makes sense now, why he would feel the need to support Linake and Kenpachi. Byakuya knew what it was like to love someone and worst of all, he knew how it felt to lose them. Amaya pushed herself forward, knowing she needed to catch up with the wedding party, she was after all Linake's made of honor.

Amaya shook her head free of the emotions, some of which were not her own, but a strange mixture of her own sympathy and a little of Byakuya's actual emotions-no wonder he didn't care if Linake wore that hair comb; Hisana hadn't been a noble either, yet, he'd married her. Amaya let out a sigh as she made it down the hallway and caught up with Byakuya.

Byakuya turned his head, his steel gaze eyeing the young human woman who walked by his side, he had the strange feeling that the woman wanted to say something to him but was choosing not to pry; while Byakuya didn't enjoy that fact his personal inner thoughts were being overheard, he also knew Amaya was not to blame for her ability.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki." Amaya whispered; knowing the man was watching her.

"It's nothing for you to be sorry for." Byakuya answered.

Amaya paused just as the two made it to the doorway of Kuchiki Manor and turned to face the noblemen. Byakuya stilled, meeting the woman's gaze head on.

"Please, forgive me!" Amaya whispered; making Byakuya's brow furrow in confusion for a moment.

Byakuya let out a soft grunt as the woman boldly stepped into his personal space and wrapped her small arms around him tightly, pulling him into a hug that she seemed unable to refrain from giving him. Byakuya lifted his right arm; deciding he would allow the woman's invasion of his space just this once.

* * *

"Are they here yet?" Kenpachi asked.

"Not yet, Captain." Ikkaku answered from the doorway of the small room the five men were currently waiting in.

Kenpachi let out a sigh, looking up at the clock on the wall; it was fifteen minutes to ten-what the hell was the hold up? Wasn't this shit supposed to start at ten?

" Hold on, Captain, I see Yumichika..." Ikkaku announced.

"About fuckin' time..." Kenpachi growled before he walked forward, feeling a bit like a jackass wearing the dark purple Hakama Yumichika had picked out for him.

Kenpachi walked out into the hallway making his 3rd seat's eyes widen as he raised his arms and waved them frantically.

" Captain! Please go back inside!" Yumichika pleaded loudly.

"The hell you talkin' about?" Kenpachi argued just as Rukia walked around the corner of the hallway and paused.

"Hold on, Linake!" Rukia demanded tossing her arm out as if preventing Linake from walking forward.

"Tch. This is getting ridiculous..." Kenpachi sighed before he turned and headed back into the small room.

"Thank you, Captain..." Yumichika sighed in relief; he never realized how hard it was going to be to keep Kenpachi from seeing Linake before the ceremony!

Yumichika turned on his heel, meeting Rukia's gaze and nodded for the women to continue down the narrow hallway that would take them to another room. Rukia nodded back to Yumichika before allowing her arm to fall and waving Linake forward. Yumichika hurried, reaching for the pocket door of the small room his captain had reentered. Yumichika smiled at the men inside before pushing the door closed on them abruptly.

Linake let out a sigh as Rukia led her down the hallway, Isane and Orihime right behind her; somehow, Amaya had fell behind, which made Linake wonder if something may have been too much for her? Linake walked by the door Yumichika stood in front of and by the way she had been halted, she had a pretty good idea who was inside. Linake felt her stomach flutter with both nervousness and excitement, it was the moment of truth; soon she would see Kenpachi's reaction to how she looked today.

Linake stepped forward into the small room a couple doors down from the one Kenpachi waited in. Her lips lifting into a smile; in a way it was kind of exciting being kept from him all day; it was sure to make their reunion that much sweeter-I can't wait to see him...

"Sorry!" Amaya blurted, bringing Linake's attention to the entrance of the room.

Linake's brow rose as she looked over at her best friend.

"It's alright, I told you before if you needed a break to take one." Linake answered.

Amaya nodded as she walked inside the room and closed the pocket door behind her, an order that Yumichika had given her as she came running up the narrow hallway, almost running right into Ikkaku as he had walked out in front of her; the over emotional moment she had unexpectedly shared with Byakuya still making her feel a bit out of place...

Linake tilted her head as she studied Amaya a bit more closely. Amaya turned her gaze to her, already knowing what Linake was about to ask her.

"I'll tell you later..." Amaya stated; cutting Linake off before she even had the chance to speak.

"Okay." Linake smiled softly.

"It's time for you to put these on." Orihime smiled as she stepped forward and laid down the four inch white heels in front of Linake. Linake scrunched her nose, glaring down at the shoes-I hope I don't make an ass out of myself and end up falling on my face!

Linake lifted her right leg, placing her now bare foot into one of the shoes as Isane held out her arm in order to help Linake keep her balance. Linake accepted the help as she stuffed her left foot into the other shoe, making the woman who was normally a little over five feet, four inches taller.

"I think the heels make it easier, you won't be dragging as much of the dress when you walk." Isane smiled.

"I guess that's a plus..." Linake offered with a smile as the door to the room was pulled open abruptly.

Linake looked over as Yumichika walked inside with Ikkaku right behind him. Linake smiled wide as she got a good look at her lieutenant; he too was wearing a royal purple Hakama, the only difference was that Ikkaku's bottoms were black, unlike Yumichika who was in head to toe purple. Linake carefully stepped forward, intending to make a comment about how sharp Ikkaku looked when she noticed the man's dark gaze widen and his jaw fall open.

"Linake?" Ikkaku whispered.

" Do I really look that different?" Linake asked; a bit of her nervousness showing in her words as she pressed the palm of her right hand against her stomach-If this is the reaction I get from Ikkaku, what is Kenpachi going to say?

" You look amazing..." Ikkaku answered; a wide smile spreading across his lips before he let out a chuckle as he shook his head.

" Ikkaku is going to walk you down the aisle." Yumichika stated.

Linake's eyes lit up and her smile deepened at Yumichika's explanation of why Ikkaku was in the room. Linake crossed the room to him then, kind of impressed with the way she was handling the heels.

"Just a second..." Ikkaku stated making everyone in the room pause as the man reached his hand down into the pocket of his bottoms.

Linake's gaze dropped, her brow furrowing as Ikkaku pulled something from his pocket.

"I had this made for you..." Ikkaku explained as he held up what looked like wide band of small beaded gemstones.

"What is it?" Orihime asked with a smile.

Linake's breath hitched for the third time that morning when Ikkaku met her gaze and instructed her to lift her arm for him. Linake did, lifting her left arm allowing her Lieutenant to slide the band of beads up to her bicep. Once in place Linake slipped her eyes closed after realizing the meaning behind Ikkaku's gesture. The band was made up of amethyst and onyx; the onyx beads were sewn together to create the symbol for their squad.

"For the lady of the 11th division." Ikkaku stated; making Linake open her eyes and meet the man's gaze.

Linake threw her arms out around Ikkaku's shoulders, pulling the man into the tightest hug she had ever given him, all the while forcing herself to hold back annoying tears-I won't cry! I won't cry!

"I love you, Ikkaku!" Linake whispered to him.

"Me too." Ikkaku replied; giving into the urge to hug the woman who had become like a sister to him back.

" It's time, Linake!" Yumichika announced, breaking up the moment between the lieutenant and 4th seat of squad 11.

Linake pulled back from Ikkaku's hug but caught his left hand before he could pull away from her completely.

"Whatever you do; please don't let me fall..." Linake whispered to him.

Ikkaku chuckled as he held out his arm for her, Linake raised her hand to the bend of his elbow, gripping the man for dear life as a wave of nervous energy washed over her, stealing her breath for an instant-I love every one of these men; squad 11 is my family!

* * *

"Are you ready, Captain Zaraki?" Shunsui asked, with a smirk.

Kenpachi snorted as he met the man's gaze.

"I was born ready." Kenpachi answered; stealing Linake's line from that morning.

" I'm glad to hear it." Shunsui smiled, standing behind the altar that had been set up in the squad 1 courtyard.

A large white rug had been rolled out, giving Linake a pathway to walk down, purple and white flower petals had been sprinkled out across the area while Kenpachi and Shunsui stood under a white woven arch that was filled from top to bottom with more flowers-courtesy of Iba and his men. Kenpachi let out a sigh as he looked out at the crowd that had gathered around them, it seemed like everyone in the soul society had decided to show up.

Kenpachi could see all of the captain's and lieutenant's sitting at the front, while many lower seated squad members took the chair's behind them, his own squad closer to the front so they could get a better look at their captain.

"Look's like it's about to start..." Shunsui commented; bringing Kenpachi's attention to the white pathway.

Kenpachi smirked when he saw Amaya and Yumichika walking down the Aisle; Kenpachi knew Linake would want the woman to stand next to her for support on her big day. Kenpachi felt his stomach tighten, sending a wave of what felt like excitement through him-I've been countin', Wife...

Amaya smiled and nodded over to Kenpachi as she made her way to the left while Yumichika walked to the right taking a seat in the front row.

"Would you get a look at that; you're one lucky man, Zaraki..." Shunsui grinned; making Kenpachi turn his head back to the pathway.

"Fuck me..." Kenpachi grunted as he felt his chest tighten as if something were sitting on his chest.

Kenpachi's gaze locked onto Linake as soft music began to play, courtesy of Captain Otoribashi. As the music filled the area, everyone in attendance stood and turned to face the end of the aisle, everyone's gaze locking onto Linake. As the gasps and hushed whispers began to fill the area, the only thing Kenpachi could see was Linake. The woman looked so different-is she taller? Kenpachi allowed his gaze to lower, taking in the dress she had picked to wear for him-Fuck, she's beautiful, and she's mine!

Linake's breath caught in her chest, making it hard for her to breath as she took sight of Kenpachi standing at the altar, he hadn't seen her yet, his attention still on Amaya. Linake tightened her hold on Ikkaku's arm, making him turn his head and whisper to her.

" Breathe, Linake. I won't let you fall..."

Linake sucked in a breath as she heard the sound of soft music beginning to play. Linake didn't tear her gaze away from her husband; her lips parted as she allowed her eyes to move, seeing Kenpachi in the dark plum Hakama, his bottoms were also black like Ikkaku's but the color of the top brought out Kenpachi's hair and she was sure it would make his light green eyes look even sexier-Damn, he's fucking handsome!

Linake felt her stomach flip when Kenpachi finally turned his gaze to her and for a moment she wasn't sure what to think as she watched Kenpachi's lips part, his one uncovered eye widening as if in surprise-I guess I do look different...

Linake walked slowly to the tune of the music, keeping her grip tight on Ikkaku's inner elbow. The closer she got to Kenpachi she could see more of his reaction as his features kept changing, his brow furrowing at her for a minute, then his gaze lowering, seeming to be taking in the dress itself. Linake smiled when she saw him tilt his head a little as he looked down at her feet; probably not sure of what to think about the heels Orihime had convinced her to buy.

Linake let out a deep breath as her and Ikkaku finally made it to the end. Kenpachi smirked as his gaze lifted, taking in the sight of her all dressed up. Ikkaku reached his hand out taking Kenpachi's wrist and he allowed it, already knowing what was going to happen. Linake dropped her hand from Ikkaku's elbow allowing him to take her wrist in his other hand. Ikkaku pulled Linake's right hand forward, placing it into Kenpachi's right.

Kenpachi gripped a hold of her, taking Linake by surprise when he pulled her forward and in front of everyone he leaned his head down and kissed her hard on the mouth causing a wave of laughter to fill the area. Shunsui chuckled loudly before he leaned forward.

"Captain Zaraki, were not at that part yet..." Shunsui laughed.

Kenpachi forced himself to pull back from his woman, even though the only thing he wanted was to keep kissing her. Linake smiled up at him, lifting her hand to his lips, she wiped away the lip gloss that had come off on his lips as Shunsui cleared his throat in order to speak.

"You're fuckin' beautiful, Linake." Kenpachi growled down at her just as Shunsui started to address the crowd, introducing the couple.

"Thank you..." Linake replied as she reached out for both of Kenpachi's hands and squeezed them tightly as she stared into his gaze.

" Linake Ohayashi, Do you take this man as your Husband?" Shunsui asked, pulling Linake's attention away from Kenpachi.

Linake turned her gaze to Shunsui and smiled.

"I do." Linake spoke loudly.

Shunsui smiled down at her, giving her a wink before he turned his head and addressed Kenpachi.

"Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Divison, Do you take this woman as your Wife?" Shunsui asked.

" I do." Kenpachi stated; not even bothering to look away from her.

" Please step forward." Shunsui instructed.

Linake dropped her left hand from Kenpachi's right as the two of them stepped forward in front of the altar. Kenpachi reached his right hand out, picking up the first ochoko from the table that had been filled with spring water, instead of Sake. Kenpachi sipped from the first, placing it back down on the table, then repeated the process two more times with the remaining two ochoko's.

Linake reached her shaking hand out once Kenpachi finished, taking the first in her hand, she sipped the remaining water from it, then finished off the last two.

"You may now continue with your addition, Captain Zaraki." Shunsui stated, making Linake's brow lift as she turned to face Kenpachi-addition? What did he add?

Kenpachi reached his right hand down into the pocket of his bottoms to his Hakama. Linake gasped when she noticed the small velvet box in his large hand-oh my god, he got me a ring!?

Linake allowed her hand to drop from Kenpachi's, letting him use both hands to flip the small box open. Linake couldn't hold back her tears as they fell down her cheeks, her chest swelling with too much emotion-Kenpachi really got me a ring?

Linake lifted her left hand once Kenpachi pulled the ring from it's case.

"What finger?" Kenpachi spoke lowly, not knowing which one to put it on.

Linake half-laughed before she wiggled her ring finger for him. Kenpachi smiled as she slipped the white gold band over her knuckle. Linake stared down at the ring as her tears continued to fall out of nothing more than sheer happiness. Linake couldn't believe it; Kenpachi had managed to get her favorite gemstone! The ring was everything she ever could have asked for. A three stone princess cut, the middle stone was an emerald, nestled in-between two stones of black onyx, and it fit perfectly!

" I love you, Woman." Kenpachi stated, making Linake lift her head to him, feeling a bit strange not having to crane her neck as much with her heels on.

"I love you more than you could ever know!" Linake replied before lifting her hands to the sides of his face.

"As the Head Captain of the Gotei 13; I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. Captain Zaraki, you may kiss your bride." Shunsui smiled.

Kenpachi chuckled before he leaned his head down, reaching both of his arms around Linake's waist, he pulled her up off her feet before his mouth crashed down over hers hard, claiming his wife in front of everyone who had shown up to witness it. Linake kissed back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, securing her husband to her, never wanting to let him go.

As the couple's kiss extended, the roar of the crowd exploded around them. Yells and whistles coming from the 11th division and other's alike; it seemed that the rest of the day would be spent in celebration with their friends and comrades. Each squad coming together, truly united, to celebrate the wedding nobody ever expected.


	21. Chapter 21

:: Warning:: Chapter contains strong sexual content; intended for mature readers!::

Linake wrapped her arms around Kenpachi's neck tightly, not even caring that they had witnesses. Kenpachi growled against her lips, letting her hear the effect she had over him, no doubt his manly pride filling him to the point he wanted to burst. Kenpachi managed to pull himself from his bride long enough to look into her eyes just as more cheerful music erupted around them.

Kenpachi felt a slap on his shoulder and turned his head, meeting Shunsui's gaze and warm smile.

"I'm happy for you." Shunsui smiled before lifting his signature straw hat to his head; the man had left it off while overseeing the ceremony.

"Thanks..." Kenpachi replied simply before turning back to Linake and smiling at her; he still had her in his arms and for some reason, he didn't want to put her down.

Linake framed his face with her palms, running her thumb across his right cheekbone as she stared into his uncovered eye.

"We did it..." Linake smiled.

" Damn right, we did." Kenpachi countered before pressing his lips over hers one more time.

Linake pulled back as she noticed a strange flashing coming from in front of them. Linake turned her head just as Amaya snapped another picture of the couple.

"What are you doing, Amaya?" Linake asked, making Kenpachi turn his head as well.

"Documenting your wedding for you! Every couple should have pictures of their big day!" Amaya replied.

"Oh! We should all pose together, Linake, get a good one to E-mail to your family!" Amaya grinned.

Linake turned her gaze back to Kenpachi, a soft smile on her lips.

" I haven't even told them I'm getting married..." Linake admitted.

Kenpachi chuckled.

"Well then I guess pictures should come with the news..." Kenpachi answered before he sat his wife back to her feet.

"Ikkaku!" Amaya called out, catching the man's attention as he and Yumichika both looked over at her.

"What's up?" Ikkaku called back.

"I want to get a picture of everyone for Linake's family." Amaya announced.

" Then you should be in the picture too!" Orihime smiled as she appeared next to Amaya and held her hand out for the camera Amaya had in her hand.

Amaya smiled before she handed the camera over to Orihime and hurried up onto the altar. Orhime stepped back, carefully, so she wouldn't be bumped into by the crowd of people who had all showed up for the celebration. Ichigo appeared behind his wife; wrapping his arms around her hips making Orihime laugh.

"Linake, did you like your flowers!?" A soft childlike voice yelled out.

Linake turned her attention to the pathway, seeing both Ichikia and little Nemuri both wearing what looked like purple sun dresses. Linake's lips parted as she got a good look at the adorable little girls-were they my flower girls?

"I love my flowers!" Linake smiled warmly as she hunched down on the altar, careful to keep her balance as Ichika and Nemuri walked closer.

"We laid them all out for you and Captain Zaraki. Captain Iba took us to the meadow and we picked them all for you yesterday!" Ichika grinned.

"Is that right? Well you two did a very good job! Thank you!" Linake smiled.

"I helped!" Kazui interrupted as he appeared next to the two grils, seeming to want to get his own recognition.

"Oh? I'm sure you were a big help, little man!" Linake smiled as she lifted her hand and ruffled Kazui's unruly orange hair.

"Hey, do you guys want to be in the picture too?" Linake asked, thinking it would make the children happy to be included.

Three wide smiles met her as each child nodded happily.

"Okay, come on, let's come up here in front of the arch." Linake replied as she stood to her full height and took her place next to Kenpachi. Amaya smiled over at her as she stood at her side, while Ikkaku and Yumichika took their places next to Kenpachi. Linake turned her head, her lips parting as she looked at her husband.

"What is it?" Kenpachi asked.

" Would you mind taking off the eye patch for the picture?" Linake asked; making everyone around her pause for a second.

Kenpachi chuckled before he reached his hand up and pulled the patch from his eye, his spiritual pressure oozing forward, changing the energy around the whole area.

" Make it quick..." Kenpachi demanded.

Orihime stepped back on the pathway, lifting the camera to her eye, she giggled as she quickly snapped three pictures in rapid succession.

"Okay, You can put it back on now, Captain Zaraki." Orihime smiled as she lowered the camera.

Kenpachi lifted his hand, securing the eye patch back to his right eye; he didn't have a problem takin' it off for Linake, understanding well enough that it would be kind of hard to explain his seal to her family back in the human world.

"Thank you..." Linake whispered up at him, making Kenpachi turn his head back to her.

"Ain't a big deal..." Kenpachi answered.

"We have a table ready fro the two of you on the other side of the courtyard, there is plenty of food for everyone." Yumichika informed them with a smile.

"Oh, good. I'm actually pretty hungry..." Linake half-laughed.

Linake paused, turning her head as if she were looking for someone, catching Kenpachi's attention.

"You lookin' for someone?" Kenpachi asked her.

"Captain Kuchiki. I need to give this back to him." Linake answered as she lifted the hair comb she had been wearing in her hair.

Kenpachi's brow lifted; not understanding why Linake would be giving something to Kuchiki-wait, did she say she had to give it back?

" You mean he let you borrow somethin'?" Kenpachi asked.

Linake turned her head back to her husband and smiled as she nodded.

"He was just humoring me, it's silly really..." Linake answered.

Kenpachi turned his head, using his height advantage, he spotted Kuchiki off in the distance next to one of tables that had been brought out for the celebration. The whole courtyard outside of squad one had been transformed by squad 7, with the help of the little ones; it seemed Iba had also been playing babysitter for the other couples as well as Kurotsuchi.

"Found him." Kenpachi announced, taking Linake's free hand in his and making his way through the large crowd of officers.

As Kenpachi and Linake walked forward, they were both greeted with happy faces, and warm congratulations. Kenpachi nodded his head to each, Linake thanked them all verbally as she laughed. Kenpachi let out a sigh; thinkin' it was going to take forever to reach Kuchiki, but decided to push his impatience aside-they were all happy for him and Linake, he would deal with it today.

"Congratulations, Captain Zaraki."

Kenpachi turned his head, meeting Kensei Muguruma's gaze which made him pause.

" Yeah...Thanks." Kenpachi replied.

Linake squeezed Kenpachi's hand in hers, hoping she hadn't been wrong about Kenpachi not holding a grudge against the squad 9 captain. Kensei looked over at Linake, his lips lifting into a slight smile as she shook his head.

"No hard feelings." Kensei stated as he held out his hand to Kenpachi.

Kenpachi snorted as he let go of Linake's hand long enough to shake the man's hand, deciding that his warning had been taken to heart the other day, Kenpachi didn't feel the need to make things worse between them.

"Please excuse me." Linake stated before taking off down the pathway.

Kenpachi's brow furrowed as he watched his wife walk away from him over to Kuchiki-what's with the rush?

"She looks beautiful; you lucky bastard..." Kensei sighed.

Kenpachi chuckled, lowering his hand from Kensei's as the two men watched Linake hand over the borrowed hair comb back to Kuchiki.

"Is that an actual smile I'm seeing?" Kensei joked as he watched Byakuya interact with Linake.

Kenpachi smirked, knowing that if anyone would be able to make that bastard smile, it would be Linake; the woman had a way about her, making anyone who came around her feel comfortable and content. Kenpachi's brow lifted as he watched the Captain of squad 6 lean forward and press a kiss to his wife's cheek before she turned back to face Kenpachi.

Kenpachi's breath caught in his chest as he got another look at the woman from farther away, that fuckin' dress she was wearing, making her small body call out to him, accentuating all of her curves in the best of ways.

" I think everyone's just as mesmerized as you are." Ichigo commented as he came to stand next to Kenpachi and Kensei.

" Hey Kensei, how ya been? It's been a while." Ichigo greeted the squad 9 captain.

"Been good, how bout you?" Kensei replied.

"Same here." Ichigo answered.

Kenpachi watched as Rukia and Orihime both walked over to Linake, keeping her from walking back to him, making Kenpachi let out another sigh; this wasn't like the night Yumichika had bought her that Kimono, Linake had never looked more beautiful than she did now and it was more than just the dress and the make-up-My woman's not afriad of herself anymore...

"Kenpachi, I thought you might like to hear another tradition, one I think Linake would appreciate." Ichigo commented, turning the man's attention to him.

"What's that?" Kenpachi asked, meeting the man's gaze.

" When you and Linake go back to your room later, pick her up and carrying her through the doorway." Ichigo answered.

Kenpachi tilted his head as he heard Ichigo.

" Alright then..." Kenpachi answered, thinking that was simple enough and something he had already done many times...

"You know, if you and Linake ever need anything from human world, you can ask us, right?" Ichigo continued, wanting to offer his help to the couple now that they were expecting a child of their own.

Kenpachi caught the man's gaze with his own own once more, seeing the sincerity in his gaze-who the hell would have thought that one day this is how we'd be standin' next to each other? Both men, both husbands, and both fathers.

"Thanks, kid..." Kenpachi grinned down at him.

Ichigo laughed, hearing Kenpachi call him 'kid.' It had been a while since he'd heard that, so many years had passed, so many changes, but one thing was still certain, it didn't matter what Kenpachi called him; Ichigo would always be considered his comrade, a warrior worthy of the 11th division; a brother.

* * *

Linake slowly made her way back over to her husband, stopping along the way as Rukia and Orihime started to engage her in conversation about her upcoming birth. Wanting to know what colors she would like for clothes, whether or not she would want to have a baby shower for Takeo? Linake paused in the middle of the celebration, her emotions seeming to get the better of her-it looks like I'll be writing a very long E-mail to my mother in the next couple days; maybe I should take Kenpachi's offer and allow them to meet him after all?

" Are you okay, Linake?" Orihime asked, seeming to pick up on Linake's heavy thoughts.

"Y..yeah. I'm good. I was just thinking about my family." Linake answered.

" You know you can E-mail them any time you want..." Rukia replied.

"Yes, I know. Kenpachi offered to have a gigai made for him, so that he could meet them." Linake revealed.

"Oh wow. I can only imagine how your parents would react to seeing him." Orihime replied.

"Im not sure if it's worth doing..." Linake answered; her family had never really understood her, always making her feel like the black sheep and now that she had been able to speak with Godai, Linake understood that when it came to her family, they would never be able to fully relate to her.

"Well, give it some more thought then, you don't have to make a decision right now." Rukia countered.

Linake smiled at Rukia, thankful to have the woman's no nonsense advice at a time like this.

"I think this kid is making me over emotional..." Linake half-laughed as she rubbed her stomach.

"Oh! Didn't you say you were getting hungry?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, I am." Linake answered.

"Well, don't let us keep you, go and get Kenpachi and get something to eat." Rukia smiled.

Linake nodded before she walked forward, making her way through the crowd of officers, noticing that everyone she passed by gave her enough room to walk by as they eyed her dress closely, seeming to enjoy a taste of her worlds traditions. Linake finally made it back to Kenpachi and smiled up at him.

"Your son needs to eat." Linake announced.

Kenpachi smirked down at her before he took her hand in his and turned his head back to Ichigo.

"Later..." Kenpachi stated as him and Linake made their way through the crowd of officers to the other side of the courtyard to the table Yumichika had told them about.

Linake let out a sigh as her and Kenpachi made it. Linake looked down, seeing the place cards sitting on the plates that sat on the table. Linake smiled when she read them.

"This is us, I guess." Kenpachi stated.

Linake looked around, seeing the happy faces as they walked around the buffet style set up of food and drink; Linake knew Kenpachi was probably in need of a couple shots of Sake and if she wasn't pregnant, she probably would have indulged in a couple herself.

"Do you know what you want?" Kenpachi asked her, making Linake's brow lift.

"Uh, I'm not sure." Linake answered honestly.

" We'll go together then." Kenpachi replied, pulling her with him by the grip on her hand.

Linake thread her fingers with his and couldn't help but smile when she felt Kenpachi rub his finger against the band over her wedding ring.

"You like it?" Kenpachi asked her, not needing to explain what he was talking about.

"I love it, thank you for getting it for me." Linake answered as the couple came up to the buffet line.

Kenpachi turned and looked down at her, his features looking completely relaxed.

"Thank Amaya and Ichigo, they're the ones that helped me get it for ya." Kenpachi countered.

Linake chuckled, realizing that Ichigo hadn't actually been getting coffee that day; instead the wonderful man had been out buying her a ring at the request of her husband-it feels nice, having such good friends.

Kenpachi turned his attention back to the table, letting go of Linake's hand in order to give her a plate. Linake accepted it, eyeing the selections that Yumichika had ordered for the reception; it seemed that whenever anyone decided to celebrate something everyone was always eager. As Linake began to fill up her plate with roast pork and a selection of curried vegetables she heard another compliment come her way.

"You look so beautiful, Linake!"

Linake turned to her left, her gaze meeting a pair of soft blue.

"Thank you, Hanataro!" Linake smiled before laying her half filled plate on the table and stepping forward to give the 3rd seat of squad 4 a tight hug.

Hanataro let out a sound of surprise at the woman's gesture of affection for him; it had been many months since Linake had worked with him in the squad 4 barracks.

"I've missed your company, Hanataro, how have you been doing?" Linake asked him, genuinely wanting to know.

"Oh, things have been well, thank you for asking." Hanataro replied with a shy smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." Linake answered before turning and picking up her plate once more.

"Congratulations, I heard about your pregnancy." Hanataro continued as they moved down the line together, Kenpachi too occupied on filling his plate and looking for Sake to care about their conversation.

"Thank you, we're looking forward to his arrival." Linake answered.

Hanataro smiled and nodded as he too reached out for the pair's of tongs and filled his plate with various foods of his choice. Linake looked out around the spread of food and she felt a little pang of regret, she had been so busy focusing on the dress that the thought of buying a wedding cake hadn't even occurred to her until now-oh well, we'll just feed each other our first bites of food...

Kenpachi made it to the end of the buffet line and reached out, taking a whole jug of Sake to himself instead of just pouring himself a glass. Linake smiled, already expecting it as she grabbed a cup of Tea for herself.

"I'll come and visit you soon, Hanataro, have fun today!" Linake called out to her friend before she followed Kenpachi back to their table.

Kenpachi sat down his plate and the bottle of sake on the table top before bending his frame and taking a seat on the bench. Linake paused as she thought about how to sit. She could leave the excess train of fabric behind her, or grab it and toss it to the side, but then her thighs would be exposed.

Kenpachi turned to her then, his brow furrowing as he watched Linake reach back and gather the long part of her dress in her hands. Kenpachi's gaze lowered, noticing the white stockings the woman was wearing under her dress, his lips lifting into a sly smirk as a wave of arousal hit him hard-what else does she have on under that dress of hers?

Linake carefully lifted her left leg over the bench, giving Kenpachi an eye full of her inner thighs and what looked like white lace between her legs. Kenpachi reached his hand out, catching the woman's forearm, helping her keep her balance in those shoes she was wearing. It had taken Kenpachi a minute to realize that was what was making the woman taller, and it had filled his mind with an erotic thought, wondering if they would be comfortable enough for her to keep on while he fucked her?

Linake made it onto the bench and let out a sigh mixed with a half-laugh as she met his gaze; completely oblivious to the way her husband was reacting to the sneak peeks she had given him. Kenpachi reached his right hand down, gripping the woman's inner thigh like would normally, but this time he caressed his palm against the top of the lace of her thigh highs.

Linake clenched her legs together on him making him grin down at her before he leaned his body into hers. Linake felt the speed of her breathing increase as Kenpachi reached his hand up, grabbing his wife's hand and placing it against his cock under the table. Linake leaned her body in closer to him as her lips parted, feeling the man's arousal in her own palm.

"Are you going to treat me like glass this time?" Linake asked him, wanting to know if she could get one more wild night with her husband before their son grew too large for her to handle it.

" Tch. I'll give it to ya however you want it, Wife." Kenpachi grinned right before capturing her lips with his.

Linake moaned against his mouth as Kenpachi raised his hand, gripping the woman by the back of her neck and forcing her to tip her head backwards, so he could kiss her as deep as he needed to, her taste teasing him even farther making his cock jerk against the palm of her hand; telling Linake her wish to be fucked hard by her husband was about to be granted.

Kenpachi pulled his mouth from hers abruptly, needing to reel in his desire to lift the woman from the bench and head to the nearest semi-public place and fuck her from behind against the first surface he found.

" Eat, Linake." Kenpachi demanded her before lowering his hand and catching her wrist; the woman had started to caress him through his bottoms as he'd been kissing her, making it almost impossible for him not to do what he'd just been thinkin' about.

Linake pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she nodded her head at him, her deep blue eyes already growing heavy for him, telling him she still wanted him just as fiercely as he wanted her-I really am one lucky bastard!

" It is alright if we eat at the couples table?" Renji asked as he and Rukia appeared on the other side, snapping both Kenpachi and Linake back to reality, realizing they had just been making out in front of the whole Seireitei.

"Knock yourself out..." Kenpachi answered just as Ichigo and Orihime walked up with plates in hand.

" Any room for us, too?" Amaya asked as her and Sosuke appeared.

Linake smiled as she looked up at their friends.

"Of course. There's always room at our table for you." Linake answered Amaya.

Kenpachi reached out for the jug of Sake he'd taken from the buffet and started to fill up the purple Ochoko's that sat on the table in a stack. It looked like there was just enough for everyone to have a celebratory shot. Once Kenpachi finished, he began to pass them around the table to each, even giving a very small one to his wife.

Linake smiled up at him and nodded her head; knowing that the amount he had given her wouldn't effect their son.

"Oh, my. I'm not much of a drinker, but, since Captain Zaraki just handed me a shot, I guess I better man up." Orihime giggled; making everyone at the table laugh with her.

Linake tipped the small shot back and immediately reached for her tea as Orihime made a face and held her chest as her eyes began to water a little.

"It's better if you chase it with some tea." Linake informed her.

"Oh, good." Orihime answered as she reached out for her own cup of tea while Rukia just rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"Ah, that's much better." Orihime half-laughed.

"It's not that bad..." Amaya scoffed.

"That's what I told her..." Kenpachi replied as he looked over at Linake.

Linake and Orhime both shrugged at the same time, their gazes meeting from across the table and shared another laugh together before everyone began to eat their meal. Kenpachi reached down for his chopsticks, about to take a bite of the roast beef he had taken but he felt Linake's hand brush against his inner thigh. Kenpachi turned his gaze to his wife, meeting her gaze.

Linake reached her right hand up, taking the piece of beef from him in her fingers and lifted it up to his lips, not caring about the looks she was getting, she knew Amaya would understand were she was coming from, to everyone else it would just come across as outright flirtation and to Kenpachi, further seduction. Kenpachi chuckled as he opened his mouth, letting Linake feed him the first bite of his meal. Kenpachi teased her fingertips with his lips, closing them over her fingers and sucking a little.

Kenpachi reached his hand over, figuring since she wanted to feed him, she might want him to do the same with her. Kenpachi pulled a small chunk of pork from her plate and lifted it to her lips, enjoying how it felt to feed his woman from his own hand, his body responding to the way her lips moved as they covered the tips of his fingers in return.

" I just wanted to share the first bite..." Linake explained to him before she picked up her own chopsticks and began to feed herself.

Kenpachi chuckled, lowering his hand and gripping the woman's thigh once more before he used his left hand to feed himself. As the minutes passed, conversation began to take place; the topic of a baby shower being held for the couple being brought back up, catching Kenpachi's attention-to him it made sense, letting others pick out gifts they would need for their son.

" Would you like to have one?" Linake asked him.

" Why the hell not..." Kenpachi shrugged before tipping back another shot of Sake.

Linake smiled fully, enjoying Kenpachi's comfort in the moment, knowing that normally he wouldn't be this easy going, his impatience making him restless on any good day. Linake looked around at the people sitting at the table with them, now that her stomach was full, she felt content being surrounded by her friends interlocked in conversation.

* * *

As the hours passed, Linake felt herself growing a bit restless as she squirmed in her seat on the bench, the kiss her and Kenpachi had shared earlier still fresh in her mind. Linake wasn't trying to be rude to their guests, but from the looks of the sky and the position of the sun it seemed like it was heading well into the evening already.

Orihime pushed her second helping of food away from her and let out a sigh.

"I think I ate too much! I might need a nap!" Orihime laughed.

Rukia sat at the table, her head leaning against Renji's shoulder; the early morning had taken it's toll on many of them, making them all feel a bit sleepy.

"That actually sounds good..." Rukia agreed as she turned her head and looked at her husband.

"I think we should find Ichika and head home." Rukia continued.

"Alright." Renji agreed before standing up from the bench and helping Rukia to her feet.

"Congratulations, again. It was a beautiful ceremony." Rukia stated before her and Renji walked away from the table.

"Come on, Orihime. I think it's time we find Kazui, too." Ichigo stated as Orihime let out a yawn.

"Excuse me!" Orihime smiled before standing up from the bench with Ichigo's help.

"Thank you for inviting us, this was very special!" Orihime smiled warmly at both Kenpachi and Linake before they too walked away from the table.

Linake smiled as she watched both couples walk away from them, both hand in hand with one another. Linake turned her gaze over to Amaya just as a thought occurred to her.

"Has the Head Captain had time to speak with you?" Linake asked.

Amaya narrowed her gaze at Linake, not liking the fact her friend had gone out of her way for her and Sosuke for something so trivial.

"He did. We still haven't figured out the date yet." Amaya answered.

Linake nodded her head.

" But you are going to have a ceremony, right?" Linake pressed.

Amaya let out a sigh as she turned her gaze away from Linake for an instant.

" We will, when the time is right." Amaya answered.

Linake turned her gaze to Sosuke, seeing the kindness in the man's gaze as he smiled at her, Linake didn't need to hear his thanks, she could tell he was grateful for Linake's meeting with Shunsui.

"We should head back to squad 2. Give Kenpachi and Linake some time alone." Amaya insisted as she pushed herself from the table, her inner thoughts already able to pick up on the tension between the newlyweds.

"Yes, I agree. Thank you for the hospitality." Sosuke smiled before he too stood up from the bench, taking Amaya's hand in his before the two turned and walked away.

" About fuckin' time! I thought they'd never leave..." Kenpachi growled allowing his frustrations forward as he turned his head to Linake.

" I didn't want to be rude..." Linake answered as she met his gaze.

"Yeah, I get that...come on, let's go, before someone else tries to come sit with us." Kenpachi replied as he stood from the bench and helped Linake with the back of her dress before reaching down and pulling her to her feet.

Linake smiled up at him as she lifted her leg over the bench and turned towards the pathway that would lead her and Kenpachi back home; back to the squad 11 barracks.

Kenpachi grinned as him and Linake finally made it back to the barracks, feeling like it had been days since they'd last been here, even though it was only hours ago; today really had been one of the longest days of his life. Yumichika going out of his way to keep him from seeing Linake hadn't made it any easier for him; but she looked happy, and that was the only thing that mattered to him.

Linake paused at the end of the stairs to their room and looked up at Kenpachi, making him pause in return. As Kenpachi looked down at her Ichigo's earlier advice came back to him, remembering that he was supposed to carry his woman into their home. Kenpachi reached his arms out catching Linake under the knee with his left arm as he wrapped his right around her lower back and hoisted her up into his arms, making the woman's breath hitch in the process.

"Kenpachi..." Linake whispered as she met his gaze; something about her really did seem different today.

" You okay?" Kenpachi asked, wanting to make sure she was still in the mood for him.

Linake smiled as she reached her hand up, caressing the side of his face gently.

" Thank you for today, Kenpachi." Linake stated, making the man smile at her.

" Ain't gotta thank me, Woman." Kenpachi retorted as he climbed the small staircase to the porch of their room.

Linake wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling herself up higher in Kenpachi's arms, the woman sent a rush of arousal up his spine as he felt her kiss the side of his neck, her soft lips making him grunt out loud as he reached for the pocket door and slid it open. Kenpachi walked the two of them inside the room as Linake found the bottom of his ear and sucked it into her mouth, pulling her teeth across the lobe making his breath come out ragged.

Kenpachi pushed the pocket door closed and locked it before he kicked off his sandals at the door while he still held his wife in his arms; he knew Linake had asked for him not to hold back tonight, but a part of him wanted to try something a little different with her. Kenpachi wanted to give her something even more. Linake continued to tease him, pressing her sweet lips against the side of his neck. Kenpachi let out a low growl when he felt the woman's teeth run across the tendon in his neck, making his cock jerk in the confines of his bottoms-I've been waitin' all day to have her to myself!

" I wanna do somethin' a little different..." Kenpachi told her as he nudged the side of her face with his, making Linake pull back from the man's neck.

Linake met his gaze, her lips lifting into a smile.

"What's that?" Linake asked.

" I wanna see how many times I can make ya come in an hour..." Kenpachi grinned.

Linake's eyes went wide as his statement registered in her mind, her body shivered against him just thinking about the ways he could do it.

" What about you?" Linake asked, not really wanting him to lose out on his own pleasure.

Kenpachi chuckled as he leaned his head closer to her, his lips hovering right above hers as he growled at her.

" I'll get mine once I'm finished with ya..."

Linake felt her core clench at his words, she had been sitting on that bench for hours thinking about how Kenpachi would want to make love to her tonight and it sounded like he had been thinking about it too.

" Okay..." Linake agreed, knowing that Kenpachi would never push her to a place she couldn't handle, he would be gentle with her, she could see that with how he was willing to put his own arousal aside just to indulge in pleasuring her.

Kenpachi leaned his body down, allowing Linake to stand on her feet. Linake smiled up at him as she lifted her foot, about to take her heels off, when she heard his command.

" Leave those on!"

Linake lifted her gaze to him, her lips lifting into a sly smile-I'll be damned, Orihime was right; he does like them...

" Okay. What else does my husband want?" Linake teased him right as she turned her body away from him, giving him her back.

Kenpachi let out a growl as he heard her reply; this is what he'd wanted from her, for her to play along and give him complete control over her pleasure. Kenpachi stepped forward reaching his right hand out, he traced his fingertips down the exposed part of her back making Linake shiver as she felt his touch.

" I wanna see what else ya got on under this dress..." Kenpachi answered as he gripped the small zipper and slowly pulled it down.

Linake chuckled softly as she heard him.

" I hope you like it." Linake whispered to him.

Kenpachi reached his hands up to the sides of her arms, gently pulling the small lace sleeves of her gown down her arms. Linake stood still enjoying the sensation of Kenpachi's fingertips and he pulled her wedding gown down her body. Kenpachi's brow lifted as he caught sight of the white material she was wearing; it wasn't like anything else he had ever seen and it looked like it was gonna be a little complicated to remove.

Linake stepped forward making Kenpachi's brow furrow for a second, until the woman turned around and faced him, showing him what she looked like from the front. Kenpachi grinned as his gaze locked on the woman's raised breasts, the urge to pull her closer to him and kiss his way across her perfect pale skin filling him. Kenpachi reached out for her, intending to do just that when Linake allowed the rest of the dress to fall, making him stop in his tracks.

"Fuck, Woman..." Kenpachi grunted as his gaze lowered even more; whatever the hell the thing was fit Linake's body like a glove, wrapping the woman up like a fuckin' gift he wanted to open with his teeth. Kenpachi felt his hands twitching to touch her, but he couldn't decide were he wanted to explore first.

Linake walked forward, stepping over her wedding dress to stand directly in front of her husband, her dark blue gaze meeting his without an ounce of hesitation; Linake wanted Kenpachi more than anything else in the world; his touch was what soothed her the most, the pleasure only he could bring her making her body go to heights she never would have known existed if not for this man-I am his, he is mine, forever.

Kenpachi reached his right arm out, grabbing Linake around the waist, the shoes the woman wore making the top of her head come to his shoulders rather than mid-chest, making it easier for what he had planned for later, the thought of fucking his woman from behind as they both stood up making his cock jerk from the excitement-she's keepin' those damn shoes!

Kenpachi reached his hand down cupping the left cheek of Linake's ass hard in his hand as he bent his head low pressing his open mouth against the pulse point of her neck; the woman smelled like honeysuckle and Sake, the combination making him tense as his arousal skyrocketed, making him wonder if he'd even be able to hold out long enough to get her off just once before he thrust his cock inside her and took what was his.

"Kenpachi..." Linake moaned his name as her eyes closed, enjoying the heat from his mouth as he pressed open mouthed kisses down her throat and across her perked up breasts.

Kenpachi lifted his hands and decided he would use the thing Linake was wearing to his advantage. Linake let out a moan as she felt Kenpachi push her breasts up from the cup of the bustier, her nipples brushing against the fabric as he used it to hold her tits up. Kenpachi turned his head, rubbing his cheek against her breasts before pulling her left nipple into his hot mouth, sucking on her sensitive peak roughly, succeeding in making his wife moan loudly for him.

Linake sucked in a deep breath and panted as she felt Kenpachi use his teeth on her, pulling them across the sensitive bud, making Linake clench her thighs together as the stinging burn of pleasure soared across her chest and settled right at the base of her spine. Linake's chest heaved, breath panting as Kenpachi turned his head, kissing a trail across her heated skin before pulling her other nipple into his hot mouth, sending a searing heat across her sensitive skin like a brand.

"Kenpachi!" Linake moaned as she reached her hands up into his hair and pulled; it was so much different standing up with him, feeling his rough palm on the cheek of her ass, massaging her as he feasted on her nipples, not even stopping to give her any time to adjust to his foreplay. Kenpachi lowered his hand from her ass and wedged it between her legs from behind.

" Fuck, you're wet..." Kenpachi growled against her nipple, feeling his wife's soaked panties with his fingers, Kenpachi started to press circles against her core, knowing it would tease the hell out of her.

" Ugh!" Linake grunted as she felt Kenpachi's touch, the heat from his fingers right against her opening, teasing her with the expectation of being filled by him.

" Kenpachi, please!" Linake begged him, needing to feel a part of him inside her, any part of him!

Kenpachi pulled his mouth from his woman's beautiful tits, meeting her gaze, he lifted his hand stopping his torment just long enough to grip a hold of the lace fabric and tear it from her hips.

Linake couldn't help but smile up at him-I guess I owe myself fifty bucks...

"Turn around for me and lean down on the desk." Kenpachi demanded her, making Linake wonder what he was going to do to her next.

Linake walked over to the desk, the sound of her heels on the hardwood of his room making Kenpachi's cock pulse, the sight of the woman with her breast lifted, her nipples so hard he knew they had to be throbbing, her bare round ass sticking out as she bent her body over his desk-fuck! She's so wet for me I can see it!

Kenpachi walked across the room reaching out for the chair to his desk, he pulled it out far enough so he could sit directly in front of her, with her heels on it gave him the perfect angle for what he wanted to do to her.

Linake turned her head over her shoulder, her brow lifting as she watched him sit down in the chair behind her, her ass right in his face-What is he going to do?

Kenpachi reached his right hand out, giving the right cheek of Linake's ass a light smack, watching it bounce for him before he gave her his next demand.

" Spread those pretty legs, Wife." He growled.

Linake felt her body shudder at the sound of his voice, so deep, so rough from his own arousal she knew he was probably dying to stand up and thrust his cock inside her; this type of foreplay was new for Kenpachi, a man who normally took what he wanted within minutes of having it given to him. Linake spread her legs feeling the cool air hit her core from behind.

Kenpachi growled as Linake gave him the best view he had ever laid his eyes on; the woman's pussy was perfect! Linake kept her gaze on him, as she looked over her shoulder, bracing herself on her hands. Kenpachi growled low in his chest before he reached his hands up and gripped her hard on the hips. Linake gasped and turned her head forward and then up towards the ceiling as she felt Kenpachi lower his mouth to her opening; thrusting his hot tongue inside her from behind.

"Ohhh, fuck!" Linake moaned as she felt Kenpachi start to fuck her with his tongue.

Linake reached her hands forward, gripping the edge of the desk in her hands as her body started to tremble from the sheer bliss that overwhelmed her senses, washing over her like a wave of heat, her skin prickled, her nipples tightened against the wooden desktop-never had Kenpachi ever worked her body in such a way, his darted tongue thrusting into her, catching every nerve ending she had with each precise lick.

"Ugh! Yes! Please don't stop!" Linake moaned for him, knowing he would want to hear it; every moan, very pant, every sound she made he would want to hear, and he would relish it, cherish it as if it were a symphony created especially for him.

Kenpachi reached his right hand in front of her, wrapping his arm around her middle, the angle was perfect for his long fingers to reach her sweet clit. Kenpachi listened as Linake gasped and then called out his name; making Kenpachi's cock harden even more; pulsing to the point it almost felt painful for him to hold back-looks like I'm only gonna be able to give her one...

"Fuck! Kenpachi!" Linake called as she gripped the desk so hard her knuckles turned white.

Linake could feel every muscle in her body beginning to tense so hard it was making her tremble against the desk, the combination of Kenpachi's tongue inside her and the skillful way he was playing with her clit making her body come apart; with each flick and thrust Linake felt the energy in her body rising. A blast of raw euphoria spreading throughout every nerve she had making the woman scream Kenpachi's name as her core pulsed against his tongue, sucking him in deep, allowing him to taste his wife's orgasm.

"Ugh! Ugh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Linake called out as Kenpachi kept going, wringing out every tremor from her body he could manage, wanting to give his wife everything he could before he took her.

Kenpachi felt Linake's muscles go lax, letting him know she was spent. Kenpachi pulled his mouth back from her core and licked his lips, enjoying the taste of his woman's come that filled his mouth.

" I like it when you come on my tongue, Wife, but I think I like it more when you come on my cock." Kenpachi growled as he reached his hand down, pulling his cock free from the confines of his bottoms.

Linake laid against the hardwood of his desk, her breathing coming out in ragged pants as she tried to come down from the high of her release; but Kenpachi wasn't even close to being finished. Kenpachi stood to his feet, reaching his hands out, he gripped Linake by the hips pulling her back against his swollen shaft. Linake managed to push herself up on shaking arms, wanting to feel him, wanting to be fucked by the man who brought her so much pleasure it made her fuck drunk.

Kenpachi pressed the head of his swollen cock against her entrance, allowing the head to push inside her, her tight sheath molding over him as he pushed forward. Kenpachi grunted between clenched teeth as he shoved his hips hard; knowing Linake would want everything he could give her tonight. Linake cried out for him as he jarred his hips. Careful to keep the woman's hips pulled tight against him so her stomach wasn't touching the desk, Kenpachi allowed himself to get lost inside his wife.

"Fuck me, Kenpachi!" Linake begged him as she thrust her ass into him meeting his every move.

Kenpachi raised his hands from her hips capturing her perked up breasts in his palms, he squeezed her hard, rolling her nipples in his fingers as he bucked his hips harshly, pushing Linake forward with every thrust, the sound of the desk hitting against the wall filling the room accompanied by Linake's deep moans and Kenpachi's rough grunts.

" Does my cock feel good, Wife? " Kenpachi asked her as his own pleasure overtook him.

"Fuck yes!" Linake groaned as her eyes slipped closed.

Kenpachi had never made her come before he'd fucked her, and he was beginning to realize he should have, the woman was so much more sensitive he could already feel her start to tighten around him, her next orgasm building for another release. Kenpachi let out a deep growl as he felt his come begin to rise up the base of his shaft, threatening to spill for his demanding wife.

" Fuck, Linake..." Kenpachi grunted as he brought his right hand back down between her legs.

"Yes! Make me come, Kenpachi!" Linake begged him as she spread her legs even wider for him, thrusting her ass against him hard and fast, taking her pleasure.

Kenpachi threw his head back and growled as he felt the woman's core begin to spasm around his cock, milking him hungrily as her second orgasm found her. Kenpachi listened as his wife called out his name while her body convulsed under him, pulling his cock deeper inside her, forcing him to spill. Kenpachi's body tensed, his teeth going on edge as he felt his own raw pleasure burst forward from the center of his groin; his sack pulling tight as he gave her his seed.

Kenpachi lifted his right hand, wrapping his arm around her as Linake's body went lax again, every muscle she had giving out on her simultaneously. Kenpachi let out a chuckle as he heard the woman still moaning his name. Kenpachi kept his arm around her, supporting her as he backed away from her and allowed himself to pull out.

" Kenpachi..." Linake whispered to him as she fought to support her own weight again.

" It's alright, sweetheart, I got ya." Kenpachi whispered to her; once again letting the endearment slip passed his lips as he hoisted his wife up into his strong arms before sitting back down in the chair behind him.

Kenpachi looked down at her as Linake sat on his lap, the woman's gaze half lidded and sleepy looking; letting Kenpachi know he had succeeded in giving her intense pleasure. Linake reached her hand out for him and Kenpachi lifted her higher in his arms so that she could wrap her arm around the back of his neck. Linake leaned into him, pressing her mouth against his hard.

Kenpachi kissed her back as he lifted each of her legs and removed her shoes from her feet, tossing them down on the hardwood floor. Linake pulled back from his kiss, meeting his gaze as she smiled at him.

" That was good..." Linake whispered.

Kenpachi chuckled as he ran his left hand over Linake's perked up breasts.

" The fun has just started, Wife, we've got the rest of our lives..." Kenpachi countered; making Linake's smile deepen, before Kenpachi stood from his chair and carried her over to their bed.

Kenpachi had every intention of seeing just how many times Linake could come for him in one night; nothing would stop him from giving his wife the wedding night she deserved, he'd take advantage of the timing, giving himself one last wild night with her before Linake gave him the best gift of all...his son. 


	22. Chapter 22

:: Warning:: Contents below contain explicit description of childbirth; intended for mature readers!::

Epilogue

Linake stretched her feet out across Kenpachi's lap as she rubbed her hands over her large belly. Takeo had decided to sprout like a weed, moving his position on her, making her feel more than fat! It had been almost four and a half month since her and Kenpachi had gotten married, and to Mayuri's calculations, Takeo was half a month late!

Kenpachi turned his gaze to Linake as he took the time to rub his wife's swollen feet; the woman had been feeling uncomfortable for weeks, even having trouble falling asleep at night; Kenpachi hadn't known what to do for her at first, but he quickly figured out that when he touched her, it seemed to calm her down enough to sleep; but tonight was proving more difficult.

" You wanna get in the bath?" Kenpachi asked her, thinkin' maybe the water would help her relax a little.

" Ugh! I just want him to come out!" Linake groaned in frustration as she rubbed her stomach.

Kenpachi chuckled at her, knowing she was frustrated, but the woman still looked beautiful, even with her large belly. Kenpachi reached his hand up, rubbing it across her stomach as he smiled.

" He'll come when he's ready..." Kenpachi stated.

Linake let out a sigh as she laid back against the pillows Kenpachi had propped up for her on the bed. Linake looked over at the clock, it was almost two in the morning already and Kenpachi had to get up early for drills.

" You should get some sleep while you can, I'll just read or something..." Linake stated, not wanting to be a further burden on her husband than she already had been these past couple weeks.

" I'm fine, woman. I wouldn't be able to sleep knowin' you're feelin' bad..." Kenpachi countered.

Linake let out another sigh as she rolled her eyes.

" This kid is sitting on my bladder, I swear!" Linake groaned as she pulled her feet from Kenpachi's lap and tried to bring herself to her knees.

"Hold on, I'll help ya..." Kenpachi demanded as he went to his knees and reached out for her, grabbing Linake by the forearms, he hoisted her up to her feet.

Kenpachi groped the cheek of her ass as he stepped down off the futon, the action making her smile down at him before she walked away towards the bathroom. Kenpachi wondered if maybe what she needed to relax was a little release; it had been about a week since they last made love-nah, the kid's makin' her miserable right now, last thing she needs is me pawing at her...

"Kenpachi!"

"What the hell?" Kenpachi grunted as he pushed himself off the bed and rushed into the bathroom; the way Linake had just yelled his name sending a chill down his spine.

Kenpachi turned the corner in the bathroom walking passed the privacy screen that stood in front of the toilet. Linake stood with her hand against the wall, her body shaking and what looked like a puddle of water at her feet.

" What is it, Linake? What's wrong!?" Kenpachi demanded as he noticed the front of her sleeping kimono was soaked as if she hadn't made it to the bathroom in time.

Linake turned her body, meeting Kenpachi's gaze.

" My water just broke!" Linake explained to him, knowing that the rush of fluid that had just vacated her body was the first sign that she had just gone into labor.

Kenpachi's eyes widened as he heard her.

" Fuck, you mean he's commin' now?" Kenpachi asked.

" I need Isane!" Linake groaned as she placed both of her hands across her stomach and began to moan loudly as if she were in pain.

" Linake..." Kenpachi stated as he walked closer to her, wanting to give his wife comfort.

"Oh god!" Linake cried out as her body hunched forward and her knees buckled from the pain of her first contraction starting.

" Fuck, woman. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Kenpachi demanded as he reached for her, all of their earlier conversations seeming to disappear from his brain at the wrong time.

" Send Ikkaku to get Isane, and hurry!" Linake yelled at him.

"Fuck!" Kenpachi spat before he turned on his heel and rushed back out into the main room. Kenpachi didn't even pause to put on his sandals before tearing the door open and running down the steps as he yelled Ikkaku's name.

Linake braced herself against the wall as another contraction hit her; squeezing her eyes shut, she willed herself to keep breathing as her body continued shake violently. Linake counted in her mind, wanting to know how far apart her contractions were, so she would know how much time she had in-between. As the pain began to subside enough for her to walk, Linake turned her body and headed out into the main bathroom over to the tub and sat against it's edge, bracing herself for the next contraction just as Kenpachi rushed back into the room.

"Ikkaku's goin' now..." Kenpachi announced as he walked in front of her and hunched down, lifting his right hand to the side of her face.

" Okay..." Linake breathed as she rubbed her hands across her belly and she forced herself to breath slowly.

"Ahhhh!" Linake cried out as another contraction began to hit her, filling her lower back and abdomen with more pain than she had been expecting.

Kenpachi lowered his hand from her face pulling her small hands from her stomach and giving her something to squeeze. Linake took advantage of it, gripping Kenpachi's hands as hard as she could as the pain made her pant harsh breaths.

"What can I do?" Kenpachi asked her, his brow furrowing as he kept his gaze on his wife's face, watching the the woman he loved in so much pain and not knowing what to do about it drivin' him fuckin' crazy.

" Ugh! I'm not going to have enough time...I need to get in the bath!" Linake grunted as she let go of Kenpachi's hands and reached back behind her gripping the side of the wooden tub as her stomach kept contracting.

" Fuck..." Kenpachi spat before he reached over and plugged the tub and turned on the tap, makin' sure the water wasn't too hot before he reached down in front of her and pulled the tie to her sleeping kimono.

Linake moved her hands long enough for Kenpachi to strip her of her clothes before he scooped her up in his arms and climbed over the side of the tub, keeping the bottoms to his Shihakusho on; Kenpachi lowered the two of them down into the filling tub.

Linake let out a sigh as if the pain had subsided a little as Kenpachi positioned her between his legs and reached his hands down rubbing her bare belly. Kenpachi's eyes widened when he felt Linake's stomach move under his touch as if pulling tight and then releasing again.

" Oh fuck! There right on top of each other!" Linake whined as tears filled her eyes; not knowing any other way to deal with the pain; Linake allowed herself to cry.

"Captain?"

Kenpachi turned his head, his brow furrowing as he met Yumichika's wide violet gaze as the man filled up the doorway to their bathroom. Linake turned her gaze to Yumichika.

" She's havin' the kid!" Kenpachi growled at his subordinate.

Yumichika nodded as he stepped inside the room and walked over to the wooden cabinet that housed some clean towels. Yumichika grabbed two from it then walked back over to the tub. Linake let out a wail of pain as Yumichika bend down and secured one of the towels across Linake's breasts, and then draped the other across the bottom of her legs, giving the woman what little bit of modesty he could.

" I don't know what to do..." Kenpachi blurted, his gaze meeting Yumichika's.

" Try and rub her lower back, Captain, I am sure that is where most of the pain is centered." Yumichika instructed him.

Kenpachi leaned back on the tub allowing his hands to lower he listened to his 3rd seat and began to massage deep circles across Linake's lower back.

" Oh god, this hurts so bad!" Linake cried as she gripped the side of the tub closest to her, not understanding what was making her feel so much pain!?

" Linake!?"

Isane rushed into the bathroom sounding out of breath as she made a B-line straight for the bathtub.

" Fuck, finally..." Kenpachi growled as Isane leaned down over the side of the bathtub and met Linake's gaze.

" How far apart are your contractions, Linake?" Isane asked.

" Two minutes!" Linake grunted between clenched teeth.

" Oh my, he's coming quickly..." Isane stated before she stood to her full height and walked over to the sink in order to wash her hands.

Isane didn't bother to dry her hands before rushing over to the tub and leaning her body over it's edge, the top of her own sleeping kimono getting wet as she reached her hand under the towel Yumichika had placed over her legs.

" I'm going to check and see how dilated you are, Linake, you will feel some pressure." Isane explained before she slid her fingers inside the woman's vaginal canal.

" My goodness! You're almost fully dilated, it looks like you're going to have your son here." Isane stated as she mind began to race.

" Is that a bad thing!?" Kenpachi demanded.

Isane lifted her head, meeting Kenpachi's gaze.

" No, It shouldn't be a problem." Isane replied.

Isane stood up once more thinking about the easiest way for Linake to deliver her son, maybe if she had her go to her knees?

" Linake, can you move?" Isane asked her.

" No!" Linake cried

" Can't you give her somrthin' for the pain!?" Kenpachi yelled as he wrapped his arms around Linake.

" I'm sorry, Kenpachi, It's too late for that!" Isane countered as the woman reached up and turned the tap to the bathtub off now that it had filled half way.

"Linake!? I'm here! " Amaya rushed into the room with Ikkaku right behind her.

Amaya paused as she entered the room, taking in the sight of her best friend in tears, gripping the side of the bathtub. Amaya turned her head, reading the thoughts of everyone in the room. Amaya's lips parted as she took in the inner thoughts of her best friend, the pain Linake was feeling, the worry her friend was going through.

Amaya rushed forward, taking Linake's hand from the side of the tub and squeezing her.

" It will be okay, Linake, just breathe." Amaya instructed her.

" I have to push!" Linake grunted; feeling an intense pressure building as her stomach contracted.

" Kenpachi, lower your hands and hold Linake's legs open!" Amaya demanded him.

" What?" Kenpachi countered.

" Just do it! It will help her!" Amaya snapped.

" Fuck..." Kenpachi spat before he adjusted his hold on his wife, reaching down with his large hands he captured Linake's thighs and pulled her legs apart, spreading his wife's legs open as wide as they would go.

" You two, get the fuck out!" Kenpachi demanded.

" Y...yes, Captain." Ikkaku nodded as he and Yumichika both turned on their heel, exiting the bathroom.

" Why won't he come out!?" Linake yelled; gasping for breath as she pushed as hard as she could.

" Linake, stop pushing!" Isane demanded as the woman tore the towel from the top of her legs to get a better look.

" Oh, shit!" Isane blurted as she reached her hand's forward trying to slide her fingertips passed Linake's vaginal opening in order to unlodge Takeo's shoulder.

" What!? What's wrong!?" Kenpachi demanded.

" He...He's stuck!" Isane sighed.

" His shoulders, there too large for her to pass!" Isane continued as she tried to slide the child free from his mother before they were both put in serious danger.

" Get him out of her!" Kenpachi yelled.

" I'm trying!" Isane yelled back; her features giving away the woman's anxiety as she tried her best to help Linake.

"Amaya, I...I don't know what else to do, I'm trying to move him, but, I could end up hurting him!" Isane rushed.

" I...I..don't know what to do either. I...I was studying for a different field!" Amaya blurted, her inner thoughts racing.

" Kurot-suchi!" Linake grunted.

Amaya turned her head to Linake her eyes widening as she heard Linake's inner thoughts; of course, if anyone would know what to do, it would be Mayuri Kurotsuchi! Amaya didn't stop to speak or explain another word, in a flash, she disappeared from the room. Using her flash step, Amaya pushed her body harder than she ever had in her life; knowing that minutes would mean life or death for her best friend's child.

* * *

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" Amaya screamed as she pounded her fist against the thick metal door of research and development.

Amaya felt tears of frustration and fear falling from her cheeks as she continued to pound against the door, her small body shaking from her desperation.

" Answer the fucking door! I need help!" Amaya yelled as she went back on her left leg and raised her right leg, kicking the metal door as hard as she could.

" What is the meaning of this racket!?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi demanded as he pulled the giant metal door open.

Akon and Mayuri stood in the middle of the doorway, both of them with furrowed brows as they took in the sight of Amaya Aizen.

" Please! I need your help, Mayuri! Linake...she went into labor...but he's stuck!" Amaya gasped between her tears; her wide brown eyes pleading with the man.

" My goodness, very well, allow me to grab a couple supplies..." Mayuri answered her.

" Hurry! Please!" Amaya yelled at the man's back.

* * *

" What the fuck is takin' so long!?" Kenpachi growled; the worry for his wife starting to get to him; the thought of his son suffocating filling him with a sense of fear he never knew a man could feel.

"I'm sorry, Kenpachi! I'm trying to move him, but if I make the wrong move I could end up hurting him!" Isane repeated.

Linake let out a whimper of pain as she turned her head, laying her cheek against Kenpachi's chest. Kenpachi dropped his gaze, looking as his wife.

" Come on, Linake, don't give up on me! You can do this, Woman!" Kenpachi encouraged her; wishing he could hold her, but he figured the grip he had on her thighs was what had allowed Takeo to come out as far as he had.

Kenpachi could see the top of his son's head and it make his stomach clench thinkin' about how much pain Linake had to be in.

" I'm sorry, Linake..." Kenpachi whispered as he lowered his head, pressing his lips to the side of her sweat soaked forehead.

" What seems to be the issue?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi asked as he filled up the doorway to the brutes bathroom.

" About fuckin' time!" Kenpachi growled.

Mayuri turned his head, his golden gaze widening as he witnessed the state of the man, his gaze fell, taking in Lianke's condition.

" My, my. This is quite the predicament." Mayuri commented before stepping into the room.

Isane pulled her hand back from Linake, knowing that her attempt at helping the woman had failed filling her with an empty sense of sadness.

" His shoulders are too large for him to pass!" Isane explained to Mayuri as the man walked forward and bent down over the edge of the bathtub.

" Yes, I see the child has taken after his father, such wide shoulders..." Mayuri grinned.

" It's no matter, I shall have him out in no time." Mayuri announced as if the answer were simple.

Linake turned her head, her gaze looking up at Mayuri as he stared back at her.

" I am afraid I am going to have to cut you, Linake." Mayuri stated.

" What!?" Kenpachi yelled.

Mayuri turned his gaze to the brute, his lips pursing as he rolled his eyes.

" I will have to make an incision across the labia, it is the only way for the child to pass through now that he has already descended." Mayuri explained.

" Okay!" Linake grunted.

" What?" Kenpachi repeated, looking down at his wife as if she were crazy.

" I will not be able to give you anything for the pain and I am afraid it will not feel very pleasant." Mayuri warned her.

Linake reached her hand up gripping the side of the bathtub as she met Mayuri's gaze head on.

" Do what you have to do!" Linake grunted.

" Very well." Mayuri replied before laying out a small portable surgical kit on the side of the wooden basin.

Mayuri pulled a small scalpel from it's place and leaned down, carefully choosing the right area in which to cut in order for the child to pass. With a flick of the wrist, Mayuri made two small incisions on each side of the woman's vaginal lips before rising and handing the bloodied scalpel to Isane.

Isane took it gladly, thinking she may as well assist captain Kurotsuchi since she had failed at delivering Takeo safely, like she had promised.

" You'll need to push down now, Linake." Mayuri stated.

Linake sucked in a deep breath as Kenpachi tightened his hold on her inner thighs, she could feel where her husband's fingers dug into her, and she was sure she would have some bruises later, but that was the last thing on her mind as Linake bared down with all of her might. Linake felt a popping sensation and cried out as Takeo finally slid forward.

Mayuri kept a firm grip on the back of Takeo Zaraki's neck as the bouncing baby boy slid free of his mother. With a wide grin, Mayuri looked up at Kenpachi and Linake before he spoke.

" There we are, nothing to it." Mayuri smiled as he lifted the child from the water and presented Takeo Zaraki to his parents.

Linake let out a sigh of what sounded like relief as the pain in her body eased, her fatigue catching up with her now that the worst was over. Kenpachi lowered his hands, allowing Linake's legs to fall back down into the water. Kenpachi's eyes widened as he got a good look at his son-fuck, he did take after me!

Mayuri continued to smile as Isane bent down and clipped the umbilical cord before Mayuri used his scalpel to disconnect the boy from his mother completely. Isane picked up a small suction device and went to work clearing Takeo's airway as Mayuri held him. The minute she did, Takeo's first cries filled the room.

Linake stared up at her son as tears slipped down her cheeks; even though it had been horrible pain, Linake knew it had been worth it; she'd given Kenpachi his son!

" Fuck, woman...he's beautiful..." Kenpachi whispered as he pressed his lips to the side of her cheek.

" Yes he is!" Linake smiled.

" He'll probably need to nurse..." Mayuri stated as he walked around the bathtub to Linake's side and handed the new born boy to his mother.

Lianke reached her shaking hands out for her son; feeling a sense of wonder as she clutched the boy to her chest. Kenpachi reached his hand up capturing Takeo's little hand with this thumb and pointer finger.

" Is he okay?" Kenpachi asked.

" His color looks well, being stuck for such a small amount of time shouldn't have any adverse effects. Luckily, I arrived in time to be of use." Mayuri stated.

" Where is Amaya?" Linake asked as she looked up, searching the room for her best friend.

" I am afraid Mrs. Aizen was in a bit of an emotional state and decided to say outside with Lieutenant Madarame and 3rd seat Ayasegawa." Mayuri answered.

Linake's brow furrowed as she heard Mayuri's explanation. Kenpachi adjusted his body to get a better look at his son, sending a wave of pain throughout Linake, making her wince.

" What's wrong?" Kenpachi asked her, placing his hand on Linake's bicep and rubbing her softly.

" You moved and it made me move..." Linake answered.

" Fuck, I'm sorry..." Kenpachi sighed.

" It looks like you were able to pass the placenta, Linake, but, I'm going to have to stitch up the incisions Captain Kurotsuchi made." Isane informed her.

Linake looked down at the murky water her and Kenpachi were both sitting in, what had been clear was now a light pink, no doubt from the amount of blood she had been losing. Linake raised her legs once more, spreading them so that Isane could go to work with stitching her up.

" Okay." Linake replied.

" It would be wise to consult me if the two of you wish to have another; it may end up that Linake will require a surgical delivery if the next time should arise." Mayuri stated.

Kenpachi lifted his head, meeting Kurotsuchi's gaze.

" You have my thanks, Kurotsuchi." Kenpachi stated.

Mayuri shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

" Yes, well, let us not make a habit out of it." Mayuri countered.

" I shall step outside while Captain Kotetsu finishes up. Once you are situated, I shall give you something for your pain, Linake." Mayuri added before turning on his heel and leaving the bathroom.

" I think he fell asleep..." Linake whispered as she brushed her hand across her son's chubby cheek.

" Looks like it..." Kenpachi chuckled.

" He may wake soon, needing to eat. I've finished, Linake." Isane stated.

" Thank you, Isane." Linake smiled.

Isane nodded, her features looking forlorn.

" Hey, It's okay. This kind of thing happens a lot in the human world, it's not your fault you didn't know what to do." Linake reassured her friend.

" I guess I will have to read up more on this, that is, if you plan to have more..." Isane smiled softly.

" Not anytime soon..." Linake laughed.

" Yeah, I think we'll wait a while..." Kenpachi added.

" Alright then. I can give you something to prevent it for the time being once you have healed." Isane replied.

" Thanks." Linake answered just as Amaya walked into the room.

" Hey! We're okay, see!" Linake spoke softly to her best friend, seeing the look on Amaya's face making Linake's chest tighten with emotion.

Amaya had broken down; having no other choice when bombarded with so many emotions, some of which not even belonging to her; it had Taken her husband to calm her down. Once Sosuke had shown up outside of squad 11, Amaya had been able to finally breath once more.

" Why don't you take him while Kenpachi helps me to bed?" Linake offered.

Amaya lifted her hands to her face, wiping away fresh tears as she nodded her head and walked forward. Linake held out Takeo to her friend; Amaya bent down supporting the boy's head and cradling the baby in her arms as she smiled.

" He looks just like you, Kenpachi..." Amaya laughed.

Kenpachi grinned as he looked up at the woman, knowing she was right about that.

"Okay..." Linake whispered as she braced herself on the side of the tub and pushed herself forward in the water.

Linake let out a moan of pain as she felt the burning pull between her legs-that's going to take some time to heal!

Kenpachi hoisted himself up from the water and swung his legs over the edge; not even caring that his soaked bottoms were makin' a mess-he'd clean it up after he helped Linake get comfortable. Kenpachi walked out of the bathroom, walking over to his wardrobe he pulled one of his tops from a metal hanger before walking back into the bathroom-he planned on wrapping Linake up in it, so she would be more comfortable.

" She's going to need some underwear, too." Amaya stated; letting Kenpachi know.

" Alright..." Kenpachi replied, walking back out into the bedroom to grab her a pair.

Isane walked over to the edge of the bathtub, taking Linake's hands in hers, Isane pulled and Linake made it to her feet as a moan escaped her.

" I was gonna help ya..." Kenpachi stated as he came back into the room.

" She needs to stand, Kenpachi..." Isane stated.

Kenpachi sighed heavily before he walked over to the cabinet and pulled another clean towel from the stack and made his way over to Linake. Kenpachi unfolded the towel, going to work drying his wife off, wanting to take care of her after all she had gone through bringing his son into the world. Linake reached out, grabbing Kenpachi's forearm in her hand as Isane left the bathroom.

Kenpachi met her gaze as she touched him.

" You scared the hell out of me, woman..." Kenpachi admitted with another sigh.

" I know...I won't do it again, I promise." Linake replied.

" You better not..." Kenpachi countered before pulling his wife into his arms, careful not to move her too much before he pressed his lips over hers; kissing the mother of his child senseless.

* * *

Kenpachi laid with his wife tucked under the blankets in front of him, after getting her ready for bed, Kurotsuchi had shot her up with something to take the edge off, making his woman feel more relaxed as she laid against his chest. Amaya had gotten Takeo cleaned up and dressed into a light blue outfit and wrapped the boy up in a yellow receiving blanket before handing him over to Linake.

As the energy in the room had calmed down, Amaya, Isane and Mayuri had all left, leaving the couple alone to enjoy their new born son. Kenpachi and Linake had sat and talked for almost an hour before the drugs Mayuri had given her had taken an effect, making Linake pass out against him. Kenpachi leaned his head back, allowing his eyes to close, thinkin' he needed to get some sleep too when the sound of his son's cry startled him.

" Shit..." Kenpachi spat as he reached his hands around Linake and adjusted Takeo in his arms.

Kenpachi felt a wave of uncertainty wash over him as he looked down at his son, wonderin' what he was cryin' for?

" Linake..." Kenpachi whispered in her ear, tryin' to get her to wake up and help him figure it out, but she was knocked out...

Takeo let out another wail making Kenpachi cruse under his breath as he laid the kid back down on his mother's lap. Kenpachi pulled the blanket from in front of Linake, then pulled the top he had put her in open revealing Linake's breasts.

" Hope this is what you need, kid. You wore your mom out, Takeo. It looks like it's just you and me..." Kenpachi stated as he reached down and gently brought his son up to his wife's breast.

Linake had tried to get him to eat before she'd passed out, but Takeo hadn't wanted to latch; Kenpachi hoped he would now. Kenpachi held his son up with his right hand, cradling the boy in his large hand as he grasped a hold of Linake's left breast with his left hand and brought Takeo up to it. Kenpachi cursed again, sighing as his son kept cryin'. Just as Kenpachi was about to give up and try and find some help, Takeo latched, and began to suckle.

" Thank fuck..." Kenpachi sighed in relief as he let out a laugh.

" Eat up, Takeo. You've gotta get your strength, kid." Kenpachi grinned as he thought about the future ahead of him.

"I'm the Captain of squad 11; Kenpachi Zaraki; the husband of Linake Zaraki, the father of Takeo Zaraki; and I've never been happier..."

* * *

Author's note: That's it for this one, everyone! Thanks to those who have been reading and giving me support on this little adventure I've created. ( Maybe now, to those who have read 'Love is Madness' some things will make a bit more sense regarding Kenpachi and Mayuri's relationship.) I hope everyone has enjoyed as much as I have!


End file.
